Le fléau des Dieux
by Arcklance
Summary: Après une traîtrise de ses deux amis, Harry est assassiné brutalement. Il devient alors le maître de la Mort. Par la suite , le sorcier apprend que son père n'est pas James Potter, mais un Dieu.!ATTENTION SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre corrigé par **Cleo McPhee** et revu pour une deuxième correction par **Nala Firenight. **Merci à elles deux pour leur travail.

**Disclaimer:** L'univers de de Percy Jackson et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi. L'univers d'Harry Potter non plus.

**L'idée de cette fic vient du défi de Misisi6Loup6 intitulé Le fils de l'éclaire.**

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et si cela mérite une suite. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Prologue**

Harry Potter, dernier du nom, s'était toujours demandé pourquoi les gens l'enviaient. Il n'avait jamais comprit leur fascination qui frisait parfois le morbide pour sa personne. Il n'était après tout qu'un simple orphelin dont personne ne voulait. Il n'était pas d'une intelligence extraordinaire, du moins, le pensait-il, ni d'une beauté extraordinaire. Il se trouvait trop maigre et trop petit.

Mais voilà ce qui arrivait quand on ne recevait pas de soins appropriés, ni de nourriture régulière. Il n'était pas spécialement cordial avec les gens. Il avait une certaine méfiance innée vis-à-vis du genre humain. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas les gens. Mais il avait toujours porté un regard suspicieux à ceux qui l'approchaient de trop près.

Il avait pourtant laissé deux personnes entrer dans sa vie. Leurs noms étaient Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. Il les considérait comme ses deux meilleurs amis. Il n'y avait rien qu'il n'aurait fait pour eux deux. Il leur aurait confié sa vie sans hésitation. Et c'était justement ce qu'il avait fait ce jour-là.

Les derniers jours de sa scolarité dans le collège de grande renommée Poudlard. Il les avait passés à programmer son avenir. Il avait passé un entretien d'embauche au bureau des Aurors. Après sa victoire totale sur le plus grand mage noir de ces dernières décennies et accessoirement assassin de ses parents, il n'avait eu aucun mal à obtenir le poste. Il était heureux pour la première fois de sa courte vie. Avec la menace du mage noire disparue, il pouvait pour une fois faire des projets pour l'avenir. Et l'idée de ne plus avoir à retourner chez ses relatifs suffisait à son bonheur. Il avait dans l'idée de réaménager l'ancienne maison de son défunt parrain, Sirius Black. Même s'il éprouvait des difficultés à se retrouver dans cette maison, il ne voulait pour rien au monde vivre ailleurs que là-bas.

Il avait fait part de ses projets d'avenir à ses meilleurs amis. Il avait remarqué que ceux-ci n'étaient pas vraiment friands de ses plans. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ils étaient aussi réticent à ses intentions. Il ne les comprenait tout simplement pas. Il avait pensé que ses amis seraient heureux pour lui. Mais il semblerait que ça ne soit pas le cas. Il ne voulait pas en discuter avec eux de crainte qu'ils ne lui fassent changer d'avis.

Un samedi matin, trois jours avant la fin de leurs études, Ron et Hermione étaient venus le chercher pour une promenade en forêt. Ils avaient préparé une petite surprise pour leurs derniers jours au collège. Ils s'étaient installés dans le cœur de la Forêt Interdite. Ses deux amis l'avaient guidé dans une petite clairière au milieu des bois. Au centre d'un cercle runique, une personne les attendait. Elle était vêtue d'un grand manteau doré. Son visage était caché par une longue capuche qui lui recouvrait le visage.

À leur approche, la femme s'était levée. Elle était sortie du cercle. Il y avait eu comme un éclair lumineux. Elle avait marché vers les trois adolescents. Elle leur avait tourné autour. Ensuite, elle avait enlevé sa capuche.

Harry s'était brièvement demandé qui elle pouvait être, avant de la dévisager. La femme avait la peau d'une blancheur laiteuse. Elle était vêtue, sous sa longue cape, d'une longue robe blanche et légère qui soulignait ses formes parfaites. Sa chevelure d'un noir de jais éblouissant tombait sur ses délicates épaules telle une cascade. Ses yeux aux nuances de bleu-vert brillaient d'un pouvoir céleste.

Son regard rempli d'une sagesse et d'une sorte de haine sans limite attirait le jeune Potter comme un aimant. Des plumes de paon flottaient en suspension autour d'elle. Un parfum exquis et enivrant se dégageait d'elle. D'un geste délicat de sa fine main, elle avait caressé le visage de Harry. Elle avait ensuite dégagé son front de ses mèches, pour pouvoir observer la cicatrice légendaire de l'adolescent. Elle s'était alors tournée vers les deux amis de Harry et elle leur avait donné à chacun une baguette magique.

« - Avec elles, vos sorts vont doubler de puissance. Partez maintenant et ne revenez jamais. »

Les deux jeunes sorciers étaient repartis sans un regard en arrière. Trop hébété par cet échange, le jeune Potter n'avait rien fait pour les retenir. La jeune femme s'était ensuite retournée vers le jeune Potter et avait sans prévenir plongé sa main dans la poitrine de celui-ci. Les yeux du jeune sorcier s'étaient alors agrandis d'horreur en voyant son cœur lui être retiré directement de sa poitrine par la jeune femme. Celle-ci, un sourire cruel aux lèvres, lui avait murmuré à l'oreille avant qu'il ne s'écroule :

« - Meurt petit bâtard ! »

Harry avait reprit connaissance dans une petite barque que dirigeait un vieillard portant une barbe épaisse et sale avec un très mauvais caractère. Il s'était montré très ronchon lorsque Harry lui avait demandé où ils se trouvaient et où ils allaient.

« - Ne vient pas me casser les oreilles, petit homme ! Déjà que tu n'as rien pour payer ton passage. Il ne manquerait plus que je doive te faire la conversation ! »

Il s'était alors muré dans le silence, refusant avec entêtement de répondre aux questions du jeune homme. Ils avaient ainsi vogué dans le silence durant un temps indéterminé. Le décor était morne et sans intérêt. La rivière sur laquelle la petite embarcation voguait était faite de flammes. Bizarrement, les flammes ne brûlaient pas la petite barque.

Quand Harry avait tenté d'y plonger la main, le vieil homme l'en avait empêché. Il lui avait dit qui s'il ne voulait pas devenir manchot, il n'avait pas intérêt à refaire une telle idiotie. Il était ensuite retourné dans le silence. Brusquement, l'ombre d'un château s'était détachée dans le paysage. Le jeune homme s'était alors relevé. La barque avait commencé à tanguer. Le vieillard avait hurlé sur le jeune sorcier. Celui-ci s'était alors assis à sa place.

Le vieillard avait stoppé son embarcation sur un étroit et presque invisible pont. Celui-ci avait de fines cordes tendues. Il avait obligé le jeune sorcier à descendre de la barque. Harry avait essayé de lui résister, mais le vieil homme s'était révélé doté d'une force ahurissante. Il avait maîtrisé le jeune adolescent avec une facilité déconcertante. Et il l'avait pratiquement jeté sur le pont. Le vieil homme l'avait copieusement injurié avant de repartir.

Difficilement et avec beaucoup d'acrobaties, le jeune homme avait traversé le pont. Il était arrivé devant les portes du château. Les portes de celui-ci s'étaient alors ouvertes. Avec hésitation, il avait pénétré dans la bâtisse. Il avait alors longé un couloir faiblement éclairé. Il était sorti devant un grand hall d'entrée.

« - Maître, vous voilà enfin de retour ! La maîtresse vous attend dans le salon rouge. »

Ces mots venaient d'une petite souris sur ses deux pattes. Harry, qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, avait suivi la petite souris. Ils avaient longé un autre couloir pour s'arrêter devant une grande porte rouge. La porte s'était ouverte devant eux. Harry avait pénétré dans un grand salon, effectivement rouge. Tout était rouge, du sol au plafond. Sur un grand bureau de chêne brut, une femme avec une cape noire l'observait avec curiosité.

« - Alors, c'est donc vous mon nouveau maître ? » Dit-elle avec froideur. Sa voix, bien qu'elle soit froide, était sans émotion. Elle ne dégageait ni haine, ni joie. Elle était simplement neutre.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? Avait demandé le jeune Potter. »

« - Je suis ce que les humains appellent la Mort. »


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre corrigé par **Cleo McPhee e**t revu pour une deuxième correction par **Nala Firenight.** Merci à elles deux pour leur travail.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Harry Potter était passé par plusieurs phases en entendant les mots de la femme. L'étonnement, la stupeur, la panique, la frayeur, l'hébétude, l'incrédulité et enfin la colère. S'il avait bien pigé, elle était la Mort et lui son maître ? Et puis quoi encore ! Son père n'était pas vraiment son père et lui n'était pas un garçon, mais une fille ?

N'importe quoi ! Il ne savait peut-être pas où il était, ni comment il se faisait qu'il soit toujours en vie après que cette femme lui ait arraché le cœur, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le prendre pour un con. Il avait fait part de ses façons et de ses raisonnements plus que polis (enfin polis selon lui) à la femme.

Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'était attendu, la femme en question ne s'était pas mise en colère contre lui face à son manque évident de manières. Elle avait simplement attendu qu'il se soit calmé. Quand le jeune Potter s'était ressaisi, elle lui avait proposé de prendre un siège en face d'elle. En traînant les pieds de honte et de mauvaise volonté, le jeune homme s'était approché de la femme.

Il avait tiré vers lui une chaise rouge sanguine et il avait posé le bout de ses fesses sur celle-ci. En gigotant de temps en temps, il avait présenté des excuses à la femme pour son impolitesse envers elle. Elle lui avait proposé une tasse de thé. Il avait poliment refusé. Ensuite, la femme lui avait demandé s'il avait des questions à lui poser. Le jeune Potter, lui avait alors demandé où il se trouvait :

« - Nous sommes dans un endroit du nom de l'entre-deux.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est une petite île qui se trouve entre le pays des morts et celui des vivants. Elle n'est accessible que pour celui qui parviendrait à se rendre Maître de la Mort. Et bien sûr, de moi-même.

\- Alors, cela veut dire que je suis bien mort !?

\- Oui, effectivement, jeune Maître.

\- Si je suis mort, pourquoi ne suis-je pas partit au Royaume des morts ?

\- Parce que vous êtes mon Maître, le Maître de la Mort ! Je ne peux pas prendre votre vie. Cela m'est désormais impossible. En vous rendant Maître de ma personne, vous vous êtes rendu invulnérable. Dorénavant, plus rien ne pourra vous tuer définitivement. Vous êtes invulnérable à la mort sous toutes ses formes.

_Comment ça, définitivement ? Est-ce que cela veut-il dire que je pourrais tout de même mourir ?

_Oui. Comme vous venez d'en faire l'expérience ce matin. Si on vous tue, vous mourez en quelque sorte.

\- Attendez ! Vous venez juste de me dire que je ne pouvais pas mourir. Alors, si je suis invincible, comment puis-je mourir dans ce cas ?

\- Effectivement, vous êtes invincible. Enfin, votre essence vitale l'est car elle ne peut pas être détruite. Mais votre enveloppe terrestre, par contre, elle peut l'être. Donc, même s'il vous est impossible de connaître la vraie mort, vous pouvez toujours mourir d'une certaine façon. »

Harry avait eu du mal à tout saisir du concept dans les premiers temps. Mais quand il avait fini par comprendre comment cela marchait, il avait été heureux et excité par ça. Il avait ensuite demandé à la mort comment il était devenu son Maître. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir cherché à le devenir.

« - Il y a une légende chez les sorciers, avait commencé la Mort. Si je m'en souviens bien, elle est évoquée sous les traits d'un conte pour enfants, Le Conte des Trois Frères. Peut-être en avez-vous entendu parler ?

\- Non, je n'en n'ai jamais entendu parler. Que dit-il ?

**_\- Le conte raconte l'histoire de trois frères qui étaient arrivés au bord d'une rivière trop profonde et dangereuse pour être traversée. En utilisant leurs magies, ils avaient fait apparaître un pont. Au milieu de celui-ci, ils avaient rencontré une silhouette voilée. Il est dit que c'était la Mort elle-même. Et celle-ci était en colère que les trois hommes aient pu traverser la rivière sans périr, alors que d'autres, bien plus courageux et vaillants, étaient morts noyés dans les eaux de la rivière en essayant sans l'aide d'aucune magie._**

**_Furieuse, elle avait alors imaginé un plan machiavélique pour rétablir ce qui, selon elle, lui semblait être juste. Elle avait alors joué la comédie en les faisant croire qu'elle était satisfaite de leur réussite. Elle leur avait alors offert à chacun la possibilité de faire un vœu auprès d'elle, s'engageant à le réaliser quel qu'il soit._**

**_Le plus vieux des frères, le plus combatif, avait souhaité plus de puissance magique. Elle lui avait offert une baguette si puissante qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais perdre un seul combat avec elle. Une baguette digne de l'homme qui avait réussi l'exploit de vaincre la Mort en personne. Elle avait pris une branche d'un sureau et lui avait taillé une baguette avec. Elle lui avait donné le nom de «Baguette de Sureau »._**

**_Le second frère, un être très arrogant qui voulait l'humilier encore plus, avait demandé le pouvoir de ramener à la vie les défunts._**

**_Malgré l'insolence de la demande, elle avait pourtant accédé à sa requête en lui octroyant le pouvoir de résurrection sur les morts. Elle avait alors prit une pierre près de la rivière, la lui avait remise et lui avait affirmé qu'il était maintenant en possession de la Pierre de Résurrection._**

**_Le plus jeune des trois, qui était un jeune homme humble et rusé et qui ne faisait aucunement confiance à la Mort, lui avait fait la demande d'un objet qui lui permettrait de se déplacer sans être vu par elle. À contrecœur, elle lui avait donné sa Cape d'Invisibilité. Après, elle s'en était allée, et les frères avaient continué leur chemin._**

**_Avec le temps, les frères s'étaient séparés pour vivre chacun leur vie. Le plus vieux des frères avait provoqué de nombreux duels dont il sortait toujours vainqueur. Mais, dans sa stupidité, il avait chanté haut et fort sur tous les toits la provenance de son invincibilité au combat. Avec une telle publicité, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps avant qu'un sorcier jaloux ne soit allé lui subtilisé la baguette une nuit. Le voleur avait profité de son sommeil pour lui trancher la gorge. C'est ainsi que la Mort s'était emparée du premier frère._**

**_Le second frère vivait seul dans une maison. Avec la Pierre de Résurrection en main, il avait fait revenir d'entre les morts sa fiancée décédée avant leur mariage. Malheureusement pour lui, celle-ci appartenait toujours au Royaume des morts. Il s'était alors aperçu que ce qu'il avait fait revenir sur Terre n'était rien d'autre qu'une simple âme en peine dans le monde des vivants. Il en était, en conséquence, devenu fou de douleur. Il s'était alors suicidé dans l'espoir de la rejoindre pour pouvoir vivre son amour avec elle. La Mort s'était ainsi saisie du deuxième frère._**

**_Mais le plus jeune frère avait réussi à lui échapper. Elle l'avait cherché partout sans jamais le retrouver. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de sa vie, alors qu'il allait léguer sa cape à son fils, qu'Elle avait trouvé le plus jeune des frères. Celui-ci l'avait alors salué comme une vieille amie et il l'avait accompagné en son royaume pour rejoindre ses deux frères. La légende dit que celui qui arriverait à réunir les trois objets, c'est-à-dire la baguette, la Pierre et la cape se rendrait Maître de la Mort. »_**

La mort termina son histoire-là. Elle avait pris une tasse de thé et elle l'avait portée à ses lèvres.

« - En quoi cette histoire à avoir avec le fait que je sois votre Maître ?

\- Elle a tout à voir, jeune Maître.

\- Expliquez-vous alors ! Avait ordonné le jeune Potter.

\- Il se trouve que cette histoire est véridique. Je regrette encore mes gestes de ce maudit jour. Je me suis moi-même mise les chaînes au cou. » Elle avait dit cela une fois de plus sans aucune émotion.

Harry avait été émerveillé par ce qu'elle avait avoué. Il l'avait regardé avec avidité, l'incitant à poursuivre.

« - Vous êtes parvenu, malgré vous, à rassembler les trois Reliques. » Avait-elle déclaré à Harry.

Celui-ci avait largement ouvert les yeux et la bouche de surprise. Il l'aurait tout de même su s'il avait en sa possession de telles choses. Pour la cape, il voulait bien le croire (il avait la cape de son père), mais pour les deux autres, sûrement pas. Il avait fait part de ses réflexions et doutes à la femme.

« - Ce que la légende ne dit pas, c'est que, pour se rendre maître de moi, il ne faut pas chercher à l'être. C'est la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas récupéré les trois Reliques avant. Parce que j'étais persuadée qu'aucun humain ne pouvait résister à la tentation de se rendre Maître de la Mort. Mais il semblerait que je me soit trompée.

\- Je suis désolé pour vous. Il est manifeste que je ne fais jamais ce qu'on attend de moi, avait dit le jeune Potter, pas aussi attristé qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Mais je ne sais toujours pas comment je suis devenu votre Maître, avait reprit le jeune sorcier.

\- C'est le plus amusant de l'histoire, comme diraient les humains, avait commencé la Mort. C'est par vos gestes désintéressés que je me trouve enchaînée à vous. C'est parce que vous ne vouliez pas de moi que je suis vôtre actuellement. »

Harry n'avait pas comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il avait alors demandé plus de précisions.

« - Quand vous êtes entré en possession de la cape de votre père, vous n'avez jamais hésité à la prêter à vos amis. Cela a prouvé que vous ne cherchiez pas à vous cacher de moi. Quand vous avez récupéré la Pierre de Résurrection qu'avait détenu Nicolas Flamel, au lieu de la garder pour vous, vous l'avez confié à ce vieux manipulateur d'Albus Dumbledore. Cela a prouvé que vous ne cherchiez pas à prolonger votre vie plus que nécessaire. Quand vous avez récupéré la Baguette de Sureau que le jeune Malfoy avait prit à Dumbledore, vous l'avez remise au directeur. Cela a prouvé que vous ne recherchiez pas à devenir plus puissant que vous ne l'étiez déjà. Par ces trois actions, vous vous êtes fait Maître de moi. »

Ayant compris le pourquoi et le comment de son nouveau statut, Harry avait demandé à la mort ce qu'il allait advenir de lui. Et il en avait aussi profité pour lui demander des explications sur sa mort. La Mort lui avait alors parlé de l'existence des Dieux. Elle lui avait expliqué ce qu'ils étaient et ce qu'étaient leurs rôles dans le monde. Elle lui avait aussi apprit que c'était la déesse Héra qui l'avait tué.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Généralement, les Dieux de ce monde évitaient de faire connaître leur existence, spécialement aux sorciers. C'était la première fois depuis plus d'un millénaire que l'un d'eux dérogeait à cette règle. Elle avait aussi confié que certains Dieux avaient pour coutumes de faire des enfants avec des mortels. Ces enfants avaient alors le statut de demi-dieux. Certains de ces rejetons que les pères et mères avaient pour habitude de laisser à la garde de leurs parents humains, développaient alors des pouvoirs magiques en rapport avec leurs géniteurs ou génitrices.

Elle avait aussi parlé à Harry d'une sorte d'école pour demi-dieux. Ensuite, elle s'était proposée de refaire l'éducation de Harry. Elle trouvait que la sienne laissait légèrement à désirer. Elle lui avait alors enseigné la politesse. Quand elle s'était trouvée satisfaite de ses manières, elle avait entreprit de l'initier à la magie des morts. Elle lui avait alors apprit à collecter les âmes des défunts. Elle lui avait enseigné comment suspendre la mort d'une personne. Elle lui avait inculqué comment voler la vie des gens.

Et elle lui avait enfin enseigné comment prendre la vie d'un Dieu. Elle lui avait expliqué que les Dieux étaient immortels et éternels. Elle lui avait aussi dit qu'un Dieu était presque aussi impossible à tuer que lui-même l'était. Mais que, lorsqu'un Dieu venait à mourir, c'était définitif, alors que Harry devait seulement résider dans l'entre-deux pour une période allant de cinq à cent ans selon la personne qui le tuait et comment il était tué. Cette période était nécessaire pour permettre à son enveloppe charnelle de se reconstituer.

C'est ainsi que le temps avait passé pour notre jeune Potter. Mais quand la Mort n'avait plus rien eu à lui apprendre, elle l'avait envoyé en mission sur Terre. Harry s'était souvent demandé qui de lui ou de la Mort était le Maître. Il trouvait qu'il avait plus l'air d'un serviteur que d'un Maître. Mais il avait trop peur d'en faire part à l'intéressée. Sa mission en question consistait à retrouver le demi-dieu qui avait dérobé la dague de la Mort.

Cette dague avait le pouvoir d'accorder à son propriétaire la faculté de voler l'essence vitale des Dieux et de se l'approprier. Si la personne arrivait à en récolter suffisamment, elle avait alors la possibilité de devenir elle-même un Dieu. La Mort avait donc inscrit Harry à l'institut des demi-dieux.

Pour cette mission, Harry avait eu droit à de nombreuses mises en garde. Il ne devait pas révéler sa véritable identité. Pour les mondes magiques et humains, Harry Potter était bel et bien mort et enterré. Donc, il lui fallait changer d'identité et d'apparence. Pour ce faire, la Mort l'avait amené dans une pièce blanche où son corps reposait sur une table matelassée. Harry avait été ébahit à cette vue. Il s'était avancé et avait touché sa chair. Ça avait été bizarre pour lui de se dire que l'organisme étendu devant lui était bien le sien.

Plus il avait regardé son enveloppe charnelle, plus il s'était trouvé hideux. Avec son corps nu étendu devant lui en pleine lumière, il pouvait sans efforts de sa part scruter les imperfections dont il avait toujours eu soupçon. Les nombreuses cicatrices qui recouvraient celui-ci et qu'il devait à son oncle, ne faisaient que le déformer. La maigreur de son corps était choquante. Il était tellement mince que l'on pouvait voir ses côtes ressortir. La blancheur de sa peau n'était en rien laiteuse.

Elle avait l'air cadavérique des gens qui n'avaient pas vu la lumière du jour depuis fort longtemps. Son visage était une exception. Il était d'une beauté envoûtante. Il ne s'était pas rappelé avoir jamais eu un si beau visage de son vivant en tant que Harry Potter. Il s'était étonné auprès de la Mort. Celle-ci lui avait alors apprit que cela devait sûrement signifier que l'un de ses parents n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être.

Il avait exigé des explications. La Mort avait alors développé. Elle lui avait dit que dans le monde magique, certaines familles qui avaient des difficultés à avoir des enfants, ou bien des femmes qui avaient succombé à l'adultère et qui s'étaient retrouvées enceintes, avaient pour coutumes de faire passer cet enfant pour celui de leurs époux à l'aide d'un sort de glamour. Mais dans la mort, celui-ci disparaissait.

Avec cette explication, Harry avait comprit que sa mère avait trompé son père avec un autre homme. Il était sous le coup de l'émotion. Sa mère avait été infidèle. Dans ce cas, qui était son père ? Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute. La Mort lui avait dit ne pas le savoir. Elle lui avait précisé que ce n'était pas dans ses prérogatives de connaître ce genre de choses. Elle n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Pour elle, un mort était un mort. Le nom du père de celui-ci n'avait en aucun cas à voir avec son sort.

Harry avait été déçu de cette révélation. Mais la Mort lui avait dit du bout de ses lèvres pincées, après avoir vu la tristesse et la déception sur son visage, qu'elle pensait que son père devait être un Dieu. Et un très puissant en plus. Harry lui avait alors rappelé que les Dieux étaient supposés éviter les sorciers depuis plus d'un millénaire. Bourrue, la Mort avait dit qu'elle avait pu se tromper.

Elle avait clôt la conversation en voyant que le jeune homme allait dire quelque chose de pas très poli à son encontre. Elle s'était alors faite la réflexion de reprendre quelques bases de politesse et de savoir vivre avec Harry à son retour de mission. Elle s'était promise d'être plus stricte avec lui. Elle avait alors redirigé la conversation sur la prochaine mission de son apprenti. Enfin, elle voulait dire son Maître !

Harry avait alors retourné son regard sur son corps. Il avait, avec plus d'attention, examiné son nouveau visage. Celui-ci était fin tout en restant masculin. Il avait de longs et fins cils, une bouche aux lèvres pleines et bien dessinées et un visage ovale. En se penchant au-dessus de sa hanche gauche, il avait pu voir un tatouage en forme de Phoenix qui était en plein vol.

Il était entouré par deux cercles de flammes. Sur la poitrine de l'oiseau, un triangle équilatéral était dessiné. Dans le triangle, une ombre avec une faux. La Mort lui avait fait savoir que c'était le symbole de son immortalité et de Maître de la Mort. Elle lui avait aussi dit que ce symbole apparaîtrait pour lui indiquer les chemins à prendre pour revenir dans l'entre-deux sans avoir à être tué pour cela.

Ensuite, elle avait passé l'heure suivante à redonner visage humain au corps de Harry. Elle lui avait dit qu'avec une telle épave comme réceptacle de son essence de vie, elle ne lui donnait pas deux jours avant de le voir revenir pour une durée de cent ans. Le jeune n'avait rien osé dire. Il avait apprit après tout ce temps passé avec elle qu'il ne fallait pas discuter ses ordres. Il avait donc prit son mal en patience et attendu qu'elle ait fini ses modifications sur son corps terrestre. Quand elle s'était enfin relevée, Harry avait pu assister à un miracle. Sinon, comment désigner ce qu'elle venait de produire sur son corps ?

Harry n'en revenait pas de ce que ses yeux lui renvoyaient. De son ancien corps, il ne restait que la couleur des cheveux. Elle n'avait pas touché à son visage le trouvant déjà parfait selon elle. Elle avait fait de son corps chétif une œuvre d'art digne des plus grands sculpteurs. De son torse mince et rempli de cicatrices, elle en avait fait un tronc dessiné en V avec de supers abdos.

De sa petite taille chétive, elle lui avait donné une hauteur honorable pour un ados de son âge. De la couleur maladive de son corps, elle lui avait donné une douce couleur de miel. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry se trouvait beau. Avec ces changements, le jeune homme, une nouvelle identité en poche, était partit pour l'Amérique, là où la Mort lui avait dit que se trouvait l'école des demi-dieux et accessoirement le voleur de dague.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre corrigé par **Cleo McPhee e**t revu pour une deuxième correction par **Nala Firenight.** Merci à elles deux pour leur travail.

Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont aidée pour le nom et vos reviews. Vos coms ont étaient vraiment encourageant. Merci

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Gabriel Nyx Mephisto, de son ancien nom Harry Potter, s'était rendu, avec l'aide plus qu'enthousiaste (celui-ci avait râlé et pesté sur les mauvais payeurs) de Charon, le Passeur des morts, sur les rives de l'Amérique. Et pour être exact, à Montauk, dans l'État de New-York, sur la côte Sud de Long Island. La Mort lui avait dit que l'adresse précise de l'emplacement du camp était : Camp de Sang-Mêlé, Colline de Sang-Mêlé, Farm Road 3.141 Long Island, New York 11954.

Harry, dorénavant nommé Gabriel Nyx Mephisto, avait apprit que le Vieillard irascible de la barque était le Passeur des Enfers chargé de mener sur sa barque les âmes des personnes défuntes jusqu'au royaume d'Hadès. Il avait aussi apprit que c'était un être immortel. La Mort lui avait dit que la seule autre personne capable de se rendre et ayant connaissance de l'entre-deux était le Passeur.

Celui-ci ne pouvait parler de cette information à personne au risque de perdre son immortalité, car c'était la Mort elle-même qui la lui avait accordée. En échange de cette immortalité, le Passeur était aux ordres de celle-ci et par procuration du jeune sorcier. Donc, c'était dans une ambiance très morbide si j'eus puis dire, que le jeune homme avait fait son retour au royaume des vivants.

Pour cette mission, la Mort avait donné à Harry une bague avec la capacité de faire appel au Passeur à tout moment. Elle lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être devant une mer ou un fleuve pour le faire venir. Il lui suffisait de trouver un des nombreux symboles présents sur sa hanche pour faire venir à-lui le Passeur. Cette annonce lui avait fait extrêmement plaisir. Elle lui avait remit des documents avec son nouveau nom dessus.

Il avait aimé celui-ci. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne lui avait pas donné de nom fictif pour son géniteur, à remettre aux autorités qui dirigeaient le camp. Elle lui avait dit que c'était à lui de découvrir qui cela pouvait-il être. Pour les autorités locales, il allait devoir leur dire qu'il ne savait pas qui était son procréateur. Avec l'aura divin qui se dégageait du jeune demi-dieu récemment dévoilé, il n'allait avoir aucun mal à les convaincre. Le but de sa présence sur ces lieux, pour le commun de ses semblables, était son envie de découvrir le nom de son père.

Avant que le Maître de la Mort ne monte sur la barque, celle-ci lui avait demandé de faire attention à ne pas attirer l'attention de la déesse Héra. Elle lui avait dit que même s'il avait complètement changé d'apparence, sa cicatrice et son essence de vie, eux, n'avaient en aucun cas changés. Elle avait beaucoup insisté là-dessus. Elle lui avait enfin dit que ce n'était pas parce qu'il était en quelque sorte invulnérable que c'était une raison pour aller se faire tuer par n'importe qui. Elle l'avait prévenu que si cela devait arriver, elle allait chèrement lui faire regretter.

Avec ces dernières recommandations en tête, le jeune homme était monté dans la petite barque avec son charmant navigateur pour seule compagnie. Le voyage avait été très long pour le jeune sorcier. Entre les sarcasmes du Passeur, qui, pour ce voyage, avait mystérieusement retrouvé sa langue, et son mal de fesses dû au mauvais confort, il n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était que ce voyage prenne fin.

Quand les rives de l'Amérique s'étaient dévoilées devant ses yeux, il avait poussé un soupir de contentement. Celui-ci lui avait alors valu un regard assassin et dédain du maître de l'embarcation. Il n'avait pas attendu que le bateau accoste pour se jeter hors de celui-ci. Il avait reçu une petite pierre sur le sommet du crâne. En se retournant, il avait eu le temps de noter le sourire satisfait du Passeur avant qu'une brume grisâtre ne le recouvre. Vraiment ! Quand est-ce qu'il allait avoir droit à un minimum de respect, hein ! N'était-il pas censé être le Maître incontesté de la Mort et par extension celui du Passeur !

Alors, pour quelle raison aucun des deux n'avaient montré d'un minimum de celui-ci envers lui ? Harry ne le savait pas. Il avait jeté un regard critique sur l'endroit où il se trouvait. C'était une petite plage déserte avec des cailloux à profusion. Il avait entamé une longue marche pour se rendre sur l'emplacement du camp. Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir s'y rendre en transplantant.

D'abord, parce que cette chère Mort allait lui faire une scène pour s'être dévoilé aussi bêtement. Et ensuite, il ne connaissait absolument pas l'agencement du camp et il ne voulait pas aller se faire tuer par inadvertance de sa part. Il avait des frissons d'horreurs rien qu'en imaginant ce que la Mort lui ferait s'il venait à se faire tuer aussi bêtement.

Après de longues heures de marche, il était enfin arrivé à destination. Il faisait nuit quand il s'était arrêté devant l'arche qui servait de porte d'entrée. Il avait remarqué une barrière magique sur celle-ci. Cette barrière avait été posée dans le but de restreindre l'entrée à certaines personnes.

C'était une magie puissante et différente de la sienne. Elle dégageait une aura protectrice. Elle était chaleureuse et accueillante. Harry avait été prit par la contemplation de celle-ci. Il avait été tellement obnubilé par celle-ci qu'il avait mit un certain temps à remarquer les bruits de combat sur sa droite. En jetant un coup d'œil dans cette direction, il avait cru halluciner devant la scène qui se jouait devant la porte d'entrée du Camp.

Devant celle-ci, un jeune adolescent se battait avec un taureau géant sur ses deux pattes. Il était vraiment énorme et impressionnant. Mais le jeune inconscient s'était jeté sur lui avec une ridicule petite épée. Il avait vraiment des couilles le môme cela dit, avait alors pensé Harry. À ses côtés, l'aidant dans sa lutte acharnée contre le monstre, il y avait un autre ado avec des pieds de bouc. Hein ! Sérieusement !

Des pieds de bouc ! S'était alors étonné l'ancien Potter. Il avait secoué sa tête et avait continué à suivre le combat des yeux. Harry s'était alors demandé s'il devait intervenir en voyant le monstre projeter le garçon contre un arbre. Après réflexion, il avait décidé de simplement assister au spectacle. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas lui qui devait combattre une erreur de la nature, il n'allait pas se jeter dessus sans raison.

Et en plus, le garçon avait l'air de bien s'en sortir. Il s'était alors laissé glisser sur une branche et avait fait apparaître du popcorn. Le combat avait prit fin quand le jeune demi-dieu, selon toute vraisemblance, avait récupéré la corne que le taureau avait perdue sur le tronc d'un arbre pour l'occire. Son exploit aurait été, selon Harry, parfait, s'il ne s'était pas évanoui ensuite.

Il s'était alors approché du mec aux pieds de bouc pour lui proposer son aide. Celui-ci s'était étonné de sa présence. Harry avait simplement tendu la main et avait donné son nouveau nom. Celui que cette chère Mort avait choisi avec application. Gabriel Nyx Mephisto. Les présentations faites, ils avaient porté le jeune évanoui à l'intérieur du camp des sang-mêlé. En franchissant la barrière, il avait cru entendre une voix lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Elle était jeune est forte.

Harry l'en avait remerciée avec gratitude. De l'autre côté de la barrière magique, un groupe de jeunes gens les avaient attendus. Ils les avaient conduits dans un hôpital à l'apparence d'une grande tente à l'allure rudimentaire. Ils avaient posé le jeune ado, dont Harry avait fini par apprendre qu'il s'appelait Percy Jackson, sur un lit de camp. Il avait attendu avec le jeune aux pieds de bouc, le réveil de l'autre. Durant cette attente, il s'était endormi. Cela lui avait fait bizarre en se réveillant le matin. Il n'avait pas dormi une seule fois depuis qu'il avait mit les pieds à l'entre-deux. Il s'était aperçu que cela lui avait manqué.

Au matin, Percy ne s'étant toujours pas réveillé, Harry était sorti faire un petit tour d'horizon. Il avait regardé le paysage qui s'était étendu devant lui avec curiosité. C'était diffèrent de ce qu'il connaissait du monde moldu, mais aussi du monde sorcier. Même s'il trouvait que le paysage était un peu plus proche du monde magique.

Devant lui s'étendaient des bosquets d'arbres, une rivière qui serpentait, des hectares de fraises sous le ciel bleu. C'était une vallée qui était entourée de collines ondulantes. Il devait être face à la côte nord de l'île de Long Island, en avait déduit Harry selon les indications de la Mort, car le côté de la vallée où il se trouvait se prolongeait jusqu'à l'océan. Le paysage était parsemé de bâtiments dont l'architecture rappelait la Grèce Antique.

Un kiosque de plein air, un amphithéâtre, un cirque. Ils avaient tous l'air flambants neufs avec leurs colonnes de marbre blanc qui étincelaient au soleil. De là où il s'était tenu, il pouvait voir sur un terrain sablé des ados normaux et d'autres avec des pieds de bouc qui jouaient ensemble, des canoës qui glissaient sur un petit lac, des enfants qui jouaient en courant, des jeunes qui s'entraînaient au tir à l'arc, alors que d'autres faisaient du cheval le long d'une piste bordée d'arbres. C'était vraiment très différent de tout ce qu'il avait vu depuis sa découverte du monde magique.

Après son tour d'horizon, Nyx, anciennement Harry, avait été accosté par un centaure. Depuis sa rencontre catastrophique avec un représentant de cette espèce dans la Forêt Interdite qui avait manqué de le faire tuer, celui-ci, avait développé une méfiance certaine envers le reste des représentants de cette espèce.

Donc à l'approche du centaure, il avait discrètement préparé un sort de défense de ceux que la Mort lui avait enseigné. C'étaient des sorts fins, avec la fâcheuse tendance à laisser des dégâts surprenants sur la personne visée, si elle n'en mourait pas. La Mort lui avait assuré que l'utilisation de cette branche de la magie des morts n'était pas détectable par les utilisateurs de magie et des Dieux. Le seul hic avec cette dernière était qu'elle était à quatre-vingts pour-cent mortelle pour les personnes ayant la malchance d'en être victimes.

Quand le centaure s'était approché de lui, il avait fait un pas en arrière. En voyant cela, celui-ci avait stoppé son avancée. Il s'était présenté sous le nom de Chiron. Il avait dit à Nyx qu'il était le Directeur des Activités de la Colonie des Sang-Mêlé. Il était venu s'entretenir avec lui sur les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à se rendre au camp et comment le jeune demi-dieu avait eu vent de la colonie sans qu'aucun satire ne l'ait aidé à trouver le chemin.

Le jeune sorcier s'était un peu détendu en comprenant que le centaure ne lui voulait pas de mal. S'étant préparé à cette question avant son départ de l'entre-deux, il n'avait eu aucune difficulté à répondre à la question. Il avait expliqué à Chiron que sa mère lui avait avoué avant sa mort qu'il était le fils d'un Dieu. Elle ne lui avait pas dit duquel il s'agissait. Elle lui avait aussi parlé de l'existence du camp et de sa localisation.

Elle ne lui avait pas dit où il se situait exactement, mais elle en avait suffisamment dit pour qu'il puisse s'en approcher. En arrivant dans la région, il avait commencé à faire nuit et c'était les bruits du combat de Percy et du taureau géant qui l'avait attiré vers l'entrée du camp.

Il avait rajouté cette partie à la fin de son histoire initiale, mais sinon, il n'avait rien changé. La Mort lui avait précisé qu'il devait leur faire croire qu'il avait un don qui avait commencé à se manifester après le trépas de sa mère. C'était l'autre raison de sa présence dans les lieux en dehors de son envie de découvrir l'identité de son géniteur.

Avec cette dernière, il s'était mis d'accord pour parler de sa capacité à changer les choses et les gens en tout sortes de choses. C'était de la simple métamorphose et avec son nouveau statut du Maître de la Mort, il n'avait plus l'utilité de sa baguette, ce qui arrangeait bien ses affaires pour cette première mission. Son explication faite, Chiron avait demandé qu'il lui fasse une démonstration de cette capacité.

Avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, Nyx avait métamorphosé le fier centaure en une mignonne (mignonne, c'était vite dit) petite fille portant une jolie petite robe rose avec des couettes et des rubans roses. La seule chose qui se soustrayait à cette transformation presque parfaite, était la barbe qui lui mangeait le visage.

Des rires venant de tous les côtés les avaient alors surprit. Lui-même étant déjà mort de rire. La petite fille, enfin Chiron, lui avait ordonné de lui rendre son apparence. Il avait accédé à sa requête, une heure après seulement. Quand le centaure s'en était offusqué, il avait prétendu ne pas avoir le contrôle sur son don.

Il avait été présenté au reste des élèves. On lui avait fait mettre une sorte d'armure souple et lège. S'en était suivi un genre de compétition opposant des jeunes avec des casques rouges et des jeunes avec des casques bleus. Nyx n'avait pas vraiment comprit le but du jeu. En quoi récupérer un étendard pouvait-il être utile ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, il s'était amusé à faire le plus de dégâts à ses rivaux pour la récupération de celui-ci, en faisant recourt à sa magie. Il avait fait tomber un participant dans l'eau en le faisant trébucher sur une liane qu'il avait fait apparaître devant celui-ci. Il avait changé un autre en serpent à tête humaine et avait fait disparaître les vêtements d'un autre. Il s'était défoulé comme un enfant de sept ans.

Comme la Mort avait tenu à lui faire prendre des leçons sur le maniement des armes blanches, il s'était sans remords servi de ses nouvelles connaissances pour battre ses adversaires. À la fin de l'affrontement, il était mort de rire et de faim. Certains des élèves étaient venus vers lui afin de le féliciter du tour qu'il avait fait au centaure. Il s'était rendu à la cantine pour se ravitailler.

Il avait profité de cette occasion et de sa soudaine notoriété pour commencer sa mission. À savoir, retrouver le voleur de la dague de la Mort. Il avait réussi à obtenir les noms des demi-dieux ayant le plus d'ambition et qui ne se satisfaisaient pas de leurs sorts. Avec les noms obtenus en poche, il était allé faire un tour par l'infirmerie du camp.

Percy jouait toujours à la belle au bois dormant. Nyx n'avait trouvé aucune raison de rester à son chevet. Il était reparti se trouver un endroit où dormir. Il s'était avancé dans les bois et s'était étendu sur la branche d'un arbre.

C'est dans cette position que la Mort, enfin l'ombre de la Mort, car celle-ci ne quittait jamais l'entre-deux, l'avait trouvé. Elle lui avait dit qu'un voleur avait aussi volé l'Éclair de Zeus. Elle lui avait apprit que cette personne était peut-être Percy Jackson, le rejeton de Poséidon, l'un des Trois Grands Dieux.

La Mort lui avait demandé de se rapprocher de celui-ci afin de vérifier s'il était le voleur ou s'il n'était qu'un simple bouc émissaire. Elle lui avait aussi dit que la déesse Héra avait rendu une petite visite à Hadès, le Maître et gardien des Enfers, mais qui faisait aussi partie des Trois Grands, dans le but de s'assurer de la présence de Nyx en son royaume. De par son statut, la Mort était aux faits de tout ce qui se passait au royaume des morts.

Même si Hadès était représenté comme le Dieu de la mort, celui-ci n'était rien d'autre que le gardien des âmes collectées par celle-ci. Aucun Dieu n'était au courant de l'existence de celle-ci, sinon ils auraient déjà entreprit d'essayer de se rendre Maître d'elle. Hadès avait apprit à Héra qu'aucun Harry Potter ne se trouvait sur sa liste. Il avait suggéré à celle-ci, quand elle avait insisté, que l'âme du jeune Potter s'était peut-être égarée dans le Styx, le fleuve menant aux Enfers.

La déesse avait exigé de Hadès de solliciter l'aide du Passeur pour savoir s'il ne l'avait pas aperçu. Quand la question avait été posée à Charon, il avait juré n'avoir jamais croisé le jeune de la description qu'avait fait Héra du jeune Potter. Elle était partie furieuse du Royaume des morts.

L'ombre de la Mort était repartie, après avoir délivré son message, comme elle était venue. En silence. Nyx avait passé le reste de la nuit à réfléchir sur les nouvelles dont la Mort venait de lui faire part. Il s'était enfoncé dans les bois et il y était resté toute la journée et toute la nuit. Il n'avait fait son apparition que le surlendemain, au soir.

Il avait rejoint les autres demi-dieux et autres espèces devant un grand feu de camp. Il avait apprit que Percy était sorti de son sommeil. Et qu'il avait fait gagner ses coéquipiers en faisant face à la fille d'Athéna. Alors qu'il venait de décliner l'invitation des filles d'Aphrodite à une soirée, le feu de camp avait explosé.

Une abominable apparition rouge, cornue et ailée, avait fait son apparition directement dans les flammes. Une petite voix, dont il ne connaissait que trop bien, lui avait soufflé à l'oreille que c'était le gardien des enfers. Celui-ci avait sollicité à cris et à coup de boules de feu, Percy Jackson. Le réclamé s'était approché de lui quand Hadès avait fait mention de sa mère. S'en était suivi une petite discussion entre les deux et le Dieu des enfers s'en était allé de là où il venait.

Après le départ du Maître des Enfers, Nyx, s'était une fois, de plus isolé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la femme n'était pas morte en franchissant les portes du pays des morts et surtout, y était resté aussi longtemps. Normalement, nul être vivant, qu'il soit Dieu ou Humain, en dehors de Hadès, ne pouvait y résider aussi longtemps que la mère de Percy semblait l'avoir fait.

Les Enfers se nourrissaient de l'essence de vie des vivants qui avaient le culot de s'introduire dans ses lieux sans le consentement de la Mort elle-même. Cet accord n'avait été accordé qu'à une seule personne jusqu'à présent. Cette personne était la femme d'Hadès, Perséphone, la fille de Zeus et de Déméter. Selon la Mort, Hadès l'avait enlevé et l'avait emporté dans son palais souterrain, sans que personne ne l'ait vu faire.

La mère de la jeune déesse, qui s'était trouvée être la déesse de la nature, avait alors affamé la terre en représailles. Hélios, le Soleil, avait en conséquence révélé à Déméter que c'était Hadès qui avait enlevé sa fille. La déesse s'était rendue aux Enfers dans le but de récupérer cette dernière, mais Hadès avait refusé de la rendre. La mère s'en était allée se plaindre auprès de Zeus.

Celui-ci ne voulant pas se mettre à dos l'un ou l'autre, n'avait pas su quoi faire. La Mort qui ne voulait pas perdre un aussi bon gardien, avait soufflé à Zeus, à son issus, que puisque la jeune femme avait mangé sept pépins de grenade du pays des morts, sa place se trouvait dorénavant aux Enfers. Les Enfers, qui avaient déjà commencé à se sustenter de la jeune déesse, avaient laissé des traces sur elle, prouvant par la même occasion les dires de Zeus.

Mais celui qui ne voulait pas subir la rage de la mère avait décrété que la jeune déesse passerait six mois avec son époux aux Enfers et les six autres sur Terre avec sa mère. Ceci réglé, la Mort avait accordé, sans que personne ne le sache, le droit à cette dernière de résider aux Enfers.

Trop pris par ses questionnements, Nyx n'avait vu les trois ados avec des sacs à dos quitter le camp qu'à la dernière minute. Il s'était alors élancé à leur poursuite. S'il venait à perdre de vue Percy alors que la Mort l'avait expressément demandé de le surveiller, il allait en prendre pour son grade.


	4. Chapter 4

Correction chapitre : **Kuniko's**et revu **Laviva7 **pour une deuxième correction.

* * *

**NAD:**AVEZ-VOUS UNE PRÉFÉRENCE POUR UN COUPLE ? SI OUI, LE QUEL ?

**Misisi6Loup6 **: coucou !

Merci le com voilà la suite. Bonne lecture.

**Noooo Aime:**

Coucou !

Oui, tu as vu, les lecteurs ont étés très gentils de me venir en aide pour le nom. Il est dommage que je n'aie pas pu tous les utiliser, mais en voyant les trois noms avec leurs significations en plus, j'ai su que je tenais le bon. Je crois que ce chapitre va pouvoir répondre à tes questions ! Merci pour le com et bonne lecture.

**luffynette:** coucou!

Merci pour le com

**Luka.G :** je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à un couple pour cette fic. Je vais demander un sondage pour voir. Merci pour le com. Bonne lecture.

**Tsubaki-chan99:**

C'est moi qui te remercie de m'avoir trouvé le nom, il est vraiment parfait pour le personnage. Merci pour tes coms. Voilà le chapitre. Bonne lecture.

**Zephyr Boreal :** salut !

Je te remercie pour tes remarques, je vais essayer de faire des efforts à ce sujet, mais étant une calamité en la matière, je ne promets rien. Je suis contente que la fic te plaise. Bonne lecture.

**xXxnarusasuxXx: **coucou!

Ne t'en fais pas, il le découvrira bien assez tôt, il y a un début de réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre. Merci pour le com et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Le temps que le jeune Nyx avait pris pour aller prendre ses affaires, les trois jeunes adolescents avaient disparus. Il s'était alors donné une grande claque au front de dépit et il s'était laissé glisser au sol le temps pour lui de réfléchir à comment retrouver leurs traces. Après quelques minutes de réflexions sur la marche à suivre, le jeune demi-dieu, un peu moins abattu, avait ramassé une petite feuille tombée d'un arbre et il l'avait enchanté pour qu'elle lui montre le trajet qu'avait pris le trio.

La feuille s'était alors mise à tournoyer dans toutes les directions pour finalement tomber en poussière au creux de sa main. Nyx avait alors lâché une panoplie de gros mots digne d'un marin saoul. Une petite douleur au niveau de son avant-bras gauche l'avait fait sursauter sur place et par la même occasion mis sur le qui-vive. C'était avec une lenteur digne de la plus lente des tortues que Nyx s'était retourné sur lui-même tout en restant sur ses gardes.

Un grand soulagement l'avait alors pris quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui dans les parages. Il avait pris une profonde inspiration et secoué la tête en se disant qu'il avait dû imaginer la douleur, car à force d'en recevoir de la part de la Mort à chaque fois qu'il disait un gros mot ou une bêtise, il avait fini par s'attendre à devoir encaisser la douleur à tout moment, et cela, même quand la principale intéressée n'était pas là.

Comme sa frayeur était passée, le jeune sorcier avait ramassé une autre feuille et avait recommencé son manège. Le résultat, sans aucune surprise, avait été le même que la première fois. Un autre flash de douleur, mais cette fois-ci au niveau des fesses, avait, une fois de plus, fait sursauter le jeune demi-dieu. Ne croyant plus avoir affaire à son imagination, le jeune homme s'était alors mis à scruter son environnement avec méfiance.

Un petit rire froid et sans émotion avait retenti sur sa gauche. Il s'était retourné avec une vitesse inhumaine dans cette direction et il était tombé dans la profondeur des abysses qui servaient d'yeux à la mort et accessoirement cette fois-ci, à son ombre. Nyx s'était reculé avec une grande hâte de celle-ci. L'ombre de la mort avait amorcé le début de ce qui pour elle faisait office de sourire.

« _Tss, tss, tss ! Mon cher apprenti, ne vous avais-je pas demandé de garder un œil sur le jeune Jackson ? Nyx était tellement nerveux qu'il n'avait pas relevé l'utilisation du mot « apprenti » au lieu du mot « maître » habituel par l'ombre de la mort.

_Si, mais... il avait tenté de répondre à cette dernière, mais elle l'avait coupé au début même de sa phrase.

_Non, non, mon petit ! Pas de mais ! Et qu'essayez-vous de faire avec ces feuilles ?

_Je voulais tenter de localiser la position de Percy. Dit Nyx avec une petite voix.

_Cela ne fait même pas une semaine que vous êtes revenu sur terre que vous avez déjà oublié mes enseignements ! Vous savez que votre magie n'est plus la même qu'avant. Elle est bien plus puissante qu'elle ne l'avait été avant votre mort. Vous devez apprendre à trouver comment doser vos sorts pour qu'ils marchent correctement. C'est une chance pour vous que les petits tours que vous avez joués aux autres ses derniers jours aient marché convenablement sans faire de dégâts !

_Euh...j'avais oublié ce petit détail. Dit Nyx rouge de honte. »

L'ombre de la Mort avait poussé un soupir de résignation. Le jeune homme avait poussé un petit cri de douleur quant à lui. Elle avait donné au demi-dieu une petite boussole avec le nom du fils de Poséidon dessus. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle le conduirait jusqu'à Percy et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à la perdre, autrement, ce n'était pas seulement une petite douleur qu'il allait ressentir lors de leur prochaine rencontre. Elle était ensuite partie. Quand Nyx s'était assuré de son départ, il avait commencé à pester sur la Mort et son manque de respect à son encontre quand une autre douleur au niveau de l'épaule droite l'avait l'obligé à se taire.

_N'oubliez pas, très cher jeune maître, que je suis partout autour de vous et que je garde un « œil très attentif sur votre personne. Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne me sentez pas et que vous ne me voyez pas que je ne suis pas là. Le jeune Nyx avait poussé un soupir d'abandon à l'écoute des mots de la Mort.

_Jeune maître, mon cul ! Jeune esclave plutôt, vous voulez dire ! N'avait pas pu s'empêcher de fulminer le jeune sorcier. Un petit rire glacial avait retenti et une autre douleur sur sa jambe gauche avait suivi. »

Suivant les indications de la boussole, Nyx s'était mis en route. Elle l'avait conduit devant une grande maison parsemée de statue en pierre. Une impression de déjà vu s'était alors fait ressentir. Il était sûr et certain qu'il était déjà venu dans ces lieux avant, mais quand et à quelle occasion, ça, il ne s'en rappelait plus. Il s'était décidé de faire le tour de la propriété afin de voir si ses souvenirs de l'endroit lui revenaient.

Il était en admiration devant la beauté et le réalisme d'une des sculptures quand des cris provenant de la maison l'avaient sortis de sa contemplation. Cris qui avaient également fait remontés ses souvenirs à la surface. Il avait couru à l'intérieur en préparant un sort d'attaque, ne sachant pas à quoi il devait s'attendre. Il était arrivé dans ce qui ressemblait à un jardin de statues. Des voix de femmes l'avaient mené devant une petite scène inquiétante pour deux d'entre elles. Une femme toute de noir vêtue, avec un turban noir à la tête et portant des lunettes de soleil, faisait un petit discours très charmant rempli de belles promesses de mort à une jeune adolescente et une femme tremblante de peur.

Alors qu'elle allait dérouler son turban, une image de lui sous forme spectrale accompagnée de l'ombre de la Mort lui était revenue en mémoire. C'était deux ans après son arrivée dans l'entre-deux. La Mort avait voulu lui montrer la manière la plus simple de collecter une âme enfermée dans un objet. Comme elle n'en avait pas une au château, elle l'avait entraîné avec elle dans le monde des vivants pour en trouver une.

Ils en avaient trouvé plusieurs dans une maison au milieu de nulle part. Et cette maison se trouvait, comme par hasard, être celle dans laquelle il se trouvait en ce moment même. L'ombre de la Mort lui avait conté l'histoire de la propriétaire des lieux. Méduse, la personne à qui appartenait la maison, était l'une des trois Gorgones. Les Gorgones étaient trois sœurs, toutes mi-femmes, mi-serpents.

Leurs cheveux étaient hérissés de serpents et elles pétrifiaient instantanément quiconque osait les regarder dans les yeux. Elles étaient les filles du Dieu Phorcys et de sa sœur Céto. Méduse, contrairement à ses deux sœurs, Euryale et Sthéno, qui ne souffraient ni de la vieillesse, ni de la mort, était mortelle.

C'était une très belle femme avec de très beaux atouts, mais rien n'était aussi éblouissant que sa chevelure, d'une très rare beauté. Elle avait une foule de prétendants qui voulaient la prendre pour épouse. Le Dieu Poséidon, qui en faisait partie, s'était métamorphosé en oiseau et l'avait enlevé pour la transporter dans un des temples d'Athéna, qu'ils avaient, par la suite, souillé en ayant des rapports sexuels dans le sanctuaire sacré de la déesse.

Quand la déesse, mécontente, s'était présentée à eux, Méduse avait indiqué avec effronterie qu'elle était incontestablement plus belle que la déesse. Athéna en était rentrée dans une colère noire, et elle avait changé en affreux serpents les beaux cheveux de Méduse. Elle avait également maudit ses yeux. Plus personne ne pouvait les regarder sans se retrouver changer en pierre. Cette malédiction avait fait fuir tous ses prétendants et l'avait peu à peu rendue seule et amère envers les autres. C'est de cette haine que le jardin de statues était né.

Depuis, la femme à la chevelure de serpents éprouvait à l'encontre de la déesse et de sa descendance, une haine sans mesure.

En se rendant compte de l'identité de l'adolescente, Nyx avait compris ce qui allait arruver. C'était pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas attendu que la femme finisse de retirer son turban pour lui envoyer un sort d'explosion à la figure. L'effet de surprise lui avait permis de bien viser la tête de Méduse, car la mort lui avait parlé de la seule façon de venir à bout de cette dernière. Celle-ci avait été projetée en arrière avec tant de force qu'elle avait percuté plusieurs statues sur son sillage.

Elle était restée étendue au sol au milieu des gravats que son passage avait engendré. Nyx, fier de lui, avait commencé à faire une petite ronde de la victoire en chantant sur ses louanges, mais un bruissement de tissus provenant de l'endroit où Méduse s'était effondrée, l'avait stoppé dans ses mouvements et chants. Cette dernière, pas très contente de ce que le jeune homme venait de lui faire subir, s'était élancé à sa rencontre tous serpents dehors. Les serpents, quant à eux, pas très enchantés non plus par le traitement qu'ils venaient d'endurer, s'étaient alors mis à lancer des injures aussi grossières les unes que les autres. Nyx qui comprenait ce qu'ils disaient avait alors dit, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher :

« _Et c'est moi qu'on dit sans manière et grossier ! Je suis sûr que cette chère Mort n'a encore jamais entendu parler ces serpents sans quoi elle ne serait pas aussi cruelle avec moi pour les quelques gros mots que je laisse sortir de temps en temps. Il avait dit ses mots en fourchelang et c'était certainement la raison pour laquelle les serpents s'étaient figés dans leur mouvement et qui l'avait sauvé d'une transformation immédiate en statue.

_Voyez-vous donc ce que nous avons là mes frères et sœurs ! avait dit une voix sifflante, jeune et curieuse. Un petit fourchelang ! Cela fait des centaines d'années que nous n'avons plus rencontrées. D'où viens-tu petit homme ? avait demandé une voix plus vieille que la première, elle était tout aussi sifflante que la précédente. »

Surpris par cette demande, Nyx avait mis quelques instants avant de répliquer.

« _Je crois qu'il est un peu simplet le petit homme ! S'était moqué un des serpents pendant que les autres émettaient des sifflements ressemblant étrangement à des rires.

_Non, mais je ne vous permets pas ! S'était offensé Nyx. Je suis parfaitement sain d'esprit moi, contrairement à vous ! Ce n'est pas moi qui m'amuse à transformer les gens statues !

_Oh ! C'est qu'il est prêt à sortir ses griffes le petit homme, au secours, j'ai peur mes frères ! avait poursuivi la même voix toujours sous les rires de ses congénères. »

Le jeune demi-dieu, rouge de colère, avait amorcé un mouvement vers Méduse dans l'intention de donner une leçon de bonne manière à ces maudits serpents (avec déjà deux individus qui passaient leur temps à se moquer de lui et à lui manquer de respect, il n'allait pas permettre à d'autres de venir grossir le panier), quand une main s'était posée sur lui. Il s'était retourné avec exaspération pour faire face au propriétaire de la main.

Dans son déplacement trop hâtif, la boule de feu, qui avait commencé à se former dans le creux de sa main, était partie s'écraser entre les pieds de l'adolescent aux pieds de bouc qui était sorti de nulle part avec dans son sillage le jeune Jackson. L'explosion avait projeté au sol les deux ados. La main qui l'avait retenu dans son avancée vers Méduse et ses maudits serpents moqueurs l'avait relâché avec précipitation.

« _Mais, c'est qu'il est dangereux le petit moustique, mine de rien ! s'était alors exclamée la voix moqueuse du début. Mais il est d'une telle maladresse qu'il en viendrait à être dangereux pour lui-même ! avait ajouté une autre voix sifflante. Cela doit être une épreuve éprouvante pour son précepteur de faire son éducation, je le plains le pauvre ! était intervenue une troisième voix.

_Qui es-tu petit impertinent ? était intervenue Méduse, avant que Nyx ne puisse répondre aux provocations des serpents.

_Moi ! Mon nom est personne, car je ne suis personne.

_Très drôle ! Avait pesté Méduse. Que fais-tu chez moi ?

_Je ne faisais que passer dans le voisinage quand j'ai entendu des cris, alors j'ai décidé de venir voir ce que c'était. »

_Comme, je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, je vais te donner l'occasion de partir. Avait dit Méduse un peu nerveuse. Il fallait la comprendre la pauvre, depuis des centaines d'années, c'était la première fois que ses serpents n'avaient pas transformé en statue une personne qui avait eu le culot de la regarder droit dans les yeux. C'était donc par peur qu'elle avait proposé à Nyx de partir quand elle avait compris que celui-ci pouvait parler aux serpents sur sa tête.

Une personne avec une telle capacité était forcément une grande et grave menace pour elle. Mais, au lieu de prendre en compte ce qu'elle lui disait, le jeune inconnu avait tourné son attention vers la maudite engeance d'Athéna. Rien que pour cela, Méduse en était venue à oublier, pour un bref instant, la peur qu'elle éprouvait pour lui et elle avait foncé avec précipitation sur Nyx.

Celui-ci, qui ne faisait pas attention à cette dernière, s'était retrouvé propulsé à quelques mètres de là où il s'était tenu. Avec un grognement de douleur et de mécontentement, il avait répliqué avec un sort de découpe auquel il avait ajouté un peu trop de magie. Le résultat en avait été prodigieux. Méduse s'était écroulé au sol en criant de douleur. Les serpents mécontents avaient commencé à siffler de rage vers le demi-dieu en le menaçant de le transformer en statue. Nyx, pas impressionné pour un sou, avait répliqué qu'ils pouvaient toujours essayer.

Il n'était pas le maître de la mort pour rien et ce n'était sûrement pas de vulgaires serpents de pacotilles qui allaient venir à bout de lui ! Il était vrai que le jeune sorcier avait un tout petit peu pris la grosse tête, mais pour sa défense, il faut lui reconnaître qu'il ne disait pas que des paroles en l'air. Son nouveau statut de maître de la mort l'immunisait contre un certain nombre de dangers mortels pour les autres. Et Méduse se trouvait parmi la liste des dangers auxquels il était vacciné tout comme tous les poisons existants sur terre.

« _Mince, mon pote t'es qui en réalité ? Non, sérieusement, tu as vu comment tu l'as maté la Méduse ! C'était incroyable ! s'était exclamé l'ado aux pieds de bouc. Comment tu as fait ?

_Je ne te l'avais pas encore dit ? avait demandé Nyx avec un air de candeur sur le visage et en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir compris la vraie nature de la question. Pourtant, il me semble l'avoir fait le soir de notre arrivée au camp. Avait-il poursuivi le visage plein de confusion simulée. Gabriel Nyx Mephisto, pour te servir ! avait-il dit en tendant la main à l'adolescent. Celui-ci n'avait alors eu d'autre choix que de la prendre et il avait donné son nom ainsi que celui des deux autres à Nyx.

_Moi, c'est Grover Underwood apprenti satyre et protecteur de ce type là-bas au sol, son nom est Percy Jackson, le fils de Poséidon. Et la jolie jeune femme, c'est Annabeth Chase la fille d'Athéna. Alors, tu vas me dire comment tu as fait ?

_Fait quoi ?

_La boule de feu et les coupures sur la Mé... mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que Méduse, folle de rage et de douleur, s'était élancée dans leur direction. Alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos, Percy en avait profité pour lui trancher la tête avec l'aide de son épée. L'action s'était déroulée tellement vite que personne ne s'était attendu à cela, le jeune Percy compris. »

Après un temps mort, des cris de joie s'étaient élevés dans le jardin. La tête couverte de serpents avait roulé sur le sol et s'était retrouvée coincée entre deux statues tombées pendant le petit combat entre Méduse et Nyx. Alors que Nyx se dirigeait vers elle, un couinement provenant de derrière une statue, par miracle intact, l'avait fait dévier de sa trajectoire. Il s'était approché de la statue avec une petite boule de feu en main. Avec une lenteur exagérée, il avait fait le tour de celle-ci suivi par les trois ados. Ils avaient pris une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage et avec des cris de sauvages ils avaient sauté les armes aux poings face à... la femme qui s'était tenue avec Annabeth Chase devant Méduse. Cette dernière était prise de tremblement et elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même.

LFDD

Perché sur le sommet d'une montagne rocheuse, un temple d'une blancheur immaculée qui était doté de neuf colonnes en façade avec dix-huit colonnes sur les côtés et qui mesurait à peu près 24 m × 54 m, se cachait à la vue des hommes. Il était deux fois plus grand que la majorité de tous les temples des Dieux de l'Olympe. À l'intérieur de celui-ci était assise, sur un immense trône de marbre blanc et doré surélevé du sol, la déesse Héra. Aux pieds du trône était agenouillé le fidèle serviteur de la déesse, Argos. C'était un être qui avait cent yeux dont cinquante dormaient tandis que les cinquante autres regardaient. La déesse était de très mauvaise humeur ce jour-là. Suite à sa visite aux enfers, elle était retournée dans la forêt interdite pour exhumer le sarcophage dans lequel elle avait enfermé le corps du jeune Potter afin que personne ne puisse jamais le retrouver.

Elle avait été prise d'une fureur colossale quand elle avait trouvé le cercueil vide de son occupant. Elle avait saccagé la tombe sous le coup de cette colère. Comment cet immonde bâtard avait-il fait pour échapper à la mort alors qu'elle lui avait arraché le cœur ? En ne parvenant pas à trouver de réponse satisfaisante à cette question, elle avait envoyé ses serviteurs aux quatre coins de la planète afin de le retrouver, mais cela avait été en vain et sans aucun résultat au final. C'était en dernier recours, qu'elle avait utilisé une technique interdite et épuisante pour faire revenir à la vie son fidèle serviteur que son infidèle d'époux avait tué. Elle avait l'espoir qu'avec les pouvoirs de celui-ci, elle puisse enfin dénicher cet enfant du péché.

_Va mon fidèle serviteur et retrouve-moi Harry Potter où qu'il se cache et rapporte-moi sa tête !

Alors que le serviteur en question partait pour remplir sa mission, on pouvait voir sur les cuisses de la déesse, une dague noire et argent avec sur la manche une gravure en forme de Phoenix qui était en plein vol, entouré de deux cercles de flamme. Sur la poitrine de l'oiseau, un triangle équilatéral était dessiné. Dans le triangle, une ombre avec une faux.


	5. Chapter 5

Correction chapitre : **Kuniko's**et revu **Laviva7 **pour une deuxième correction.

* * *

**Noooo Aime:** Ah, je suis toute rouge maintenant avec autant de compliments. Je doute beaucoup sur mes histoires, car j'ai parfois l'impression, d'écrire n'importe quoi, mais grâce à tes encouragements, je me dis que ce n'est peut-être pas aussi inintéressant que cela. Merci. Mes avis, que tu vas encore me bombarder de questions à la fin du chapitre.

**elodidine :**  
Oui c'est Héra qui l'a et oui, elle a le même symbole que le tatouage de Harry.

**Luka.G:** normalement c'est dans deux ou trois chapitres, je pense. Merci pour le com

**Alexy971:** Merci pour le com

**Emrys:** Merci pour le com

**xXxnarusasuxXx:**  
Oui, c'est Héra qui a la dague.

**born-fyre:** Nyx par le fourchelang, car en tant que maître de la mort, il comprend et parle toutes les langues  
Merci pour le com

**luffynette:** Merci pour le com.

**Zephyr Boreal:** oui, c'est bien Héra qui a la dague. Merci pour le com

**Misisi6Loup6:**  
Merci pour le com

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Nyx avait relevé la femme morte de peur et tremblante, il lui avait donné un mouchoir et l'avait fait s'asseoir sur la tête d'une statue allongée au sol. Il s'était, un peu maladroitement, installé à ses côtés et avait attendu qu'elle se calme. Quelques minutes après, elle avait repris un peu de son sang-froid. Pendant que Nyx attendait avec la femme, les trois adolescents avaient commencé à faire le tour du jardin à la cherche d'une perle. Nyx n'avait pas demandé les raisons de cette frénésie soudaine qui les avait pris après s'étaient aperçus qui était derrière la statue. Il s'était seulement contenté de les observer de loin. Il était, de son côté, en train de se demander ce qu'il devait faire de la femme. Il était cependant certain d'une chose, il devait lui effacer la mémoire sur les derniers événements. Mais il se posait une question sur une chose : « devait-il, oui ou non, rendre la vie au compagnon de cette dernière ? ». En effet, le jour où la Mort lui avait donné le cours sur la récolte des âmes enfermées dans des objets, elle lui avait aussi montré comment rendre la vie aux gens que Méduse avait changée en statues. La Mort lui avait dit qu'il était possible de rechanger ces gens-là à la seule condition que le changement ait eu lieu dans les vingt-quatre heures.

En lui enseignant le sort pour inverser la malédiction, Nyx avait été frappé par la difficulté que demandait une résurrection. Alors que donner la mort était si facile et à la portée de tous, rendre la vie à une personne décédée était un vrai calvaire qui demandait une consommation magique faramineuse et une concentration extrême. Pour la partie magique, il n'avait aucun problème, car, comme l'ombre de la Mort lui avait rappelé un peu plus tôt, sa puissance magique déjà extraordinaire avant sa première mort était devenue plus importante encore quand il était entré en possession de son statut de maître de la Mort.

Le problème, voyez-vous, résidait dans son incapacité totale à rester concentré plus de quelques minutes. Durant son apprentissage avec la chère Mort, il avait reçu un nombre incalculable de coups de bâton sur la tête pour son inattention. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne pouvait pas réussir à rendre la vie au mari de la femme, mais c'était le fait de devoir se plonger dans une méditation qui le rebutait. Des fois, au cours de son entrainement, il s'était demandé, si, cette chère Mort ne faisait pas exprès de rendre les cours sur la résurrection des défunts plus ardue que cela ne se devait dans l'unique but de lui ôter toute envie de recourir à ce pouvoir.

En définitive, toute cette interrogation ne lui avait pas donné de réponse à sa question à savoir s'il devait, oui ou non, rendre la vie au mari de la femme. Alors, qu'il était plongé dans son dilemme intérieur, un grand boum qui avait été suivi de près par de gros pleurs l'en avait sorti. Il avait balayé son entourage de son regard à la recherche de la provenance des pleurs. Sa vision s'était stoppée sur la femme accroupie devant les restes de ce qui avait dû être son époux au vu des pleurs et de la façon désespérée qu'elle avait de tenir dans ses bras les débris de ce qu'avait été une main.

Nyx s'était alors dit qu'il n'avait plus besoin de se prendre la tête avec la résurrection de ce dernier. Soulagé de ne plus avoir à faire un tel choix et de ne surtout pas avoir à se plonger dans une méditation laborieuse, il s'était approché de l'épouse épeurée et affligée et il l'avait aidé à se remettre sur ses pieds. Il avait ensuite jeté des regards suspicieux autour de lui pour s'assurer que les trois autres n'étaient pas à porter de vue et il avait enfin plongé son regard vert envoutant dans celui de la femme. Avec l'aide de la legilimancie, une technique qui consistait à pénétrer l'esprit d'une personne pour extraire ou faire passer des pensées, des souvenirs ou des émotions, Nyx avait remodelé les souvenirs des dernières heures qu'avait vécues la femme.

Après un plongeon approfondi dans l'esprit de la femme, Nyx avait appris que l'homme était un infidèle et qu'ils avaient décidé de prendre quelques jours de vacances pour remettre leur mariage sur de bons rails. Avec cette information en tête, le jeune sorcier avait introduit dans la mémoire de la femme qu'elle avait surprise dans leur lit, dans leur chambre de motel, son mari dans les bras d'un travesti. Elle s'était disputée avec lui suite à ça. Ensuite, elle avait demandé le divorce et elle l'avait quitté. En rentrant chez elle, elle avait eu une panne de voiture et elle était allée sonner à la porte de la maison de Méduse qui lui avait appelé un dépanneur. C'était une histoire tirée par les cheveux, mais Nyx ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en la lui implantant. Il était ensuite allé réparer la voiture à l'aide de la magie et avait conduit la femme dehors pour la regarder monter dans sa voiture et repartir.

Le jeune maître de la Mort était ensuite retourné dans la maison pour assister au débat que les trois adolescents menaient sur le bien-fondé ou non, de prendre la tête de Méduse avec eux. À son approche, un petit serpent d'environ 40 cm, de couleur gris-vert avec des rayures en zigzag sombres, s'était redressé brusquement faisant par la même occasion peur aux ados qui étaient penchés au-dessus de la tête de Méduse. Elle avait commencé à siffler de colère vers le jeune Nyx à l'étonnement des autres. Nyx, qui au départ semblait amusé, était devenu rouge de colère et avait à son tour sifflé à l'encontre du serpent.

Le serpent avait commencé par se lamenter sur la mort de sa maîtresse bien-aimée, pour ensuite pester contre les maudits deux pattes qui en étaient la cause. Au fur et à mesure que son monologue se poursuivait, Nyx s'était rendu compte que le petit serpent était celui qui n'avait pas arrêté de se moquer de lui. Ce dernier avait, entre-temps, redirigé ses jérémiades vers une seule cible en passant des malédictions adressées aux quatre adolescents à des malédictions et insultes adressées à la seule et unique intention de Nyx.

Celui-ci, énervé par ce manque flagrant de respect envers lui (eh oui, comme vous l'aurez sans doute remarqué, Nyx faisait un sérieux complexe d'infériorité sur le respect. Cela était surement dû à la façon dont la Mort et le passeur se conduisaient avec lui à mon humble avis.), avait répliqué avec les pires insultes qu'il avait dans son répertoire en oubliant la présence de ses trois camarades. Une douleur vive sur sa fesse gauche lui avait clouée le bec cependant et avait mis fin à la joute entre les deux chamailleurs.

Il avait jeté un regard méfiant sur son environnement en se massant sa fesse douloureuse. Le serpent ayant vu ça l'avait traité de vicieux. Une boule de feu avait commencé à émerger de la paume de la main de Nyx quand Percy s'était interposé entre lui et la tête de Méduse dans la crainte que Nyx ne désintègre celle-ci avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de savoir quoi faire d'elle.

« _Oh, on se calme mon pote ! s'était exclamé Underwood. Tout doux mec. Fais-moi disparaître cette petite chose que tu as là dans la main. Avait-il continué en poussant Percy pour prendre sa place comme son rôle de protecteur l'exigeait. »

Nyx avait semblé reprendre ses esprits à la remarque du satyre et avait fait disparaitre la boule de feu. Il lui fallait absolument trouver le moyen de remédier à cette manifestation involontaire de ses pouvoirs hérités de la Mort, qui étaient bien trop brutaux et expéditifs. On pourrait croire que les quinze années qu'il avait passées dans l'entre-deux lui avaient permis d'avoir une maîtrise totale sur ses facultés, mais, en réalité, c'était le contraire.

Malgré les efforts que la Mort avait fournis pour lui apprendre son savoir-faire, le jeune sorcier ne parvenait toujours pas à avoir un contrôle parfait sur ses différentes magies. Pourtant ce n'était pas par manque de compréhension de sa part, car il comprenait parfaitement la théorie et il avait même des manières de procéder, bien à lui, qui avaient permis à la Mort d'améliorer tel ou tel sort.

La Mort avait pensé à tort ou à raison que son incapacité à soumettre complètement sa magie venait du fait qu'il avait en lui deux voire trois magies différentes qui luttaient entre elles pour avoir le monopole sur le jeune sorcier. Durant une de leurs leçons, alors que Nyx avait montré des difficultés à faire appel à la magie des morts, ce qui était franchement risible au vu de son statut, elle avait pour la première fois remarqué les perturbations de sa magie. Après une petite analyse de sa part, elle avait découvert les raisons de cette perturbation.

Normalement, quand un sorcier mourrait, sa magie le quittait pour aller rejoindre la source de toutes les magies. Cette source s'occupait alors de remettre cette dernière à un petit sorcier nouveau-né ou à une créature magique, mais à sa mort, Nyx avait réalisé une fois de plus l'impossible en gardant la sienne. Lors de son décès, la magie des morts avait automatiquement pris possession du corps de Nyx, mais celui-ci étant déjà occupé par la magie sorcière, une lutte entre les deux s'était alors engagée dans le corps de ce dernier. La mort avait aussi remarqué qu'une troisième magie sommeillait en lui et attendait le bon moment pour s'éveiller.

Mais revenons à nos jeunes apprentis héros.

« _Désolé les gars ! Comme je l'ai dit à Chiron, j'ai des difficultés avec mes pouvoirs et quand je m'énerve c'est encore pire, car ils ont tendance à se manifester tout seuls. Avait tenté de se justifier Nyx.

_Ce n'est rien mec, nous comprenons. C'est toujours difficile pour les demi-dieux de contrôler leurs dons les premiers temps. Alors, il n'y a aucun souci avec ça. Avait répondu le Satyre.

_Je me demande si… avait commencé la fille d'Athéna avant de s'interrompre.

_Quoi ? Tu te demandes quoi, Annabeth ? avait questionné Percy.

_Eh, bien. Je me demande si le père de Nyx ne serait pas Hadès.

_Quoi ? S'étaient écrié dans un même ensemble, les trois garçons.

_ Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas remarqué que tout comme le Dieu des Enfers, Nyx utilise lui aussi des boules de feux. Certes, elles ne sont pas aussi grosses que celle du Dieu des enfers, mais elles ont la même forme. Avait expliqué la jeune fille. »

_Maintenant que tu le dit, il se pourrait en fait que tu aies raison à ce sujet. Avaient répondu d'une même voix les trois adolescents. »

Nyx s'était posé sérieusement la question, à savoir si le gardien des enfers pouvait être son géniteur. Il s'était aussi fait la réflexion que si c'était bien lui son père, il avait eu énormément de chance de ne pas avoir hérité de son physique parce que, même s'il n'était pas très centré sur son apparence extérieure, les cornes et le rouge volcan, très peu pour lui.

Cette question réglée, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour prendre la tête de la Méduse avec eux. Percy, lui ayant appris leur destination finale, il en avait profité pour s'imposer au groupe en leur disant que c'était là l'occasion pour lui de vérifier s'il était bien le fils du Dieu des Enfers.

Ils lui avaient demandé pourquoi il était chez Méduse et il avait répondu qu'il les avait suivis en les voyant quitter le camp, car il était curieux de savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire. Ils s'étaient méfiés, mais il avait réussi à les mettre en confiance en les divertissant avec des blagues. Le satyre avait demandé s'il comprenait réellement le langage des serpents. Il lui avait répondu que depuis son plus jeune âge, il avait la faculté de parler toutes les langues aussi bien humaines qu'animales.

Cette révélation avait été accueillie avec étonnement et un peu d'envie par ses camarades. Percy avait ensuite demandé s'il avait d'autres pouvoirs qu'il n'avait pas encore révélés, car il s'était souvenu de ce que Grover lui avait dit à son réveil. Un autre demi-dieu, qui ne connaissait pas l'identité de son géniteur était arrivé en même temps qu'eux et avait la capacité de changer les gens et choses en ce qu'il voulait.

Nyx avait juré sur tous les Dieux qu'il ne possédait pas d'autres pouvoirs. En obligeant Grover à faire don de son sweat à capuche pour envelopper la tête de Méduse, ils avaient découvert la perle tant recherchée par les trois ados. Nyx avait demandé si elle était importante et Percy lui avait expliqué que c'était une des perles que Perséphone avait dispersées à travers les États-Unis pour permettre à ses amants de lui rendre visite et que les perles étaient le seul moyen pour eux de ressortir vivant du royaume des morts.

Après les explications de Percy, ils s'étaient mis en route pour le Parthénon de Nashville, où une autre perle se trouvait. Après avoir manqué de se faire tuer dans un accident de voiture, ils avaient décidé de faire une petite pause dans un motel.

Alors que Nyx regardait avec étonnement et écœurement Grover Underwood manger une cannette de soda, la voix de la présentatrice de T.V. annonçait la disparition mystérieuse de Percy Jackson et de sa mère, Sally Jackson.

Le Parthénon de Nashville était une réplique parfaite du Parthénon de la Grèce Antique. C'était un grand temple de marbre blanc, entouré d'une colonnade à huit colonnes sur la façade. Il était construit sur un soubassement à trois marches. La façade principale ouvrait à l'est. La colonnade extérieure comptait 8 colonnes en façade et 17 colonnes sur le côté soit un total de 46 colonnes chacune composée de 10 à 12 tambours (des cylindres de pierre) à 20 cannelures (des sillons verticaux réalisés sur le fût d'une colonne). L'édifice était aménagé de manière à mettre en valeur la statue d'Athéna. Le toit était couvert de larges tuiles de marbre agrémentées d'ornements aux angles et au sommet du toit, en forme de palmettes.

En pénétrant dans le bâtiment, les quatre apprentis héros s'étaient trouvés en face d'une statue de 12 mètres représentant Athéna. Ils avaient pris quelques secondes pour admirer cette dernière et c'est pendant leur admiration que le Satyre remarqua la perle sur le sommet du casque de la déesse. Voyant le nombre de touristes présents dans le temple, les jeunes demi-dieux et le Satyre avaient décidé de revenir plus tard.

Durant l'attente, Nyx avait profité du fait que ses compagnons ne faisaient pas attention à lui pour entrer en contact avec la Mort afin de lui faire un rapport, mais aussi pour lui demander une autorisation d'entrée de courte durée pour lui et les autres dans le royaume des morts.

Nyx avait su, avant même de poser la question à Percy, les raisons pour lesquelles ils étaient à la recherche des perles de Perséphone. Durant une de ses leçons avec la mort, il avait demandé à cette dernière s'il était possible, pour un mortel ou un demi-dieu, de pénétrer dans les enfers sans que son essence vitale ne se fasse absorber par les lieux. La Mort lui avait répondu que quelques fois, pour certaines raisons qu'elle n'avait pas voulu aborder, elle autorisait une entrée temporaire à certaines personnes. Elle avait ajouté qu'elle le faisait rarement et qu'il y avait toujours un prix à payer par la suite. Elle n'avait rien ajouté de plus à cela. Lorsque Percy lui avait fait part de leur destination, il avait eu peur pour leur sécurité, voilà pourquoi Nyx tentait de prendre contact avec la Mort.

LFDD

La déesse Héra était d'une humeur massacrante depuis qu'elle avait appris que le jeune Potter n'était pas mort. Héra était la plus grande des déesses olympiennes. Elle était la fille de Cronos et de Rhéa et la sœur de Zeus. Comme tous ses frères et sœurs, sauf Zeus, elle avait été avalée par son père Cronos, mais elle était revenue à la vie grâce à la ruse de Métis et la force de Zeus. Après la guerre qui avait opposé son frère Zeus aux Titans, Héra avait épousé le Dieu de la foudre et roi des Dieux dans une cérémonie solennelle. Elle avait été la troisième femme que le dieu prenait pour épouse. La première avait été Métis qui était suivi de Thémis. Héra avait toujours cru et croyait encore, que son union avec Zeus était faite d'amour et que par conséquent, celui-ci ne devait aimer qu'elle. De cette union étaient nés quatre enfants : Héphaïstos, Arès, Ilithe et Hébé, qui faisaient d'elle la plus heureuse des déesses.

Mais, très rapidement, elle s'était aperçue des infidélités chroniques de son époux. La conduite de son conjoint avait rendu la déesse jalouse, violente et vindicative. Et avec le temps et les naissances de plus en plus fréquentes des enfants illégitimes de son mari, elle devint agacée par Zeus et une haine viscérale était née en elle, non seulement, contre les amantes de Zeus, mais aussi contre les enfants qu'il leur donnait. Elle avait alors entrepris de débarrasser le monde des rejetons de son époux.

Elle les avait pris en chasse avec une telle application que son époux avait été dans l'obligation de cacher ses enfants de la colère d'Héra et de ses vengeances. Les siècles passants, Zeus eut de moins en moins de rejetons, faisant supposer à Héra que son époux s'était assagi avec le temps. Cette supposition avait rendu cette dernière plus calme, clémente et avait aussi apaisé sa haine. Mais elle avait appris, par hasard, l'existence d'Harry Potter et avec cette information, sa haine était revenue en force.

Durant une de ses visites aux Champs-Élysées, le paradis des héros qui étaient dans les petits papiers des dieux, pour visiter certains des héros qu'elle avait installés là, Héra avait surpris une conversation entre un homme et une jeune femme rousse. Cette dernière disait à l'homme qu'un certain Harry n'était pas son fils légitime, mais celui du Dieu Zeus. Elle lui disait qu'elle l'avait trompé, mais que ce n'était arrivé qu'une fois. Elle lui demandait de lui pardonner et cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance puisqu'elle ne l'avait jamais dit au dieu en question et que pour elle, c'était l'homme le vrai père de son enfant. La déesse s'était approchée du couple et avait demandé le nom de l'homme. Avec les informations sur l'identité du bâtard de son odieux époux en main, elle était partie pour le monde des sorciers.

Ensuite, elle avait revêtu un déguisement et s'était introduite dans le château où le sorcier faisait ses études. Elle avait appris la lutte qui opposait celui-ci au mage noir Voldemort et elle avait décidé, en voyant la différence magique entre les deux sorciers, de laisser Voldemort se charger de la mise à mort du petit bâtard. Elle était revenue deux ans après, pour constater que le mage noir avait été vaincu par cet avorton. Elle avait alors pensé à un autre plan et elle avait utilisé la jalousie et l'envie de ses deux amis pour le piéger, mais bien qu'elle lui ait arraché le cœur, cet enfant de malheur avait trouvé le moyen de revenir à la vie.

Elle faisait les cent pas dans son temple, en tournant et retournant dans ses mains la dague qu'elle avait découverte au pied de la grande statue qui la représentait dans son temple deux mois plus tôt. Avec la petite dague, il y avait des instructions sur la façon de l'utiliser. Ne croyant pas à son efficacité, elle était partie rendre visite à Hestia, la Déesse vierge du Foyer et avait mis en application les consignes données sur comment utiliser la dague. Avec effroi, elle avait vu la vie quitter la déesse pendant que la lame absorbait le sang de cette dernière. Par la suite, toujours en suivant les consignes d'utilisation, elle avait rendu la vie à son fidèle serviteur.

LFDD

Dans une salle cachée dans les profondeurs du château de la Mort, une femme toute de noire vêtue, assise sur un fauteuil, regardait avec un plaisir presque sadique sur le visage, les quatre jeunes apprentis héros devant le temple d'Athéna. Une petite souris, sur ses deux pattes arrière se tenant sur l'accoudoir de son siège, était en sa compagnie.

« _ Maîtresse, puis-je vous demander les raisons qui vous ont poussé à mettre la dague du jeune maître, entre les mains de la déesse Héra ?

_ Oh, parce qu'il lui fallait une raison plausible pour qu'il rejoigne le monde des hommes afin qu'il puisse découvre le nom de son père et surtout pour que celui-ci le reconnaisse. Cette reconnaissance devrait alors permettre à ses pouvoirs divins de s'éveiller. C'est la seule solution que je vois à son problème de contrôle de magie. J'ai misé beaucoup d'espoir sur ce jeune homme et je ne tolérerais pas qu'une chose aussi insignifiante que la maîtrise de sa magie vienne interférer avec mes futurs projets.

_ Oh, je comprends à présent. Mais n'avez-vous pas peur que la déesse utilise la dague contre le maître ? Elle semble tenir absolument à mettre fin aux jours du maître.

_ C'est un risque que je devais prendre pour parvenir à mes fins. Je fais confiance à Nyx pour la mettre hors d'état de nuire et s'il n'y parvient pas, alors cela voudra seulement dire que je me suis trompée sur lui et qu'il me faudra recommencer à zéro. »


	6. Chapter 6

Correction chapitre : **Kuniko's **et revu par **Laviva7 **pour une deuxième correction.

* * *

**Noooo Aime:** Ah, je suis toute rouge maintenant avec autant de compliments. Je doute beaucoup sur mes histoires, car j'ai parfois l'impression, d'écrire n'importe quoi, mais grâce à tes encouragements, je me dis que ce n'est peut-être pas aussi inintéressant que cela. Merci. Mes avis, que tu vas encore me bombarder de questions à la fin du chapitre.

**elodidine :**  
Oui c'est Héra qui l'a et oui, elle a le même symbole que le tatouage de Harry.

**Luka.G:** normalement c'est dans deux ou trois chapitres, je pense. Merci pour le com

**Alexy971:** Merci pour le com

**Emrys:** Merci pour le com

**xXxnarusasuxXx:**  
Oui, c'est Héra qui a la dague.

**born-fyre:** Nyx par le fourchelang, car en tant que maître de la mort, il comprend et parle toutes les langues  
Merci pour le com

**luffynette:** Merci pour le com.

**Zephyr Boreal:** oui, c'est bien Héra qui a la dague. Merci pour le com

**Misisi6Loup6:**  
Merci pour le com

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

La déesse Héra venait de prendre une décision qui allait bouleverser l'Olympe ainsi que ses habitants. Depuis qu'elle avait pris la vie de son ancienne amie, Hestia, la Déesse vierge du Foyer et qu'elle avait rendu la vie à Argos, son fidèle serviteur, la reine des Dieux avait pris la grosse tête. Elle venait de juger que son infâme et infidèle époux n'était plus fait pour diriger les divinités. Cette place lui convenait plus à elle qu'à lui. Avec cette conclusion en tête, elle était déterminée à faire tomber de son piédestal son odieux mari et prendre sa place sur le trône de l'Olympe.

Avec cette miraculeuse dague en main, elle n'allait avoir aucune résistance venant des autres déités. Elle projetait de leur faire une petite démonstration de son nouveau pouvoir. Cette arme était pour la déesse une aubaine incroyable. Avec elle en sa possession, rien ne lui était impossible.

Elle avait eu des bonnes nouvelles venant d'Argos. Celui-ci lui avait appris qu'il tenait peut-être une piste sur la position du jeune demi-dieu. Il n'avait pas développé, mais la reine des Dieux avait une confiance presque aveugle en son serviteur dévoué. Elle se remettait entièrement à lui pour lui ramener la tête de cet insolent bâtard qui n'aurait jamais dû voir le jour.

Des projets de grandeur plein la tête, Héra avait pris contact avec son fils Arès, Dieu de la Guerre et de la destruction. Elle avait songé à lui pour lui faire part de ses idées, car il avait une dent contre son père Zeus. La déesse s'était alors rendue en Thrace où vivait le Dieu de la Guerre. C'était une région de la péninsule balkanique partagée entre la Bulgarie (Thrace du nord), la Grèce (Thrace occidentale ou Thrace égéenne) et la Turquie (Thrace orientale). C'était un pays à demi-sauvage, au climat rude, riche en chevaux et parcouru par des populations guerrières cachées du reste des humains.

Le nom de ces guerrières de légende était les Amazones, les filles d'Arès qui avaient une sainte horreur des hommes. Elles n'entraient en communication avec ces derniers dans le seul but d'assurer la survie de leur civilisation. Elles s'unissaient une fois par an avec les plus beaux hommes des peuplades voisines. Elles tuaient leurs enfants mâles, les rendaient aveugles ou boiteux. Ensuite, elles les utilisaient comme serviteurs après les avoir rendus inaptes à la guerre ou aux expéditions. Quant aux guerrières, elles se coupaient leur sein droit pour faciliter le tir à l'arc.

Quand Héra était arrivée au camp des Amazones, elle avait été accueillie par deux lignées de femmes poussant des cris de guerre. Elles portaient chacune un bouclier léger en forme de demi-lune à la main gauche, une lance le long de leurs corps tenue par la main droite et un arc et des flèches comme ceux des cavaliers des steppes au dos. Elles étaient vêtues de peaux de bêtes sauvages qui étaient agrafées sur leurs épaules gauches et retombaient jusqu'à leurs genoux en laissant à découvert toute la partie droite de leurs corps. Une femme de grande taille était venue l'escorter jusqu'au temple d'Ares où le Dieu attendait sa mère.

Durant le trajet, Héra avait lancé des regards curieux sur ce qui l'entourait. Elle avait noté les petites habitations qui se fondaient dans le décor comme si elles faisaient partie intégrante de la grande forêt. Un grand puits trônait au milieu du camp où des hommes presque nus venaient y puiser de l'eau. Des fillettes de tous âges couraient où grimpaient sur des arbres. Des femmes en armures faisaient des allées et venues en portant des sacs ou du gibier sur leurs dos musclés. Des chevaux étaient parqués dans un enclos un peu à l'écart des habitations. Héra et son escorte étaient arrivés devant l'entrée du sanctuaire du dieu de la guerre.

Comme tous les temples des dieux Olympiens, il était fait de marbre blanc avec une profusion de colonnes. Des escaliers indiquaient le chemin à suivre pour pénétrer dans la bâtisse. La reine des Dieux avait entrepris de grimper les marches. Devant l'ouverture de l'édifice, un homme d'une stature colossale avec des yeux et des cheveux bruns et à la peau blanche se tenait là dans une posture défensive avec un sourire ni joyeux, ni accueillant sur son visage. Il avait les bras croisés sur son torse puissant et il était revêtu d'une armure d'airain et sa tête était couverte d'un casque étincelant à la crinière ondoyante. D'une voix forte et tonitruante, il avait interpelé sa mère.

« _C'est un plaisir de vous accueillir dans mon modeste temple ma reine. »

LFDD

Nyx était parvenu après une demi-heure d'essais infructueux à entrer en contact avec la Mort. Il était convaincu que cette dernière l'avait fait exprès dans le seul et unique but de rire de lui. Il avait fait sa demande et cette mégère avait eu le culot de lui faire payer son service. Elle lui avait ordonné d'aller cueillir l'âme d'une vieille femme morte d'une crise cardiaque dans le temple d'Athéna.

La Mort lui avait expliqué qu'à la mort d'une créature terrestre, qu'elle soit humaine, animale ou bien magique, son âme, si elle n'était pas collectée par une des ombres de la Mort sur le moment, avait la possibilité de rester dans le corps de celui-ci pendant trois jours avant de commencer à pourrir. Une âme pourrie pouvait engendrer un Détraqueur. C'était de ce phénomène que les gardiens de la prison sorcière Azkaban étaient nés. Les Détraqueurs devenaient des mangeurs d'âmes, cherchant à guérir la leur en se nourrissant de celles des vivants.

Cette chère Mort lui avait dit que la femme était là depuis deux jours et que personne n'avait trouvé son corps. Elle lui avait dit qu'il n'avait que quelques heures pour remplir sa mission avant que cela ne soit impossible à faire. Nyx avait demandé à la grande faucheuse pourquoi aucune de ses milliers d'ombres n'était passée prendre l'âme de la vieille dame. Elle avait répondu en riant excessivement qu'elle avait oublié qu'elle se trouvait là. Nyx avait eu du mal à la croire en se rappelant que cette dernière n'oubliait jamais un mort.

Le jeune demi-dieu s'était souvenu d'une fois où il avait profité de l'absence de la Mort pour une raison inconnue, afin de se rendre dans le monde des sorciers. Il voulait confronter ses deux ex-amis sur les raisons de leur trahison. Avec elle autour de lui, il s'était rendu au terrier, la maison des parents de Ron. Il s'y était rendu sous la forme d'un fantôme. Il avait au préalable volé une des capes de la grande faucheuse. Cette cape avait le pouvoir de faire se déplacer d'un monde à l'autre son porteur. Avec elle autour de lui, il s'était rendu au terrier, la maison des parents de Ron.

Le Terrier ressemblait à une grande porcherie agrandie au fil du temps. La maison comptait au moins quatre étages. Elle était construite de manière si désordonnée qu'elle semblait bancale et ne tenir que grâce à la magie. Cinq cheminées se dressaient sur le toit rouge et un écriteau tordu portant le nom de la maison était dessus. Des bottes étaient entassées dans de vieux chaudrons et des poulets bien gras picoraient dans la cour.

Le jardin était grand et entouré d'une haie envahie de mauvaises herbes. La pelouse n'était jamais tondue. Il y avait des arbres noueux plantés le long des murs, des grosses plantes, des fleurs et un grand étang vert rempli de grenouilles et de gnomes. La chaumière se situait près du village de Loutry Ste Chaspoule, dans le comté de Devon. Elle était cachée des moldus par des collines et des arbres.

Il faisait nuit noire quand Nyx avait franchi les protections de la bâtisse sans rencontrer aucune résistance. Il était entré dans la maison et avait traversé la cuisine. C'était une assez petite pièce avec une cheminée et une table en bois brut. Il avait monté les escaliers en lévitant au-dessus d'eux jusqu'à la chambre de Ron qui se situait sous le toit de la maison. Il avait traversé la porte de la chambre de ce dernier et s'était penché au-dessus du lit de son ancien camarade de dortoir. Il avait alors remarqué que ce n'était pas seulement une forme de corps qui se dessinait sur la couverture, mais deux silhouettes serrées l'une contre l'autre.

Avec une attention nouvelle, il avait détaillé les deux occupants du petit lit. Les cheveux roux si caractéristiques de la famille Weasley lui avaient indiqué que leur propriétaire ne pouvait être que le plus jeune des fils Weasley. Les cheveux bruns épais et en désordre de la seconde personne lui avaient fait comprendre qu'il s'agissait de sa meilleure amie, enfin ex-amie, Hermione. En réalisant ce que cette vue voulait dire, une douleur épouvantable s'était abattue sur le cœur et l'esprit de Nyx. Il était resté de longues minutes à les regarder ainsi lovés l'un contre l'autre, en ne sachant pas quoi faire.

La Mort en personne et non son ombre, était venue le chercher pour le ramener dans l'entre-deux. Avant de partir avec elle, il avait eu le temps d'apercevoir le ventre rond de la jeune femme quand la couverture avait glissé des corps des deux amants. Son retour au bercail s'était fait dans la douleur aussi bien physique que mental. Il avait gardé de cette escapade une cicatrice en forme de croissant de lune au dos. Elle était due au passage de la faux de la Mort quand elle avait pété un plomb en comprenant que le jeune homme n'écoutait pas le sermon qu'elle lui faisait. Celui-ci était trop pris dans sa douleur.

Elle l'avait entrainé à sa suite dans une grande maison où des hommes et des femmes étaient en pleurs devant le cercueil ouvert d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années. La Mort lui avait alors expliqué, que par sa faute, elle avait manqué de temps pour collecter l'âme du défunt qui avait vu son âme pourrir. Elle lui avait alors parlé de ce que devenaient les âmes non cueillies avant le délai octroyé. Il lui avait demandé si cela lui arrivait d'oublier une âme et elle avait répondu qu'elle n'oubliait jamais un mort, peu importe où qu'elle se passait et où qu'elle se trouvait.

Avec cette information en sa possession, il avait donc des doutes sur l'oubli supposé de cette dernière. Il avait accepté de faire la collecte et était parti rejoindre ses compagnons de voyage. Ils étaient allés se cacher dans les toilettes en attendant la fermeture du temple et à la nuit tombée, quand plus personne n'était présent dans l'enceinte de la bâtisse, ils étaient sortis de leur cachette. Alors que Percy leur expliquait comment il allait s'y prendre pour dérober la pierre, ils étaient tombés sur un groupe d'employés de ménage. La fille d'Athéna avait alors sorti une minuscule arbalète cachée sous la manche de sa veste et était allé tirer sur les pauvres hères, les endormant sur le champ.

Après avoir regroupé dans un coin les personnes inconscientes, Percy avait enfilé ses converses ailées. Annabeth s'était connectée sur son ordinateur portable pour parler avec un jeune homme du nom de Luke, le fils du messager des dieux. Il leur avait expliqué le fonctionnement des chaussures. Pendant que Percy mettait en application les consignes données par Luke, Nyx s'était discrètement éclipsé pour remplir sa mission. Il avait traversé le sanctuaire à la recherche de l'emplacement de la dépouille de la vieille dame. Après un temps de recherche court, il était arrivé à elle.

Elle était assise sur un petit banc de pierre caché de la vue des gens. Elle semblait endormie. Le temple étant climatisé, le corps n'avait pas encore débuté son processus de décomposition. Nyx avait sorti d'une de ses poches une bague noire avec une faux rouge gravé dessus. Il l'avait passé à son doigt. Une brume de couleur sombre avait entouré le demi-dieu de la tête aux pieds. Quand elle avait fini par disparaitre, l'apparence de Nyx avait été modifiée. Il portait une longue cape noire à manches longue et évasée, avec une capuche qui lui recouvrait entièrement le visage. Ses doigts qui étaient les seules à dépasser du vêtement. Ils étaient devenus squelettiques.

Dans sa main droite, il tenait une faux avec une lame effilée et arquée d'une longueur de 60 cm, fixée perpendiculairement sur un manche long de 200 cm et muni de deux poignées. L'une était à mi-hauteur et l'autre à l'extrémité opposée à la lame. Sur la manche de la faux, il y avait un symbole représentant un phénix en plein vol. Il était entouré par deux cercles de flamme avec à la poitrine de l'oiseau, le dessin d'un triangle équilatéral et dans le triangle il y avait l'ombre d'une autre faux. Son corps était en suspension au-dessus du sol de marbre.

Nyx avait pris une grande inspiration et en entonnant un chant funèbre aux accents latins, il avait levé son arme et l'avait abattu violemment sur le corps de la défunte. Une brume blanche teintée de gris était sortie du cadavre et avait pris la forme du corps assis sur le banc. Il avait tendu la main et il attrapait la forme fantomatique. Il avait levé la main qui tenait la faux. Une porte écarlate était apparue devant lui. Il avait dit à la vieille dame de franchir la porte. Avant que celle-ci ne se referme sur la dame, Nyx avait eu la mauvaise surprise d'entendre un ricanement moqueur et d'apercevoir le Passeur.

Sa mission accomplie, il était retourné dans la pièce où se trouvaient ses compagnons de voyage. Percy venait de s'emparer de la perle de Perséphone. Ses deux amis le félicitaient pour sa réussite, quand les employés endormis étaient sortis de leurs sommeils pour se placer en ligne devant les trois jeunes gens. Grover avait tenté de les embobiner par un mensonge que même un enfant de trois ans n'aurait pas gobé. C'était à ce moment-là que les choses avaient pris un tournant surréaliste pour les gens qui n'étaient pas dans la confidence de l'existence des dieux et de leur monde.

Les employés de ménage avaient d'une même voix exigée de Percy qu'il rende l'éclair de Zeus, mais celui-ci avait déclaré ne pas être en sa possession. Sa réponse n'avait pas eu l'air de plaire à ses interlocuteurs. Ces derniers s'étaient mis à fumer et fondre. Leurs corps s'étaient joints ensemble pour prendre l'apparence d'une hydre à quatre têtes crachant du feu d'une grandeur démesurée.

L'hydre en question était une sorte de serpent effrayant avec plusieurs têtes. La légende disait qu'il était né du géant Pallas et de Styx, un des neuf fleuves des Enfers. La particularité de ce monstre était que lorsqu'on lui coupait une tête, deux ou trois autres repoussaient. Mais ce que vous devez retenir de cette créature est qu'elle était l'une des bêtes de la déesse Héra.

L'hydre s'était mise à cracher du feu sur les adolescents. Elle cherchait par tous les moyens de les brûler ou de les mordre. Percy avait pris un bouclier dépliable et sa minuscule épée pour affronter le monstre. Grover avait trouvé plus judicieux de le combattre à coup de friandises. Entre vous et moi, je dois dire que c'était une façon originale de venir à bout de la créature. L'empoisonnement au sucre, très bonne idée Grover. Et peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance il serait vaincu à coup de caries.

Enfin bon, revenons à nos protagonistes. Le jeune Jackson avait utilisé ses chaussures volantes pour se mettre à la hauteur de l'hydre et lui avait malheureusement coupé une tête. C'était à cet instant que Nyx était sorti de sa cachette pour hurler sur Percy. N'importe quel imbécile savait, qu'il ne fallait jamais couper la tête de cette bête. Cet inconscient, fier de lui avait continué à guillotiner le monstre avec désinvolture.

Nyx avait pris son élan pour faire un magistral saut de plusieurs mètres afin d'attraper le petit malin. Ils avaient roulé sur eux-mêmes avant de se relever en position défensive.

« _Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? J'étais sur le point de lui couper sa dernière tête ! avait demandé le fils de Poséidon un peu boudeur.

_ Regarde tu vas comprendre. S'était contenté d'indiquer Nyx. »

Et devant les yeux stupéfaits du jeune demi-dieu, des têtes s'étaient mises à repousser sur le corps de la créature. Elles étaient trois fois plus nombreuses qu'avant. L'hydre n'avait pas dû apprécier la boucherie dont il avait été victime, car il était entré dans une colère noire. Elle s'était mise à cracher du feu avec plus de conviction qu'avant. En se rapprochant de l'endroit où se tenaient Percy et Nyx, elle s'était arrêtée et avait pris une grande inspiration.

Elle avait repris une apparence humaine. À la place du grand serpent à plusieurs têtes, une jeune et jolie adolescente se tenait là. Elle s'était avancée vers Nyx d'une démarche ondoyante. Elle avait repris une grande inspiration du jeune homme. Les deux billes brillantes qui lui servaient d'yeux s'étaient écarquillées de stupeur.

« _Qui es-tu ?

_Personne. Avait répondu Nyx avec nonchalance.

_Non, tu n'es pas personne ! Ce que tu dégages est impossible et pourtant, ton odeur ne peut pas me tromper.

_Quoi, tu veux dire que je sens mauvais. Avait demandé Nyx en se reniflant. Il s'était tourné vers Percy avec des larmes au bord des yeux pour lui demander si c'était vrai. Percy avait hoché la tête positivement en essayant de ne pas rire.

_Ne te moque pas de moi petit sang-mêlé ! Je sens sur toi le parfum de la Grande Maîtresse. Pourtant, cela ne devrait pas être possible. Aucune créature terrestre ne peut la voir sans y laisser la vie. Moi-même, je n'ai connaissance d'elle que parce que je suis née dans l'un fleuve proche de sa demeure. Et même avec mon statut, je ne l'ai jamais vu de mes propres yeux. Je n'ai pu que sentir sa fragrance quand elle traversait le fleuve.

_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mais si je peux me permettre. Tu devrais penser à voir quelqu'un pour tes problèmes avec les odeurs des gens. »

La réponse du jeune homme avait eu pour résultat la métamorphose de la jeune femme. Elle était redevenue un serpent immonde. Elle s'était jetée sur Nyx avec haine. Elle était tellement obnubilée par le fait de faire disparaitre Nyx qu'elle en avait oublié les trois autres. Un oubli très regrettable de sa part. Alors que Nyx la bombardait de boules de feux inefficaces, Percy avait fait venir à lui une gerbe d'eau qui avait entouré le monstre.

Profitant de la situation, Grover avait sorti la tête de méduse et s'en était servi pour pétrifier la bête. Ils s'étaient rendus dans un fastfood pour manger après leur victoire. Les informations leurs avaient fait comprendre que les dieux se préparaient à une guerre.

LFDD

Argos avait trouvé une note dans le motel où il résidait. Elle disait que le jeune homme qu'il recherchait était en compagnie du fils de Poséidon et qu'il cherchait à se rendre dans le royaume d'Hadès. Une carte avec un point rouge brillant dessus portait le nom d'Harry Potter en lettres grasses et majuscules. Le mot disait qu'il n'avait qu'à suivre cette carte pour le retrouver. Aucune signature n'était indiquée.

Il avait envoyé une missive à sa déesse pour lui apprendre qu'il tenait peut-être une piste. Il s'était mis en route en suivant les indications de la carte pour le Parthénon de Nashville.

LFDD

La mort s'était déplacée personnellement pour recueillir l'âme de l'Hydre. Elle avait posé sa main sur une des têtes de la créature et avait retiré la silhouette fantomatique de la bête vers elle. Elle avait soufflé sur la forme transparente. Celle-ci avait commencé à se solidifier. Quand elle était devenue solide et vivante, elle lui avait donné l'apparence d'une femme.

Elle portait une robe en peau de bête sauvage qui était agrafée sur son épaule gauche et retombait jusqu'à ses genoux. La robe laissait à découvert toute la partie droite du corps de la femme. On pouvait voir qu'il lui manquait le sein droit.

« _ Rends-toi dans le camp des amazones et rapporte-moi ce qui s'y passe. »


	7. Chapter 7

Correction chapitre : **Kuniko's **et revu par **Laviva7 **pour une deuxième correction.

* * *

**xXxnarusasuxXx:** oui, la mort aime se jouer de Nyx et le tester. Merci le com

**luffynette :** merci pour le com

**Tsubaki-chan99:** heureuse d'avoir pu servir à quelque chose. Bonne chance pour les résultats.  
Hé oui, la mort est extrêmement sadique sur les bords. Nyx est trop bien conditionné par la mort pour ne pas faire ce qu'elle lui ordonne de faire même s'il sait qu'il est manipulé.

J'ai besoin de suivre l'histoire de Percy jusqu'au royaume d'Hadès pour le bien de la fic, mais après le passage en enfer le cours de l'histoire va changer.  
Merci pour le com.

**Luka.G :** merci pour le com

**Alycia Panther;** contente d'avoir aidé. Merci pour le com et les conseils.

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Une vague de peur secouait l'Olympe. La mort d'Hestia, la Déesse vierge du Foyer avait été vite découverte. Les dieux et déesses s'étaient réunis pour débattre de la cause de cette mort. Des théories farfelues débutant par un retour des Titans et finissant par la création d'une arme qui avait le pouvoir de tuer les dieux avaient été émises.

Zeus était de très mauvaise humeur, car cette affaire ne lui disait rien de bon. Non seulement on lui avait dérobé son éclair, mais quelqu'un avait trouvé le moyen de tuer une déesse. Il lui fallait rapidement mettre la main sur le voleur et récupérer son bien avant que le détenteur de l'arme tueuse de dieux ne vienne à lui.

Il savait que c'était le fils de son frère qui était à l'origine du vol de son éclair. Même si comme lui avait dit Poséidon, Percy n'avait pas connaissance du monde caché des dieux et de son héritage avant le vol de son bien, il savait que c'était lui le voleur. Il ne savait simplement pas comment il s'y était pris pour le faire.

Il était le roi des dieux, donc il ne pouvait pas se tromper sur ce sujet. S'il devait marcher sur le cadavre de son frère pour récupérer ce qui lui appartenait, il n'allait pas se gêner pour le faire. D'autant plus qu'un des camarades de cet odieux voleur venait de lui confirmer que Percy avait l'éclair en sa possession.

Luke le fils d'Hermès avait fait parvenir une missive à son père pour lui dire qu'il avait vu le fils de Poséidon avec l'objet en question. Quand Luke avait demandé à Percy de rendre ce qu'il avait injustement pris, celui-ci avait quitté le camp avec deux autres personnes pour le royaume d'Hadès. Selon le fils d'Hermès, il avait l'intention d'échanger celui-ci contre sa mère.

Zeus, en apprenant cette nouvelle, s'était rendu au royaume sous-marin dans le but de convaincre son frère de faire revenir à la raison son fils. Poséidon n'avait pas très bien pris les accusations de son frère et l'avait menacé de commencer une guerre.

LFDD

Argos, l'envoyé de la déesse Héra, était arrivé au lotus casino une heure avant que les quatre adolescents ne franchissent le seuil. Il s'était mélangé à la foule et avait attendu la venue des jeunes gens. Il avait mis la main sur la perle tant convoitée par les quatre individus. Il avait fait venir à lui Lo, la prêtresse du temple d'Héra dont il avait la garde.

Il lui avait fait revêtir un costume d'hôtesse du casino. Il avait donné pour instruction à la prêtresse de diriger les adolescents vers lui à leur arriver dans la maison de jeu. Ensuite, il avait pris une chambre dans l'hôtel de la salle de jeu et avait commencé à attendre la visite de ses invités. Il avait bon espoir d'annoncer une bonne nouvelle à sa maîtresse.

LFDD

Nyx avait un mauvais pressentiment en pénétrant dans le lotus casino. Son instinct, qui lui avait à maintes reprises sauvé la vie quand il avait encore les traits d'Harry Potter, lui disait qu'un grand danger l'attendait dans ce bâtiment. Il avait pris le temps de bien peser le pour et le contre avant de suivre ses camarades.

Il restait toutefois sur ses gardes. En rentrant dans l'hôtel, son regard avait été attiré par une femme à la beauté exquise. Elle dégageait une aura magique qui lui rappelait une autre femme tout aussi belle. Il n'arrivait cependant pas à se souvenir où il avait vu une telle femme. Il l'avait regardée avec insistance en essayant de forcer sa mémoire sans résultat. Bah ! S'était-il exclamé :

« _Cela ne doit pas être d'une grande importance ! »

Il avait recherché ses compagnons de voyage pour les découvrir sous l'emprise d'une drogue. Ils les avaient remorqués avec lui dans une des pièces destinées aux clients VIP dont il avait forcé l'entrée. La femme qu'il avait remarqué était apparue peu après et lui avait dit que quelqu'un les demandait. Pensant que ce devait être cette chère Mort qui se jouait encore de lui, il avait pris le temps de faire revenir à la raison ses camarades avant de suivre la femme.

Elle les avait conduits dans une chambre luxueuse où un homme trapu et très laid les attendait avec un verre de scotch à la main. Il avait ordonné à la femme de retourner de là où elle venait et de ne pas en repartir. Après avoir avalé le liquide restant dans son verre, il s'était mis debout. Il avait regardé les jeunes gens avec application en recherche de quelque chose.

« _Que désirez-vous ? avait demandé Nyx. »

L'homme n'avait pas répondu tout de suite. Il avait fait deux pas vers les adolescents et avait donné les noms de trois d'entre eux.

« _Par élimination, j'en conclus que tu dois être Harry Potter. Avait dit l'homme en regardant Nyx droit dans les yeux.

_Non, vous faites une erreur mon bon monsieur, moi, c'est Gabriel Nyx Mephisto pour vous servir et non Harry machin chose. Je vois qu'il y a eu méprise sur la personne, donc je vous dis adieu. Nyx lui avait tourné le dos en mimant à ses camarades de route qu'ils étaient tombés sur un fou. »

Alors qu'ils allaient ouvrir la porte, l'homme avait sorti d'une de ses poches la perle de Perséphone et l'avait fait rouler dans sa main. Il avait demandé si ce n'était pas ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher en les narguant avec. Grover avait fait un pas en avant pour la saisir, mais Argus l'avait fait disparaitre dans ses vêtements.

« _La déesse Héra est à ta recherche, petit humain de pacotille. Elle m'a fait revenir du royaume des morts uniquement pour te retrouver, petit bâtard. Tu as beau avoir changé physiquement, ton essence de vie lui est restée la même. J'ai mis un certain temps à retrouver ta trace et j'avoue que sans l'aide bienvenue de cette carte, je ne t'aurais jamais retrouvé. »

Nyx avait profité des divagations de l'homme pour lui faire discrètement les poches. Il avait fait signe à ses compagnons de repartir avant que le laideron bavard ne remarque son larcin. Argos avait mis deux minutes à se rendre compte du départ des ados avant de se mettre à leur poursuite.

Sous les directives de Nyx, ils étaient parvenus à une petite porte cachée à la vue des clients du casino. Alors qu'ils se trouvaient à l'extérieur de l'édifice et qu'ils se félicitaient de leur chance, Argos avait surgi devant eux. Il était nu comme un ver de terre et son corps était recouvert d'une myriade d'yeux ouverts pour certains et fermé pour d'autres.

« _Oh. Mon. Dieu. Je vais devenir aveugle ! s'était exclamé Nyx en portant la main à son visage. Déjà que vous êtes laid couvert, alors sans vêtements, c'est une horreur. On devrait interdire aux personnes dans votre genre de sortir dehors. Non que je sois une personne qui juge les gens sur leur physique, mais il y a certaines choses à ne jamais faire. »

Argus avait foncé sur Nyx comme un détraqué. Ses yeux qui étaient tous ouverts et émettaient des rayonnements qui brulaient la peau des jeunes gens. Un combat sans merci avait débuté. Percy avec son épée en main essayait de percer la défense de l'envoyé d'Héra.

Nyx avait au début du combat tenté de ne pas faire usage de sa magie, mais la force, la rapidité et les rayons brulants de son adversaire l'avaient fait changer d'avis. Se souvenant de ses séances de combat avec la Mort et le maitre des potions Severus Snape avant cela, il avait fait venir à lui lance de combat.

Avec une rapidité hors de la moyenne, il avait acculé son adversaire dos au mur. Il était si fier de son exploit qu'il était devenu négligent. Alors, que Nyx charriait Argos sur son incompétence au combat, celui-ci avait réuni une grande quantité de magie dans un de ses yeux et l'avait projeté sur le sorcier.

Percy l'avait bousculé et avait pris une décharge de la magie sur son avant-bras droit. La douleur avait été telle qu'il en avait lâché son épée. Nyx avait accouru vers lui et avait posé les mains sur la blessure pour la soigner. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques secondes pour parvenir à refermer la blessure. Il avait palpé le jeune demi-dieu un peu partout pour savoir s'il n'était pas blessé ailleurs.

Ne trouvant rien d'autre, il s'était relevé en tendant la main à Percy pour l'aider à se remettre debout. Quand leurs mains s'étaient jointes, une petite décharge électrique avait parcouru leurs deux corps. Ils s'étaient fixés avec incompréhension avant de lâcher la main de l'autre avec précipitation. Le cœur de chacun battait à toute vitesse.

Le phénomène s'était passé si rapidement que personne mis à part les deux concernés ne l'avait remarqué. Ils avaient continué à se regarder en oubliant le combat qu'ils menaient. Mais bien heureusement pour eux deux, Argos avait eu la gentillesse de les faire venir à la réalité. Il avait concentré une fois de plus sa magie sur un seul œil et l'avait envoyé sur les deux adolescents.

Profitant qu'il avait le dos tourné, Grover et Annabeth s'étaient ligués contre l'envoyé d'Héra en l'attaquant par l'arrière. Ce qu'ils avaient oublié, c'était que le bougre avait des yeux aussi de ce côté-là. Il n'avait donc eu aucun problème à éviter l'attaque et à répliquer. Il avait réussi à toucher Grover aux pattes. La douleur avait mis le jeune satyre à genoux.

Nyx commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. Cette créature, qui non seulement connaissait sa véritable identité, mais qui en plus se disait être envoyé par celle qui lui avait arraché le cœur, lui tapait royalement sur le système. Une colère soudaine, nourrie par les souvenirs du jour où ses prétendus amis l'avaient vendu pour un peu de pouvoir, avait envahi son corps.

Il ne voyait plus Argos devant lui, mais Ron et Hermione. Une énorme boule de feu avait fait son apparition dans sa main. Des éclairs de feu avaient suivi la boule de feu, mais au-dessus de la tête d'Argos. Dans un cri de souffrance et de rage, il avait lancé la boule au même moment que deux éclairs de feux. Ils avaient frappé Argos de plein fouet et une gerbe de flammes l'avait embrasé.

Avant de mourir, il avait réussi à faire sortir de son corps un de ses yeux et l'avait envoyé à sa maîtresse. Nyx avait fait apparaitre une autre boule de feu qu'il avait envoyé rejoindre la première. Il avait continué à les envoyer les unes après les autres dans une frénésie totale. Le ciel s'était couvert de nuages rouges menaçants.

Un vent de flamme l'avait entouré et avait bloqué ses camarades de voyage en les empêchant de le rejoindre. Ils avaient commencé à paniquer en entendant des bruits de pas et des voix s'approcher de la petite ruelle déserte où ils se trouvaient. Ils avaient aussi peur que dans sa folie, il s'en prenne à eux.

Annabeth et Grover avaient été les premiers à essayer de faire sortir Nyx de sa transe. Bien qu'ils fussent très convaincants dans leurs discours, aucun n'avait réussi à atteindre Nyx. Celui-ci était plongé dans une rage et une douleur qui ne l'avaient pas quitté depuis la fois où il était retourné dans le monde sorcier.

Quand cela lui arrivait, il était pris d'une envie de destruction massive dont seule la Mort arrivait à le sortir, et ce à coups de faux. Percy s'était avancé à son tour et avait dit d'une voix calme et impérieuse :

« _Tu vas te calmer nom de nom ! Nous devons vite partir d'ici. Il y a des gens qui approchent. Ton petit manège n'est pas passé inaperçu. Alors, bouge tes fesses et partons. »

Les mots dits aussi tendrement par Percy, avaient eu pour effet de faire sortir Nyx de sa folie passagère. Bizarrement, la voix de Percy lui avait paru douce et attirante. Nyx avait secoué la tête pour faire partir cette idée saugrenue. Il était troublé par le fait que Percy avait réussi facilement à le calmer en utilisant des mots aussi grossiers.

Percy lui avait pris la main dès que le vent avait disparu et ils avaient couru loin des voix. Ayant peur d'être suivi, Nyx avait pris la main de Grover dans sa main libre et avait demandé à celui-ci se saisir de celle d'Annabeth. Sans poser de questions, il avait suivi les directives du sorcier. Annabeth avait posé des questions, mais aucune réponse ne lui avait été donnée.

Nyx avait fermé les yeux en recherchant un des symboles qui menaient au Passeur. Devant ses yeux clos, une carte mentale s'était dessinée. Il s'était concentré sur l'essence vitale du Passeur et avait utilisé ses pouvoirs de maître de la mort pour trouver son âme. Une ligne argentée était apparue sur le sol devant ses pieds.

Grover avait émis un petit cri de surprise en voyant la ligne faire son apparition devant Nyx. Le sorcier avait ouvert brièvement les yeux et jeté un regard sévère au satyre. Grover avait rougi d'embarras pendant que Nyx refermait les yeux. Il avait fini par trouver la trace du Passeur dans une grotte non loin de là où ils se trouvaient.

Le sorcier avait demandé à ses camarades de bien se tenir à lui et de ne surtout pas le lâcher. Il les avait transplanés dans la grotte où se trouvait le passeur. Charon était debout immobile dans sa barque. À l'apparition de Nyx et des trois autres, il s'était exclamé :

_Oh non, le mauvais payeur ! Mais, c'est qu'il a de la compagnie en plus ! Et pas n'importe qui, mais des vivants rien que ça ! Non, non et non ! Je refuse de vous prendre avec moi. Revenez quand vous serez mort ou aller vous trouvez un autre passeur !

LFDD

Dans une des nombreuses salles du château de la Mort, cette dernière était plongée dans une conversation étrange avec la petite souris sur deux pattes. Alors qu'elles observaient depuis une toile l'entrée de Nyx et compagnie dans le lotus casino, la petite souris avait fait une remarque très sensée.

Elle avait fait remarquer à sa maîtresse, en toute innocence, que les héros avaient tendance à être plus efficaces quand ils étaient amoureux. Elle avait aussi dit de sa petite voix qu'il était dommage que le jeune maître ne soit amoureux de personne. Ces mots avaient été comme une illumination pour la Mort.

Elle avait demandé à la souris de redire ce qu'elle avait dit. Celle-ci avait redit mot pour mot ses dires et avait demandé si elle avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. La Mort lui avait assuré que non. Elle s'était mise à marmonner dans sa barbe. Elle s'était retournée vers la souris et lui avait demandé qui, selon elle, était le plus apte à tenir ce rôle. La souris qui n'avait rien compris avait demandé des explications plus précises sur la question.

« _Je te demande, lequel des trois enfants qui sont avec Nyx est le mieux placé pour devenir l'amoureux du gamin ?

_Hein ! Vous n'y pensez pas maîtresse !

_Et pourquoi pas ! C'est toi-même qui viens de dire que les héros étaient plus efficaces en étant amoureux. Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée que tu as eu.

_Mais, ne devriez-vous pas demander la permission au maître avant de lui choisir une personne ?

_Pour quelle raison ? C'est mon apprenti, j'estime donc avoir parfaitement le droit de choisir pour lui.

_Mais maîtresse, n'est-il pas supposé être votre maître ?

La Mort n'avait pas répondu à la question et avait demandé à la souris de lui apporter le livre de la vie. La souris, pas très enthousiasmée par les manigances de sa maîtresse, était néanmoins allée chercher l'ouvrage. La Mort lui avait arraché des pattes et avait parcouru le livre en baragouinant des mots inintelligibles.

_Enfin, je crois avoir trouvé ce qu'il me faut pour parvenir à réaliser mon plan.

_Quoi donc ?

_Je vais utiliser l'Absolute Fata sur le gamin aux mauvaises manières.

_C'est quoi l'Absolute Fata?

_C'est un rituel ancien qui permet de lier le destin de deux individus, d'une telle façon qu'il leur devient impossible de vivre loin l'un de l'autre. C'est comme un lien d'âme sœur, mais en plus fort et indestructible. Quand le rituel est lancé, il est impossible de le défaire, même la mort ne peut le rompre.

_C'est horrible!

_Mais non, c'est fantastique ! Quand j'aurai lancé le sort, il sera impossible à Nyx de le défaire s'il vient à apprendre ce que j'ai fait. De cette façon, il sera aussi plus efficace dans sa tâche et moi, je n'aurais plus à me soucier de reprendre ma tâche depuis le début. Tout le monde va être gagnant dans l'histoire. Enfin, surtout moi. Attends-moi petite liberté, je vais bientôt te rejoindre.

_Alors que faut-il pour lancer le sort déjà ? J'ai cela et cela. Il me manque seulement la personne qui va devenir l'amour de mon cher gamin. Comment savoir lequel est le plus apte à tenir ce rôle. Il ne faudrait pas que je me trompe non plus, car c'est très important et je ne pourrais pas revenir en arrière.

_Maîtresse, prenez le temps de réfléchir à ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire. La Mort n'avait pas pris le temps de répondre à la souris trop prise parce qu'elle faisait.

_AH…que c'est difficile de choisir entre les trois ! …Yes ! J'ai trouvé comment faire. C'est efficace et avec ça, je suis sûr à cent pour cent de ne pas me tromper ! Je suis trop forte ! Je devrais me reconvertir en cupidon. Alors, alors… Am, stram, gram, Pic et pic et colégram, Bour et bour et ratatam, Am, stram, gram. Mais comme le Roi ne le veut pas, ça ne sera pas toi ! »

Cinq minutes après avoir eu cette génialissime idée, la Mort avait enfilé son manteau noir au pouvoir de transfert entre les mondes. Elle était apparue devant l'entrée d'une grotte où trois femmes tissaient une grande toile. En fait, il y en avait une qui filait, une qui enroulait le fils et le tirait et la dernière coupait le fil avec ses ciseaux.

Une était vêtue d'une longue robe de diverses couleurs et portait une couronne formée de sept étoiles. Elle tenait une quenouille qui descend du ciel vers la terre. La couleur qui dominait dans ses vêtements était le bleu. Une autre portait des vêtements parsemés d'étoiles et un grand nombre de fuseaux de tissage étaient éparpillés autour d'elle. Ses étoffes étaient de couleur rose.

La dernière était aussi la plus âgée des trois femmes. Près d'elle, on pouvait voir plusieurs pelotons de fil plus ou moins garnis suivant la longueur. Ces trois femmes étaient appelées les Moires ou les Parques. Elles étaient la personnification du Destin et elles tissaient la destinée des hommes.

Elles étaient plus puissantes que les dieux eux-mêmes, car elles avaient le pouvoir d'empêcher les dieux d'intervenir dans la vie des hommes. Elles avaient pour noms Clotho celle qui filait, Lachésis celle qui enroulait et tirait le fils du destin et Atropos celle qui coupait le fils en mettant fin à la vie de son propriétaire.

Ces trois femmes étaient au courant de l'existence de la Mort alors que les Dieux ne le savaient pas. La Mort avait salué les trois femmes et avait parlé de ses projets aux Moires. Elles avaient été étonnées par la demande de la Grande Faucheuse, mais elles avaient autorisé sa requête.

Lachésis avait tiré un fils noir de la toile et un fils bleu. Atropos avait coupé les deux fils en récitant la formule magique que la Mort avait apportée avec elle. Clotho les avait pris dans le creux de sa main en soufflant et en entrelaçant les deux fils. Rapidement, les deux ficelles s'étaient mélangées pour ne former qu'une seule ficelle noire et bleu.

La Mort, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres était réparti dans son château. Un message de son envoyé au camp des amazones lui annonçait qu'un détachement qu'une dizaine de guerrières avait été envoyée par Arès aux trousses de Nyx. Héra avait appris la nouvelle identité d'Harry Potter et avait mis son fils au courant du lien filial qu'ils partageaient. Arès n'était pas enchanté de cette révélation.

LFDD

Héra était en pleine conversation avec son fils, quand l'œil d'Argos était apparu devant elle. Elle s'était saisie de lui et l'avait porté à son front. En fermant les yeux, elle avait visionné les images des dernières heures de son fidèle serviteur avant qu'il ne meure.

Elle avait fait un massacre dans le temple de son fils et lui avait raconté l'histoire d'Harry Potter. Arès qui ne supportait pas les rejetons de son père, car Zeus était toujours plus clément et aimant envers eux, avait lancé un détachement de ses meilleures guerrières à la poursuite de Nyx et de ses amis.

LFDD

Au même moment, à l'Olympe, Zeus et Poséidon avaient ressenti la puissance magique que Nyx avait déployée pour tuer Argos. L'utilisation partielle d'éclairs différents de ceux que le roi des dieux utilisait avait intrigué les deux frères. Même si les éclairs étaient différents, les puissances étaient presque égales à ceux de Zeus.

Ils avaient pisté la source de ce grand pouvoir et s'étaient décidés à retrouver l'utilisateur. En arrivant sur les lieux où les jeunes apprentis héros s'étaient tenus quelques secondes avant leur venue, ils avaient trouvé les lieux vides. Seule une ligne argent qui commençait à se dissiper était encore présente au sol. La ligne dégageait une puissance vertigineuse.

La trace magique qui les avait conduits jusqu'à la rue avait complètement disparu. La peur avait saisi les deux dieux à cette constatation. Ils s'étaient demandés si ce n'était pas le meurtrier d'Hestia le possesseur d'un tel pouvoir. Ils s'étaient résolus à se rendre au royaume des morts pour faire part de ce nouveau danger à leur frère et chercher ensemble un moyen de se défendre contre lui.


	8. Chapter 8

Correction chapitre : **Kuniko's **et revu par **Laviva7 **pour une deuxième correction.

* * *

**kimykymi:** Ne t'en fait pas, je compte la mener à terme. Merci pour le com

**luffynette :**Merci pour le com

**Le Poussin Fou:** Je suis toujours heureuse de savoir que la fic plaise. Moi aussi, j'aime la bonne humeur de Charon. Merci pour le com

**xXxnarusasuxXx :** Je comprends parfaitement ton ressenti et je le respect. Pour moi, le fait que la mort a lié leur destin ensemble et comparable à deux personnes se trouvant être des âmes sœurs, car eux non plus ne choisissent pas avec qui ils vont terminer. Après chacun à sa façon de voir les choses. Moi par ce lien, je m'assure que Nyx ai une personne qui ne puisse jamais le trahir et qui l'aimera à vie. Merci pour le com

**Tsubaki-chan99:** Mais de rien, c'est un plaisir d'écrire cette fic et de la poster, donc si cela te fait plaisir, j'en suis contente. Ne perds pas espoir pour les résultats qui sait, tu auras peut-être des surprises à la fin. Quand j'ai visionné le film pour la fic, car, honte à moi, je n'ai pas lu les bouquins, j'ai tout dessus été frappée par la connerie de Zeus. C'était trop gros pour que je la laisse passer. Je pense aussi que Zeus va tomber de très haut en apprenant qu'il est père et que son fils est lié à Percy qui plus est. Nyx est un gryffondor et il le restera à vie, je pense. Donc foncé la tête la première sera toujours la première chose qu'il fera. La Mort est ouverte d'esprit, c'est pour cela qu'elle ne minimise pas les conseils d'où qu'elles viennent, même d'une souris. Voici la suite et merci pour le com.

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Nyx avait pris le passeur à part. Il avait demandé gentiment à Charon de bien vouloir les embarquer sur sa vieille barque en lambeaux. Mais Charon, qui n'avait pas vraiment apprécié qu'on critique son embarcation, avait obstinément refusé de les prendre avec lui. Nyx lui avait alors dit qu'il devait lui être reconnaissant de lui apporter des clients qui avaient de quoi payer leur traversée au lieu de faire le difficile.

Le passeur avait rétorqué à Nyx qu'il se refusait à prendre des vivants dans sa barque, car ils risquaient de la polluer de leur bonne santé. Il avait ajouté en s'éloignant avec son bien, que ce n'était pas son travail d'aider les non-morts aux idées abracadabrantes. Qui était assez idiot pour vouloir se rendre au royaume des morts alors qu'il ne l'était pas ? Ces humains étaient étranges. Voilà pourquoi on ne le surprendrait jamais à faire la cour à une femelle humaine.

Il n'avait pas fait un mètre qu'une ombre invisible pour tous sauf lui avait fait son apparition devant lui. Elle était effrayante et pas vraiment de bonne humeur. Personne ne savait ce qu'elle avait dit au passeur, mais celui-ci avait miraculeusement changé d'avis et avait pris les adolescents avec lui. Il avait néanmoins exigé d'être payé avant de leur permettre de monter dans l'embarcation.

Il avait jeté des insultes aux pauvres jeunes gens et n'avait pas cessé de se plaindre durant le trajet. Contrairement à la première fois que Nyx était monté sur la petite barque, celle-ci ne voguait pas sur un fleuve de flammes, mais dans les airs. Ils avaient survolé des flammes dans lesquelles résonnaient des hurlements de souffrance. Ses flammes entouraient un château avec des tours. Le passeur s'était arrêté devant une passerelle et il les avait fait dégager en les poussant dehors sans ménagement.

Les quatre jeunes, trop heureux de ne plus l'entendre geindre, n'avaient pas été affectés par ce départ. Ils s'étaient arrêtés devant une grande porte et ils avaient discuté d'une stratégie à suivre. Percy et Annabeth étaient pour la discrétion. Ils voulaient se cacher le plus possible afin de faire un repérage des lieux. Grover avait suggéré de demander l'aide de Perséphone, étant donné qu'elle ne portait pas son époux dans son cœur.

« _Moi je dis, on fonce dans le tas en éliminant les obstacles et on libère ta mère avant de repartir tranquillement. Avait dit Nyx avec sérieux. Son intervention avait jeté un froid sur la petite assemblée.

_Tu es sérieux ? avait demandé Grover en regardant Nyx avec une tête de merlan frit. Comme le sorcier hochait fermement la tête, il avait reporté son regard sur les deux autres.

_Il est sérieux! avait-il dit avec incrédulité

_Quoi? C'est pourtant un bon plan! Je l'ai souvent utilisé par le passé et il a toujours très bien fonctionné.

_Dans quelles circonstances tu l'as utilisé ? avait demandé Grover, ne le croyant pas.

_Dans mon ancienne école, j'avais souvent tendance à me trouver dans des situations dangereuses. Il ne faut pas croire, mais mine de rien, une école est super-dangereuse.

_Ce qui veut dire ? avait interrogé Percy intéressé.

_Oh, qu'il y a des trolls de trois mètres cinquante qui se cachent dans les toilettes des filles et qui vous balancent des massues sur la tête. Des profs possédés par un mage psychopathe qui cherche à vous tuer. Des serpents géants racistes qui veulent faire de vous leur pique-nique. Sans oublier les évadés de prisons, les chauves-souris déguisées en enseignant et les présumés morts qui ne vous veulent pas que du bien. Et aussi plein d'autres trucs sympas du genre. Avait débité Nyx en souriant.

_AH AH AH AH ! Très drôle, mon pote. J'y ai presque cru à ton histoire. Avait dit Grover.

Percy lui, regardait Nyx avec une expression indéchiffrable. Il était persuadé que le jeune homme ne mentait pas. Il ne savait toutefois pas pourquoi il en était siconvaincu. Il avait regardé le jeune sorcier et lui avait demandé si ce plan avait bien marché pour lui dans le passé.

_ Eh bien, à la fin, j'ai toujours fini à l'infirmerie. Mais, le bon côté des choses est que je suis toujours sorti vainqueur de mes combats ! avait répondu Nyx avec fierté. Les trois ados l'avaient regardé avec des yeux ronds.

Ils avaient fini par mettre en pratique l'idée de Percy et d'Annabeth. Ils avaient ouvert la grande porte le plus silencieusement possible et avaient pénétré dans le château. Ils étaient arrivés devant un grand corridor avec des colonnes. Deux monstres hideux à l'allure de chiens géants les avaient accueillis en grognant.

_Pour la discrétion, je pense qu'il y a mieux. Avait ronchonné Nyx sous les regards irrités des trois autres. Sans leur prêter attention, il avait ensuite craqué ses doigts et son cou et il s'était avancé au-devant des deux chiens. Une de ses fameuses boules de feu avait commencé à se former dans la paume de sa main, quand une femme avait fait son apparition. »

Elle avait imposé le silence aux deux mastodontes d'un seul mot. La femme se trouvait être la maitresse des lieux. Selon Nyx, c'était une nympho doublée d'une pédophile. Il n'avait pas de doute là-dessus. Ils étaient tombés sur une obsédée allumeuse qui avait pris Grover pour cible. Heureusement pour cette folle qu'elle n'avait pas touchée à Percy sinon il l'aurait grillé sur place, s'était dit Nyx. Mais pourquoi au juste ? Il ne le savait pas.

Une voix masculine avait interrompu Perséphone dans ses tripotages envers Grover. Nyx s'était discrètement approché de Percy au cas où la nympho serait tentée par lui. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, s'était-il dit. Il avait donc collé Percy d'un peu trop près, recevant de sa part un regard interrogateur. Nyx avait fait comme de rien et s'était concentré sur Perséphone.

Perséphone les avait conduits dans une grande pièce où un feu brulait ardement dans la cheminée. Installé sur une chaise, le dieu des Enfers les avait accueillis avec joie.

« _Je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle a autant d'amants. Avait marmonné Nyx dans sa barbe pendant qu'Hadès faisait l'éloge de la beauté de Percy. Il avait ensuite enchaîné sur l'injustice de son sort et de son envie de vengeance. Pourquoi les méchants dans les histoires avaient tendance à faire des discours de trois volumes ? Nyx ne le savait pas. Peut-être qu'ils aimaient s'entendre parler, qui sait, la plupart sont narcissiques, alors ça ne l'étonnerait pas. »

Bon, c'était pas tout ça, mais il avait une question à lui poser, s'était rappelé Nyx.

« _Dites, je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolé de vous interrompre dans votre magnifique et émouvant discours, mais je voudrais savoir s'il me serait possible de faire un tour aux Champs Élysées ? Avait retenti la douce voix de Nyx.

_Qui es-tu, toi ? avait demandé le Dieu de mauvaise humeur.

_Je me présente. Vous avez devant vous, le seul et l'unique Gabriel Nyx Mephisto pour vous servir. Enfin façon de parler, car je ne sers personne, même si c'est un Dieu.

_Et personne n'a jamais pensé à t'apprendre les bonnes maniè…

_Ne finissez pas cette phra… Aieuuuuuuu ! Avait fini Nyx en se massant son pauvre postérieur droit. Si ça continue, je ne vais plus pouvoir m'asseoir.

_Revenons à nous. Avait dit Hadès en secouant la tête devant les gamineries de Nyx. Donne-moi l'éclair de Zeus !

_Je ne l'ai pas et je ne l'ai jamais eu. Avait honnêtement répondu Percy.

_Ne me mens pas jeune homme! Je sais que tu l'as, tout l'Olympe sait que tu l'as alors tu vas me le remettre immédiatement ou tu feras une croix sur ta mère, car je te fais la promesse qu'elle ne va pas s'en sortir vivante.

_Mais puisque je vous dis que je ne l'ai pas. Je ne savais même pas que les dieux existaient avant que ma prof ne se change en monstre et qu'elle ne cherche à me tuer ! J'ai découvert l'identité de mon père le même jour. Alors, comment voulez-vous que je puisse réussir à voler ce putain d'éclair ! Et comment voulez-vous que je vous rende quelque chose que je n'ai pas, hein ? Avait répondu Percy.

_Ce n'est pas mon problème. Avait rétorqué Hadès. Si ce n'est pas toi, le voleur. Et je dis bien si, alors, trouve le responsable et apporte-moi la foudre de mon frère avant que ta mère ne meure.

_Vous êtes vraiment des imbéciles, vous, les prétendus grands dieux. Ça ne m'étonne pas que les hommes aient fini par ne plus croire en vous et qu'ils vous aient transformé en mythe, si vous aviez toujours été aussi intelligent dans le passé. Avait balancé paresseusement Nyx depuis la chaise que le dieu des enfers avait quittée pour parler avec Percy.

_Qui t'a permis de t'asseoir sur mon siège misérable humain ?

_Moi-même ! Qui voulez-vous que cela soit d'autre ?

_Lèves-toi de là, petit impoli !

_Surement pas ! C'est super confortable et votre discussion m'a tout à fait l'air de vouloir durer une éternité et je ne me vois absolument pas attendre tout ce temps debout. Mais je veux bien faire un effort, si vous me permettiez de faire une petite promenade aux Champs-Élysées.

_Pourquoi désires tu t'y rendes ? avait demandé Hadès en essayant de ne pas perdre le contrôle sur lui et de ne pas réduire en cendres le petit avorton.

_Je voudrais demander à ma mère, si vous êtes oui ou non mon père. Je prie de tout cœur pour que sa réponse soit non, car en voyant votre niveau intellectuel, j'aurais trop honte d'être associé à vous. Et si par malheur, vous l'êtes, j'espère que cela n'est pas héréditaire.

_Ton père ? Pour le coup, Hadès en était resté presque sans voix et n'avait pas relevé l'insulte faite à son intelligence. Je ne suis pas ton père ! Si j'avais eu la bêtise de mettre une humaine enceinte, je le saurais ! Et si tu veux savoir petit insolent, je suis fidèle à ma femme.

_Vous en être sûr, parce que si je me réfère aux coutumes des dieux, vous en êtes pas un, tant que vous n'avez pas couché avec un ou une humaine et eu un enfant avec, au moins une fois dans votre vie.

_Je te dis que je n'ai jamais, de ma longue existence, eu des relations avec une humaine et encore moins un enfant.

_Je veux bien vous croire, mais voyez-vous, je lance des boules de feu comme vous. Et comme je ne peux pas le confirmer auprès de ma mère, je ne peux pas vous croire sur des simples paroles. Vous comprenez !

_Je ne suis pas ton père !

_Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, car je ne vais rien vous réclamer. Alors, vous n'avez pas à me convaincre.

_Je ne vais pas te laisser me calomnier de la sorte. Suis-moi, je vais te conduire auprès de ta mère et elle pourra ainsi te confirmer que je ne suis pas ton père.

Nyx, tout content d'être parvenu à obtenir ce qu'il voulait, avait suivi le dieu des enfers avec un sourire rusé aux lèvres.

_Et pour ma mère ? avait crié Percy en leur emboitant le pas.

_Il n'y a pas d'urgence. Je verrais ça une fois que j'aurais prouvé à cet ahuri que je ne suis effectivement pas son père. Quel est le nom de ta mère ? avait ensuite demandé Hadès à Nyx.

_Lily Potter.

_Potter, ce nom me dit quelque chose. Où l'ai-je entendu ? S'était interrogé à haute voix le dieu des enfers. »

LFDD

Perché au sommet d'une montagne du Nord de la Grèce, invisible aux yeux des mortels, se cachait le Mont Olympe, le domaine des dieux. C'était un vaste jardin aux airs de colonies de vacances pour les divinités qui y passaient leur temps à festoyer et à contempler le monde des hommes. Dans le passé, ils avaient pris la mauvaise habitude d'intervenir dans les destins des hommes, mais cela leur était passé avec le temps, ou tout du moins, ils ne le faisaient que très rarement.

C'était un lieu parfait, paisible et isolé des intempéries. C'était un endroit où les dieux vivaient dans une parfaite félicité. Les déités y avaient élu domicile après avoir écarté les Titans, Ophion et Typhon. Sur ces hautes cimes inaccessibles à l'homme et qu'on voyait briller de loin au-dessus des nuages. Il y avait une ville forte et un magnifique palais bâtis par le dieu Héphaïstos.

Ce lieu était sous le contrôle des douze dieux les plus puissants. Les noms des six premières divinités étaient : Zeus, Poséidon, Hadès, Déméter, Hestia et Héra. Ils avaient été engendrés par les titans Cronos et Rhéa et faisaient partie de la première génération d'Olympiens. Les six autres étaient nés d'unions extraconjugales après la victoire sur les Titans et ils avaient tous Zeus pour père. Ils étaient de la seconde génération des Olympiens et ils avaient pour noms : Athéna, Aphrodite, Héphaïstos, Arès, Apollon et Artémis.

L'Olympe avait toujours été un terrain neutre pour les différents dieux. Au sommet de cette montagne, ils oubliaient temporrairement leurs querelles. Cette neutralité avait perduré tout au long des siècles sans jamais être remise en cause, car les douze Olympiens veillaient au grain. Mais cette paix éternelle était menacée par deux divinités.

En effet, la déesse Héra et son fils Arès venaient d'arriver dans l'enceinte de l'Olympe avec une armée d'Amazones. Certaines d'entre elles tenaient en otages des adolescents en piteux état. Il se trouvait qu'avant de se rendre au royaume des dieux, les deux Olympiens, avec l'aide des Amazones, avaient fait un petit arrêt dans le camp des sangs-mêlés et en avaient capturés quelques-uns.

Ils étaient arrivés à l'aurore, au moment où les demi-dieux étaient encore partiellement endormis. Héra avait détruit la barrière qui protégeait les enfants des attaques ennemies. Les guerrières avaient envahi les lieux en quelques minutes. La bataille avait été rapide et sanglante. Les demi-dieux et les autres créatures n'avaient eu aucune chance face à des guerrières aussi expérimentées que les Amazones.

La déesse avait ordonné la capture de quelques rejetons de ses frères et sœurs et elle était répartie, ne laissant derrière elle que mort et désolation. Elle avait appris le départ de son époux de l'Olympe et c'était la raison qui l'avait poussé à agir aussi vite. Arès avait fait remarquer à sa mère que même s'ils avaient en leur possession la dague et que Zeus n'avait plus son éclair, il restait toutefois le roi des dieux et de ce fait, il était beaucoup plus puissant qu'eux deux.

Ils se devaient donc d'emmagasiner le plus de puissance possible. Et pour ce faire, ils devaient prendre l'essence de vie de quelques dieux et déesses. C'était de là que leur était venue l'idée de capturer les enfants des dieux et déesses afin de faire du chantage à leurs parents. Dans un premier temps, elle avait fait réunir tout le monde dans la salle du trône. Elle avait pris place sur le trône de son époux et fait venir à elle les divinités mineures.

Le massacre avait alors commencé sous les hurlements des demi-dieux qui devaient assister impuissant à la mise à mort de leurs géniteurs. Quelques Olympiens présents avaient tenté de mettre fin au carnage, mais Héra, qui avait jusque là attendu pour absorber leurs essences vitales, n'avait eu aucun mal à les stopper en leur faisant subir le même sort.

LFDD

Pendant ce temps, Zeus et Poséidon avaient miraculeusement réussi à retrouver la trace magique qui avait attiré leur attention. Elle les avait emmenés dans une grotte où le Passeur avait l'habitude d'attendre que les âmes des défunts viennent solliciter son aide pour la traversée du Stynx. Les deux frères avaient hurlé pour faire venir à eux Charon. Celui-ci, toujours aussi aimable était arrivé en pestant contre les dieux impatients et colériques.

Zeus avait demandé (enfin demander est un grand mot) des renseignements sur le propriétaire de l'empreinte magique. Le Passeur avait fait l'idiot et avait dit qu'il ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait. Il avait toutefois été obligé de leur apprendre qu'il avait fait traverser le groupe de Percy. Les deux divinités étaient montées sur l'embarcation pour rejoindre le royaume de leur frère.

LFDD

Dans une salle du château de la Mort, cette dernière était étonnée et fière de son jeune apprenti, enfin, jeune maître. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Nyx ait l'idée d'aller demander l'identité de son père directement à sa mère. C'était une très bonne initiative, bravo. Elle s'était félicitée d'avoir élevé un si bon petit.

Alors qu'elle regardait Nyx manipuler avec brio Hadès afin qu'il l'autorise à se rendre aux Champs-Élysées, son espionne lui avait fait parvenir une missive catastrophique. Héra avait attaqué le camp des demi-dieux avec les amazones. L'attaque avait fait plusieurs morts et les survivants avaient été faits prisonniers. Ce n'était pas dans ses plans, cette attaque. Elle devait rapidement intervenir avant qu'il n'y ait trop de morts.

La mort avait revêtu sa cape temporelle avant de se rendre dans le camp des sang-mêlé. Cette cape permettait à la Mort de figer le temps afin de rendre la vie à une personne qui vient de décéder. Elle ne pouvait ressusciter une personne que dans les quatre heures suivant son trépas. Après l'écoulement du temps imparti, il lui était impossible de le faire.

Il y avait trois stades avant la mort définitive et irrévocable d'une personne. Ces trois stades étaient différenciés par trois couleurs. Il y avait le vert qui voulait dire que même si le cœur ne battait plus, l'individu pouvait encore être sauvé même par un simple humain. C'est comparable à un noyé qu'un sauveteur le secoure en lui faisant un massage cardiaque et du bouche-à-bouche. Pour la Mort, cela ne demandait pas énormément d'efforts pour le ramener à la vie.

Il y avait ensuite le noir qui indiquait que la personne était bien morte et que même un massage cardiaque ne pouvait plus rien y faire. Mais la Mort elle, avait encore la possibilité de le faire. Les morts se trouvant dans ce genre de situation demandaient un peu plus de travail à la Mort pour les faire revivre, mais ce n'était pas impossible.

Enfin, il y avait le rouge qui vous prévenait que la mort était, pour ainsi dire, impossible à éviter et qu'il n'y avait pas de retour possible. Il était très rare que la Mort arrive à rendre la vie à ces morts-là, car ils avaient pour la plupart coupé tous les liens les reliant au monde terrestre. C'était quasiment impossible pour la Mort de les faire revenir, mais avec de la volonté, elle y parvenait parfois.

Comme la Mort s'y était attendue en partant de son château, il n'y avait que des morts dans les lieux. Des cadavres jonchés, le sol d'ici et de là et des arbres avaient été arrachés. Elle avait alors sorti d'une de ses poches un sablier argent qu'elle avait renversé. Le temps s'était figé sur place.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps devant elle pour faire ce qu'elle avait à faire avant que cela ne lui soit impossible. Elle avait sorti une liste d'une autre poche où des noms apparaissaient. Certains étaient écrits en lettres rouges, d'autres en noir et quelques-uns en vert.

Elle avait sorti une plume en agent et avait commencé à la passer en priorité sur les noms écrits en vert. Chaque fois qu'elle faisait cela, les noms s'effaçaient et le ciel s'assombrissait. Quand tous les noms en vert avaient disparu du parchemin, elle avait sorti un anneau noir d'encre et l'avait passé à son doigt. Elle avait murmuré une formule magique. L'anneau s'était alors mis à émettre une mélodie hypnotique.

Au son qu'il répandait, les noms en lettres noirs avaient changé de couleur pour devenir vertes. Elle avait rangé l'anneau dans sa poche et reprit la plume. Elle avait refait les mêmes gestes qu'avec les lettres vertes en obtenant un résultat identique. Elle avait ensuite pris une petite faux de la taille d'un couteau et elle l'avait passé sur les lettres rouges. Seuls dix noms sur la trentaine avaient viré au noir. Elle avait remis sa bague et le noir était devenu vert. Pour finir, elle avait repris la plume pour la passer sur les noms.

À la fin de ses manipulations, le ciel était devenu d'un noir ébène. Un vent glacial avait soufflé et les voix des trois Moires avaient retenti dans le vent en signe d'avertissement :

« _Tu déroges à tes attributions en intervenant dans la vie des mortelles et des dieux. Si tu continues dans cette voie, ton existence va être découverte et nous ne pouvons pas permettre que cela arrive. Nous te permettons d'intervenir cette fois, car c'est de ta faute ce qui est arrivé et ce qui va arriver. Mais sache qu'à partir de maintenant nous te tenons à l'œil. »


	9. Chapter 9

Correction chapitre : **Kuniko's **et revu par **Laviva7 **pour une deuxième correction.

* * *

Merci pour vos coms.

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Lily Potter était une superbe femme et avec sa chevelure de feu et ses yeux émeraude, elle avait fait tourner la tête à plus d'un homme dans sa vie. Mais Lily Potter n'était pas seulement une belle femme, elle était aussi une des plus brillantes sorcières de sa génération. Lily Potter née Evans, était une née-moldue. Une sorcière issue d'une famille sans magie. Quand elle avait appris à son anniversaire, l'existence du monde magique, l'enfant de onze ans avait été, absolument enchantée.

Avant que Lily ne fasse son entrée dans la prestigieuse école de magie de Poudlard, la petite fille avait des rêves de grandeur. Elle s'était vue changer le monde et le rendre meilleur. Elle s'était vue introduire la technologie moldue dans le monde magique. Elle s'était imaginée devenir une femme de pouvoir que tous respecteraient. Elle s'était vu faire découvrir le monde magique au moldu. Et puis, elle avait rêvé d'un grand mariage, avec un grand sorcier qui satisferait ses moindres désirs.

Mais tous ses rêves s'étaient envolés quand la jeune demoiselle avait franchi les portes de la prestigieuse école de magie. Elle avait découvert que ce nouveau monde, dont elle faisait aujourd'hui partie, n'était pas aussi fabuleux qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Elle avait appris à la dure qu'une "sang-de-bourbe" avait peu de chances de se faire un nom dans la société sorcière. Elle avait compris que son rêve de se trouver un mari puissant n'avait été que chimère.

En effet, quand la jeune Evans avait commencé ses cours de magie, elle avait pu voir le manque de tolérance indéniable et le racisme omniprésent dans l'établissement. Ces deux inégalités étaient encore plus flagrantes si on regardait le classement des élèves. En effet, l'école était constituée de quatre maisons, qui portaient les noms des quatre fondateurs. Les élèves étaient ainsi répartis suivant leurs prédispositions premières.

Si un écolier était plus enclin au courage, avait un peu de tolérance, faisait montre d'une certaine audace et d'une grande force d'esprit. Il était automatiquement envoyé à Gryffondor. La maison de Godric Gryffondor qui était aussi la maison du courage et de la lumière. Par contre, si un élève s'avérait être un peu ambitieux, déterminé, fin d'esprit et ingénieux. Il était affecté directement à Serpentard. La maison de Salazar Serpentard qui était vue par les autres maisons comme l'antre du diable. C'était aussi la maison des ténèbres.

Toutefois, si un élève avait des dispositions pour la constance, l'équilibre, la patience et la loyauté. Il était expédié à Poufsouffle. La maison d'Helga Poufsouffle qui était vue comme la maison des fleurs bleues. Elle était aussi un peu la risée des trois autres. Et enfin, si un élève montrait de la créativité, un penchant pour les études, un peu de discernement et de la sagesse. Il était relégué à Serdaigle. La maison de Rowena Serdaigle qui était aussi celle de l'érudition et du savoir.

Enfin, tout cela pour vous dire que la jeune Evans avait vite désenchanté à son arrivée dans le monde magique. La stagnation de la société magique, qui était restée figée dans un concept datant du XVIIème siècle, que ce soit en matière de mode ou de technologie, l'avait affligé. Pourquoi diable utilisaient-ils encore des bougies alors qu'il y avait l'électricité ? Et pourquoi recourir à une plume alors qu'un stylo était bien plus simple à utiliser ?

Quand Lily avait fait part de ses interrogations à son entourage, elle avait eu à faire face aux moqueries et à la violence de ses camarades qui avaient vu en elle un danger pour leur culture. Plus la jeune demoiselle découvrait des choses sur son nouveau monde plus elle en était déçue. Et puis, un jour, elle avait fait la connaissance d'un jeune garçon de son âge. Son nom était James Potter, son futur mari. Cela avait été le coup de foudre au premier regard. Mais le comportement immature de l'adolescent l'avait refroidi. Elle avait donc ignoré ses sentiments pour lui et s'était concentrée à ses études.

James Potter, qui était à cette époque et malgré son jeune âge un coureur de jupons, avait très mal pris l'indifférence de la jeune demoiselle. Il s'était alors lancé dans une drague qui avait duré sept ans. Ce fut à la fin de leurs études à Poudlard que la jeune femme avait enfin accepté de sortir avec lui. Une guerre opposant un mage noir du nom de Voldemort au monde sorcier était en cours. Ne sachant pas ce que demain allait leur réserver, les deux amoureux s'étaient unis un an après être sortis de l'école.

James avait voulu concevoir un héritier le plus rapidement possible afin de perpétuer la lignée des Potter. Il se trouvait que le mage noir en question avait le couple Potter en horreur. Voldemort s'était fait un devoir de les prendre pour cible à la moindre occasion. Voilà pourquoi James était aussi pressé d'avoir un successeur. Après plus d'un an d'essais infructueux, Lily s'était dite que l'un d'eux ou bien les deux avaient un problème pour engendrer. Elle avait donc fait des recherches pour pallier le problème.

Ce fut au cours de ses recherches qu'elle avait fait la connaissance d'une vieille dame. C'était une dame habillée de noir de la tête aux pieds. Elle portait un large chapeau avec un voile à dentelle noire qui recouvrait son visage. Lily n'avait pu que deviner son âge au son de sa voix. On aurait dit qu'elle portait le deuil d'un être cher qui venait de trépasser. Elle s'était rencontrée chez un marchand de potion en tous genres. Lily Potter s'était rendue chez l'homme, car elle avait appris que le potionniste était spécialisé dans les couples ayant des difficultés à concevoir des enfants.

Le maître de potion lui disait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle sans la présence de son mari, quand la dame avait fait son entrée. À son arrivée, le potionniste était devenu blanc comme neige. Il avait fait une profonde révérence à la dame. Ses mains étaient devenues tremblantes et de la sueur avait coulé de son cou.

« _Que puis-je faire pour vous madame ? Il me semble que le délai de notre contrat n'est pas encore arrivé à son échéance. Avait dit le commerçant d'une voix tremblante.

_Oh, mon cher ami ! Vous n'avez pas à vous faire du souci pour cela. Je ne suis pas ici pour vous, mais pour la jeune demoiselle que voilà.

_Qui ? Moi ? avait demandé Lily intriguée.

_Oui, vous, ma chère enfant.

_Mais pourquoi ? Nous ne nous connaissons pas, il me semble.

_C'est exact mon enfant. Avait dit la dame d'une voix amusante.

_Alors, que voulez-vous et qui êtes-vous ?

_Je suis la réponse à tes questions ma chère enfant. Je suis la personne qui va te permettre de concevoir un magnifique enfant pour ton cher époux si impatient d'en avoir. Je suis la destinée si tu veux tout savoir.

_Vraiment ! Vous pouvez m'aider à tomber enceinte ? avait demandé Lily avec enthousiasme.

_Oui, mon enfant.

_Oh, c'est fabuleux ! Comment allons-nous nous y prendre ? Est-ce que je vais devoir utiliser une potion ou une formule magique ? Cela va prendre combien de temps avant que je n'attende un enfant. Oh, je suis si impatiente !

_Doucement mon enfant. Avait dit la dame en rigolant franchement. C'est simple, tu vas voir. Tu vas retourner chez toi et ce soir, tu vas faire ce que vous faites depuis un an toi et ton mari. Je te garantis que demain matin, tu auras ce que tu désires si ardemment.

_Comment cela peut-il être possible ? Cela fait des mois que nous essayons sans résultat. Je ne devrais pas dans ce cas…je ne sais pas… prendre une potion ou me faire jeter un charme pour augmenter nos chances de réussite?

_Non, rien de tout cela. Faites-moi confiance pour vous obtenir ce que vous voulez.

_Soit, je veux bien vous faire confiance pour cela même si je dois dire que j'ai de sérieux doutes. Mais je voudrais néanmoins savoir pourquoi vous me venez en aide alors que nous ne nous connaissons pas ?

_Parce que mon enfant, comme je viens de te le dire, je suis la destinée et tu as un grand rôle à jouer dans l'avenir. Enfin, je veux dire que l'enfant que tu vas mettre au monde à une grande destinée devant lui. Mais que cela soit dit je ne suis pas une personne altruiste et je ne fais rien sans raison. En te venant en aide, c'est à moi que je rends service.

_Qu'est-ce que cela veut-il dire ?

_Tu n'as pas à le savoir enfant. Tu dois seulement te focaliser sur ton objectif actuel. À savoir, engendrer un héritier pour la famille Potter. »

Lily Potter avait suivi les consignes de la vieille dame au mépris de ses doutes. Une femme avec le désir d'enfanter était prête à tout pour y parvenir. Et cela en dépit du bon sens. L'épouse Potter était donc retournée chez elle et elle avait en application ce que la vieille dame lui avait dit de faire. Une semaine plus tard, elle était tombée enceinte. Elle et James étaient sur un petit nuage. Neuf mois plus tard, un magnifique petit garçon avait vu le jour. C'était le portrait craché de son père. Les jeunes parents lui avaient donné pour nom Harry Potter.

Trois mois après la naissance de l'enfant, une chose incroyable s'était produite. Le visage d'Harry avait changé radicalement pendant que Lily changeait sa couche. La seule chose qui restait de son ancienne apparence était la couleur de ses yeux. La jeune maman avait paniqué. Mais après s'être calmée, elle s'était rendue dans le magasin où elle avait fait la connaissance de la vieille dame. Elle avait demandé au propriétaire de la mettre en contact avec elle.

Deux heures après sa demande, la vieille dame était arrivée. Elle était d'une humeur massacrante et avait sommé de savoir pourquoi on l'avait dérangé à un moment aussi fâcheux. La jeune maman en colère avait montré son bébé.

« _Quoi ? Il est d'une beauté parfaite. Je ne vois pas où il est le problème ? avait dit la vieille dame avec désinvolture.

_Il ne ressemble plus à son père ?

_Mais bien sûr que si. C'est le portrait craché de son père à son âge, mais avec des yeux verts cela dit. Je peux vous l'assurer, car j'étais présente à sa naissance.

_Il ne ressemble en rien à James ! S'était emporté Lily de colère.

_C'est parfaitement logique qu'il ne lui ressemble pas. C'est le contraire qui aurait été étonnant. Avait dit la dame avec ironie.

_Quoi ? Qu'entendez-vous par là ? avait demandé une Lily effrayée. Pourquoi Harry ne devrait-il pas ressembler à James ?

_Parce que petite idiote, il n'est pas le père de l'enfant. Avait durement dit la dame.

_Mais c'est impossible ! Je n'ai jamais couché avec un autre homme que mon mari. Avait dit la jeune femme livide.

_Bien sûr que si.

_Ne dites pas n'importe quoi ! Je l'aurais su tout de même si j'avais eu un autre homme dans mon lit !

_Même s'il était caché sous les traits de ton cher James ? avait demandé avec perfidie la dame.

_Oh, non ! Ce n'est pas possible !

_Oh que si c'est possible !

_Qui…qui… était cet homme ?

_Qui te fait croire que c'était un Homme ? avait demandé la dame en rigolant.

_Quoi ? Ce n'était même pas un homme ? Avec quoi j'ai couché ?

_Un dieu. Avait lâché la dame avec insouciance.

_Un dieu ? Mais les dieux n'existent pas.

_Comment peux-tu en être aussi certaine ? Je te signale qu'avant ton onzième anniversaire, tu ne croyais ni à la magie ni aux sorciers. Pourtant, maintenant, tu en es une. Je te dis que ton fils est le fils d'un dieu et pas n'importe lequel en plus.

_Qui…qui est son père ? avait demandé Lily blanche comme neige.

_Le roi des dieux. Zeus en personne. Tu devrais en être flatté, car cela fait des siècles qu'il n'a plus été avec une mortelle. »

Lily avait mis un certain temps à se remettre de la nouvelle. Elle avait ensuite demandé à la dame comment elle pouvait redonner à son fils son ancienne apparence. La dame avait fait un mouvement de sa main avec négligence et l'enfant avait retrouvé le visage de James Potter. Elle avait fait un autre mouvement et un éclair lumineux avait frappé le bébé en pleine poitrine. Lily avait crié à cela et avait regardé la dame avec haine.

« _Que venez-vous de faire à mon enfant ?

_Je viens de sceller ses pouvoirs divins. Je suis certaine que vous êtes du même avis que moi, que cela représenterait un grand danger pour lui si une personne avec de mauvaises intentions venait à apprendre son ascendance. N'est-ce pas ?

_Effectivement.

_Avec le sort que je viens de placer sur lui, seul son véritable père sera capable de lui enlever en le reconnaissant comme sien.

_Est ce que Zeus sait pour lui ? avait demandé Lily inquiète.

_Certainement pas ! J'ai fait en sorte qu'il croit qu'il était avec sa femme le soir où il t'a rejoint chez toi. Je ne souhaite nullement que sa folle de femme apprenne la naissance de ton fils. Cette malade serait capable de le tuer. »

Après s'être assuré que le sort d'apparence était bien en place, la vieille dame était repartie. Elle avait ricané en se félicitant du bon fonctionnement de son plan. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre que l'enfant soit en âge et elle en ferait ce qu'elle voudrait. Le temps allait lui paraître encore plus long qu'avant.

Quelques mois après cet incident, une prophétie parlant de l'enfant des Potter et du mage noir avait été révélée. Le seigneur des ténèbres, comme il se faisait appeler, s'était rendu à la demeure des Potter et avait tué les deux parents et avait tenté de faire de même avec l'enfant. Mais celui-ci s'était défendu avec sa magie paternelle, bien qu'il n'était pas censé y avoir accès. L'utilisation de cette magie avait détruit l'enveloppe corporelle du mage et avait fait apparaitre une cicatrice sur le front de l'enfant.

À la mort des Potter, la vieille dame était venue récolter leurs âmes pour les conduire aux Champs-Élysées. Un endroit où régnait un printemps éternel. Le temps passant, Lily avait fini par avouer l'origine de la naissance de leur fils à James. Depuis ce jour fatidique, son mari ne lui avait plus jamais adressé la parole.

Lily était assise sur un banc au bord d'une petite rivière quand Nyx et Co étaient apparus à l'orée des Champs-Élysées. Elle n'avait eu aucun mal à reconnaitre son fils sous les traits de Nyx. Le groupe composé de Nyx, Hadès, Percy, Grover, Perséphone et d'Annabeth. Ils s'étaient tous dirigés vers Lily qui les avait regardés avec intérêt.

« _Vous êtes Lily Potter. Avait affirmé Hadès sans préambule.

_Oui c'est exact. Avait répondu Lily sans quitter Nyx des yeux. Que me voulez-vous ?

_Tu dois certainement savoir qui je suis.

_Vous êtes le gardien des enfers. Avait dit Lily calmement. Mais cela ne me dit pas ce que vous voulez de ma personne.

_Ce jeune homme ici présent à une question à vous poser. Avait dit Hadès en désignant Nyx.

_Quelle est-elle ? »

LFDD

Nyx était resté muet et n'avait pas cessé de regarder sa mère. La femme qui l'avait mis au monde. La femme qui n'avait eu aucune honte à tromper son mari. La femme qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour lui. Sa mère, celle qu'il avait perdue trop tôt. Cette femme qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis son arrivée dans ce paradis pour héros. Nyx était partagé entre une envie pressante de la prendre dans ses bras pour lui dire à quel point elle lui avait manqué et qu'il l'aimait et son envie de lui reprocher son adultère. À la place, il avait demandé d'une voix sans émotion et sans introduction qui était son géniteur.

« _Tu sais donc que James n'est pas ton père. Avait simplement relevé Lily.

_Oui.

_Comment l'as-tu su et comment as-tu retrouvé ton apparence ? avait-elle demandé avec curiosité.

_Cela n'a pas la moindre importance. Dites-moi simplement le nom de mon véritable père.

_Si c'est réellement ce que tu désires, je vais te l'apprendre. Mais fais attention à qui tu vas le divulguer par la suite. Il ne faut pas que ce renseignement tombe dans de mauvaises oreilles, car il y va de ta vie. Je sais que tu n'es pas mort malgré ta présence dans ces lieux. Je ne sais simplement pas comment tu t'y es pris pour venir ici.

_C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Dites-moi qui est mon père ! avait exigé Nyx.

_Ton père n'est pas un sorcier.

_Merci bien, mais ça je le sais déjà. Qui est-il ?

_C'est le roi des dieux. Zeus. Avait lâché Lily tranquillement.

_Pardon ! Que viens-tu de proférer misérable mortelle ? »

La question venait de Zeus en personne, qui venait de débarquer avec Poséidon d'on ne sait où. Toutes les têtes s'étaient dirigées vers les nouveaux arrivants. Poséidon et Hadès avaient les yeux aussi gros que des boules de billard. Nyx était resté figé sur place. Zeus. Son père était Zeus ? Genre, le roi des Dieux ? Genre, le malade qui était persuadé que Percy était le voleur de son foutu éclair ? Genre, le mari de la folle furieuse qui lui avait arraché le cœur et qui avait envoyé un monstre à sa suite ? Il n'en revenait pas. Comment sa mère s'était-elle retrouvée à coucher avec Zeus ?

Beurk ! Immonde image mentale, fou le camp de ma tête ! avait-il pensé avec force. Quand il avait fini par se débarrasser de la représentation indésirable, Nyx s'était reconcentré sur ce qui l'avait amené ici. À savoir son père. Bon ! S'était-il dit. Maintenant, il savait pourquoi cette cinglée d'Héra en avait après lui. D'après ce que la chère Mort lui avait inculqué sur les diverses divinités, Héra était la déesse de la jalousie et des représailles. Et c'était aussi une folle dingue qui prenait son pied en tuant les enfants illégitimes de son mari, d'après Nyx.

« _Alors mon frère, tu nous fais des cachoteries ? Ta femme sait-elle que tu l'as encore trompé avec une mortelle et qu'en plus tu lui as fait un enfant ? avait demandé Hadès avec de l'hilarité dans la voix.

_Je n'ai fait aucune cachoterie sur quoi que ce soit ! s'était énervé Zeus. Je ne connais pas cette femme et je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle prétend que je suis le père de son enfant.

_Allons mon frère. Était intervenu Poséidon. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte d'avoir succombé à une si magnifique jeune femme. Moi-même je dois dire que je n'aurais pas su résister.

_Puisque je m'acharne à vous dire que je ne la connais pas et que je ne l'ai jamais vue avant aujourd'hui.

_C'est bon mon frère, nous te promettons de garder ton secret. Jamais ta femme ne saura que tu as encore rompu ta promesse de fidélité. Avait promis Hadès toujours aussi amusé.

_Je ne vais pas rester sans rien dire, alors que l'on me diffame ainsi ! s'était exclamé Zeus en approchant de Lily. »

Nyx était sorti de ses interrogations internes quand il avait vu du coin de l'œil l'avancée de Zeus. Il s'était alors placé entre sa mère et son prétendu père. Lily était encore celle qui l'avait porté et mis au monde. Il n'allait pas laisser cette espèce de soi-disant roi des dieux, qui soi-dit-en-passant avait la sale manie d'accuser les gens sans preuve, faire du mal à sa mère. C'était pourquoi le jeune sorcier s'était mis à faire la liste de tous les sorts offensifs qu'il pourrait utiliser contre le dieu. Il avait opté pour l'utilisation de la magie des morts.

Quand le roi des dieux s'était avancé vers maître de la Mort, il avait été frappé par ce qui se dégageait de lui. Le jeune homme qui, il devait bien l'admettre, lui ressemblait beaucoup, avait la même empreinte magique que celle que lui et son frère pistaient. Cette observation l'avait stoppé un court instant dans sa lancée. Il avait détaillé Nyx avec une grande attention tout en restant vigilant. Il n'avait pourtant pas pu s'empêcher de se rapprocher de lui.

Lentement, il avait fait un pas vers le jeune sorcier qui le regardait avec méfiance. Zeus avait soulevé sa main pour la poser sur la joue du jeune homme. Il l'avait fait sans y penser. C'était comme si une force extérieure l'avait poussé à le faire. Quand la paume de sa main avait touché la peau de Nyx, une petite décharge électrique était passée entre le dieu et l'adolescent.

Une force mystérieuse avait attiré les doigts de Zeus vers la fameuse cicatrice du Survivant. Enfin, survivant, c'était jusqu'à sa rencontre fatidique avec sa cinglée de belle-maman. À la seconde où les phalanges de Zeus avaient effleuré l'ancienne blessure, un éclair assourdissant avait retenti sur toute la planète.

Au même moment, un nuage de noirceur avait enfermé le père et le fils dans un cocon ténébreux.

LFDD

Pendant ce temps dans une des pièces du château de la Mort, cette dernière avait poussé un cri de joie. Son regard d'un noir d'encre, devenu soudainement vivant, était posé sur l'image de Nyx et compagnie que l'écran lui renvoyait.

« _Les choses sérieuses vont enfin pouvoir commencer ! Qui de toi et de moi va ressortir vainqueur de ce qui se prépare, mon tendre et grossier petit-maître ? »


	10. Chapter 10

Correction chapitre : **Kuniko's **et revu par **Laviva7 **pour une deuxième correction.

* * *

**Lolita :** Je suis contente de le savoir, voici la suite. Merci pour le com.

**luffynette :** Merci pour le com

**xXxnarusasuxXx :** Dis-moi ce que tu ne comprends pas et je vais essayer de te l'expliquer. Merci pour le com.

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Zeus était perdu. Un vrai comble pour le roi des Dieux. Il n'avait pas compris pas ce qui lui était arrivé. Un instant, il se trouvait aux Champs-Élysées avec ses frères et une seconde après, il était encerclé par les ténèbres. Il avait appelé ses frères, mais aucun ne lui avait répondu. Il avait fait le tour de la bulle, à la recherche d'une sortie, mais il n'y en avait aucune. Étonnamment, malgré la noirceur qui l'enveloppait, Zeus pouvait sans problème voir ce qui l'entourait.

L'intérieur de sa prison était vide de tout objet ou occupant, mise à part lui. Il y avait comme un brouillard qui s'était élevé lentement du sol pour le recouvrir entièrement. Le dieu avait essayé par tous les moyens de le faire disparaitre, mais rien n'y faisait. Le brouillard était comme de l'eau sans consistance, et pourtant, Zeus avait éprouvé l'horrible sensation de se noyer quand il l'avait recouvert. Lorsque Zeus avait fini par penser sa dernière heure arrivée, un rire amusé s'était fait entendre.

Le son provenait de partout à la fois. C'était le rire d'une femme. D'une femme âgée s'il ne se trompait pas. La pression qui avait été mise sur lui et qui l'avait empêché de respirer avait diminuée. Prenant de grands bouffées d'air, ce que Zeus n'avait jamais eu besoin de faire depuis sa naissance, le dieu des deux avait ordonné à la propriétaire de la voix de se montrer devant lui. Il lui avait promis mille tourments si elle ne lui obéissait pas.

« _Il faut vraiment être doué d'un très grand ego et d'une confiance aveugle en ses capacités pour oser menacer la personne qui vient juste de manquer de vous tuer, mon enfant. Ou tout simplement, la plus stupide créature que la terre n'ait jamais portée. Avait retenti une voix âgée. Lequel penses-tu être, roi des dieux ?

_Je ne suis pas stupide, femme ! Avait répondu Zeus.

_Alors, tu penses être de taille à m'affronter, mon enfant ? Demanda la voix.

_Montre-toi, sorcière et je vais te le prouver.

_Je ne suis pas une de ses faibles créatures, mon enfant.

_Qu'est êtes-vous donc dans ce cas ?

_Je suis ce que les humains appellent la destinée. Je suis celle qui façonne la vie des hommes et des Dieux. Je suis celle qui décide quand une vie doit être raccourcie ou allongée. Je suis l'une des seules créatures au monde dont tu dois avoir réellement peur, mon enfant.

_Baliverne ! Je ne vous crois pas ! Personne ne décide du destin des Dieux !

_Stupide enfant ! Tu es aussi borné que le jour de notre première rencontre.

_Quelle rencontre ? Je n'en ai aucun souvenir.

_C'est parfaitement normal, puisque je t'ai effacé la mémoire après notre rencontre.

_Pourquoi ?

_Parce que tu ne devais garder aucun souvenir de ce que tu as fait ce jour-là. Avait dit la voix sur le ton de l'évidence.

_Qu'ai-je fait lors de cette rencontre.

_Tu as fait un enfant à une sorcière.

_Tu mens ! Jamais je n'aurais fait une telle chose ! Un enfant d'ascendance divine et sorcière représente une trop grande menace pour nous. C'est le seul être capable de venir à bout d'un Dieu. Le dernier à avoir vu le jour, Merlin, si ma mémoire est bonne, nous a obligé à nous faire passer pour des mythes et légendes auprès des humains. Et si ma chère Aphrodite n'avait pas envoyé Morgane la fée pour le détourner de nous, nous ne serions effectivement plus que des mythes et légendes de nos jours. Sachant cela, jamais je n'aurais pris le risque de coucher avec une de ces créatures.

_Pourtant, avec un peu de persuasion de ma part, tu as fécondé Lily Potter et de là où je me tenais, tu avais l'air d'y prendre beaucoup de plaisir. Si je me souviens bien, vous l'avez refait cinq fois dans la nuit.

_Mensonges ! Je refuse de te croire !

_Dans ce cas, te rendre la mémoire devrait t'y aider, mon enfant.

_Que… Ma tête. Que m'as-tu fait ? Elle est si douloureuse. Avait marmonné Zeus avant de s'écrouler au sol.

_Tu l'as bien mérité abruti d'enfant ! S'était contenté de rétorquer la voix.

Zeus s'était tenu la tête en hurlant de douleur. Puis, petit à petit, la douleur était partie comme elle était venue.

_Maintenant, je pense que tu vas pouvoir me croire, mon enfant.

_Que veux-tu dire par…c'est quoi ça ? Je suis certain que ce n'était pas là il y a une minute.

_Ce sont les souvenirs de ce jour-là. Avait répondu la voix tranquillement. »

**_Trente-deux ans plus tôt dans un temple de Zeus._**

_Zeus était assis sur son trône. Il pensait à offrir un cadeau à sa femme. Cela faisait des centaines d'années qu'il ne lui en avait pas faits et il souhaitait lui faire une surprise. Il était profondément plongé dans ses pensées. C'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pas remarqué l'apparition de la vieille dame. Elle était habillée en noir de la tête aux pieds. Elle avait un chapeau à large bord avec un voile à dentelle noire qui couvrait son visage._

_Elle fit remarquer sa présence en tapant très fortement le sol. Le geste avait fait trembler le sanctuaire de Zeus et avait sorti le maître des lieux de ses songes._

_« _Que…qui es-tu ? avait demandé Zeus, pas très content._

__Personne d'important, était monté une vieille voix du voile._

__Que fais-tu chez moi, personne sans importance ? avait demandé le dieu de la foudre._

__Je suis venue solliciter une petite faveur de rien du tout de toi, mon enfant. Zeus avait été intrigué par le ''mon enfant " à la fin de la phrase, car il ne pensait pas qu'il subsistait une créature plus vieille que lui au monde._

__Quelle est cette requête ? avait toutefois demandé Zeus._

__Je souhaiterais que vous engrosser une sorcière pour moi. Tu vois, rien de bien méchant. Avait révélé la femme._

__Comment oses-tu te présenter devant avec une telle demande, misérable femme. Avait grondé Zeus en envoyant un de ces fameux éclairs sur la dame en noir. Mais surprise, la femme avait absorbé l'éclair en question. Elle avait ensuite fait un pas vers Zeus._

__En des millénaires d'existence, c'est la première fois qu'un enfant ose me défier. Avait-elle dit calmement. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi dans des discussions vaines et stériles. Tu vas me donner ce que je veux sans rechigner à la tâche, mon enfant. Et cela, ce soir même. Elle avait ensuite disparu pour réapparaitre devant Zeus. Elle avait posé sa main sur la tête de Zeus qui était encore assis sur son trône._

__Rends-toi chez les Potter ce soir et fait un enfant à Lily Potter. Une lumière avait alors enveloppé la tête de Zeus. Quand tu auras fini ta besogne, tu oublieras tout de cette visite et de tes actions. La lumière s'était dissipée ensuite. Zeus s'était alors levé et avait disparu. Il était, par la suite, apparu devant la maison des Potter. Il avait pris l'apparence de James Potter. »_

**De nos jours, dans la bulle de noirceur.**

« _Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? C'est un désastre ! Il faut éliminer cette abomination avant qu'il ne commence l'anéantissement des déités. Il a déjà éliminé la déesse du foyer. Qui sait à qui il va s'en prendre ensuite. Avait dit Zeus d'une traite.

_Stupide, stupide enfant. Quand vas-tu commencer à utiliser ce que te sert de cerveau ? avait dit la voix. Nyx n'est pas une menace pour les dieux, enfin pour l'instant. Mais si tu t'entêtes dans ton désir de l'abattre, il va devenir votre fléau et vous éradiquer jusqu'au dernier.

_Qu'entends-tu par-là ? avait demandé Zeus, un peu refroidi dans ses envies d'infanticide.

_Je t'ai pris à part, car j'ai besoin d'un allié dans la guerre qui va se jouer dans les semaines à venir.

_Quelle guerre ?

_Une guerre de pouvoir. Une guerre qui va décider de la survie des créatures de cette planète.

_Je ne comprends pas. Qui sont les antagonistes ?

_Il faut en premier lieux que tu comprennes que ce monde à bien plus de mystères que tu ne le crois.

_Comme quoi ?

_Pour commencer, je vais te résumer sa création.

_Je t'écoute.

_Au départ, la terre n'était qu'un caillou pas plus gros que ton poing, quand Le Voyageur s'en est saisi.

_Qui est Le Voyageur ?

_C'est un être puissant et immortel, qui comme son nom l'indique, voyage entre les différentes dimensions en récoltant ou en créant des planètes, qu'occasionnellement il peuple et parfois non. Le voyageur est à l'origine de la création des Dieux et de tout ce qui est sur cette terre.

_Poursuis ton histoire.

_ Donc, Le Voyageur, qui est aussi un grand inventeur, s'est saisi de ce caillou et avec l'aide de sa magie et de sciences qui me sont inconnues, il l'a agrandi. C'est ainsi que la terre est née et son système solaire avec. Il a ensuite créé les mers, la végétation et tout ce qui la compose. »

Elle avait fait une pause pour voir si Zeus suivait.

« _Il a ensuite eu l'idée de peupler la terre d'êtres vivants. Il a donc commencé par les Titans, vos ancêtres. Mais au milieu de ses créations, il s'était posé la question sur ce qu'il adviendrait de la terre, elle allait être trop peuplée. Dans son idée de départ, les créatures qui allaient vivre sur cette planète devaient être à son image. C'est-à-dire, immortels et immenses. Il se creusa alors la tête pendant deux jours. C'est de là que lui est venue l'idée de créer la mort.

_La mort est une personne ? avait demandé Zeus.

_Oui c'est une entité avec une conscience comme toi. Donc, je disais que Le Voyageur avait eu l'idée de créer la mort. Il donna donc vie, si on peut le dire aussi, à La Grande Faucheuse. Il lui donna pour rôle de reprendre la vie à ses créations. Mais une autre question lui était venue en tête à la naissance de La Mort.

_Quelle est-elle ?

_Comment la mort allait-elle pouvoir décider si une personne devait ou non mourir ? C'est ainsi que j'ai vu le jour. Et comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt. Je suis celle qui décide quand une vie doit être raccourcie ou rallongée. Mais Le Voyageur pensait que c'était une trop lourde tâche pour moi seule, il conçut donc les trois Parques pour me venir en aide.

_Tout cela ne me dit pas qui sont les instigateurs de cette fameuse guerre à venir.

_Attends mon enfant, j'y viens bientôt. Après notre création à nous cinq, Le Voyageur avait poursuivi le peuplement de la terre. Il avait conçu différentes races, leur attribuant ou non des pouvoirs. Quand il eut fini sa besogne, il est resté avec nous un siècle pour nous guider avant de reprendre son chemin. Nous ne l'avons plus jamais revu. Avait dit la voix avec tristesse.

_Après son départ, tout est allé parfaitement bien, jusqu'au jour où La Mort tomba amoureuse d'un humain auquel elle devait prendre la vie. En cachette, elle le conduisit dans son palais. Je n'avais pas su qu'elle n'avait pas récolté l'âme du jeune homme et qu'elle avait au contraire redonné vie à celui-ci. Sans le nombre de morts augmentant inexplicablement dans le village du jeune homme, alors même que je ne les avais pas approuvés ; jamais je n'aurais remarqué la supercherie.

_Qu'as-tu fait ?

_Ce qu'il fallait. Je suis allé moi-même prendre ce que je devais.

_Vous avez tué l'amoureux.

_Oui. La Mort m'avait supplié de ne pas le faire, pourtant, mais je l'ai fait. Les règles sont les règles. Et personne n'est au-dessus d'eux.

_C'est cruel.

_C'est le destin.

_Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

_La Mort a essayé de se donner la mort, car elle ne pouvait pas supporter la douleur que la perte de son amant avait engendrée en elle. Mais étant la mort, cela n'avait pas marché. Elle a cependant continué encore et encore, pendant des années. Elle est même allée jusqu'à fournir à trois frères sorciers, le moyen de se rendre maître d'elle pour qu'elle puisse enfin mourir. Heureusement pour tout le monde, j'ai mis mon grain de sel en l'obligeant à les éliminer. Seul le plus jeune avait réussi à lui échapper, mais heureusement, il s'était rendu de lui-même.

_A-t-elle finit par abandonner l'idée de se tuer ?

_Non, cela est même devenu une obsession pour elle. Avec le temps, elle avait pris l'habitude de faire des plans pour parvenir à ses fins. Elle a manigancé la rencontre ente Éole le dieu du vent et une sorcière. C'est ainsi qu'est né Merlin.

_Alors c'était Éole le père de Merlin ?

_Oui. Et il a aussi été le premier que celui-ci a mis à mort. Après la naissance de l'enfant, elle s'est servie des trois reliques qu'elle avait données aux trois frères pour rendre Merlin maître d'elle. De ce fait, elle a donné à Merlin le pouvoir de tuer les Dieux, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais eu s'il n'était pas devenu le maître de la Mort.

_Attends ! Cela veut dire que si le rejeton d'un dieu et d'une sorcière n'est pas maître de la Mort, il ne représente aucun danger pour les dieux ?

_Parfaitement.

_Alors Nyx n'est pas dangereux pour nous ?

_Stupide enfant ! Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire sur le danger qu'il t'encoure de chercher à tuer ton fils ?

_Qu'il allait devenir le fléau des Dieux.

_Bien. Et que comprends-tu par-là ?

_Qu'il est déjà devenu le maître de la Mort. Mais pourquoi cherche-t-elle à nous éliminer ?

_Elle est convaincue qu'en vous élimant tous, le reste des créatures de cette terre vont vous suivre dans la tombe. Et avec la mort de toutes les créatures qui peuplent cette planète, Le Voyageur reviendra et la délivrera de la vie. Ainsi, la douleur qui ne l'a jamais lâchée depuis de la mort de son amant va disparaitre elle aussi.

_Pourquoi elle ne nous tue pas elle-même ? Elle en a pourtant le pouvoir, je pense.

_Tu te trompes. Comme je te l'ai expliqué, seul moi peux décider de qui va vivre et qui va mourir, par elle. Le voyageur l'a privé de ce pouvoir en m'engendrant. Mais rien ne l'empêche de le faire faire par une autre personne, à la seule condition que cette personne possède ses pouvoirs. Ce qui est le cas des maîtres de la Mort. Et quand c'est de son maître qu'il s'agit, même moi, je ne peux pas le stopper.

_Si un maître de la mort est si dangereux, pourquoi avoir aidé la Mort à en produire un nouveau ?

_Je l'ai fait parce que de cette façon, j'ai pu soustraire ton fils à son influence en bloquant sa magie divine. Cette action a empêché la Mort de se rendre maitresse des pensées de ton fils comme elle l'avait fait avec Merlin, avant que Morgane n'intervienne.

_Mais, si Merlin était son maître, comment elle a pu prendre le contrôle de son esprit et en devenir maîtresse.

_Parce que devenir maître de la mort, ne signifie pas vraiment devenir son maître, mais d'obtenir la véritable immortalité ainsi que tous les pouvoirs de la Mort, dont celui de tuer n'importe qui, comme la Mort.

_Qu'est-il donc arrivé à Merlin s'il n'est pas mort ?

_La mort avait réussi à le remettre sous son influence, alors la fée Morgane à donner sa vie pour emprisonner Merlin dans le corps d'une petite souris. Seul le sacrifice volontaire d'une fée pourrait le délivrer. Il vit avec la Mort dans son château.

_En quoi je vais pouvoir te venir en aide ?

_Quand tu as touché la cicatrice de Nyx, tu as éveillé ses pouvoirs divins, ce qui a ouvert la porte à la Mort. À partir de maintenant, Nyx va livrer une bataille mentale à la Mort pour le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit. Normalement, il n'y aurait pas eu d'espoir pour lui de sortir vainqueur de cette lutte. Mais heureusement pour nous, par je ne sais quelle lubie, la Mort a lié les destins de ton fils et celui de Poséidon, Percy Jackson. De ce fait, elle va devoir lutter non pas avec un, mais avec deux esprits. Ton travail est de faire en sorte que ces deux jeunes gens se rapprochent rapidement.

_Pardon ! Tu veux que je joue au cupidon ? Mais pourquoi ne pas aller lui demander directement de venir le faire ?

_Parce que Cupidon fait partie des victimes de la folie de ta femme.

_Hein ! C'est quoi cette histoire encore ?

La voix lui avait alors raconté ce que la Mort avait fait et ce qu'Héra était en train de faire sur le mont Olympe. Elle l'avait rassuré sur les enfants tués dans le camp des demi-dieux. Elle lui avait aussi appris que la Mort les avait fait revenir à la vie.

_Mais, pourquoi la Mort lui a donné cette dague.

_Elle avait besoin d'une excuse pour faire sortir Nyx de l'entre-deux, pour qu'il parte à ta recherche. Et aussi, parce qu'elle voulait voir si Héra avait les capacités d'utiliser la dague.

_Pourquoi a-t-elle rendu la vie aux enfants des divinités si elle veut la mort de tout le monde ?

_Parce que, comme je te l'ai dit, elle ne peut pas décider de la mort des gens. Et comme c'est elle qui a fourni la dague à Héra, elle est en partie responsable de ce que ta femme fait. Chaque mort que je n'ai pas programmé, dont elle est en partie ou complétement responsable lui coûte du pouvoir et augmente sa douleur. Donc, ressusciter ces enfants était tout à son avantage.

_Mais alors, et les dieux et déesses qu'Héra a tués, pourquoi n'est-elle pas intervenue ?

_Elle doit sans doute préférer subir les inconvénients que de contribuer à leur rendre la vie.

_Au lieu de rester à jouer les entremetteuses entre Nyx et ce voleur de foudre, pourquoi ne pas se rendre sur l'Olympe pour reprendre la dague à ma femme ?

_Parce que, idiot d'enfant, tu risques d'y laisser la vie. Ta femme est devenue bien plus forte que toi. Avec toutes les essences de vie qu'elle a volées et ingérées, elle est devenue bien plus puissante que toi et tes deux frères réunis. Votre seule chance de victoire est d'empêcher ton fils de tomber sous la coupe de la Mort, car seul lui a un minimum de chance de venir à bout de ta femme.

_Mais est-ce obligé qu'il soit avec ce voleur ?

_Aie, mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? avait protesté Zeus en se tenant la tête.

_Ce n'est pas Percy le voleur, mais le fils d'Hermès. Il a caché l'éclair dans le bouclier de Percy pour le piéger. Avait dit la voix avec mépris.

_Mais pourquoi ?

_Pour la même chose que la Mort, l'anéantissement des dieux. Et en passant, cette loi qui empêche les divinités de voir leurs enfants est plus que stupide. Je te suggère de l'abolir si le monde survit à ce qui arrive. Avait ordonné la voix Je vais tous vous confiner aux les Champs-Élysées. Mais je ne peux le faire que pendant deux semaines, au-delà, la Mort aura percé mes boucliers. Pendant ce temps, tu vas expliquer la situation aux autres et t'arranger pour que les deux garçons se rapprochent. Ne fais jamais mention de ce que je t'ai dit sur le lien qui les lie ensemble. Je ne sais pas comment Nyx et Percy peuvent le prendre et nous n'avons pas besoin de ça en ce moment.

La voix avait disparu et Zeus était de retour aux Champs-Élysées, avec un Nyx évanoui dans les bras. Sa célèbre cicatrice sur le front avait disparu et sur sa clavicule gauche était apparu un éclair de la même émeraude que ses yeux. Percy s'était précipité sur Zeus à la seconde où la boule de noirceur s'était dissipée. C'était limite s'il n'allait pas arracher Nyx des bras de son père.

_Que lui avez-vous fait ? avait-il demandé avec un ton accusateur

_Rien du tout. Il est simplement épuisé d'avoir été reconnu.

_Donc, tu reconnais être le père de ce charmant enfant, mon frère ? avait sournoisement demandé Hadès

_Oui, je le reconnais. Je proclame à qui veut l'entendre que Gabriel Nyx Méphisto est mon fils. Un grondement sourd avait secoué les Champs Élysée et une partie de la terre à cette déclaration.

Du côté de la Mort.

_De quel droit cette mégère a-t-elle osé enfermer mon apprenti chez Hadès ! Si elle pense qu'une simple barrière magique va me retenir, elle se fourre le doigt dans l'œil. Avait pesté la Mort en balançant un bibelot au mur. Nyx est à moi ! J'ai arrangé sa naissance pour mettre fin aux misérables vies de ces maudits dieux, et il va accomplir ce pour quoi je me suis donné autant de peine pendant tant de siècles. Il est le fléau que j'ai créé spécialement pour les Dieux et il va les détruire une bonne fois pour toutes. »


	11. Chapter 11

Correction chapitre : **Kuniko's **et revu par **Laviva7 **pour une deuxième correction.

* * *

**lilylys :** Merci pour le com. J'espère que la suite ne pas trop te décevoir.

**luffynette** Merci pour le com

**xXxnarusasuxXx** : Je ne peux pas t'aider sur tes incompréhensions si tu ne me dis pas où elles se situent.

**Natulcien Anwamane :**Merci pour le com . Voici la suite et contente de savoir que la fic te plaît.

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

« _Mon précieux frère, pourrais-tu avoir l'amabilité de nous expliquer ce qu'était cette étrange bulle noire qui vous a englouti toi ainsi que ta progéniture ? avait demandé Hadès d'une voix trainante et moqueuse.

_Je vais tout vous expliquer, mais plus tard. Indique-moi en premier où je peux déposer mon fils.

_Mais certainement mon frère. Suis-moi si tu le veux bien. Avait dit Hadès tout aussi moqueur en prenant le chemin du château, mais en arrivant devant la sortie des Champs Élysée, Hadès s'était heurté à une force invisible qui l'avait empêché de franchir le seuil. Le Dieu avait été projeté avec robustesse loin de l'entrée. Le dieu s'était remis sur pied et avait chargé la porte pour le même résultat. Il avait eu recours à ses pouvoirs, mais rien n'y avait fait.

_C'est quoi cette chose ? avait questionné à la cantonade le Dieu des enfers. Qui a osé faire ça sans mon autorisation ? Est-ce toi mon frère, ou toi mon autre frère, avait demandé Hadès de plus en plus en colère devant son incapacité à franchir le seuil.

_Je pense que les explications vont devoir se faire maintenant, avait dit Zeus dans un soupir résigné. Il avait alors fait apparaitre un lit de deux places avec des voilages où il avait déposé délicatement Nyx. Dès que Zeus avait posé son fardeau sur la couche, Percy s'était précipité dessus et s'était allongé aux côtés de Nyx. »

En voyant le comportement étrange de leur ami, Grover et Annabeth s'étaient à leur tour approchés du grand lit. Ils s'étaient assis sur le rebord du lit en jetant des œillades interrogatrices sur Percy, mais celui-ci semblait ne pas les voir. De son côté, Zeus, même s'il savait qu'il devait faire en sorte que les deux garçons se rapprochent, voyait ce rapprochement d'un très mauvais œil. Était-ce vraiment indispensable que son fils s'acoquine avec ce sale voleur ? Ok, même si la destinée avait prétendu que ce n'était pas Percy le voleur, mais le fils d'Hermès, Zeus avait encore des doutes sur lui. Et il ne voulait vraiment pas que son fils soit aussi proche de lui.

« _Ces explications, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain, avait fulminé Hadès à l'encontre de Zeus.

_Oui, oui, je vais vous les donner. Donnez-moi juste une seconde, avait grondé à son tour le roi des Dieux.

_Alors dépêche-toi de le faire et dis-moi comment abattre cette barrière. Je suis une personne extrêmement occupée, tu vois ! Et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à être enfermé ici.

_Eh bien, mon frère, tu vas devoir t'y habituer pour les deux semaines à venir.

_Quoi, tu plaisantes !?

_Non mon frère, je suis très sérieux avec ça.

_C'est donc toi le responsable de tout ça ! avait accusé Hadès.

_Non Hadès ce n'est pas moi le responsable de notre enfermement.

_Qui est-ce alors ?

_La destinée.

_C'est quoi ces inepties mon frère ? De qui parles-tu ?

_Ce ne sont pas des inepties comme tu dis, mais la simple vérité.

_Expliques-toi Zeus, était intervenu Poséidon.

_Quand j'ai posé la main sur Nyx, je me suis retrouvé prisonnier dans une boule de noirceur. Une voix m'a alors parlé de choses incroyables dont je n'aurais jamais imaginé l'existence. Elle m'a aussi remis en mémoire les circonstances de la conception de Nyx.

_Ainsi, ce garçon est réellement de ton sang. Avait constaté Poséidon calmement. Peux-tu nous dire de quelles choses vous avez parlé avec cette fameuse destinée.

_Oui, oui, c'est cela. Mets-nous donc dans la confidence mon frère. Je suis impatient de savoir ce que cette destinée t'a dit. Avait dit Hadès avec son sarcasme habituel.

Tout le monde, Lily incluse, s'était trouvé une place autour du lit où se reposait Nyx. Zeus leur avait ensuite relaté ce qu'il avait appris de la destinée, des projets de la Mort et ce que sa femme était en train de faire dans l'Olympe. Il avait cependant omis de mentionner le lien qui liait les deux jeunes gens et qu'il avait pour mission de les aider à se rapprocher.

_Et tu as cru à ces sornettes ! Je te pensais bien plus intelligent mon frère. Avait raillé Hadès.

_Si tu avais été à ma place mon frère, tu ne prendrais pas ce ton avec moi. Cette destinée a bien failli me tuer, moi, le roi des dieux. Alors oui, j'ai foi en ce qu'elle m'a dit.

_Tu es certain que ton fils ne représente pas de danger pour nous ? avait demandé Poséidon. Parce que si je me réfère au dernier rejeton issu d'un dieu et d'une sorcière, j'aurais tendance à abattre le premier qui croiserait ma route.

_Vous n'allez pas toucher à Nyx ! s'était exclamé Percy en se redressant de la couche. Il avait les yeux brillants de férocité. Vous allez devoir me passer sur le corps pour l'avoir, avait poursuivi Percy en sortant sa petite épée.

_Range-moi ça mon neveu, avait ordonné Zeus à Percy. Personne ne va faire le moindre mal à mon fils. Et comme Percy ne faisait pas mine de poser son arme, Zeus s'était tourné vers ses frères et leur avait demandé de rassurer le Demi-dieu sur ce fait.

_Je ne sais pas, avait commencé Hadès. Si ce que tu dis est vrai, notre intérêt serait de nous débarrasser de lui pendant qu'il se trouve dans l'incapacité de se défendre. Le dernier n'a pas été facile à vaincre. Il a fallu le sacrifice de la belle Morgane pour s'en débarrasser. Et comme tu dois t'en douter, nous n'avons pas une seconde Morgane dans nos poches.

_Est-ce que tu as bien écouté ce que je viens de vous dire mon frère ?

_Bien sûr. Tu as dit que cet enfant était la progéniture d'une sorcière et d'un dieu. C'est tout ce qu'i savoir.

_Et la partie, c'est le seul à pouvoir se mesurer à la Mort que veut et concocte notre mort à tous, elle est passée où ?

_Je suis le dieu de la mort et je me sens parfaitement capable de lutter contre cette dernière. De par ma position, je suis le plus à même de nous débarrasser de cette folle déclaré avec sérieux et arrogance le dieu des enfers.

_Est-ce moi, ou bien tous les dieux ont un ego surdimensionné. Avait demandé doucement Grover à Annabeth.

_Ce n'est pas toi, je pense que tu as raison sur ce point. Cela doit être une tare familiale. J'espère que cela n'est pas héréditaire. S'était inquiété Annabeth.

_Tu ne toucheras pas à mon fils. Avait retenti la voix de Lily dans le silence que les dires du Dieu des enfers avaient amené. J'ai sacrifié ma vie pour lui permettre de vivre, alors je ne vais pas rester là à vous regarder tuer mon fils sans lever le petit doigt. Je suis peut-être morte, mais je reste une puissante sorcière.

_Oh que j'ai peur. Avait raillé Hadès. Je suis le gardien de cet endroit sorcière et je peux d'un claquement de doigts te faire perdre la mémoire.

_Essaye pour voir, l'avait mis au défi Lily.

_Je veux une maman comme elle, avait dit Grover les yeux brillants de respect.

_Tu ne vas rien faire Hadès, était intervenu Poséidon. Cesse tes plaisanteries et cherchons une issue au problème que représente Héra. Comme cette destinée l'a dit à Zeus, il ne nous reste que deux semaines pour trouver une solution. Nous devenons trouver une arme pour nous défendre de la reine des dieux, sans cela, elle va nous tuer nous aussi.

_Héra n'a pas les capacités pour se mesurer à l'un de nous, alors à nous trois s'est perdu d'avance.

_Tu n'as vraiment rien écouté de ce que Zeus nous a appris. Avait relevé Poséidon devant l'idiotie de son frère.

_Si, mais je n'ai pas foi en ces choses.

_Tu es borné mon frère, avait soupiré Poséidon. »

Les discussions s'étaient ensuite poursuivies sous les moqueries du dieu des enfers.

LFDD

Deux jours après la reconnaissance paternelle de Zeus.

« _Alors comme ça tu es un sorcier ? avait demandé Grover à Nyx.

_Oui, je le suis de moitié.

_C'est trop mec ! Tu sais faire quoi avec la magie ? Et est-ce que tu as une baguette magique, et est-ce que tu voles sur un balai aussi ? Et est-ce que…

_Laisse le respirer Grover ! Il vient juste de reprendre connaissance. Et si tu continues avec tes questions, tu risques de le rendormir. Avait coupé Annabeth.

_C'est bon Annabeth, ses questions ne me dérangent pas. Avait dit Nyx en s'appuyant sur Percy pour bien s'asseoir. Percy l'avait aidé dans sa manœuvre.

_Merci, avait dit Nyx les joues rouges. Il s'était ensuite demandé pourquoi il était aussi gêné devant le demi-dieu. Il ne s'était pourtant pas conduit de cette façon à leur rencontre. Alors qu'est-ce qui avait changé entre-temps ?

_De rien cela me fait plaisir. Avait répondu Percy tout aussi rouge. Ensuite, ils s'étaient fixés avec fascination.

_Tu vois ce que je vois ? avait demandé Grover à Annabeth.

_Je crois bien.

_Tu penses qu'ils se rendent compte de leur comportement l'un envers l'autre ?

_Je ne crois pas. Mais, tu penses qu'on devrait leur dire ?

_Certainement pas ! Je ne vais pas me gâcher le plaisir de les voir se patauger dans leurs merdes. Avait dit Grover en se frottant les mains d'anticipation. Je sens que cela va être très drôle.

_Tu n'es qu'un gamin Grover !

_Et fier de l'être.

_Vous chuchotez quoi vous deux ? avait demandé Percy pour se sortir de sa contemplation.

_Rien de bien méchant.

_Quoi exactement ?

_Je demandais à Annabeth si je pouvais demander à Nyx de nous faire des tours de magie.

_Certainement pas ! Il est encore en convalescence. Avait protesté Percy avec véhémence.

_Je pense que je serais capable de faire quelques petites choses. Avait dit Nyx.

_Pas avant que tu ne sois complètement rétabli. Avait contredit Percy un tout petit peu entêté.

_Mais je su…

_J'ai dit non !

_Tu vois on dirait déjà un vieux couple. Ne sont-ils pas mignons ?

_Ne dis pas n'importe quoi et laissons-les entre eux.

_Pourquoi ?

_Je pense qu'ils ont besoin de se parler un peu seul. Je ne sais ce qui leur arrive, mais ils doivent en discuter ensemble. Aller viens, allons voir la mère de Nyx.

Grover avait suivi sa camarade de mauvais gré.

Restés seuls, Percy et Nyx s'étaient regardés dans le blanc des yeux pendant quelques minutes.

_Tu as une idée de ce qui nous arrive ? Avait fini par demander Nyx.

_Non et toi ?

_Aucune idée. Est-ce que tu ressens la même chose que moi ? avait demandé d'une petite voix Nyx.

_Je ne sais pas. Tu ressens quoi précisément ?

_Quand je te regarde, j'ai une folle envie de te sauter dessus. Ce n'est pas que je trouve laid ou quoi, mais je trouve cela étrange. Je ne savais même pas que j'étais attiré par les garçons avant toi.

_Donc je t'attire. Avait relevé Percy un sourire aux lèvres.

_Oui et pas qu'un peu. Et toi ?

_Moi quoi ?

_Est-ce que tu ressens la même chose ?

_Tu veux dire cette envie irrésistible de te dévorer la bouche. Ou ce besoin constant que j'ai de te savoir en sécurité. Ou encore l'envie de buter tous ceux qui t'approchent d'un peu trop près ? avait demandé le demi-dieu d'une traite.

_Euh, ce n'est pas exactement ce que je pensais, mais oui c'est à peu près ça.

Le silence était retombé entre les deux jeunes gens qui s'étaient remis à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux.

_Je sais que c'est un prompt, mais est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? avait demandé Nyx hâtivement.

_Oui. Avait presque hurlé Percy.

Les deux garçons s'étaient alors avancés en même temps et s'étaient méchamment cogné la tête. Après que la douleur se soit dissipée, ils avaient retenté l'expérience, mais leurs dents étaient entrées en collision.

_Attends, je vais m'avancer vers toi. Comme ça, il n'y aura pas de risque cette fois, avait proposé Nyx à Percy.

_Ok. »

Nyx s'était approché vers Percy et l'avait pris par la taille en l'approchant un peu plus de lui. Il avait fermé les yeux et baissé la tête à la rencontre de celle de Percy. Leurs souffles s'étaient alors emballés et leurs rythmes cardiaques avec. Nyx avait poursuivi sa progression vers Percy les yeux toujours clos et les lèvres entrouvertes. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Leurs lèvres ne trouvaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir se toucher, quand, sortie de nulle part, une voix grave avait retenti.

« _Fils, je dois te dire deux mots.

Les deux garçons s'étaient alors éloignés l'un de l'autre en vitesse. Leurs regards tueurs s'étaient dans un même mouvement dirigés vers la source de la voix. Debout devant le lit dans une posture tout ce qu'il y avait de plus détendu, Zeus les regardait avec indiscrétion.

_Que me voulez-vous ? avait craché Nyx.

_Une petite discussion père et fils. Avait dit tranquillement le dieu des dieux.

_Ce n'est pas le moment-là. Vous devriez reve… Que faites-vous ? avait soudainement demandé Nyx.

_Cela ne se voit pas, je m'assieds. Avait répondu Zeus en poussant Percy et en prenant place entre les deux jeunes gens. Alors de quoi parliez-vous ? avait ensuite demandé le dieu sans se soucier des regards assassins qui étaient braqués sur lui. »

LFDD

Deux jours après la tentative de baiser entre Nyx et Percy.

« _On doit faire quelque chose. Avait dit soudain Nyx en envoyant une boule de feu agrémenté d'éclair sur la barrière magique qui les maintenait prisonniers. »

Nyx n'avait pas cru une seule seconde que la Mort était capable de faire ce que Zeus lui avait dit. La Mort décrite par son géniteur n'avait rien à voir avec celle avec qui il avait vécu durant les 15 dernières années. Certes, elle était un peu folle sur les bords et avait la sale manie de le pincer quand il disait des gros mots, mais aller jusqu'à vouloir la destruction de la Terre, Nyx ne la croyait pas capable de ça. C'était pour cela qu'il se rendait tous les jours devant l'entrée des Champs-Élysées pour essayer de briser la barrière magique.

« _Pourquoi, avait demandé Percy assis sur le confortable fauteuil que Nyx avait fait apparaitre pour lui.

_Pour cette manie que mon imbécile de père a de nous surveiller tout le temps. C'est vraiment exaspérant. Avait dit Nyx en envoyant une pluie d'éclairs enflammés sur la barrière. Si au moins il pouvait se pointer après que nous nous soyons embrassés, je ne serais pas aussi frustré. Tu imagines que cela va faire deux jours qu'à chaque fois que nous nous apprêtons à le faire, il surgit comme un diable sorti de sa boîte devant nous ! C'est insupportable. Je jure de lui jeter un sort la prochaine fois qu'il le fait. Avait fini Nyx en expédiant une colonne d'eau sur la barrière.

_Tu serais capable de lui jeter un sort ? avait demandé Percy en s'extirpant de son siège pour se rapprocher de Nyx.

_Oui, pourquoi ? Tu as une idée ? avait demandé Nyx en abandonnant ses vaines tentatives de destruction.

_Oui en effet. Je crois avoir la solution à notre problème. Moi aussi, je commence à me lasser des agissements étranges de ton père. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il cherche à nous séparer.

_On est donc ensemble ? Enfin, je veux dire qu'on est genre un couple tous les deux ? avait demandé Nyx.

_Je crois que oui, enfin seulement si toi tu le veux. Avait bredouillé Percy.

_Si je le veux ? Mais pour moi, tu es déjà mon petit ami. Avait dit Nyx les joues roses. C'est dingue et complètement sorti de je ne sais où, mais c'est ce que je ressens en te regardant. Nous sommes liés l'un à l'autre par quelque chose de magique et magnifique.

_Alors c'est décidé, nous sommes à partir d'aujourd'hui un couple.

_Oui, nous le sommes. Mais si nous sommes en couple, on ne devrait pas sceler cela par un baiser ? avait demandé Nyx en amorçant un geste vers Percy.

_Je suis de ton avis, avait dit Percy en s'avançant à son tour.

_Que faites-vous de beau les enfants ? Avait résonné la douce voix de Zeus.

_Putain ! C'est quoi ton problème ? s'était écrié Nyx coupé dans sa lancée.

_Ne sois pas grossier Nyx. Tu es le fils du roi des dieux. Tu dois donc donner une bonne image de toi.

_Je vais le buter cet enfoiré ! Je vais en faire de l'ingrédient pour potion et l'expédier à Snape ! Je suis certain qu'il sera ravi. Tout en proférant ses menaces, Nyx avait commencé à former des boules de feux agrémentés d'éclair dans ses deux mains. Envoyant que Nyx ne plaisantait pas, Percy s'était placé entre Nyx et son père.

_Calmes toi Nyx. Tu ne veux pas vraiment faire ça. Viens avec moi, on va voir Grover et Annabeth.

_Laisse-moi simplement lui arracher ses yeux vicieux. Je suis certain qu'après il ne nous embêtera plus.

_Arrête de dire des conneries et viens avec moi. Avait dit Percy en tirant Nyx à sa suite. »

Pour ne pas blesser Percy, Nyx avait fait disparaitre ses boules de feux. Depuis la reconnaissance de son père, le jeune Demi-dieu était devenu plus adroit dans l'utilisation de sa magie. Il avait aussi beaucoup plus de facilité à y recourir. Il avait également découvert qu'il pouvait mélanger deux sorts pour n'en former qu'un. C'était comme ça qu'il avait créé ses boules de feu agrémentées d'éclairs. Nyx avait aussi découvert que la majorité de ses charmes avaient un trait avec le feu ou la mort. Il avait aussi plus de mal à recourir aux sorts de soins. Ce qui était étonnant, car avant que Héra ne l'assassine, il était très doué pour les sorts de soins. Il avait même pensé à devenir un médicomage.

LFDD

Deux heures après l'intervention de Zeus qui ne semblait pas avoir très bien compris les consignes de la destinée. Nyx, Percy, Grover et Annabeth étaient réunis dans la grande tente que Nyx avait métamorphosée à partir d'une feuille.

« _Tu es sûr que tu peux le faire ? avait demandé avec scepticisme Grover à Nyx.

_Parfaitement, mais si tu veux, je peux t'en faire la démonstration. Avait proposé Nyx.

_Non merci, je te crois sur parole.

_Bien. Quand est-ce qu'on le fait ?

_Pourquoi pas maintenant ? avait dit Percy.

_Je suis de ton avis, avait approuvé Nyx avec un sourire vengeur sur sa face.

_Vous deux sortez d'ici. Avait ordonné Percy à ses amis.

Quand leurs camarades avaient quitté la tente, Percy avait grimpé sur les cuisses de Nyx et avait penché sa tête dans une tentative de l'embrasser. Mais comme auparavant, Zeus avait ramené le bout de son nez crochu. Mais cette fois, une surprise de taille l'attendait.

_ Imobilis ! Reducto ! Locomotor barda ! avait lancé Nyx rapidement. »

L'imobilis avait figé Zeus sur place. Le reducto avait réduit le roi des dieux à la taille d'une souris. Et le locomotor barda avait soulevé et fait venir à Nyx un pot en verre transparent de mayonnaise vide. Percy avait ramassé le dieu et l'avait donné à Nyx qui avait enfermé son père dans le pot. Il l'avait ensuite placé dans une boîte en bois qu'il avait posée sur la petite table basse qui se trouvait dans la tente.

« _Je pense que nous allons être tranquilles maintenant, avait dit Nyx en s'approchant de Percy. »

Dans un geste simple et tendre, mais néanmoins teinté de nervosité, il avait posé ses lèvres délicatement sur celle de Percy. Ses mains plongées dans la chevelure de Percy en fermant les yeux pour mieux se concentrer et ressentir l'échange.

LFDD

Au même moment sur le mont Olympe.

Héra et Arès se disputer au sujet du partage des pouvoirs.

« _Mère, j'estime que moi aussi j'ai droit à un peu d'essence vitale. J'ai remarqué l'augmentation de ta puissance depuis que tu t'es mise à absorber celle de nos congénères. Je voudrais que tu partages cela avec moi. Je dois me préparer au retour de Zeus et de mes oncles.

_Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de ses moins que rien. Ils ne font pas le poids contre moi. Je ne laisserais aucun d'eux porter la main sur toi.

_C'est très généreux de ta part mère, mais je souhaiterais être capable de me défendre moi-même. Prête-moi la dague pendant une journée et ensuite, je te la rendrai.

_La dague ne doit jamais me quitter Arès, c'est une question de vie ou de mort pour moi. Je suis au regret de te dire que je ne peux pas de te la céder même pour une journée.

_Notre marché était que je t'aidais à t'emparer de l'Olympe et en échange tu partageais le pouvoir avec moi. J'ai rempli ma part du pacte, c'est maintenant à toi d'honorer la tienne.

_Tu tiens tant que ça à avoir du pouvoir mon fils ?

_Oui !

_Viens donc là alors, avait demandé un peu trop calmement Héra.

Arès, sans méfiance, s'était alors avancé vers sa mère. Héra avait alors quitté son trône et descendu les quelques marches qui la séparaient de son fils. Elle l'avait pris dans ses bras et lui avait donné un baiser aérien sur les lèvres.

_Puisque tu tiens tant à la puissance, tu vas pouvoir la partager directement avec moi. Elle avait ensuite plongé la dague de la mort dans le cœur d'Ares. Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir partager le pouvoir avec moi mon fils. »

LFDD

Du côté de la Mort.

La Mort était allongée sur le sol dans une des nombreuses pièces de son château. Elle était roulée en boule et serrait très fort les dents pour empêcher que des hurlements de souffrance ne s'échappent de ses lèvres.

« _Maîtresse, ne pensez-vous pas qu'il serait temps d'aller reprendre la dague du jeune maître aux mains de cette déesse ? Elle devient de plus en plus incontrôlable, et cela à de sérieuses répercussions sur vous. Vous devez aller reprendre la dague pour votre bien. Avait dit la petite souris.

_Certainement pas ! Elle fait un très bon travail avec elle entre ses mains. Je peux encore endurer cette douleur. Je ne reprendrais la dague que quand j'aurais soumis mon petit Nyx à mon pouvoir.

_Comme vous voulez. Avait soupiré la souris devant l'entêtement de sa maîtresse. »


	12. Chapter 12

Correction chapitre : **Kuniko's **et revu par **Laviva7 **pour une deuxième correction.

* * *

**Pandadoudoucornu :** Merci pour le com voici la suite.

**Karozthor the Necromagus :** Heureuse de l'apprendre. Voici la suite en espérant qu'elle va continuer à te plaire. Merci pour le com.

**xXxnarusasuxXx :** en effet, il la bien mérite ce voyeur. Merci pour le com

**kimykymi :** Contente de le savoir et oui la Mort mérite ce qu'elle endure. Merci pour le com.

**luffynette :** Merci pour le com.

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Dans un endroit où nul moldu, sorcier ou dieu n'a connaissance.

« _Ma sœur, ce que vous faites est contre le règlement. Avait réprimandé une femme âgée vêtue d'une longue robe bleue à une encore plus âgée, mais vêtue de noir et dont on ne distinguait pas le visage.

_Je ne déroge pas réellement aux règles ma sœur, je les contourne pour le bien de tous. Je dois le faire afin de précipiter les choses entre eux deux. Nous ne pouvons pas nous offrir le luxe de perdre du temps. Ces deux-là vont devoir sauter les étapes pour enclencher le lien le plus rapidement possible.

_Mais, ils sont déjà liés par l'Absolute Fata. Leurs destins sont maintenant indissociables l'un de l'autre. Dans ce cas, pourquoi y ajouter un lien d'âme aussi ?

_Ce que la Mort n'a pas pris en compte en choisissant ce lien en particulier, c'est que les personnes liées par le destin ne finissent pas forcément par tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre. Et si cela arrive, cela prend du temps, parfois des années même. Et comme je te l'ai dit ma sœur, nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre. Il nous faut agir vite où la Mort parviendra à ses fins.

_Je ne comprends pas, l'Absolute Fata est bien un lien d'amour. Alors, pourquoi les deux liés ne tombent pas amoureux l'un de l'autre ? avait demandé la première femme.

_Comme tu le sais ma sœur, même si aucune d'entre nous n'a jamais eu l'occasion de l'éprouver, il existe plusieurs sortes d'amours sur cette terre. Il y a l'amour parental, l'amour fraternel, l'amitié et l'amour véritable. L'Absolute Fata ne fait que réunir deux personnes pour souder leur destinée ensemble de façon à ce que jamais rien ne puisse les séparer. Quand cela est fait, l'un de ces amours se déclenche entre les deux personnes concernées. Avec Nyx et Percy, il y a de fortes chances pour que ce soit l'amitié qui en émerge en premier. Peut-être qu'avec le temps cette amitié se transformera en amour véritable, mais cela demanderait trop de temps. Et nous n'en avons pas. Voilà pourquoi je suis obligé de faire ça.

_Cela ne risque-t-il pas de perturber et même de briser les esprits de ces deux jeunes gens ? avait toutefois demandé la femme en bleu.

_C'est un risque que nous devons prendre. Je veux qu'à la fin des deux semaines que je viens de gagner, les deux ne fassent plus qu'un. Qu'ils forment un tout indestructible à eux deux. Je veux que quand la Mort ira frapper à la porte d'Hadès, Nyx puisse lui tenir tête. Je ne souhaite pas que ce jeune demi-dieu devienne la marionnette de cette folle. Une fois nous a largement suffi avec Merlin. Nous avons eu une chance inouïe que Morgane ait accepté de se sacrifier pour le bien de tous. Mais en le faisant, elle s'est assurée que plus personne ne puisse toucher à son peuple, même moi.

_Quel que soit le danger que représente notre sœur égarée, je ne cautionne pas la méthode utilisée pour parvenir à nos fins. Ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire ma sœur est aussi amoral que ce que la Mort fait.

_Je suis la Destinée, ma sœur, il est de mon devoir de préserver ce monde. Je ferais tout pour maintenir cette planète et ses habitants en sécurité. Et si pour cela, je dois sacrifier le destin de deux jeunes enfants, je le ferais sans hésitations ni remords. Maintenant, va faire ce que je t'ai demandé de faire. Lance le lien d'âme sur ces deux enfants. Dis-toi que si cela marche, ils seront les deux personnes les plus heureuses et chanceuses de cet univers.

_Mais, ils ne vont avoir aucun choix sur leur destin, avait reproché la femme en bleu avant de repartir par une petite porte.

_On n'a pas toujours ce que l'on désire ma sœur, lui avait rétorqué la femme en noir. »

LFDD

Percy et Nyx étaient installés sur un petit lit dans la tente. Ils étaient allongés dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'échangeaient de petits baisers de temps en temps. Nyx avait dans sa main le pot où il avait enfermé son père. Celui-ci, qui avait récupéré son éclair sur le bouclier de Percy, essayait sans résultat de briser sa prison à coup de foudre. Le pot était couvert d'éclair et de nuage noir. On pouvait même entendre le bruit de l'orage.

« _Tu penses qu'il risque de se noyer avec toute cette pluie qu'il provoque ? avait demandé négligemment Percy en glissant sa main sous le t-shirt de Nyx.

_Je ne pense pas. C'est tout de même un dieu et le roi des dieux qui plus est. Si un peu d'eau pouvait tuer un dieu, je ne pense qu'il y en aurait autant de nos jours. Avait répondu Nyx en fermant les yeux pour apprécier les caresses de Percy sur son torse.

_Tu as certainement raison, lui avait accordé Percy. Tu penses le garder combien de temps dedans ?

_Je ne sais pas, je suis encore très fâché contre lui. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je l'aurais changé en statue et enfermé dans une grotte perdue au milieu de nulle part.

_C'est ton père, tu en as conscience au moins ?

_Il n'avait qu'à ne pas me chercher des noises. Il a mérité ce qui lui arrive. La prochaine fois, il y réfléchira à deux fois avant d'essayer de chercher une noise dans les plumes d'un hippogriffe.

_Pardon, je n'ai pas compris ce que tu viens de dire.

_C'est une expression sorcière, c'est un peu comme dire : chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

_Oh ! Je me pose des questions, avait ensuite dit Percy après un silence.

_De quels genres ?

_Pourquoi on ne peut pas s'éloigner l'un de l'autre plus de quelques pas ? Tu ne trouves pas cela bizarre ? C'est un peu comme notre attirance, tu penses qu'il y a de la magie en dessous ?

_Je ne pense pas, j'en suis persuadé, mais étonnamment, cela ne m'inquiète pas. Et j'avoue que de ne pas m'en faire pour cela me fait un peu peur, mais cette peur disparaît aussi vite qu'elle vient. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Et toi, as-tu peur de notre rapprochement soudain ?

_Des fois oui, mais cela disparaît aussi très rapidement.

_Tu penses que nous devrions en parler à quelqu'un ? avait demandé Nyx à Percy.

_Non, je ne pense pas. Si nous leur faisons part de ça, ils vont sans douter essayer de nous séparer. Et ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons.

_Oui tu as raison. J'ai fait un drôle de rêve hier, avait ensuite dit Nyx.

_Tu me raconte.

_J'ai rêvé que trois femmes se tenant devant une grande tapisserie tissée. M'arrachait quelque chose de la poitrine pour le déposer dans la tienne. Cela semblait tellement douloureux qu'en me réveillant le matin, j'en éprouvais encore de la douleur. Tu ne trouves pas cela étrange ? Percy, je te parle. Tu m'écoutes ?

Comme Percy n'avait pas répondu, Nyx s'était tourné vers lui. Le jeune Demi-dieu était figé et regardait Nyx avec horreur.

_Que se passe-t-il ? avait demandé Nyx avec angoisse.

_J'ai fait le même rêve que toi et ressenti les mêmes choses.

_C'est étrange, mais cela ne doit rien vouloir dire. Avait dit négligemment Nyx avant de changer de sujet comme si cela n'avait pas la moindre importance. Tu penses que Hadès voudra relâcher ta mère si je lui demande gentiment ? avait-il demandé à Percy.

_Définis-moi gentiment, lui avait demandé Percy.

_Eh bien, je me disais que si je lui montre ce que j'ai fait à mon père, il coopèrerait avec nous plus facilement. Avait dit Nyx avec sérieux.

_Qui te dit qu'il ne nous attaquera pas à la place ? Je te rappelle qu'il se méfie de toi et éprouve le désir de t'éliminer.

_Je suis certaine de pouvoir le vaincre. Depuis que Zeus m'a reconnu comme fils, j'ai ressenti une augmentation non négligeable de mes pouvoirs et comme j'ai plus de facilité à les manipuler, je pense être en mesure de le vaincre. Avait dit Nyx sûr de lui.

_Parfois et même si je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps, j'ai l'impression que tu es un peu trop vantard et fonceur.

_Je ne suis pas vantard, Perçy, j'ai simplement confiance en mes capacités, c'est tout. Je sais ce que je vaux dans un combat. Et je sais que je peux me mesurer à Hadès.

_Si tu te bats comme tu l'as fait avec le mec aux multi-yeux, j'ai peur pour ta survie.

_Pourquoi ?

_Je concède que tu as pas mal de puissance et que tu sais te battre, mais ton problème, c'est que tu ne prends pas tes combats au sérieux. Et tu as donc tendance à devenir négligent. Même le plus puissant et meilleur combattant du monde peut-être vaincu par un petit avorton sans expérience.

_Mais, ces combattants ne sont pas moi, avait rétorqué Nyx très pompeux. Tu sais Per, je suis une personne très, très difficile à tuer. J'ai vaincu le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps alors qu'il essayait de me tuer depuis mes un an. Et même la déesse Héra n'a pas réussi à me tuer. Et cela même après avoir arraché mon cœur de ma poitrine, alors ne te fais pas de soucis sur ça.

_Tu n'es pas immortel Nyx. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu as eu de la chance de t'en sortir ces deux fois-là que cela veut dire que le prochain ça sera encore le cas.

_Je ne sais pas ce que Zeus vous a appris sur moi, mais sachez que je suis bien immortel. Je suis indestructible, enfin si l'on veut, avait-il ajouté plus lentement.

_ça veut dire quoi, si on veut ? Nyx lui avait raconté ce que la Mort lui avait dit sur le sujet.

_Donc, ton corps peut mourir, mais ton essence vitale non, c'est bien ça ?

_Oui.

_Ce n'est tout de même pas une raison de se conduire de façon aussi désinvolte durant un combat. N'avait pas voulu démorde Percy.

_C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Je ferai plus attention à l'avenir.

_Merci.

_En ce qui concerne ta mère, tu ne veux pas que je tente ma chance avec notre oncle ?

_Je ne sais pas. Je n'aimerais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à ma mère, si tu échouais dans ta tentative.

_Je suis certain qu'il ne lui fera rien du tout. Et puis, maintenant que mon père à récupérer son foutu éclair, il n'a plus de raisons de la garder prisonnière. Et si cela peut te rassurer, on a qu'à demander à ton père de venir avec nous.

_C'est une très bonne idée ! s'était exclamé Percy à la dernière phrase de Nyx. Aller viens ! Allons le chercher et libérons ma mère. Avait dit Percy en embrassant passionnément Nyx avant de le tirer du lit. »

Les deux jeunes gens avaient alors quitté la tente et s'étaient lancé à la recherche de Poséidon. En chemin, ils avaient rencontré Grover. Le satyre leur avait demandé où ils allaient. Percy lui avait expliqué l'idée de Nyx et le satyre les avait accompagnés pour les aider dans leurs recherches. Les adolescents avaient retrouvé le dieu des océans en pleine conversation avec la mère d'Harry. Les deux semblaient très bien s'entendre. À leur approche, c'était Lily qui avait remarqué leur présence. Elle s'était levée pour prendre Nyx dans ses bras, mais le jeune homme s'était reculé en passant ses bras autour de la taille de Percy.

Lily avait semblé peinée par ce rejet de la part de son unique fils. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son petit garçon refusait tout contact ou approche avec elle. La sorcière s'était très bien entendue avec les trois autres adolescents, mais n'avait pas encore réussi à tenir une conversation avec son fils. Elle se demandait ce qui en était la cause.

« _Vous vouliez quelque chose, avait demandé le dieu des mers pour détourner les regards de Lily.

_Oui, je voulais te demander si tu voudrais bien venir avec nous pour demander à Hadès de libérer ma mère.

_Mon frère tient ta mère prisonnière ? avait demandé le dieu incrédule.

_Oui, c'est pour ça que je suis venu aux enfers, pour la délivrer.

_Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé plus tôt ?

_Je pensais que tu le savais.

_Eh bien non, je n'étais pas au courant. Venez, allons délivrer ta mère. »

Les trois garçons suivis de Lily et de Poséidon, s'étaient alors dirigés vers la tente du dieu des enfers qui ne la quittait jamais depuis leur emprisonnement. Sans demander la permission, Poséidon était entré dans la tente avant d'en ressortir la seconde d'après pour empêcher les jeunes d'entrée.

« _Que ce passe-t-il, avait demandé Nyx en essayant d'entrer, mais le père de Percy l'en avait empêché.

_Mon frère n'est pas présentable pour le moment. Nous allons attendre qu'il le soit avant d'entrer. Avait dit Poséidon d'une voix qu'il voulait normal.

_En gros, soit il est nu comme un ver de terre, soit, il fait des choses avec sa femme, avait dit Nyx après un temps de réflexion.

_Harry, ce ne sont pas des choses à dire ! s'était exclamée Lily.

_Mon nom est Nyx, pas Harry, avait réfuté Nyx.

_Je suis encore ta mère, je sais donc parfaitement le nom que je t'ai donné à ta naissance !

_Mère est un bien grand mot venant de vous, car vous ne l'avez été que pour un an. Cela ne fait donc pas de vous une mère. Et Harry Potter est mort il y a quinze ans à l'âge de dix-sept ans. Moi, c'est Gabriel Nyx Mephisto et vous n'êtes pas ma mère. La seule personne qui pourrait revendiquer cette appellation, est la Mort, pas vous. Jamais vous. Avait dit Nyx avec hargne.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de si terrible pour que tu me haïsses à ce point ? avait demandé Lily.

_Tu m'as abandonné au moment où j'avais le plus besoin d'une mère.

_J'ai donné ma vie pour préserver la tienne. Avait-elle dit d'une voix tremblante.

_Tu aurais mieux fait de me laisser mourir ce jour-là si tu veux mon avis. Par ta faute, j'ai été placé dans une famille qui ne demandait qu'à se débarrasser de moi. Et ensuite, j'ai été utilisé comme un vulgaire outil par des adultes, pour enfin être trahi par des prétendus amis. Alors, oui, je confirme, tu aurais dû laisser Voldemort me tuer ce jour-là. Cela aurait été plus charitable pour moi.

Lily avait éclaté en sanglots à la fin du discours de Nyx avant de partir en courant.

_Je pense que tu y es allé un peu trop fort là. C'est tout de même ta mère.

_Elle ne l'est pas et ne l'a jamais été. C'est simplement la personne qui m'a donné la vie, rien de plus.

_Il faudrait que tu prennes un jour le temps de me raconter ta vie, avait demandé Percy en renonçant à faire entendre raison à Nyx.

_Si tu y tiens.

C'était après la réponse de Nyx que Hadès et sa femme étaient sortis de la tente très échevelée. Nyx avait regardé Poséidon avec une expression qui voulait dire : je le savais !

_Pourquoi es-tu venu me déranger et en plus en compagnie d'un ennemi. Avait demandé le maître des enfers pas très content d'avoir été interrompu.

_Je viens d'apprendre une singulière histoire, mon frère. Avait commencé Poséidon.

_Quelle en est le contenu ?

_Mon fils vient de m'apprendre que tu avais fait prisonnière sa mère, est-ce vrai ?

_En effet, où est le problème ?

_Tu oses me demander où se trouve le problème, alors que tu as fait de mon ancienne amante ta prisonnière. J'exige que tu la libères.

_Et pour le ferais-je ?

_Parce que je te le demande et aussi pour éviter que l'on en vient aux mains. Je suis convaincu que ce n'est pas ce que tu désires dans notre situation actuelle.

Hadès y avait réfléchi un certain temps avant de claquer des doigts et une pluie d'or était tombée. Quand elle s'était évaporée, une femme à la longue chevelure châtaine parsemée de mèches grises et aux yeux bleus se tenait aux côtés d'Hadès.

_Maintenant que vous l'avez, je ne veux plus vous voir. Et il était retourné dans sa tente en entrant sa femme avec lui.

_Tu crois qu'ils vont remettre ça, avait demandé discrètement Grover à Nyx.

_J'en mettrais ma main au feu, lui avait répondu Nyx.

_Percy ! Que fais-tu ici, avait demandé Sally Jackson.

_Je suis venu te chercher cela va de soi.

_Tu n'aurais pas dû venir.

_Mais, je suis là et mon père aussi. La mère de Percy avait regardé alors Poséidon avant de s'avancer et de prendre son fils dans ses bras. »

Au moment où les bras de la mère de Percy s'étaient enroulés autour des épaules de celui-ci, elle avait été projetée à une dizaine de mètres de son fils par une force inconnue. Au même moment et dans un même ensemble, Nyx et Percy s'étaient écroulés par terre et avaient perdu connaissance.

LFDD

Dans un endroit où nul, homme, sorcier ou Dieu ne connaît. Les deux vieilles, l'une en bleu et l'autre en noir, discutaient.

« _Je vous avais prévenu ma sœur, ce que vous nous avez obligé à faire est contre le règlement. Grâce à votre entêtement, nous risquons de perdre ses deux enfants à tout jamais. Avait accusé la femme en bleu.

_Ne dites pas de sottise ma sœur ! Il leur suffit de vaincre le kraken et ils reprendront connaissance. C'est une chance pour nous, car cela va leur permettre de renforcer leur lien. De cette façon, Nyx n'aura pas de difficulté à vaincre la Mort lorsqu'il devra se battre pour la domination de son corps.

_Et s'ils venaient à perdre le combat contre le kraken. Je te rappelle que personne n'est jamais sorti vainqueur d'une lutte contre lui.

_J'ai foi en Nyx, c'est un jeune homme avec de la ressource. Et Percy n'est pas à négliger. Avait dit la Destinée.

_Et si cela est trop éprouvant pour eux ?

_Alors, nous n'avons plus qu'à prier pour que cela ne le soit pas. Car, même sans le soutien de Nyx, la Mort, même si elle ne le sait pas encore, vient de créer un être capable d'accomplir ce qu'elle désire depuis tant de millénaires. Et seul Nyx peut avoir une chance de le vaincre. Mais cela ne sera pas sans risque, car il peut en mourir pour de bon et sans possibilité de retour.

_Vous voulez dire qu'Héra est devenue l'un de ses maîtres ? Avait demandé avec frayeur. Et je croyais qu'il était impossible d'anéantir un maître de la mort. Avait-elle ajouté.

_Non, Héra n'est pas devenue une maitresse de la mort. Elle est devenue autre chose. En ce qui concerne Nyx, la mort lui a caché qu'il existait un moyen de le tuer définitivement.

_Si un tel moyen subsistait, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir utilisé contre Merlin au lieu de demander le sacrifice de Morgane.

_Je viens de l'apprendre récemment, car la Mort l'avait soigneusement caché de moi.

_En quoi s'est changé Héra et qu'elle est donc ce moyen de détruire un maître de la mort ?

_Elle est devenu une Titanide grâce à une petite dague qui lui permet d'absorber l'essence de vie des frères et sœurs. Cette dague se trouve être la seule arme capable de tuer un maître de la mort. Aussi bien son corps que son essence vitale. Et, à la vitesse où elle absorbe l'essence vitale des divinités, il ne va plus tarder à ne plus en rester une seule sur l'Olympe. C'est une chance pour nous que Zeus et ses frères soient enfermés chez Hadès. Cela va retarder de quelques jours la catastrophe qui nous pend au nez. »

LFDD

Après avoir aspiré son fils, la déesse Héra avait été prise d'une douleur abominable. Elle s'était écroulée sur le sol en se tortillant de souffrance. Son corps avait été pris ensuite de tremblements incontrôlables. Il s'était par la suite, mis à enfler comme un ballon de foot. Sa tête s'était fendue en deux. Un liquide doré en avait coulé le long de son visage. La déesse avait poussé un hurlement atroce que la terre entière avait entendu. Lentement, sa chair s'était ouverte en deux parties égales. Le liquide doré avait ensuite recouvert les deux parties avant d'exploser en de millier de particules lumineuses et aveuglantes. Quand on avait pu voir, la déesse Héra avait pris plusieurs centimètres. Pendant tout le temps, Héra n'avait jamais lâché la petite dague.

Trois jours après son changement, dans le ciel de tous les pays, même les plus reculés, on pouvait voir l'image de la déesse.

« _Peuples de la terre, aujourd'hui est le premier jour de votre passage à l'état d'esclave. Je suis la déesse Héra et à partir de ce jour, vous êtes miens. Je donne deux jours à vos dirigeants pour me soumettre leur reddition. Quand ce délai sera dépassé, je détruirais ceux qui ne l'auront pas fait. Pour vous prouver que je ne plaisante pas regardez bien.

Elle avait levé la main devant elle la paume ouverte, et un homme était apparu dedans.

_Je vous présente l'actuel Président des États-Unis pour ceux d'entre vous qui ne l'auront pas reconnu. Cet homme n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de me rire au nez quand je me suis présenté à lui. Je ne supporte pas le manque de courtoisie. Et en disant cela, l'homme avait été écartelé par une force invisible à tel point qu'il s'était déchiré en deux. Rependant ses entrailles et son sang sur la main de la déesse.

_Vous avez deux jours pour choisir votre sort. Et elle avait disparu en laissant dans le ciel un grand compte à rebours. »

La panique avait gagné la terre en son entier, quand tous les grands journaux avaient annoncé la destruction de la maison blanche et la mort du Président américain.

LFDD

Dans le château de la mort.

« _Maîtresse, vous devez faire quelque chose. Votre état ne fait que s'empirer. Si cela continue, vous ne pourriez pas abattre les barrières de la Destinée.

_Je t'ai déjà dit que cela est supportable et je t'assure que je vais réussir à les abattre et prendre le contrôle sur Nyx. Et ensuite, j'obtiendrais ce que je désire.

Pendant que la Mort parlait, une missive s'était matérialisée devant elle. Après l'avoir lu, elle s'était écriée : c'est impossible !

_Que ce passe-t-il maîtresse, avait demandé la souris.

_Héra s'est métamorphosé en Titanide et elle vient de dévoiler l'existence des dieux au monde entier. Oh, et elle vient de poser un ultimatum à tous les dirigeants de la terre. Sans oublier qu'elle a abattu le Président des États-Unis.

_A-t-elle perdu la raison ?

_Il y semblerait. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance, car bientôt, il ne restera plus rien de cette planète. Alors, elle peut s'amuser à jouer avec les humains. »

LFDD

Dans un château situé sur les collines d'Écosse et invisible aux personnes sans pouvoirs magiques grâce à divers sortilèges, un homme à la chevelure grasse parsemé de quelques mèches blanches, regardait le ciel. Il était amusé et intrigué en même temps par ce qu'il voyait. Cet homme était le professeur de potions le plus haï du monde sorcier. Son nom était Severus Snape. Comme tout habitant de la terre, lui aussi avait assisté à l'apparition d'Héra. À ses côtés, une ancienne élève à lui qui était devenu à présent professeur de métamorphose, regardait aussi l'apparition. Mais contrairement au maître des potions, la jeune femme était livide en voyant la déesse.

« _Harry, s'était échappé de ses lèvres.

_Cela faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais plus entendus prononcer ce nom, Miss Granger. Avait fait remarquer Snape en la dévisagent étrangement.

_C'est madame Weasley maintenant, avait-elle corrigé. Eh oui, cela faisait longtemps que je n'ai plus pensé lui. Cela fait trop mal.

_Vous ne savez réellement pas où il est parti ce jour-là ? avait demandé Snape.

_Non, il nous a simplement dit à Ron et moi qu'il devait se changer les idées et que le monde magique ne lui permettait pas de le faire. Il nous avait promis de nous envoyer des nouvelles, mais comme vous le savez, il ne l'a jamais fait. Avait dit Hermione d'une voix maussade.

_C'est vraiment étrange que plus personne n'ait eu de ses nouvelles depuis ces quinze dernières années. Je me demande s'il ne lui est pas arrivé malheur, mais le connaissant, je sais qu'il est en vie quelque part. Je me pose simplement la question sur ce qui l'empêche de revenir. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il aurait eu la force de vous quitter vous et votre benêt d'époux. Il vous considérait comme ses frères et sœurs. Jamais il ne vous aurez abandonné de son plein gré ou sans une bonne raison. Cette disparition est vraiment étrange. Vous ne trouvez pas ?

_Effectivement, je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable de ça. Je me suis trompé sur lui, voilà tout. Et je vous assure que je ne sais vraiment pas où il se trouve actuellement. Et mon époux non plus, il ne le sait pas. Nous vous aurions prévenu si cela avait été le cas.

_Si vous le dites Miss Granger.

_ Madame Weasley. »

LFDD

Nyx et Percy se trouvaient sur un grand navire vide sur une mer déchainée et une pluie battante.

« _Tu sais où on se trouve ? avait demandé Percy à Nyx en hurlant pour que son compagnon puisse l'entendre.

_Non, mais je sens que ce n'est pas un endroit amical. Lui avait répondu Nyx sur le même ton.

_Pas possible ! Je ne l'aurais jamais deviné, avait dit Percy avec ironie.

_Je disais ça pour… Nyx s'était stoppé dans son explication les yeux fixés derrière Percy.

_Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? avait demandé Percy devant l'expression de pure frayeur de son compagnon.

_Ne te retourne pas et cours.

_Pourquoi ?

_Fais-moi confiance et cours, vite ! avait crié Nyx en se retournant pour faire ce qu'il avait demandé à Percy de faire.

Percy l'avait suivi, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de jeter un regard en arrière.

_Oh putain de merde, avait-il dit avant d'accélérer. »


	13. Chapter 13

Correction chapitre : **Kuniko's **et revu par **Laviva7 **pour une deuxième correction.

* * *

**luffynette :** Merci pour le com.

**Lorelei Black :** Merci pour le com et voici la suite. Je suis désolée pour le temps que cela a pris.

**kimykymi :** effectivement elle est. Merci pour le com et voici la suite.

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Hermione Weasley, mère de trois enfants de quinze à onze ans, n'avait pas la conscience tranquille. Et les remarques sarcastiques de son collègue et ancien maître de potion ne faisaient qu'accentuer cet état de fait. Quand, quinze ans plus tôt, son mari, Ron Weasley, lui avait parlé d'une chance pour eux de devenir des sorciers plus puissants que leur ami Harry Potter ; Hermione n'avait pas réfléchi une seconde. La jeune femme avait toujours éprouvé de la jalousie à l'encontre de son ami.

Hermione avait toujours trouvé injuste qu'elle passe des heures à travailler sur ses sorts pour un résultat parfois imparfait, alors que son ami n'avait, lui, qu'à le voir exécuter une fois pour le maîtriser parfaitement. Hermione avait aussi toujours envié la puissance magique de Harry. Elle avait trouvé cela immérité qu'autant de magie soit accordée à une personne qui ne la valait pas. Pour elle, Harry n'était pas digne d'un tel cadeau. Une telle puissance aurait dû lui revenir à elle, car elle, elle l'avait mérité et aurait su comment s'en servir.

Alors que son ami lui, n'avait fait que se plaindre de cette puissance, pour laquelle n'importe qui aurait tué père et mère. Et pour ne rien gâcher, Harry était paresseux et ne faisait aucun effort en classe. Hermione avait aussi trouvé que le titre de survivant était une blague, car sans son concours à elle et Ron, Harry n'aurait jamais réussi à vaincre Voldemort, le mage noir. Lui, tout ce qu'il avait eu à faire, avait été de recevoir les mérites et félicitations qui auraient dûs lui revenir à elle.

C'était grâce à ses déductions, ses potions et ses connaissances de la magie, que Potter avait réussi à sortir vivant du duel qui l'avait opposé à Voldemort. Sans elle et Ron, Harry n'était qu'un bon à rien. C'était un incapable doublé d'un pleurnichard qui passait sa vie à se plaindre de la façon dont on le traitait chez lui. Comme si être privé de quelque repas et se prendre deux ou trois claques de temps en temps étaient la mer à boire ! En bref, Hermione était très jalouse de Harry Potter et elle aurait fait n'importer quoi pour avoir sa place, sa fortune et sa célébrité.

Alors, quand Ron lui avait fait part de la chance qui s'offrait à eux, elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde. Ron lui avait dit qu'une femme étrange lui avait proposé d'augmenter sa magie en un échange d'un petit service. Hermione s'était moquée de son ami et futur mari en lui faisant remarquer que si une augmentation de magie était possible, cela se serait su.

Mais Ron lui avait fait une petite démonstration avec l'aide de la baguette que la femme en question lui avait donnée. Ron avait toutefois expliqué que ce n'était qu'une baguette provisoire, mais que, dès qu'il aurait fait ce qu'elle lui avait demandé, elle allait lui fournir à lui, mais aussi à elle, une autre, bien plus puissante. Hermione avait été immédiatement emballée par l'attrait du pouvoir.

Et quand Ron lui avait révélé ce qu'ils devaient faire pour entrer en possession de ces baguettes, Hermione avait sauté sur l'occasion.

C'était elle qui avait mis en place le traquenard qui avait conduit Harry à sa mort. Hermione s'était persuadée avec le temps qu'Harry était toujours en vie quelque part. Que la dame ne l'avait pas tué, mais simplement emporté avec elle. Et la mère de famille avait toujours pensé ne jamais revoir la dame en question.

Mais, l'apparition de cette dernière dans le ciel, il y a de cela une semaine, lui avait prouvé le contraire. Après avoir jeté Harry dans les bras d'Héra et de la mort par la même occasion, les deux sorciers étaient allés voir le directeur de Poudlard pour le prévenir que Harry s'était enfui. Ils avaient raconté à qui voulait l'entendre que le jeune sorcier ne supportait plus la pression et avait décidé de quitter le monde magique et de partir en voyage autour du monde.

Comme les deux jeunes étaient connus pour être les meilleurs amis de Harry, personne n'avait rien trouvé à redire de leurs allégations. Cependant, un certain maître des potions avait et a toujours des doutes sur les affirmations des deux prétendus amis. Severus Snape avait en effet fait des recherches afin de trouver les traces de Harry. Et cela aussi bien chez les moldus que chez les sorciers, mais il n'avait jamais rien trouvé. Et la soudaine augmentation de la magie de Ron et Hermione n'avait fait que renforcer un peu plus ses doutes.

Suite à ses recherches infructueuses, Snape avait commencé à songer sérieusement que les deux jeunes gens avaient tué Potter et l'avaient enterré quelque part. Mais sans preuves et étant lui-même un ancien mangemort, le maître des potions n'avait pas fait part de ses soupçons à Albus Dumbledore, qui de toute façon, avait vu dans cette disparition une manière de se servir de la renommée de Potter à des fins personnelles. Cependant, Snape avait pris un malin plaisir à faire comprendre aux deux peut-être meurtriers, qu'il ne les croyait pas et qu'il les avait à l'œil.

Et ses incessantes remarques mesquines et sarcastiques avaient finalement commencé à porter leurs fruits, car, depuis la découverte des dieux et la reddition des moldus après deux jours de combats et de morts massifs, Hermione commençait à craquer. Le maître des potions s'était demandé si cela avait avoir avec l'apparition soudaine de la déesse. Et si oui, pour qu'elle raison ? Mais en attendant de découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire, Snape devait aider à la protection du monde magique, qui, à ne pas douter, allait être la prochaine cible de la déesse Héra.

LFDD

Nyx et Percy couraient comme des malades dans les couloirs du navire. Ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés une seconde pour voir la progression de ce qui les poursuivait. Ce qui était certain, c'était que leur poursuivant était tenace et avait vraisemblablement l'intention de faire d'eux son dîner du soir. Il s'agissait d'un monstre de très grande taille, affublé d'une corne, d'un seul œil et doté de nombreuses tentacules.

Après avoir crié à Percy de se sauver en découvrant le monstre qui lui faisait face, Nyx avait eu la bonne idée de le combattre. N'était-il pas le fils du roi des dieux, le maître de la mort et un sorcier fabuleux ! Alors, pourquoi devait-il se sauver devant une simple pieuvre, hein ! Il fallait reconnaitre que Nyx avait développé, au fil du temps passé avec la Mort, un ego et une assurance frisant parfois l'idiotie.

Donc, notre jeune maître de la Mort avait fait demi-tour et fait face à la bête marine. Il avait pris une pose très théâtrale, comme celle que prennent les super-héros avant de partir au combat. Donc les jambes écartées, torse bombé, mains sur les hanches, Nyx avait toisé son adversaire avec suffisance, avant de pointer le doigt vers lui.

« _Je m'en vais te flamber, abominable monstre des profondeurs. Ahahahaha ! avait-il hurlé dans le vent. »

Ensuite, il avait tendu la main devant lui avec l'intention manifeste de lancer une boule de feu agrémenté d'éclairs. Et puis… Rien. Absolument rien ne s'était passé. Il avait réitéré l'action, mais, pas même un petit relent de fumée n'était sorti de sa main. Rien, le néant absolu. Nyx avait été tellement hébété, qu'il n'avait dû sa vie, qu'à l'intervention miraculeuse de Percy qui l'avait projeté loin de la trajectoire monstrueuse du tentacule qui était sur le point de l'écraser.

Percy avait ensuite relevé Nyx, toujours ahuri de la disparition de ses pouvoirs, et l'avait poussé dans une cage d'escalier. Le demi-dieu avait pensé que cela allait les mettre à l'abri du monstre, mais il s'était trompé, les tentacules de celui-ci les avaient poursuivis dans la soute de navire. Les appendices les avaient suivis à la trace comme si elles pouvaient détecter leur présence. Et effectivement, elles le pouvaient, car de nombreux yeux avaient fait leur apparition sur les membres titanesques.

Toujours en trainant Nyx derrière lui, Percy avait finalement repéré une petite trappe et n'avait pas hésité une minute à s'engouffrer dedans. Les appendices avaient tenté de les suivre, mais elles n'avaient pas réussi à passer le passage. Percy s'était alors permis de se détendre en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Quand il avait repris suffisamment ses esprits, il avait balancé un magistral coup de poing dans la figure de Nyx.

« _Non, mais tu es complètement inconscient ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire une connerie pareille. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es presque immortel que tu peux te permettre de faire n'importe quoi ! Tu as pensé un peu à moi avant de te jeter en pâture à cette chose ? Hein ! Réponds-moi, pauvre con, avait, il finit en lui donnant un coup-de-poing rageur, rempli de frustration et de peur.

_C'est bon, il n'y a pas de quoi fouetter un dragon non plus, avait dit lentement Nyx en portant la main à sa joue pour la masser. C'était qu'il n'y était pas allé d'une main morte, le petit Jackson.

_Pardon ! Tu te fous de ma gueule en plus, pauvre type ! s'était énervé Percy devant la désinvolture de Nyx. On aurait dit que le fait de se savoir invincible avait rendu ce dernier complètement imperméable au danger.

_Pourquoi tu me hurles dessus en m'insultant ? avait demandé un Nyx boudeur en essayant d'éponger le sang qui lui coulait de son nez. Percy le lui avait salement amoché.

_Tu me demandes pourquoi, alors que tu as manqué de mourir par ta bêtise. Avait hurlé Percy dont la colère n'avait fait qu'augmenter à mesure que Nyx parlait.

_Mais non, je n'étais absolument pas en danger vois-tu. J'étais sur le point de griller ce calamar géant avec une de mes boules de feu. S'était vanté Nyx en souriant.

_Vraiment ! Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait quand cette chose t'es tombée dessus, hein !

_Je me concentrais pour bien viser, avait honteusement menti Harry. Mais comme depuis le début de leur rencontre, Percy avait relevé le mensonge.

_Dis ce qui s'est réellement passé, avait-il fini par demander en baissant les bras devant la mauvaise foi et l'inconscience de son petit ami.

_Mais, il ne s'est rien passé, avait dit Nyx en se détournant de Percy.

_Dis-moi simplement ce qui se passe avec tes pouvoirs, parce que je suis convaincu qu'il y a un truc qui cloche. Je peux le sentir, avait dit Percy.

_Comment ça, tu peux le sentir ? T'es une espèce de chien de chasse pour détecter les mensonges et les problèmes ou quoi, avait dit Nyx en souriant.

_Arrête de plaisanter avec ça. Si tu as des difficultés à recourir à tes pouvoirs, il faut que je le sache afin que nous puissions nous organiser sur la marche à suivre. Je ne tiens pas à finir ma vie sur cette épave. Et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, nous n'avons pas de vivres. Mourir de faim ne me tente pas spécialement non plus.

_C'est bon, pas besoin d'être aussi défaitiste. Je me demande pourquoi tu es devenu tout d'un coup aussi violent et agressif. Il n'y a même pas quelques minutes de cela, tu te vautrais sur moi en me susurrant des mots d'amour. Où est donc passé ce côté si tendre de ta personne, s'était plaint Nyx.

_Je pense ce qui nous poussait à nous coller l'un à l'autre avec tellement d'insistance, s'est estompé à notre arrivée ici. Et j'avoue en être ravi. C'est vraiment agréable de pouvoir à nouveau être moi-même, sans avoir envie de te sauter dessus toutes les deux secondes, avait dit Percy en souriant.

_Cela veut-il dire que tu ne m'aimes plus, avait demandé Nyx d'un ton accablé.

_Ne dis pas de conneries, idiot. Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne t'aimais plus, même si je trouve cela étrange, ces sentiments soudains qui nous sont tombés dessus sans raison et sans prévenir. J'ai simplement dit, que je suis heureux de ne plus être sous l'emprise de ce qui nous obligeait à ne plus nous quitter. Je t'aime, mais je ne désire pas passer le reste de ma vie collé à toi.

_Ouf, tu m'as fait peur. Avait gémi de soulagement Nyx. Moi aussi, je trouve cela étrange. Mais d'un autre côté, je sais que certaines créatures magiques ont des âmes sœurs et que quand ils les rencontrent, ils tombent immédiatement amoureux d'eux et qu'un lien se forge entre eux après. Je sais aussi que les premiers temps, ils ne peuvent pas s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

_Mais, je ne suis pas une créature magique. Et toi ?

_Pas que je sache, mais tu dois t'attendre à l'improbable avec moi. Je suis quelqu'un qui a la sale manie de ne jamais rien faire comme les autres. Mon professeur de potions avait l'habitude de m'appeler ''Potter, le garçon qui est toujours là où on ne l'attend pas ".

_Tu veux parler de ce Snape quelque chose qui t'a appris à te battre en secret et t'a préparé à ton affrontement avec le mage noir.

_Oui, lui-même. Avait dit Nyx en souriant. Tu sais, de tous les gens d mon ancienne vie, je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce serait lui qui me manquerait le plus.

_Je croyais que vous vous détestiez, avait dit Percy.

_Les premières années de ma scolarisation, mais ensuite, quand il a décidé de me prendre en charge à la mort de mon parrain, nous sommes devenus de grands amis. Après ma mort, j'ai un jour réussi à voler une cape de la mort qui m'a permis de me rendre dans le monde des vivants. Je suis passé le voir avant de me rendre chez mon ami Ron.

_Et ?

_Il avait l'air vraiment peiné de ma disparition. Je l'ai surpris en train de se parler seul en faisant des hypothèses sur ce qui avait bien pu m'arriver. Et tu sais quoi ?

_Quoi ?

_Il n'a pas cru aux mensonges de mes prétendus amis. Des années après ma disparition, il me cherchait encore. J'aimerais le revoir un jour. Avait dit Nyx avec nostalgie.

_Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche d'aller le voir ?

_La mort m'a dit que je n'en avais pas le droit.

_Et depuis quand tu écoutes ce que l'on te dit. Si j'ai bien compris d'après ce que tu m'as dit de toi, tu n'es pas le genre de personne faire ce que l'on t'ordonne de faire.

_C'est vrai, tu as raison Perse, avait dit Nyx après réflexion. Quand nous sortirons d'ici, je vais me rendre à Poudlard. Bien sûr, tu viens avec moi, avait ajouté Nyx.

_Cela va s'en dire, avait dit Percy. J'ai vraiment hâte de le rencontrer. Bon, maintenant, vas-tu me dire ce qui ne va pas avec ta magie, avait demandé ensuite Percy.

_Quand j'ai voulu recourir à elle, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il y avait une sorte de barrage entre elle et moi. En gros, je ne peux pas y accéder.

_Cela t'est-il déjà arrivé auparavant ?

_Non, des fois j'avais des difficultés à l'utiliser, mais jamais à y accéder.

_Tu penses que cela à avoir avec l'endroit où nous sommes ?

_Peut-être.

_Tu n'as pas l'air très inquiet, alors que tu as peut-être perdu l'usage de ta magie à jamais.

_C'est parce que je sais qu'elle se trouve encore là en moi et qu'il me faut simplement trouver le moyen de la débloquer.

_Bien, alors fais vite parce que je ne tiens pas à rester ici trop longtemps. Ce n'est vraiment pas confortable et il fait un froid de canard.

_Je vais faire de mon mieux pour nous échapper d'ici. Tu peux compter sur moi. Et je tiens absolument à aller voir Snape. J'ai hâte de voir la tête qu'il va faire quand il va découvrir ma nouvelle apparence. Lui qui se plaignait toujours de ma trop forte ressemblance avec James Potter, il va tomber des nues quand il va savoir que je ne suis pas son fils, mais celui de Zeus.

_C'est très bien d'avoir des projets, mais pour l'instant, penches-toi sur ce qui bloque tes pouvoirs, lui avait dit Percy en souriant devant l'enthousiasme de son petit ami. »

LFDD

Dans un endroit inconnu de tous, deux femmes tenaient une discussion.

« _Je pense que ma démarche était bonne, ma sœur. Les envoyer sur ce navire semble porter ses fruits. L'attraction qui les tenaillait si ardemment et les empêchait de réfléchir à autre chose qu'eux-mêmes s'est estompée. Et s'ils parviennent à vaincre le Kraken, celle-ci va disparaitre complètement en ne laissant que l'amour qu'ils se portent l'un l'autre. Vous voyez que j'avais eu raison de faire ce que j'ai fait.

_Ne vendez pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué ma sœur. Ils n'ont pas encore vaincu le Kraken. Et je vous signale que toute la magie du jeune maître de la mort lui a été retirée.

_Certes, ils ne l'ont pas encore fait, mais j'ai de plus en plus d'espoir en ces jeunes gens. Et puis, sa magie est simplement bloquée, pas retirée. S'il parvient à faire sauter les scellés, il pourra y recourir à nouveau.

_Crois-tu qu'il saura capable de briser la magie de notre créateur ? Personne, pas même le plus méritant des anciens héros n'est venu à bout du Kraken. Le créateur l'a placé là afin d'empêcher que n'importe qui puisse accéder à ce qu'il a placé à cet endroit. Il a gratifié le Kraken du pouvoir de priver de toute magie ou force surhumaine à ses adversaires. De cette façon, il s'est assuré que personne ne puisse jamais le battre. Je maintiens que c'est du suicide d'avoir envoyé ses deux garçons à lui.

_Vous devenez pessimiste ma sœur, cela ne vous ressemble pourtant pas.

_Avec tout ce qui se passe à cet instant, je ne doute plus rien. Ce n'est pas du pessimisme, mais du réalisme. Nous courrons droit au mur ma sœur. La mort a fait une terrible erreur en confiant cette dague à Héra. Et elle est tellement obsédée par sa vendetta, qu'elle en a oublié sa mission. Par sa négligence, plusieurs âmes sont devenues des Détraqueurs. Si Héra ne détruit pas le monde, eux, se chargeront de le faire à la vitesse où ils se multiplient.

_Comment cela, elle néglige son travail ? avait demandé la Destinée. Je ne suis pas au courant de cela, ma sœur.

_C'est parce que vous êtes trop focalisé sur ces deux jeunes gens, que vous en avez oublié vous aussi votre rôle.

_Je ne peux pas laisser cela passer, je vais aller confronter notre sœur. Avait dit la Destinée en disparaissant dans un nuage de fumée. »

LFDD

Dans l'entre-deux.

La Mort était dans un état de faiblesse affligeant. Depuis que la déesse Héra avait absorbé l'essence de presque tous les dieux et déesses représentant un danger pour elle, la Mort avait vu ses pouvoirs diminuer de jour en jour, jusqu'à la clouer sur son lit. Malgré les avertissements de la petite souris, elle n'avait pas récupéré la dague et avait laissé Héra devenir de plus en plus forte à mesure qu'elle tuait ses congénères par dizaines.

Quand la douleur et la baisse de ses pouvoirs s'étaient trouvées trop importantes, la Mort avait fini par écouter la souris et elle s'était rendue auprès de Héra pour récupérer ce qu'elle lui avait laissé quelque temps plus tôt. Mais ce que cette chère Mort n'avait pas pris en compte s'était que la Titanide avait acquis une puissance étonnante.

Et donc, quand la Mort s'était présentée à elle et avait exigé la restitution de son bien, la Titanide lui avait ri au nez avant de lui planter la dague en question, dans ce qui lui tenait lieu de cœur. La Mort, étant trop affaiblie, n'avait pas su éviter l'arme. Trois choses s'étaient alors produites. Une fumée noire et épaisse s'était alors échappée de la blessure.

Elle avait pris l'apparence de l'ancien amour de la Mort, lui avait souri tendrement en la remerciant de l'avoir autant aimé avant disparaitre. La Mort avait alors senti un énorme poids quitter ses épaules. Elle ne s'était plus sentie aussi bien depuis la mort de son amant. En quelques mots, elle était redevenue elle-même et avait pris conscience de ce qu'elle avait fait.

Quand Héra avait ôté la dague de sa poitrine, un liquide sombre et épais s'en était échappé. Il avait glissé le long du corps de la mort avant de tomber sur le sol. Quand le liquide était entré en contact avec le sol, celui-ci s'était dissous. Profitant de la surprise que cette réaction avait produite sur Héra, la Mort était retournée dans l'entre-deux. Mais sa blessure l'avait empêché de récolter les âmes des défunts, ce qui avait conduit à la création de plusieurs Détraqueurs.

Depuis qu'elle avait fui le temple de Héra, la Mort n'avait pas eu la force de bouger de l'endroit où elle était tombée. Le liquide s'échappant de sa poitrine avait commencé à ronger le sol sur lequel elle était allongée créant un cratère autour d'elle. Ce fut là que la Destinée l'avait trouvée.

« _Oh, ma pauvre sœur ! Qu'avez-vous fait ? s'était-elle écriée en avançant vers elle.

_Je me meurs, ma sœur. Je suis désolé pour ce que je vous ai infligé à vous et mes autres sœurs. Avait dit la Mort avant de fermer les yeux. »

LFDD

Après son ultimatum, Héra avait attendu avec impatience que le temps imparti ne s'écoule. Le jour J, elle s'était rendue à New-York le long de l'East River dans le quartier de Turtle Bay à l'est du Midtown (Manhattan). Elle s'était rendue au siège des Nations unies (ONU). Là où elle avait fait savoir à tous les dirigeants de la Terre qu'elle les attendrait. Elle avait trouvé cela comique d'utiliser un tel symbole pour asservir la race humaine.

À sept heures pétante, elle s'était matérialisée directement dans le bâtiment. Elle avait attendu en vain, ses invités. À dix heures, ne voyant personne pointer le bout de son nez, Héra avait commencé à perdre patience. Alors qu'elle s'était préparée à partir à la recherche des petits malins, des rafales de balles et de grenades s'étaient abattues sur elle. Les salves avaient duré de longues minutes.

Quand enfin, elles s'étaient arrêtées, une fumée épaisse avait envahi la salle de conférences où elle avait attendu les dirigeants du monde libre. Elle s'était dissipée lentement pour découvrir une Titanide de très mauvais poil.

« _Ainsi, voilà donc votre réponse, avait-elle dit lentement et en articulant chaque mot. Bien, c'est vous qui l'aurez voulu.

Elle avait ensuite levé la main et fait un geste rapide. La pièce s'était alors remplie d'Amazones en tenue de combat.

_Je m'y attendais un peu, c'est pourquoi j'ai pris quelques dispositions, avait-elle dit. Mes valeureuses et féroces guerrières, débarrassez-moi de ces cancrelats. Les filles d'Arès n'avaient pas mis très longtemps à se débarrasser des soldats envoyés pour tuer la Titanide. »

Après la destruction des escouades suicides des moldus, Héra avait envoyé ses Amazones aux quatre coins de la planète pour écraser dans l'œuf toutes rébellions. Elle avait ensuite mis à mort tous les dirigeants et placé des Amazones à leur place. Une aire de terreur avait alors débuté.

LFDD

Dans une pièce circulaire remplie de curieux instruments en argent et de portraits, comportant plusieurs fenêtres, un viellard décharné était assis sur un énorme bureau aux pieds en forme de serres. Il avait des cheveux argentés ainsi qu'une barbe lui descendant jusqu'à la taille.

Ses yeux étaient si pénétrant qu'on avait l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en vous comme dans un livre ouvert. Il y avait également un magnifique phénix sur un perchoir en or. Assis dans des fauteuils et faisant face au vieillard, quatre personnes, deux femmes et deux hommes, regardaient le vieillard avec attention.

« _Que se passe-t-il Albus, avait demandé la plus âgée des femmes.

_ Pas de très bonnes choses Minerva, je le crains. Avait dit Albus.

_Cela a-t-il un rapport avec l'apparition de cette déesse, avait demandé le maître des potions.

_Je ne sais pas Severus, mais le ministère vient de m'informer de l'apparition massive de Détracteurs un peu partout dans le monde. Je ne sais pas cela est en rapport avec elle, mais nous devons faire quelque chose. C'est regrettable que personne ne sache où se trouve actuellement M. Potter, il nous serait d'une grande aide aujourd'hui. Avait dit le directeur en soupirant.

_Pourquoi devrions nous attendre quoi que ce soit de ce lâche doublé d'un traitre, avait pesté le plus jeune des hommes. Je suis capable de m'occuper de ces créatures avec mon équipe sans le concours de cette pourriture de Potter. Je suis devenu bien plus puissant que lui ne l'a jamais été.

_Enfin Ron, ce ne sont pas des choses à dire, avait dit Hermione.

_Je suis de l'avis de votre femme, Ronald, avait dit Minerva.

_Toujours aussi mesquin et jaloux de M. Potter à ce que je vois. Avait dit Snape avec un petit sourire sarcastique.

_Vous, on ne vous a pas sonné ! Et je ne suis pas et je n'ai jamais été jaloux de ce couard de Potter. Je suis bien meilleur que lui.

_Si cela vous plait de croire cela, lui avait dit Snape alors que les deux femmes présentes dans la pièce s'indignaient des propos de Ron.

_Voulez-vous bien cessez de vous chamailler comme des enfants, avait ordonné Albus. Si je vous ai fait venir, avait-il commencé après que le calme soit revenu, c'est pour vous demander de partir justement à la recherche d'Harry Potter. Nous aurons besoin dans les jours, semaines, mois à venir de sa fabuleuse puissance magique. Même si vous êtes, vous et votre femme, devenues bien plus puissants après la guerre, cela n'est, en aucun cas, comparable à la puissance d'Harry. Et si une personne peut nous sortir de cette situation, c'est bien lui. Alors je souhaiterais, que vous tous ici présent, partiez à sa recherche. Avait dit Albus Dumbledore.

_Quoi ! S'étaient dans un même ensemble écriés les quatre sorciers. »


	14. Chapter 14

Correction chapitre : **Nala Firenight**

* * *

**Merci pour vos gentils commentaires, ils me font très plaisir et me boostent à écrire la suite plus vite.**

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Nyx n'avait jamais été une personne patiente. Le jeune maître de la Mort était plus adepte du '' je-fonce-la-tête-la-première-et-ensuite-je-pense '', que de prendre le temps de réfléchir à ses actions et aux conséquences qu'elles pourraient engendrer. Heureusement pour lui (enfin, cela dépendait aussi de la façon à laquelle on le prenait), il avait toujours eu une chance de cocu.

Nyx, même pendant la période où il se faisait appeler Harry Potter, était déjà très fonceur et téméraire. Ce que n'avait jamais cessé de lui reprocher Severus Snape. En effet, le maître des potions avait l'habitude de lui répéter sans arrêt qu'un jour, il allait finir par y laisser la vie à force de se jeter joyeusement, la bouche en cœur, au-devant du danger.

Eh bien non ! Snape avait eu tort. C'était la faute de ses amis s'il était mort. Mais, une fois de plus, sa monstrueuse chance s'en était mêlée et elle avait fait de lui un maître de la Mort, et cela même sans qu'il n'ait eu l'intention ou la pensée de le devenir un jour. Nyx n'avait même jamais su que cela était possible avant de le devenir malgré lui.

Après sa formation forcée et quelque peu douloureuse chez la capricieuse et sadique Grande Faucheuse, Nyx avait prit la sage décision de ne plus être aussi hardi que durant sa vie de Harry Potter. Il avait prit la ferme résolution de toujours réfléchir avant d'agir. Mais comme vous l'aurez certainement compris, son intention avait foutu le camp dès qu'il avait reposé un pied dans le monde des vivants.

Quand la Mort lui avait parlé d'une mission au royaume des vivants, Nyx avait sauté de joie tant il désirait voir autre chose que les murs qui composaient le château de la Mort. Son séjour dans l'entre-deux ayant stoppé non seulement sa croissance, mais aussi sa mentalité, ce fut un jeune homme avec la mentalité et le physique d'un ado de dix-sept ans qui avait fait son retour sur terre à la place de l'homme de trente-deux ans qu'il était réellement.

Les quinze années qu'il avait passées avec la Mort avaient été ressenties par lui, comme des semaines et non des années. Car le temps ne s'écoulait pas de la même manière dans l'entre-deux que sur Terre. Donc même si quinze années étaient passées depuis la mort de Harry Potter, pour le concerné, cela n'avait été que quelques mois.

Pourtant, même si Nyx n'avait pas ressenti l'écoulement de temps réel, il était tout de même un adolescent de dix-sept ans. Et se retrouver enfermé dans un immense château isolé de tout avec pour seule compagnie la Mort et une petite souris était de loin la vie rêvée d'un jeune homme de cet âge. Donc, même si Nyx savait que sa mission était importante, il n'avait pas pu vraiment se concentrer dessus, trop excité de se lancer dans une nouvelle aventure.

Sa décision de suivre Percy et ses deux amis avait été l'une des meilleures de toute sa vie. Au début, il ne l'avait fait que parce qu'il avait eu peur de ce que la chère et complètement cinglée Mort pourrait lui faire pour avoir perdu de vue Percy. Mais très rapidement, tout en se méfiant un peu, il avait commencé à ressentir de drôles de choses vis-à-vis de Percy.

C'était étrange, parce que c'était la première fois qu'il éprouvait des choses de telles natures envers un autre garçon.

Mais ce qui était le plus étonnant là-dessus, c'était cette confiance absolue, sortie de nulle part, qu'il avait envers le jeune demi-dieu. Nyx s'était méfié de ses nouveaux sentiments apparus comme par enchantement, mais à chaque fois qu'il avait essayé d'y voir plus clair, une force tapie au plus profond de son être l'avait apaisé et fait comprendre qu'il n'y avait là rien d'anormal. Il était seulement en train de tomber amoureux.

Voilà tout. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter, vraiment. Nyx avait donc laissé courir et avait poursuivi leur quête tout en gardant un œil attentif sur Percy. Quand ils avaient pénétré le royaume de Hadès, Nyx avait sentit le lien qui avait doucement commencé à se former entre lui et Percy se serrer brusquement. C'était comme si quelqu'un venait de prendre son âme et l'avait soudée avec celle de Percy de façon définitive.

La sensation qu'il avait éprouvée à cette action avait engendré en lui une peur brusque, qui une fois de plus avait été calmée par ce qui se cachait en lui. Alors que Hadès faisait un monologue sur l'injustice de son sort, Nyx avait repensé à ce que la Mort lui avait apprit sur sa mère.

Quand la Faucheuse lui avait indiqué avec négligence que sa mère avait certainement trompé celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son père, l'image de sainte qu'il avait toujours eu de cette dernière s'en était trouvée effritée à jamais. Nyx en avait voulu à sa Lily d'avoir était non seulement infidèle, mais d'avoir osée faire passer le fruit de sa traîtrise pour celui de cet incrédule de James Potter. Sa déception avait été telle qu'elle avait engendré en lui du dégoût pour la femme qui l'avait mis au monde.

Et puis, d'apprendre l'existence des Dieux, mais aussi de savoir que son géniteur en était sans l'ombre d'un doute un, lui avait donné l'envie de retrouver le pauvre connard qui avait engrossé sa mère ; pour lui exploser la tronche pour son geste et aussi pour son abandon. Si son père était un dieu, il était certainement au courant de ses conditions de vie quand il se faisait appeler Harry Potter, non ! Alors, comment avait-il pu le laisser vivre dans une telle misère ?

Nyx n'était donc en aucun cas très fier de ses géniteurs et il leur en voulait énormément pour la vie pourrie qu'il avait eu. Quand Nyx avait demandé des passe-droits à la Mort pour ses trois compagnons de voyage afin qu'ils puissent pénétrer sans aucun souci dans le Royaume des morts, il l'avait fait avec l'intention de se servir d'eux afin d'approcher Lily Potter. Il avait dans l'idée de les laisser distraire Hadès et d'en profiter pour pénétrer dans les Champs Élysées afin d'aller demander le nom de son père à Lily.

Mais depuis qu'il avait commencé à éprouver d'étranges sentiments vis-à-vis de Percy, il avait revu ses plans. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de perdre le jeune homme. C'était pourquoi il avait été aussi provocateur avec le gardien des enfers. Il avait voulu que celui-ci tourne son attention sur lui et non sur son Percy.

Sa rencontre avec madame Potter avait été très éprouvante mentalement pour lui. C'était pour cela que lorsque Zeus l'avait reconnu, il n'avait pas pu se protéger de la brusque levée de magie qui avait fait rage en lui et il était tombé dans les vapes.

À son réveil, son attirance pour le demi-dieu avait été encore plus forte. À tel point qu'il lui avait été impossible de s'éloigner de ce dernier à plus de quelques pas. Il n'avait voulu qu'une chose depuis son réveil : c'était de sauter sur Jackson et de lui faire des choses qui n'étaient pas faites pour être entendues par tout le monde.

Son désir pour l'autre jeune homme, mais aussi ce que Zeus lui avait apprit sur ce qu'avait, à priori, fait la Mort, avaient contribué à le rendre très irritable. Et puis, la manie qu'avait prise cette infidèle chronique qui lui servait de père n'avait rien fait pour l'apaiser.

Donc cela avait été avec un grand plaisir qu'il avait réduit son père au sens littéral et enfermé là où il ne viendrait plus l'enquiquiner. Son premier baiser avec Percy avait été l'un des meilleurs de toute sa vie. Bon, pas qu'il en avait eu des tonnes non plus. Sa seule et unique expérience avant sa mort avait été avec Cho-Chan. Et cela n'avait pas laissé un très bon souvenir en lui.

Quand Percy et lui étaient partis exiger la liberté de la mère de ce dernier, Nyx n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela allait finir comme cela. Le maître de la Mort n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer comment lui et Jackson avaient fait pour atterrir sur le pont d'une épave de navire et pourquoi, mais aussi par qui sa magie avait été bloquée. Depuis sa discussion avec Percy, Nyx avait remarqué que ce qui était tapi en lui et qui le forçait à se détourner de ses interrogations sur sa brusque attirance envers Percy avait elle aussi disparue.

Mais contrairement à ses pouvoirs dont il pouvait encore sentir la présence, même s'ils étaient enfermés loin de sa portée, il ne percevait plus la présence en question. Le jeune sorcier s'était attendu à ce qu'il éprouvait pour son petit ami disparaisse aussi, mais curieusement, cela n'avait pas été le cas. Ses sentiments étaient toujours présents en lui, mais il avait les idées plus claires.

Il ne passait plus tout son temps à constamment vouloir culbuter ou dévorer Percy. Il voulait l'embrasser, mais ce n'était plus devenu une nécessité absolue et il en était heureux. Depuis qu'ils avaient réchappé aux tentacules monstrueux du calamar géant qui avait essayé de les tuer, Nyx tentait de trouver un moyen de débloquer sa magie. Mais jusqu'à présent, toutes ses attentives avaient été vaines.

« - Merde ! J'abandonne. C'est trop difficile, s'était-il soudainement écrié en donnant un coup de pied rageur sur la paroi du navire.

\- Quoi donc ? avait tranquillement demandé Percy.

\- Je n'arrive pas à passer le barrage placé entre moi et ma magie, avait dit Nyx en boudant.

\- Tu savais déjà avant de t'y mettre que cela n'allait pas être facile à faire, alors ne fait pas l'étonné et cesse de te plaindre. Remets-toi au travail au lieu de pester pour rien. Je te préviens que si la faim me prend, je te bouffe ! Alors, trouve une solution si tu ne veux pas finir dans mon estomac.

\- Cela ne me gênerait pas si je finis en toi, avait dit Nyx en souriant perversement. » Percy avait rougi et lui avait ordonné de reprendre ses tentatives en le traitant d'imbécile.

« -Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre pour l'atteindre. Avait dit Nyx avec découragement.

\- Habituellement, comment tu fais pour accéder à elle ?

\- Comment ? Euh… D'habitude, je n'ai pas vraiment à la chercher. Avec ma magie sorcière, je n'ai qu'à penser à ce que je veux et au sort qu'il faut lancer … Et hop c'est fait.

\- Attends, quand tu dis ta magie sorcière, cela veut-il dire que tu en as d'autres?

\- Oui. J'en ai même deux autres, lui avait dit Nyx avec vantardise. La magie des morts et la magie divine.

\- Et, elles te sont elles aussi inaccessibles ? Avait demandé Percy.

\- Hein !

\- Attend, ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas pensé à les utiliser, elles aussi ! Avait demandé Percy avec incrédulité.s

\- Euh… Comme j'ai pris l'habitude de combiner les magies sorcière et mort pour mes sorts, j'ai pensé qu'elle aussi m'était inaccessible.

\- Et la divine ?

\- Je ne la connais pas vraiment et je n'ai pas encore pu m'en servir. Donc cela ne m'est pas venu à l'esprit. Et puis de toute façon, étant donné que la tienne ne marche pas, la mienne ne devrait pas pouvoir fonctionner elle aussi.

\- Essaye alors la magie des morts, avait ordonné Percy.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse fonctionner elle aussi. Et puis, je ne suis jamais arrivée à l'utiliser sans la mélanger avec ma magie sorcière. Même si je sais comment tous les sorts et les faire, je suis incapable de correctement la contrôler. Je risque plus de nous tuer que de nous sortir de là. Avait dit Nyx.

\- Moi, je veux bien prendre le risque. Entre rester ici et finir par mourir de faim et de froid ou mourir suite à un accident de magie, y a pas photo. Je prends le risque.

\- Tu en es certain, parce que je n'aimerais pas te faire de mal. Avait Nyx, qui, pour la première fois de sa vie, avait peur d'agir dans la précipitation sans prendre le temps de réfléchir.

\- On a pas le choix, avait dit Percy.

\- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée, parce que nous pouvons attendre que je trouve le moyen de contourner le barrage. Avait insisté Nyx.

\- Non, tu dois le faire. Et puis, ce n'est pas certain que cela marche. Nous n'avons rien à perdre.

\- Ok, je veux bien tenter le coup, mais ne viens pas te plaindre après.

\- Pas de soucis, je promets de ne rien te reprocher après. Avait dit Percy en donnant un baiser d'encouragement à Nyx.

\- Ok, c'est parti. » Avait dit Nyx en sortant de l'une de ses poches une bague noire avec une faux rouge gravée dessus. Il avait été heureux de la trouver à sa place. Après l'avoir passé à son doigt, il avait fermé les yeux et s'était ensuite concentré.

Quelques minutes après s'être plongé dans son subconscient, une brume sombre l'avait entouré de la tête aux pieds durant quelques secondes avant de se dissiper. Quand Percy avait pu l'apercevoir après que la brume se soit dissoute, l'apparence de Nyx avait été complètement modifiée. Il portait une longue cape noire à manches longues et évasées, avec une capuche qui lui recouvrait entièrement le visage. Les seuls membres de Nyx qui dépassaient de l'habit noir étaient ses doigts devenus squelettiques.

Dans sa main droite, il tenait une faux avec une lame effilée et arquée très longue, fixée perpendiculairement sur un long manche muni de deux poignées. L'une était à mi-hauteur et l'autre à l'extrémité opposée à la lame. Sur le manche de la faux, il y avait un symbole représentant un Phoenix en plein vol. Il était entouré par deux cercles de flammes avec, à la poitrine de l'oiseau, le dessin d'un triangle équilatéral et dans le triangle l'ombre d'une autre faux. Son corps était en suspension au-dessus du sol de marbre.

« - Merde alors … » avait dit Percy avec plus d'admiration que de peur dans sa voix. Ce que Nyx n'avait pas manqué de percevoir.

LFDD

Severus Snape était très satisfait de lui en sortant du bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Depuis la disparition de cette tête de mule de Potter, il n'avait pas arrêté une seule minute de se poser des questions sur ce qu'il était advenu de lui et de le rechercher ; et cela, malgré les quinze ans qui s'étaient écroulés depuis qu'il avait été porté disparu. Il n'avait jamais eu foi aux facéties que ses amis avaient répandues sur son soi-disant départ précipité pour une destination inconnue.

D'abord, parce qu'il avait eu une discussion très sérieuse avec Potter sur ses projets d'avenir la veille de sa disparition. Et ensuite, Harry lui avait confié avoir été sollicité par le Chef du Bureau des Aurors pour un second entretien fixé le jour suivant. Dans ces conditions, Snape avait énormément de peine à avaler les allégations de Granger et de Weasley. Ce fut donc pour cela que le maître des potions avait passé les quinze dernières années de sa vie à la recherche de Potter.

Snape avait fini par inventer une machine qui avait pour objectif de localiser la région où pouvait se situer une personne, avec plus ou moins de précision. Mais pour que cela marche, il fallait avoir au moins la tracée magique de cette personne ou bien une goutte de son sang. Snape n'avait comprit cela que trois ans plus tôt. C'était, cela dit, par un pur hasard qu'il avait découvert cette condition.

En effet, un jour alors qu'il commençait sérieusement à perdre patience de ne pas parvenir à ses fins dans ses recherches de Potter et qu'il avait commencé à réellement pensé que Ron et Hermione avaient peut-être mis fin à la vie de Harry, Albus avait fait irruption dans son laboratoire en se plaignant de l'infirmière qui lui avait interdit de manger ses délicieux bonbons aux citrons.

Le vieillard qui avait quant à lui passé tout son temps depuis la disparition de Harry à se rétribuer les mérites de Potter, avait prit quelques kilos en trop, ce qui avait poussé l'infirmière de Poudlard à lui interdire toute forme de sucrerie à commencer par ses fameux bonbons. Trop centralisé sur la réception des lauriers qui aurait normalement dus revenir à Harry, il n'avait jamais cherché à retrouver ce dernier. Et à chaque fois que Snape lui avait parlé de ce dernier, il changeait de sujet.

Donc ce jour-là, quand Albus avait fait son entrée dans son laboratoire sans y avoir été invité en se plaignant sur l'injustice de son sort, Snape l'avait assommé en lui jetant un sort afin de le faire taire. Le directeur, qui avait été trop distrait et qui ne s'était pas attendu à une telle attaque de la part de Snape, était tombé comme une masse sur le sol. La chute lui avait ouvert la tempe. En prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire, Snape avait tout de suite soigné Albus.

Mais alors qu'il était concentré sur la guérison d'Albus, Snape n'avait pas vu que le sang de ce dernier était entré en contact avec l'appareil sur lequel il travaillait. Cela n'avait été que lorsque ce dernier mécontent était parti en rouspétant et en gémissant sur son triste sort que Snape avait remarqué la tâche écarlate sur la bague qu'il avait posée par terre afin d'avoir les mains libres pour soigner Dumbledore.

Le professeur de potion avait donc ramassé le bijou pour le nettoyer de la tâche de sang, mais en la saisissant, la bague s'était mise à luire étrangement. Quand le rayonnement s'était enfin arrêté, les mots ''Bureau Directorial Poudlard'' étaient apparus sur la bague. Snape avait mit trois secondes avant de comprendre ce que cela voulait dire. À partir de là, il avait passé toutes les heures de ses cours à récolter discrètement des gouttes de sang sur ses élèves afin de mener des expériences.

Et c'était ainsi qu'il avait compris que la bague qu'il avait créée pour localiser Potter ne pouvait fonctionner que de deux manières : soit avec le sang de la personne recherchée, soit avec sa tracée magique. Pour la tracée magique, il fallait absolument la baguette de la personne et pour le sang, c'était évident. En comprenant cela, Snape avait été pris de découragement, mais il s'était rappelé que les Gobelins avaient une réserve de sang de tous leurs plus gros clients pour des raisons de sécurité, dont personne ne savait en quoi elles consistaient réellement.

Donc, Snape avait adressé une missive à la banque en leur demandant quelques gouttes du sang de Potter, mais ces derniers n'avaient jamais accepté de les lui fournir. C'était contre leur règlement. Et depuis trois ans, Severus n'avait pas arrêté de les harceler pour cela sans jamais parvenir à quoi que ce soit. Il avait pensé à se rendre à la banque pour voler le liquide dont il avait besoin, mais il ne savait pas où il était conservé.

Donc, quand Albus lui avait annoncé qu'ils devaient partir à la recherche de Potter, Snape avait presque sauté de joie, car maintenant les Gobelins allaient devoir accéder à sa requête. Spécialement si cette dernière venait du Grand et Respectueux Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. En conséquence, alors que les époux Weasley protestaient avec véhémence sur l'utilité de retrouver Potter, Snape avait dit en souriant comme un chat devant un bol de lait frais :

« - Cela tombe bien, car je sais exactement comment faire pour le localiser. »

LFDD

Après le massacre que Héra, son fils Arès et ses amazones avaient fait à La Colonie des Sang-Mêlé, les survivants et ceux que la Mort avait ramenés à la vie s'étaient retranchés dans une cachette souterraine prévue pour accueillir les demi-dieux en cas d'attaque de ce type. Cette cachette était inconnue des Dieux et était gardée par un groupe d'humains qui était au courant de l'existence des Dieux et bien d'autres phénomènes cachés au reste du monde.

Ce groupe était essentiellement formé des parents éloignés ou proches du côté humain des demi-dieux et aussi de cramols. Cette communauté avait été créée au temps de Merlin, quand ce dernier faisait la chasse aux déités. Un cramol qui était marié avec la grande sœur d'une des nombreuses maîtresses de Zeus avait convaincu son cousin Nicolas Flamel, un alchimiste ingénieux mais aussi un sorcier d'un niveau magique presque aussi élevé que celui de Merlin, d'aménager un lieu caché aussi bien des Dieux que des sorciers pour protéger les demi-dieux de la folie de Merlin.

Le sorcier avait travaillé avec acharnement sur le projet durant une semaine, mais à la fin, il était parvenu à construire une cachette tout à fait sûre pour les demi-dieux. L'emplacement se trouvait sous les montagnes rocheuses d'Amérique qu'il avait découvertes durant l'une de ses recherches sur la formation de la Terre. (à cette époque, l'Amérique n'avait pas encore était découverte par Christophe Colomb et les sorciers ne connaissaient pas sa localisation). Donc, Flamel avait construit des grottes souterraines où il avait envoyé tous les demi-dieux qu'il avait pu en utilisant un portoloin, le premier de l'histoire de la magie pour être exact.

Quand Merlin avait fini par être stoppé, la majorité des réfugiés était retournée d'où elle venait en laissant sur place des gardiens pour entretenir les lieux. Avec le temps, ce lieu était devenu la base de replis des enfants des divinités. L'emplacement n'était connu que par le directeur de la colonie. Donc, après l'attaque de la colonie, Chiron, qui avait été gravement blessé, avait eu la vie sauve grâce à l'intervention de la Mort. Après avoir reprit suffisamment de force, il avait rassemblé les survivants de l'attaque.

Ensemble, ils avaient enterré ceux qui avaient perdu la vie durant l'attaque. Et quand tous avaient été mis en terre, il les avait conduit sous les montagnes. Tout en récupérant de ce qui leur était arrivé, ils avaient, impuissants, assisté à la prise de pouvoir de la déesse Héra. Cachés sous les montagnes, ils avaient vu les humains à travers la télévision être assujettis par la déesse.

Pourtant, malgré la force militaire que représentait les amazones, des groupes d'humains un peu partout dans le monde avaient formé des pôles de résistances et ils se battaient courageusement pour retrouver leur liberté. Ce fut en suivant les combats perdus d'avance de ses indomptables révoltés qui aimaient mieux la mort à l'esclavage que le centaure avait prit la lourde décision de prendre contact avec ces gens afin de leur proposer une alliance.

Après que Chiron soit entré en liaison avec la résistance, les combats entre les amazones et la rébellion avaient connu une autre tournure. Avec l'aide des demi-dieux qui utilisaient leur pouvoir et leur savoir militaire pour contrer les féroces guerrières, les humains avaient reprit courage.

Alors qu'ils avaient été méfiants et réticents à s'allier avec des créatures imaginaires et les enfants de la même espèce que celle qui les avait réduits à l'état de simple bétail, les humains avaient reprit confiance. Grâce à leurs nouveaux et étranges alliés, ils allaient peut-être parvenir à se délivrer de l'emprise de la déesse.


	15. Chapter 15

Correction chapitre : **Laviva7**

* * *

**Merci pour les com's.**

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Vêtu de son habit de faucheur, Nyx s'était rendu sur le pont avec la ferme intention de se battre, mais aussi de vaincre le monstre aux tentacules. Mais avant de se diriger vers la bête, il avait demandé à Percy de rester dans leur cachette pour ne pas le distraire durant l'affrontement. En effet, le jeune maître de la mort avait peur que la présence de celui-ci l'empêche de se concentrer sur le combat.

Percy avait accepté avec réticence, mais avait compris l'argumentation de son petit ami. Et puis, de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour lui, alors autant ne pas lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Le demi-dieu avait donc encouragé son petit ami et l'avait poussé devant la porte. Nyx s'était alors avancé devant le monstre. Étrangement, durant son parcours jusqu'au pont, aucune des monstrueuses excroissances de la bête ne lui avait barré la route.

Ce fut donc très sûr de lui que le maître de la Mort s'était dressé devant son adversaire. Celui-ci avait semblé le regarder étrangement avec ce qui pouvait ressembler à de la peur dans ce qui lui servait d'yeux. Nyx, sans prendre le temps de saluer son ennemi, s'était lancé à l'attaque sa faux en avant. Il avait donné des coups sur la bête en variant la vitesse et la direction.

Le monstre, malgré sa taille gigantesque, bougeait avec beaucoup d'aisance et de rapidité, mais en dépit de cela, il n'était pas parvenu à éviter tous les coups que lui portait Nyx. Il réussit cependant à l'envoyer valdinguer par deux fois, mais celui-ci était revenu à chaque fois à l'attaque et paraissait bien plus fort et rapide après cela.

Alors que Nyx augmentait de plus en plus la vitesse et la force de ses coups, d'étranges lueurs grisâtres avaient commencé à sortir de la bête. Le phénomène était tant étrange, que Nyx avait baissé légèrement sa garde. Le monstre, poussant des cris d'agonie, en avait profité pour se saisir du faucheur avec un de ses tentacules et l'avait serré de toutes ses forces.

Alors que la douleur aurait dû le faire hurler, Nyx avait éclaté d'un rire sinistre et effrayant. Son corps avait alors commencé à briller d'une noirceur glaciale et en même temps d'une chaleur insoutenable. L'appendice du monstre s'était alors mis à fondre comme neige au soleil, alors qu'un chant mortuaire sortait du dessous de la longue cape du faucheur.

« _Je viens de trouver la chose qui te tient lieu d'âme, avait dit Nyx en prenant à deux mains sa faux. Avant, je ne pouvais pas user de ce moyen pour arracher l'âme des vivants dont l'heure n'était pas encore arrivée car je n'avais pas encore tout le contrôle de mes pouvoirs. Mais il semblerait que depuis que l'autre m'a reconnu, je peux y recourir. Merci de me l'avoir fait comprendre, avait expliqué moqueusement Nyx au monstre. »

Et sur cette déclaration, sa taille avait augmenté de volume jusqu'à atteindre la taille de la bête. Et en entonnant un autre chant, il avait plongé sa main dans ce qui semblait être le cœur du monstre. Celui-ci poussa un affreux cri de souffrance en se tortillant dans tous les sens dans une tentative désespérée de se soustraire au faucheur.

Mais Nyx avait tenu bon. Et après une lutte épuisante, il avait fini par arracher l'âme de son adversaire. Il l'avait ensuite réduit à la taille d'une bille et l'avait gobé. Son corps avait brillé fortement et brièvement avant qu'il ne retrouve sa taille naturelle. Il était ensuite tombé comme une masse sur le pont alors que le cadavre du monstre lui, disparaissait dans les profondeurs des eaux.

Avec la disparition du monstre, le ciel était redevenu clair, et la tempête s'était dissipée. Percy avait émergé à ce moment-là de la cachette où il était pour suivre le combat. Bien évidemment, il n'avait pas écouté Nyx et l'avait discrètement suivi sur le pont. Le demi-dieu avait accouru auprès de Nyx qui avait repris son apparence sur le pont.

Il avait secoué son copain qui avait perdu connaissance. Celui-ci avait ouvert les yeux après que Percy perdant patience lui eut donné une bonne claque sur la joue. Nyx s'était relevé en tenant sa pauvre joue rougie, car Percy n'y était pas allé de main morte. Ensuite, les deux jeunes gens avaient pris conscience de la disparition du monstre et s'étaient sautés dessus pour s'embrasser à en perdre leur souffle.

Alors qu'ils étaient perdus dans leur échange buccal, un toussotement s'était fait entendre. Surpris, les deux demi-dieux s'étaient alors retournés en sursaut dans la direction d'où provenait le bruit. Devant eux s'était alors dressée une silhouette, dont aucun n'était parvenu à distinguer. Il s'était dégagé de celle-ci, une paix et une joie qu'aucun des deux jeunes gens n'avaient encore jamais ressentie.

« _Cela fait des millénaires que j'attends ta venue, jeune maître de la mort, avait dit la silhouette.

_Hein, avait dit Nyx.

_Je suis un messager du Voyageur. Il m'a placé ici afin que j'attende ta venue. Avait appris la silhouette à Nyx.

_Comment, saviez-vous que je viendrais ici, avait demandé Nyx perplexe.

_Le Voyageur sait tout sur tout. Il voit aussi bien le passé que le futur. Il avait prédit ta venue le jour même où il a créé ce monde. Ton apparition ici même était inévitable. Même si celle de ton ami n'était pas prévue, elle. Dit-elle à l'intention de Percy.

_Pourquoi m'attendiez-vous ? avait demandé Nyx en passant un bras protecteur sur les épaules de Percy.

_Je suis ici pour t'apprendre comment empêcher la mort de la Mort. Lui avait-il dit calme.

_Comment ça la mort de la Mort ? La Mort ne peut pas mourir, avait dit Nyx.

_Pourtant, alors même que nous sommes en train d'avoir cette conversation, elle se trouve aux portes de la mort.

_Je ne vous crois pas ! avait réfuté Nyx.

_Et, pourtant, je ne mens pas. Je suis incapable de mentir.

_Prouvez-moi ce que vous avancez, avait exigé Nyx qui ne voulait pas accepter la chose.

_Ainsi soit-il, avait dit le messager en faisant apparaître une image de la Mort allongée au sol et agonisante.

_Que lui est-il arrivé, avait demandé Nyx d'une voix apeurée.

_Elle a joué avec des forces bien au-delà de ses prérogatives. Et actuellement, elle est en train d'en payer le prix.

_Que dois-je faire pour la sauver ? avait demandé avec empressement Nyx.

_Qu'est vous prêt à donner pour lui sauver la vie, lui avait à son tour demandé le messager. »

LFDD

Après que Snape eut fait part de son idée de comment retrouver Potter, Dumbledore tout heureux de la nouvelle avait immédiatement pris rendez-vous avec les Gobelins. Après des heures de marchandage, le directeur de Poudlard était enfin parvenu à récupérer trois gouttes du sang de Potter. Il s'était empressé de les remettre à Snape qui en avait versé sur la bague qu'il avait commencé à porter sur lui perpétuellement.

Quand le sang entra en contact avec le bijou, un mot s'inscrit sur la bague ''Amérique'' ". Hermione qui avait retenu sa respiration l'avait relâché avec un mélange de crainte et de soulagement. Harry n'était pas mort. Elle ne l'avait finalement pas conduit à la mort. Elle n'était pas une meurtrière. Ni elle ni son mari. Mais après le soulagement, la peur l'avait pris.

Si Harry était encore en vie, alors leur mensonge allait être découvert. Tout ce qu'elle et son mari avaient accompli allait être anéanti. Sa famille allait être détruite et lui et Ron allaient finir à Azkaban. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser une telle chose se produire. Il fallait qu'elle parvienne à mettre la main sur Harry avant Snape et McGonagal. Il fallait qu'elle parvienne à persuader Harry de ne rien dire.

Il leur devait bien cela après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui. Il ne fallait pas non plus que cet idiot incapable oublie que c'était en profitant d'elle et de son intelligence supérieure qu'il était parvenu à bout de Voldemort ! Sans Ron et elle, jamais il n'aurait survécu à ces années à Poudlard. Oui, il leur devait ça ! C'était son devoir de faire cela pour eux. Et puis, ils étaient quand même amis, non ? Il ne pouvait donc pas leur tourner le dos.

Mais si ce pleurnichard refusait de leur venir en aide, elle était maintenant devenue bien plus puissante que lui. Elle pourrait alors aisément se débarrasser de lui et faire croire que la bague de Snape ne fonctionnait pas, voilà tout ! Hermione s'était ainsi persuadée pendant que les autres mettaient au point une stratégie pour se rendre en Amérique.

« _Il va vous falloir être d'une grande prudence mes amis, avait dit Dumbledore. La déesse Héra se trouve sur le continent américain actuellement. Évitez le plus possible de recourir à votre magie. Je ne sais pas encore si elle est informée de l'existence des sorciers, mais dans le doute, faisons en sorte qu'elle ne l'apprenne pas trop vite. Nous devons d'abord avoir Harry avec nous avant de nous engager dans une lutte contre elle. Et comme actuellement, l'augmentation inquiétante de Détraqueurs occupe déjà tous les Aurors, nous ne pouvons, nous permettre de partir en guerre contre elle. Je compte sur vous pour nous ramener le jeune Potter mes enfants. Nous n'avons jamais eu autant besoin de lui depuis la disparition de Voldemort.

_Vous pouvez compter sur nous Albus, avait dit Minerva. Je suis impatiente de revoir le jeune Potter. Ce jeune sorcier m'a beaucoup manqué, avait-elle ajouté.

_Je vous promets de faire tout mon possible pour ramener Potter, même si pour cela je dois me débarrasser de quelques personnes indésirables, avait dit à son Snape en posant un regard de défi sur les époux Weasley.

_Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi mon enfant, avait dit Dumbledore à Snape. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut retrouver Potter et le convaincre de nous venir en aide, c'est bien vous mon garçon, avait ajouté le vieillard les yeux pétillant de confiance.

_Nous aussi, nous ferons tout pour ramener Harry sain et sauf. Avait dit Ron d'une voix inquiétante. Même si pour cela nous devons nous débarrasser de vieux sorciers qui se croient bien plus forts et malins qu'ils ne le sont en réalité, avait-il ajouté en regardant Snape droit dans les yeux.

_Bon, allez faire vos bagages pendant que je confectionne un portoloin pour vous amener sur place. »

Les quatre sorciers avaient quitté le bureau de Dumbledore pour faire leurs bagages, alors que Dumbledore s'attaquait à la fabrication de l'appareil de voyage.

LFDD

Rachel Elizabeth Dare était une humaine normale avec la capacité à voir à travers la Brume, un sortilège masquant aux humains l'apparence réelle des choses. La Brume permettait aux dieux de faire croire aux mortels que les accidents et manifestations magiques n'étaient que des événements normaux et explicables.

Comme faire passer le déchaînement de la colère de Zeus comme un banal orage. Ou encore celle de Poséidon pour un raz-de-marée ou un tsunami. Donc Rachel Elizabeth Dare en était immunisée depuis sa plus tendre enfance contre la Brume. Et naturellement la petite fille avait la capacité à voir les déités pour ce qu'elles étaient sous leurs masques. Mais cette aptitude avait fait croire à son entourage que l'enfant était dérangée mentalement.

Elle avait donc été placée dans une institution spécialisée à son huitième anniversaire. Ses parents l'avaient fait à contrecœur, mais ils ne pouvaient plus supporter de voir leur enfant se conduire de manière étrange en public.

Durant son enfermement, l'enfant avait développé des dons de voyance qui avaient le chic de faire peur à ceux qui travaillaient auprès d'elle tant ses prédictions étaient exactes. Elle avait même prédit l'avènement d'Héra sous les rires de ceux qui avaient été témoins de la prédilection. Et huit ans après l'annoncée de celle-ci, elle s'était réalisée.

Quand la déesse Héra a lancé son ultimatum et par la même occasion, révélé l'existence des dieux, les parents de l'enfant s'étaient dépêchés d'aller retirer leur fille de l'institut. Ils avaient réalisé que leur petite fille n'était peut-être pas aussi folle qu'ils le pensaient. Mais à leur arrivée, l'adolescente de maintenant seize ans avait déjà quitté l'établissement. En effet, des agents gouvernementaux avaient réquis sa présence.

Après ce que la déesse avait fait à leur président, une cellule de crise avait été mise sur place. L'objectif de cette dernière, était de trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de la déesse. Pour cela, la Cellule s'était mise à la recherche de toutes les personnes ayant la réputation de posséder dons mystiques pouvant leur venir en aide. Elle avait donc traqué les voyants et les personnes qui s'en rapprochaient. Ce fut ainsi qu'elle entendit parler de la petite fille qui voyait les dieux.

Les agents de la Cellule s'étaient donc dépêchés de la retirer de son institut pour lui faire passer un interrogatoire sur leurs ennemis. De cette façon, la cellule avait appris que depuis des millénaires, ils cohabitaient avec les divinités sans s'en avoir conscience. Elle s'était donc posé la question sur ce qui avait poussé Héra à se dévoiler et s'était mise à la recherche d'autres déités pour leur demander de l'aide. Mais la Cellule n'en avait trouvé aucune. Ils avaient tous disparu.

Quand le temps alloué par la déesse s'était écoulé, la Cellule n'avait toujours pas trouvé trace d'une autre divinité et ne savait toujours pas les raisons qui avaient poussé Héra à vouloir prendre le contrôle de la Terre. Après que les unités d'élite déployées pour tenter d'éliminer Héra avaient échoué, la Cellule s'était arrangée pour créer plusieurs groupes de résistance dont elle coordonnait les attaques depuis une cachette sous les ruines de la maison blanche.

Plus tard, quand la cellule eut vent qu'un centaure avait pris contact avec un des groupes de la résistance pour leur proposer une alliance, elle avait été méfiante, mais elle avait tout de même tenté le coup, car ils étaient en très mauvaise posture et les volontaires commençaient à sérieusement manquer. Après l'intervention du centaure et de ce qu'il appelait des demi-dieux, la Cellule avait vu l'espoir commencé à revenir dans ses rangs.

Deux semaines après l'alliance avec les demi-dieux, Rachel Elizabeth Dare avait eu une vision. Un groupe de deux hommes et de deux femmes allaient bientôt arriver sur le sol américain. Et avec leur venue, une chance de se débarrasser de la déesse définitivement. Mais, il y avait aussi un risque pour que la déesse parvienne à les anéantir avant si elle venait à avoir connaissance de leur présence.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare avait ajouté que ces personnes étaient dotées de pouvoirs magiques extraordinaires, mais qu'ils n'étaient pourtant pas des dieux. Quand la Cellule avait demandé comment ces individus allaient s'y prendre pour éliminer Héra, la jeune femme avait dit que ce n'était pas eux qui le feraient, mais la personne qu'ils recherchaient. Rachel avait fini par donner des cordonnés et une date à la Cellule. Ce fut de cette façon que la résistance avait su où attendre Snape et son groupe le jour de leur arrivée aux U.S.A

LFDD

Après que la Mort soit venue exiger la restitution de sa dague, Héra était rentrée dans une colère noire dont elle n'était plus sortie. Et après avoir passé plusieurs jours à essayer de localiser la Mort, elle avait commencé à déverser sa rage sur les humains, tuant par centaines ces derniers.

La déesse ne s'était pas contentée de limiter ses massacres à l'Amérique, mais elle s'était amusée à faire le tour du globe en se disant que cela ferait une pierre deux coups. Elle pouvait ainsi faire sortir sa colère et donner une bonne leçon à ces incapables qui croyaient pouvoir lui tenir tête avec leurs petites attaques ridicules.

La Mort ayant perdu une grande partie de ses pouvoirs à cause de ses agissements et sa blessure ne lui permettant plus de faire son travail, les âmes non récoltées s'étaient changées en Détraqueurs et s'étaient attelées à dévorer toutes les âmes des vivants qui croisaient leur route. Cette croissance effrayante de Détraqueurs avait obligé les différentes communautés magiques de la planète à prendre une lourde décision :

Ils allaient être contraints de se dévoiler aux moldus. Ils devaient prendre contact avec les différents groupes de résistance pour former une alliance avec eux car si les moldus venaient à disparaître, ils n'allaient pas tarder à les rejoindre au vu des événements qui se déroulaient un peu partout sur le globe. Donc, après une réunion exceptionnelle des différents dirigeants des communautés magiques, la décision d'entrer officiellement dans l'affrontement contre la déesse Héra avait été votée à la majorité, sauf un.

Effectivement, l'Angleterre s'était opposée à la décision prise par ses voisins. Elle ne voulait pas se dévoiler, elle souhaitait combattre dans l'ombre et non à la lumière du jour. Sa décision prise, le ministère anglais, était retourné chez lui pour combattre seul et dans l'ombre, les Détraqueurs. Ce fut comme vous vous en doutez, l'une de ses plus mauvaises décisions depuis Voldemort.

Les Aurors anglais n'étant pas suffisamment nombreux avaient rapidement été acculés et la Grande-Bretagne avait rapidement été envahie par les suceurs d'âmes. Les moldus s'étaient battus et défendus comme ils pouvaient, mais sans l'aide des sorciers, ils n'avaient pas mis longtemps à baisser les bras. Les sorciers s'étaient quant à eux cachés dans leurs maisons en attendant que cela passe, comme au temps de Voldemort, mais cette fois, ils n'avaient pas un adolescent à envoyer à l'abattoir.

LFDD

Quelque part en Espagne, trois jours avant le départ de Snape et de ses collègues pour l'Amérique :

Un groupe de jeunes moldus faisant partie de la résistance était en train d'essayer d'échapper à troupe d'Amazones quand cinq Détraqueurs avaient fait leurs apparitions. Ils s'étaient immédiatement jetés sur les femmes guerrières, qui n'avaient rien pu faire pour les combattre et les avaient vidées de leurs âmes. Le groupe de moldus en avait profité pour s'échapper, mais les Détraqueurs les avaient pris en chasse après en avoir fini avec les Amazones.

Ils étaient parvenus à acculer le groupe dans une ruelle sans issue et s'apprêtaient à les dévorer, quand un groupe d'hommes et de femmes en costumes étranges étaient apparus comme par enchantement. Avec l'aide de petits bâtons desquelles des formes animales émergeaient pour se lancer à la poursuite des Détracteurs ; ils étaient parvenus en quelques secondes à se débarrasser d'eux.

Après que les détracteurs eurent pris la fuite, l'un des hommes qui composaient l'étrange groupe s'était détaché et avait demandé à parler avec un des responsables de leur mouvement. Il s'était présenté comme étant l'Auror en chef Mathéo et disait qu'il voulait former une alliance avec eux.

Le groupe, un peu intimidé, et ayant déjà entendu parler du groupe de demi-dieux qui avait rejoint les Américains quelques jours plus tôt, avait pensé que leurs sauveurs faisaient partie de ces demi-dieux. Les jeunes moldus avaient donc conduit le groupe d'Aurors à leur Q.G.

L'Auror en chef avait alors fait un petit résumé de ce qu'ils étaient et de pourquoi ils étaient là. Il avait cependant demandé que la résistance américaine soit tenue au secret de leur venue, car ils ne voulaient pas que la déesse apprenne trop tôt leur participation. Ils voulaient dans un premier temps venir à bout des Détraqueurs avant de s'en prendre directement aux Amazones. Ce fut ainsi que l'existence des sorciers fut dévoilée aux moldus.


	16. Chapter 16

Correction chapitre : **Laviva7**

* * *

merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de m'en laisser un. Je n'oublie pas les follows et les favorites, merci à vous aussi.

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

« _Qu'êtes-vous prêt à donner pour lui sauver la vie, lui avait demandé à son tour le messager. À la question que lui avait posée le délégataire du Voyageur, Nyx avait répondu sans réfléchir :

_Je suis décidé à tout fournir pour lui venir en aide.

_En êtes-vous certain jeune maître de la Mort ? Êtes-vous formel avec votre déclaration ? Êtes-vous disposé à tout donner pour elle ? S'était encore informé le Messager d'une voix sans timbre.

_Puisque, je viens de vous le dire, c'est que je le pense. Lui avait lâché Nyx avec exaspération.

_Vous n'allez par le déplorer par la suite et demander un retour en arrière, parce qu'il n'y en aura pas. Lui avait ensuite proféré le Messager sur le même ton.

_Aucun regret, je vous assure. Avait annoncé Nyx alors que Percy lui touchait le bras pour attirer son attention. Mais Nyx n'y avait pas prêté intérêt.

_Bien, puisque tel est votre choix, j'accéderai à votre requête.

Le Messager avait tendu son bras devant lui et avait ouvert la paume de sa main. Une lumière éblouissante en avait émergé et avait rendu Nyx aveugle durant quelques secondes.

_Non, mais putain de merde, ça ne va pas de faire ce genre de chose aux gens sans prévenir ! s'était exclamé Nyx de mauvaise humeur, avant de porter machinalement la main à sa fesse. Mais étrangement, aucune douleur due à la Mort ne lui était parvenue comme à l'accoutumée.

_Tenez, avec ceci, vous allez pouvoir soigner la Mort et ainsi empêcher son trépas. » Avait dit le messager sans prendre offence des jurons de Nyx. Vous devez cependant partir dès maintenant, car le temps lui est à présent compté.

Nyx avait tendu la main et s'était emparé de ce que lui tendait le Messager. C'était un petit flacon, comme ceux dans lesquels Snape mettait ses potions. Il y avait un liquide très sombre et très épais à l'intérieur. En dépit de la noirceur de la potion, elle brillait étrangement.

Nyx avait porté la fiole à ses yeux et l'avait longuement regardée. Et plus il l'observait, plus il se sentait aspiré par elle. Une force inconnue, lui promettant des merveilles, l'avait poussé à porter la fiole à ses lèvres. Le jeune maître de la Mort était sur le point de la boire quand une main l'en avait empêché. Percy lui avait saisi le bras et l'avait éloigné de sa bouche. Nyx était alors sorti de sa torpeur et avait remercié Percy de son intervention.

« _Vous ne devez jamais regarder trop longuement la potion, car elle consommera votre essence de vie. Avait alors informé le Messager avec un sourire malicieux.

_Vous ne pouviez pas le dire plus tôt, avait rouspété Nyx de colère.

_C'était plus amusant de vous voir apprendre de vos erreurs, lui avait alors dit le Messager. À présent, vous allez devoir partir sinon vous allez arriver trop tard. Avait ensuite dit le Messager.

_Comment repartons-nous, avait alors demandé Nyx sur un ton boudeur.

_Vous n'avez qu'à fermer les yeux en visionnant l'endroit où se trouve votre corps. Votre esprit ici présent vous guidera jusqu'à lui. Avait dit le Messager.

_C'est tout, avait demandé Nyx, les lèvres pincées.

_Oui, effectivement, c'est tout.

_Bien merci pour votre aide. Euh…, avait demandé Nyx avant de suivre les instructions.

_Oui jeune maître de la mort ?

_Si ce sont nos esprits qui se trouvent ici est-ce que la potion sera toujours avec moi en retrouvant mon corps ?

_Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, elle vous suivra là où vous irez.

_Bon, eh bien merci. » Avait dit du bout des lèvres Nyx avant de prendre la main de Percy et de faire ce qu'on lui avait dit. Quelques secondes plus tard, le jeune demi-dieu se réveillait dans leur tente aux Champs-Élysées.

Il était allongé sur son lit. À ses côtés, il y avait le corps encore endormi de Percy. Nyx s'était étiré en braquant les yeux sur Percy et n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation de poser ses lèvres sur celle de son petit ami. Il s'était ainsi penché pour porter un délicat baiser sur la bouche de Percy. Ce fut là qu'il avait remarqué la froideur de ceux-ci.

Le jeune demi-sorcier s'était demandé pourquoi elles étaient aussi froides sans trop s'en alarmer toutefois. Il s'était ensuite assis en tailleur le regard fixé sur Percy en attente de son réveille, mais les minutes passants, les globes oculaires de son petit ami étaient restés résolument clos. Et ce ne fut qu'au bout de cinq minutes que Nyx avait commencé à perdre son sang-froid.

Comment se faisait-il que Percy ne se soit toujours pas réveillé ? Il devait probablement y avoir un problème avec lui... Nyx s'était alors mis à secouer le jeune homme pour l'inciter à revenir à lui, mais sans grand succès de sa part. Que se passait-il ? Le messager avait bien dit qu'ils pouvaient partir, alors pourquoi Percy ne se réveillait-il pas ? Avait-il rencontré des problèmes durant le processus du retour ? Le monstre à tentacules était-il revenu et s'en était-il repris à lui ?

Toute sorte de questions aussi affolantes les unes que les autres avaient ainsi traversé l'esprit de Nyx. Sa magie répondant à sa détresse s'était alors infiltrée dans le corps de Percy à la recherche de son âme, mais elle n'avait rien trouvé d'autre qu'une coquille vide. L'esprit et l'âme du demi-dieu brillaient par leur absence. Il n'y avait absolument aucune trace d'eux dans l'enveloppe charnelle de Percy. Il ne s'était trouvé rien d'autre que le néant.

La magie des morts qui s'était déployée à la rechercher du jeune apprenti héros était revenue à Nyx attristée par sa découverte. Elle avait enveloppé son propriétaire pour le réconforter, alors que Nyx poussait un cri d'agonie très déchirant. Son hurlement avait attiré les autres qui avaient accouru de tous les côtés pour s'enquérir de ce qui se déroulait.

Quand Poséidon, Hadès, Perséphone, Sally Jackson, Lily Potter, Grover et Annabeth étaient arrivés en courant dans la tente, Nyx était allongé de tout son long sur Percy et pleurait de désespoir. Il hurlait dans le vide à un interlocuteur invisible, qu'il n'était d'accord. Qu'il ne savait pas, qu'il voulait revenir sur ce qu'il avait dit, qu'il était prêt à échanger sa vie contre celle de Percy.

Mais il avait eu beau supplier et menacer, le corps de Percy était resté inerte et froid dans ses bras. Quand les nouveaux arrivants avaient compris ce qui se passait, la mère de Jackson ainsi que les amis de son fils avaient accouru jusqu'au lit pour voir Percy. Pour constater par eux même qu'il était bel et bien mort. Mais aucun n'avait jamais pu atteindre le demi-dieu, car Nyx avait érigé une barrière entre eux et les autres.

Alors que les secondes s'écoulaient fatalement sous les larmes et les cris de Nyx, la silhouette floutée du Messager était apparue au seul regard de Nyx et lui avait dit que le temps ne l'attendait pas pour continuer sa course et que s'il ne désirait pas que le sacrifice de son amant soit vain, il avait intérêt à rapidement se rendre auprès de la Mort avant qu'elle ne succombe à sa blessure.

Nyx avait regardé le Messager avec tant de haine, que si ses yeux avaient été des lames, celui-ci serait déjà mort une bonne centaine de fois. Après une minute à serrer fortement Percy dans ses bras et sur son cœur, Nyx s'était difficilement détaché de lui et avait quitté le lit. Il avait ensuite installé confortablement ce dernier sur le matelas avant de lancer un sort de conservation sur la dépouille.

Il avait après cela, lancé un dernier regard haineux au Messager avant de sortir de la tente sans donner une seule explication aux autres. Il s'était comme un automate dirigé vers la barrière que la Destinée avait placée sur les Champs-Élysées et d'un geste rageur et déterminé, il l'avait brisé en un millier de morceaux comme du simple verre. Il avait après quoi, prit son anneau de faucheur qu'il avait retiré après la mort du Kraken et l'avait glissé à son doigt.

Sous son apparence de collecteur d'âmes et sans faire attention aux cris d'exclamations que ses compagnons avaient lancés, il avait fait appel au Passeur. La barque de celui-ci était arrivée cinq minutes plus tard. Nyx qui était dans un état d'énervement extrême avait bien faille s'en prendre à lui, mais le Passeur ne semblait pas être dans son assiette. Pour la première fois, depuis que Nyx avait fait sa connaissance, le Passeur avait l'air de faire réellement son âge. C'est-à-dire un vieillard d'une centaine d'années qui ne supportait plus le poids de ces années.

Nyx avait alors pris conscience de la gravité de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait la Mort. La peur au ventre, il était monté dans l'embarcation et avait poussé le Passeur dans un coin avant de prendre sa place. Usant de sa magie des morts, il avait mené la barque jusqu'à l'entre-deux. Le voyage qui avait été pourtant très rapide grâce au concours de sa magie, avait cependant semblé durer une éternité à Nyx.

En franchissant le pont, Nyx, avait immédiatement senti que la Mort, celle qui lui avait offert une deuxième vie, celle qui avait été pour lui plus une mère que personne d'autre avant elle, celle qui lui avait inculqué et pas de la plus douce des façons les bonnes manières, celle à qui il portait l'amour d'un enfant, était sur le point de s'éteindre à jamais. Et avec elle, le reste de l'humanité.

Alors que Nyx s'avançait dans les innombrables couloirs du château pour la rejoindre, il avait saisi ce que personne n'avait encore jamais discerné avant lui, pas même la Mort ou la Destinée. Nyx avait compris que si la Mort venait à mourir, leur monde aussi mourrait. Car sans elle pour collecter les âmes des défunts, ceux-ci se transformaient en Détraqueurs et se nourriraient de toutes les âmes avant de se retourner contre eux.

Et même si les sorciers parvenaient à les arrêter dans les premiers temps, ils allaient rapidement se retrouver submergés par le nombre et ils finiraient par disparaître eux aussi. Nyx avait ainsi compris que même s'il avait perdu son amour, ce sacrifice était nécessaire pour la survie de l'humanité, car la survie de tous passait bien avant celle d'une seule personne. Même si c'était affreux de penser cela et que cette réflexion lui faisait un mal de chien, Nyx avait saisi l'importance de ce sacrifice ; quand bien même, il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi Percy devait impérativement mourir pour qu'il puisse avoir la potion.

Quand Nyx était arrivé auprès de la Mort, la Destinée se trouvait déjà auprès d'elle et était en pleures. Sans lui accorder la moindre attention, Nyx avait franchi la distance qui les séparait et s'était accroupi devant sa presque mère. Il avait soulevé cette dernière délicatement et avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux. La Mort, très faible, avait soulevé difficilement la tête et avait porté son regard sur Nyx.

Elle lui avait alors fait un sourire désolé, mais heureux de le voir. Nyx avait alors avancé sa main squelettique et avait caressé tendrement la joue de cette dernière. Il avait ensuite pris la fiole qui contenait la potion et l'avait ouverte. Il avait relevé la Mort et mis dans une position plus adéquate pour la lui faire avaler. Au regard interrogateur de cette dernière et de la Destinée, il avait expliqué ce que c'était.

La Mort avait alors avalé le contenu du flacon d'un trait. Rien ne s'était passé durant les premières secondes, ensuite, elle avait poussé un horrible hurlement qui avait été entendu aussi bien chez les vivants que chez les morts. Elle s'était après cela tortillée de souffrance durant une dizaine de minutes. Pour Nyx, cela avait semblé être des heures. Le jeune sorcier avait voulu pouvoir soulager la douleur de cette dernière, mais il n'y pouvait rien.

Quand finalement les tiraillements avaient cessé, Nyx avait sauté au cou de la Mort et avait versé une larme de soulagement. Après avoir tapoté maladroitement l'épaule de Nyx et l'avoir remercié, la Mort s'était tournée vers la Destinée et s'était une fois de plus excusée de sa conduite. Elle avait ensuite demandé à Nyx, comment il était entré en possession du remède. Celui-ci, la gorge nouée, avait tout expliqué.

La Mort l'avait prise dans ses bras et l'avait remercié une fois de plus de son sacrifice. Elle s'était ensuite dirigée vers le château avec empressement, en expliquant à Nyx, ce qui se passait sur la terre. Même si elle n'avait pas pu mener à bien sa tâche, la Mort avait été spectatrice de ce qui se déroulait dans le monde des vivants. Elle avait donc expliqué tout ce qu'elle avait perçu au travers des morts et de la création des Détraqueurs.

« _Tu vas pouvoir t'amuser, mon insolent petit maître, avait dit la Mort alors qu'elle se rendait dans la salle où elle concervait tous ses manteaux.

_Je ne pense pas, je ne suis pas d'une humeur à vouloir m'amuser. Avait tristement répondu Nyx

_Je le conçois parfaitement, petit maître, mais ce que je vais te dire pourrait te détourner pour un temps de ta peine.

_Je ne pense pas, mais dites-moi toujours. Avait dit du bout des lèvres Nyx.

_Ton cher maître des potions est en ce moment même à ta recherche.

_Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il le fait, avait dit Nyx. En quoi est-ce différent cette fois? avait-il tout de même demandé.

_Il est accompagné de tes anciens amis et d'un autre enseignant. Oh, et ils se trouvent en Amérique avec la résistance. Avait-elle ajouté en esquissant un sourire presque invisible pour qui ne la connaissait pas.

Nyx avait d'abord été abasourdi par la nouvelle, avant qu'une haine profonde ne s'empare de lui.

_Et que me veulent-ils ?

_Ce qu'ils ont toujours attendu de toi en tout temps.

_Qui est ?

_De les sauver une fois de plus, avait dit la Mort avec froideur.

_C'est ce que nous allons voir. Avait dit Nyx, une lueur mauvaise au fond des yeux.

_c'est ce que je me disais aussi. Je voudrais que tu passes récupérer ma dague auprès de Héra quand tu iras rendre visite à tes amis, avait dit la Mort négligemment en prenant une cape et en la passant sur ses épaules.

_Hein, mais ça va pas, elle est bien plus forte que moi ! Je risque de me faire tuer par cette folle alliée. Et puis pourquoi cela serait à moi d'arranger tes conneries… Aïeuuuh ! Avait cri Nyx successivement.

_Je t'ai déjà dit de surveiller ton langage jeune maître, avait la Mort en se dirigeant vers la sortie alors que la Destinée et Nyx lui emboîtaient le pas.

_... Ensuite, tu es parfaitement capable de lui tenir tête maintenant que tu peux maîtriser tes magies sans difficulté. Je t'ai parfaitement entraîné et si tu ne fais pas l'idiot, tu pourrais prendre le dessus sur elle. Et enfin je vais être trop occupée à détruire les Détraqueurs pour avoir le temps de m'occuper d'elle. Tu es donc le seul à pouvoir arrêter Héra. Maintenant, je dois partir, une masse effroyable de travail m'attend. Ne manque pas de revêtir ton ancienne apparence avant de montrer à eux. Et va demander l'assistance des trois frères et des amis de ton... Je pense que tu as compris, avait fini la Mort envoyant la grimace qu'avait faite Nyx à la mention de Percy. Et sur cette dernière recommandation, elle était partie.

_Moi aussi, je vais me retirer, avait dit la Destinée. J'étais persuadé que vous alliez parvenir à vaincre le Kraken, même si je me suis fourvoyée sur la fonction de celui-ci. »

Et avant qu'il ne comprenne que c'était elle qui les avait envoyés sur ce maudit bateau, elle avait disparu.

Nyx, furibond, était retourné aux Champs-Élysées après avoir repris son apparence normale. Il avait utilisé l'une des capes de la Mort pour ne pas faire appel au Passeur. Arrivé sur place, il avait fait part de ce qui se déroulait sur la terre et de ses projets à ses compagnons. Il n'avait cependant rien dit sur ce qui était arrivé à Percy.

Et après s'être rendu auprès de sa dépouille pour donner un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres froides, il avait cette fois fait appel au Passeur pour qu'il puisse facilement transporter tout le monde. Celui-ci était dans un meilleur état et avait retrouvé son caractère de cochon.

Et à la dernière minute, il s'était rappelé de Zeus et l'avait libéré. Nyx avait dans un premier temps fait la sourde oreille devant sa colère, mais l'exaspération avait fini par le pousser à le menacer de le remettre où il était. L'avertissement avait immédiatement cloué le bec à son père. Alors qu'ils étaient tous prêts à monter dans la barque, la mère de Percy avait préféré rester auprès de son fils, ne voulant pas le laisser seul.

LFDD

Severus Snape avait pris soin de prendre avec une panoplie de potions en tous genres. Il ne savait pas ce qui les attendait sur le sol américain. Et puis, les menaces à peine voilées que Ronald Weasley avait proférées à son encontre ne lui disaient rien de bon. Si ses soupçons étaient bien fondés et que les deux époux furent à l'origine de la disparition de Potter, le potionniste était persuadé que ces derniers ne souhaitaient certainement pas son retour.

Potter représentait un trop grand danger pour eux. Severus était donc convaincu que les anciens amis de Harry allaient tenter de l'éliminer. En partant de cette idée, Snape avait pris grand soin de bien choisir les potions qu'il devait emporter avec lui. Quand il avait fini d'emballer toutes ses affaires, l'homme de presque cinquante ans s'était rendu dans le bureau de Dumbledore où ses compagnons de voyage l'attendaient.

Ronald s'était moqué de son retard en le traitant une nouvelle fois de vieillard, et Snape s'était contenté de lui lancer un regard dédaigneux. Depuis que l'homme ainsi que sa femme avaient connu une augmentation inexpliquée de leurs magies respectives, ils étaient tous deux devenus d'une arrogance frisant l'idiotie. Les époux Weasley croyaient que parce que leurs magies avaient augmenté, ils étaient devenus invincibles.

Cette croissance soudaine avait toujours étonné Snape qui avait durant un certain temps pensé que les deux jeunes sorciers avaient trouvé un moyen de voler la magie de Potter pour se la partager, mais après vérification, ce n'était pas le cas. Snape avait découvert que cette croissance provenait de leurs nouvelles baguettes magiques. La personne qui les avait fabriqués avait fait en sorte que seuls les propriétaires puissent les utiliser.

Ayant écarté la piste du meurtre, Snape avait dirigé ses recherches sur la possibilité que les deux jeunes sorciers auraient peut-être pour une raison ou une autre, livré leur ami à un des petits groupes qu'avaient formés pendant un temps les mangemorts survivants, mais une fois de plus, il avait fait chou blanc, car aucun des mangemorts arrêtés après la guerre n'avait fait mention de cela. Et eux aussi étaient à la recherche de Potter pour venger leur maître.

Malgré le manque de pistes et ceux qui tournaient court, Snape n'avait jamais abandonné l'idée d'un jour retrouvé Harry. C'était pour lui comme une obsession. Et aussi longtemps qu'il ne saurait pas ce qui était advenu de ce dernier, il n'abandonnerait pas. Maintenant qu'il était sur le point d'y parvenir, il n'allait certainement pas laisser deux imbéciles arrogants lui barrer la route.

Et même s'ils étaient magiquement bien plus puissants que lui, il pouvait parfaitement les maîtriser avec quelques-unes de ses potions. L'homme n'avait pas survécu à deux guerres par chance, mais bien par ses propres compétences. Les sorciers avaient la fâcheuse tendance à trop compter sur leur baguette et pas assez sur les potions.

Ce que Snape avait toujours trouvé parfaitement débile, car une potion pouvait être bien plus efficace et puissante que n'importe quelle formule magique. Et l'avantage, c'est qu'elles n'avaient besoin de charmes pour être lancées. Alors, le jeune coq pouvait bien se moquer de lui autant qu'il le voudrait, cela n'avait aucun impact sur lui.

Après son arrivée dans le bureau du directeur, Dumbledore leur avait remis le portoloin qu'il avait confectionné. Il leur avait ensuite souhaité bonne chance et les avait regardés partir. Mais alors que les quatre sorciers disparaissaient, une alarme assourdissante retentissait dans toute l'école. Poudlard venait d'être attaquée par une armée de Détraqueurs.

LFDD

Au même moment, quelque part en Amérique :

La Cellule avait envoyé un commando d'hommes armés jusqu'au cou ainsi qu'un groupe de demi-dieux avec à leur tête Chiron à l'endroit que la voyante Rachel Elizabeth Dare leur avait indiqué. Ils étaient arrivés deux bonnes heures avant l'heure prévue. Ils avaient encerclé les lieux après une fouille minutieuse, à la recherche de pièges. Après s'être assurés que l'endroit était parfaitement sécurisé, le commando et ses alliés s'étaient dissimulés pour attendre l'arrivée des sorciers.

Et l'heure dite, un tourbillon étrange était apparu dans le ciel et avait comme vomi, quatre personnes. Deux hommes et deux femmes aux vêtements étranges avaient atterri à l'intérieur du cercle que formaient le commando et les demi-dieux. Trois des nouveaux arrivants s'étaient lamentablement écroulés au sol, alors que le quatrième tenait fermement sur ses pieds. Ce dernier avait toisé ses compagnons dédaigneusement en pinçant son vilain nez.

_On aurait pu penser que toutes ces années à jouer les Aurors, vous aurez appris à atterrir correctement avait dit l'homme plus âgé au plus jeune.

Celui-ci avait juré avant de se relever et d'aller aider la plus jeune des femmes à se redresser. Pendant ce temps, le plus vieux faisait de même avec la plus âgée.

_Où devenons-nous rendre à présent Severus, avait demandé la plus vieille des femmes.

_Une minute Minerva, je vérifie cela avec la bague.

L'homme avait ensuite porté sa main droite devant à la hauteur de ses yeux. Il avait alors fixé une bague noire à son majeur. Après quelques secondes, l'homme avait relevé sa tête et avait jeté des regards curieux et soupçonneux autour d'eux.

_Que se passe-t-il Snape? avait demandé séchement le plus jeune.

L'homme ne lui avait pas répondu et avait tourné sur lui-même. Ce qui avait mis le plus jeune très en colère au vu de la rougeur qui avait envahi ses joues. Mais encore une fois et sans faire attention à lui, il avait scruté les rochers qui les entouraient comme enquête de quelque chose de précis.

_Que se passe-t-il Severus? avait redemandé la vieille dame avec inquiétude.

_Il semblerait, que M. Potter se trouve non loin d'ici. Avait-il dit alors qu'un éclair de feu s'abattait aux pieds de l'homme.

Étonnamment, l'homme n'avait pas sourcillé. Il avait simplement distendu ses lèvres dans un sourire narquois.

_Je vois que vous n'avez pas beaucoup changé, M. Potter. Avait-il dit alors que les contours d'un jeune homme de dix-sept ans se dessinaient devant lui.

Il avait un aspect frêle, chétif et mal nourri, les cheveux d'un noir de jais et mal coiffé et les yeux en amande de couleur vert émeraude. Il portait une paire de lunettes rondes à monture noire et une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Il était vêtu d'un jean, d'un tee-shirt et de basquettes noires.

_Cela faisait longtemps Severus, avait-il dit en étirant ses lèvres en un sourire narquois.

_Potter, c'est bien vous ? avait demandé Minerva.

_Harry, mon Dieu ! Comme je suis contente de te revoir ! s'était exclamée Hermione en s'élançant vers lui.

_Mon pote, je te croyais mort après tout ce temps. Avait dit Ronald en forçant un sourire. Mais alors que Hermione allait se jeter dans les bras de Nyx, celui-ci d'un simple geste de la main, comme pour chasser une mouche, l'avait envoyé promener.

_Ne te risque plus jamais à poser un doigt sur moi où je te tues sans regret, avait dit froidement Nyx.

_Comment oses-tu parler ain… Ronald n'avait jamais pu finir sa phrase, car Nyx venait de l'envoyer rejoindre sa femme, au sol sous les ricanements de Snape.

Alors que Snape s'apprêtait dire quelque chose, Chiron était sorti de sa cachette avait couru vers Grover et Annabeth qui venaient d'apparaître non loin de Nyx en compagnie d'Hadès, Perséphone, Poséidon et de Zeus. Avec l'apparition de Chiron, les hommes du commando étaient, eux aussi sorti de leur abri armes au poing.


	17. Chapter 17

Correction chapitre : **Laviva7**

* * *

merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de m'en laisser un. Je n'oublie pas les follows et les favorites, merci à vous aussi.

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

Nyx avait regardé les soldats pointer leurs armes sur eux avec indifférence. Leur apparition n'était pas une réelle surprise pour lui, car il avait immédiatement senti leur présence quand lui et ses compagnons étaient arrivés trois minutes avant Snape et les trois autres sorciers.

Après avoir fait appel à celui-ci, le Passeur les avait menés à l'extérieur du monde des Morts en insultant Nyx et en lui reprochant son manque de cœur à faire travailler un pauvre vieillard malade et sans force, sous l'indifférence totale de celui-ci.

Quand Charon les avait expulsés de sa barque comme du poisson avarié en les injuriant copieusement sans se soucier des menaces d'Hadès à son encontre, le jeune maître de la Mort, après avoir suivi les consignes de la Mort et avoir revêtu son ancienne apparence d'Harry Potter, avait placé un charme d'invisibilité sur eux.

Ensuite, il avait conduit son père, les frères de celui-ci, sa demi-sœur Perséphone, Grover et Annabeth à l'endroit où la Mort lui avait fait savoir par le biais d'une de ses ombres que Snape devait atterrir avec les autres. Nyx les avait rendus invisibles parce qu'il voulait surprendre ses traîtres d'amis et surtout Snape.

Il voulait pour une fois faire perdre son impassibilité au maître des potions. Et rien que l'idée lui avait amené le sourire aux lèvres, et cela malgré l'immense peine et la douleur qu'il ressentait dû à la perte de Percy.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient du lieu-dit sous les plaintes d'Hadès, mécontent de devoir suivre les ordres d'un vulgaire demi-sang, vulgaire qui plus est, Nyx s'était hâté de placer un Silencio sur son grincheux d'oncle quand le faucheur en lui avait détecté la présence de plusieurs âmes humaines auprès de celles d'un groupe de demi-dieux.

Nyx n'y avait pas prêté grande attention, car la Mort l'avait aussi averti de cela. Il avait attendu patiemment avec ses compagnons la venue des sorciers. L'attente n'avait pas été très longue, car quelques minutes à peine après leur arrivée, un portoloin avait déposé les sorciers.

Donc, quand les soldats avaient révélé leur présence, Nyx n'en avait pas été surpris. Le maître de la Mort ne craignait pas non plus les armes que les humains pointaient fermement sur eux, il se savait capable de les désarmer avant même qu'ils n'aient songé à appuyer sur la détente.

Ce fut pour cela que le demi-sorcier ne leur avait porté aucune attention. Il avait préféré gardé celle-ci pour ses anciens et traîtres d'amis. Alors que Nyx toisait avec haine les deux époux Weasley, Grover était allé au-devant du centaure et lui avait rapidement conté ce qui leur était arrivé.

Il avait aussi expliqué ce qu'il faisait là et pourquoi. Chiron s'était alors approché du chef du commando et lui avait fait part de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Pendant que Grover expliquait les choses au centaure, Ronald et Hermione qui s'étaient relevés avaient sorti leurs baguettes et les avaient pointées avec détermination et haine sur Nyx.

Le maître de la Mort avait lancé un regard amusé et moqueur sur les deux individus avant de leur dire en détachant chaque mot pour qu'ils puissent bien les comprendre :

« _Vous deux, je m'occuperais de vous plus tard. Je n'ai pas oublié ce que vous m'avez fait et croyez-moi, je vais vous le rendre au centuple. Et ensuite, sans plus leur prêter attention, il avait reporté son regard sur Snape qui avait un sourire moqueur et vainqueur sur les lèvres.

_Il va falloir m'expliquer, comment se fait-il que vous ayez toujours la même apparence que lors de notre dernière rencontre, qui remonte à une bonne quinzaine d'années, M. Potter.

_Vous non plus n'avez pas beaucoup changé professeur. Et c'est un secret, mais si c'est demandé gentiment, je pourrais peut-être vous le révéler. Lui avait dit Nyx en souriant de toutes ses dents. »

Nyx était vraiment heureux de revoir le maître des potions, car il lui avait énormément manqué. Snape était l'un des seuls, pour ne pas dire le seul, qui avait manqué à Nyx après sa mort. Donc, il était au comble du bonheur de le revoir.

Tandis que Nyx discutait avec Snape, Ronald fou de rage devant l'attitude hautaine et moqueuse de son ancien camarade de classe avait perdu le peu de patience qu'il avait en lui. Et sans y réfléchir une seconde et convaincu de sa puissance supérieure, il avait envoyé un Avada Kedavra en direction des deux hommes.

Nyx avait senti le sort de mort avant même que le sorcier ne l'ait lancé sur eux. En effet, le sort étant un sortilège mortel, le faucheur pouvait presque le toucher des doigts. Lors de sa formation avec la Mort, celle-ci avait appris à Nyx qu'en tant que son maître, il pouvait ressentir non seulement toutes les âmes se trouvant à sa proximité et cela qu'elles soient vivantes ou mortes, mais qu'il pouvait aussi ressentir tous les types de magies entraînant la mort.

Et comme l'Avada était un maléfice mortel très puissant, il n'avait eu aucune peine à le voir venir sur eux. Cela avait donc été un jeu d'enfin pour lui de contrer celui-ci. En fait, Nyx avait absorbé le charme.

Il s'en était nourri comme d'une denrée savoureuse. Quand la lumière verte avait foncé sur lui et Snape, Nyx avait tendu la main devant lui et le rayon verdoyant avait été absorbé dans la paume de celle-ci sous les yeux exorbités des sorciers. Et pour une fois même Snape n'avait pas pu cacher son ébahissement tant l'exploit avait été extraordinaire.

Après avoir contré le maléfice de son ancien camarade, Nyx l'avait regardé d'un œil très mauvais avant de lever la main dans sa direction. Une boule aussi verte que le rayon mortel qu'il venait d'absorber s'était alors formé devant la main de Nyx.

Elle avait pris de l'ampleur pour atteindre la taille d'un ballon de handball. Ensuite, le maître de la mort sans aucune hésitation et sans laisser l'occasion à qui que ce soit d'intervenir, avait envoyé la boule droite dans la poitrine de Ronald. Celui-ci avait écarquillé les yeux de surprise avant de s'écrouler comme une masse au sol.

Ensuite, Nyx avait franchi en quelques pas rapides, la distance qui le séparait de Ronald. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il s'était penché sur lui et avait plongé son bras dans la poitrine de celui-ci. Il avait ensuite marmonné une incantation dans une langue imprononçable pour tout être doué de parole.

À la fin de celle-ci, il avait retiré son bras et avait reculé de deux pas. Le jeune demi-sorcier avait un sourire satisfait aux lèvres pendant que son regard était visé sur le corps inerte de Ronald. Tandis que Nyx était penché sur son mari, Hermione trop ébranlée par les événements, était tétanisée et s'était trouvée incapable du moindre geste.

Minerva quant à elle, elle n'avait pas su qui blâmer. Potter pour s'être défendu en tuant le jeune Weasley, ou bien ce dernier pour avoir attaqué sans raison son ancien ami et son ancien professeur.

Ne sachant que penser, mais extrêmement ébranlée par le déroulement des actions, la vieille sorcière tout comme Hermione s'était trouvée dans l'incapacité de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle n'avait, tout comme les personnes présentes autour d'elle regardait en simple spectateur Nyx réagir.

Snape de son côté avait été plus intrigué par les nouvelles capacités de Potter que d'autre chose. Ce qui était arrivé à Weasley, il l'avait bien mérité. Et Snape ne comptait certainement pas en vouloir à Potter pour cela.

Le potionniste s'était simplement demandé pourquoi Potter avait plongé son bras dans la poitrine de Weasley alors que manifestement, ce dernier était déjà mort avant même de toucher le sol.

Sachant que cela devait certainement avoir une raison explicable, il avait lui aussi gardé son regard sur le cadavre. Son attente n'avait pas été longue, car quelques secondes après, le corps du sorcier s'était mis à se tordre dans tous les sens et dans d'étranges et impossibles positions pour un être vivant.

Le cadavre de Ronald avait été plié en deux avec une telle violence, que tous avaient parfaitement entendu le craquement sinistre de la brisure de sa colonne vertébrale. La cassure avait été suivie d'un affreux cri de douleur qui avait indiqué avec effroi aux spectateurs que l'arrogant sorcier était encore en vivant.

Le hurlement avait donné froid au dos à toutes les personnes présentes sur place. Et cela, aussi bien aux dieux, aux demi-dieux, aux humains qu'aux sorciers. Une peur vicieuse s'était insinuée en eux alors que les regards étaient passés de Nyx à Ronald.

Le braillement avait duré au moins trois minutes avant de s'arrêter d'un coup, comme si une personne avait soudainement appuyé sur un interrupteur. Le silence qui avait suivi l'arrêt du hurlement avait été coupé par les pleurs miséreux de Hermione qui avait enfin eu la force de se remuer et de s'approcher de son mari.

La sorcière avait tendu une main tremblante sur le corps redevenu droit de son conjoint. Elle l'avait ensuite placé sur la joue recouverte de larmes de son époux. Hermione avait sursauté quand elle avait perçu le souffle lent et chaud de Ronald sur son avant-bras, alors qu'elle caressait tendrement sa pommette.

Le soulagement de le savoir encore envie avait été mêlé à la colère et la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour Potter. Après avoir lancé un sort de détection sur son mari afin d'évaluer la gravité de son état, elle l'avait rapidement soigné avec quelques coups de baguette. Contre toute attente, Ronald n'était pas en si mauvais état qu'elle ne l'avait craint.

Ce ne fut pas très difficile pour elle de le remettre sur pied. Et après, s'être assurée de la santé de son homme, Hermione fou de rage s'était relevée et s'était tournée vers Nyx. Elle l'avait regard avec animosité en s'approchant de lui.

« _Je te croyais notre ami, avait-elle dit. Alors pourquoi as-tu fait cela à Ron ? Avait-elle demandé avec incompréhension et en oubliant sciemment ce qu'elle et son mari avaient contribué à faire à Nyx dans le passé.

_Moi, votre ami ? avait dit Nyx abasourdi. Après ce que vous m'avez fait misérables cancrelats, tu oses me demander des comptes ! avait-il hurlé avec emportement.

_ Nous t'avons aidé et c'est comme ça que tu nous remercies ! avait rétorqué Hermione. Ce que nous avons fait n'était pas aussi monstrueux que ce que tu viens de faire. Et de toute façon, nous t'avons rendu service en t'éloignant de la célébrité qui te pesait tant et dont tu ne cessais de te plaindre à longueur de journée. Ce que nous avons fait, comme tu dis, c'était pour ton bien, pour te rendre service. Alors la moindre des choses à faire, serait de nous remercier au lieu de nous attaquer lâchement, saloperie de pleurnichard.

_Vous m'avait rendu service ! Ben, voyons ! Je rêve ou bien quoi ! s'était exclamé Nyx en rigolant.

_Oui, nous t'avons rendu service. Avait confirmé Hermione. Et puis, si tu le voulais, tu aurais parfaitement pu revenir, mais tu ne l'as jamais fait. Voilà qui prouve que nous avions parfaitement bien agi, avait dit Hermione assurance.

_De quoi parlez-vous Hermione, avait demandé Minerva, un peu perdu.

_Elle doit certainement faire allusion à leur mensonge sur le départ soudain et inexpliqué de Potter.

_Mais, je croyais qu'il était parti de son plein gré, avait dit la sorcière perdue.

_Moi, je n'ai jamais porté foi à ce qu'ils nous ont raconté ce jour-là.

_Qu'avez-vous fait à Potter, Hermione, avait ensuite demandé la vieille sorcière.

_Rien de bien grave Minerva.

_Mais quoi exactement, avait exigé la femme.

_Nous l'avons aidé à disparaître du monde sorcier pour lui permettre de vivre une vie meilleure, avait-elle dit sans le moindre remords.

_Hahahah! Elle est bonne celle-là ! s'était exclamé Nyx avec froideur. Ils m'ont permis de vivre une vie meilleure ! Une vie meilleure. Une putain de vie meilleure, qu'elle dit. TU TE FOUS DE MOI, CONNASSE ! avait explosé Nyx. TOI ET TON CONNARD DE MARI M'AVEZ AMENÉ À L'ABATTOIR SANS UNE ONCE DE REGRET. VOUS M'AVEZ LIVRÉ COMME UN PUTAIN DE MOUTON À CETTE CINGLÉE ET M'AVEZ TOURNÉ LE DOS SANS UN SEUL REGARD POUR DEUX MISÉRABLES BAGUETTES ! VOUS AVEZ LAISSÉ CETTE FOLLE DE DÉESSE M'ARRACHER LE CŒUR SANS AUCUNE EXPLICATION. Mais merde, j'avais confiance en vous moi, et vous, vous m'avez trahi de la plus cruelle des façons. Même Voldemort n'a pas été aussi cruel avec moi. Connais-tu la douleur provoquée par l'arrachement de ton cœur à même la poitrine et à mains nues ? Avait fini plus doucement Nyx.

_Encore et toujours en train de pleurnicher sur son triste et misérable sort Potter. Pauvre petit Harry mal aimé, privé de nourriture, battu et enfermé par ses affreux moldus. Haha ! Laisse-moi rire ! S'était moquée méchamment Hermione. Je n'ai jamais cru un seul instant à tous tes racontars à dormir debout sur ta famille. Comme si des moldus où qui que ce soit d'autre étaient capables de faire de telles horreurs à un enfant de cet âge-là. Mon pauvre Harry, tu as toujours eu le chic pour tout exagérer en mettant tes erreurs et conneries sur le dos des autres sans jamais avoir le courage de les assumer. Tout comme avec la mort de Sirius.

_Je t'interdis de souiller son nom avec la déchetterie qui te sert de bouche, alors fermes là avant que je ne perde patience. Avait averti Nyx au bord du gouffre.

La mort de Sirius avait été l'un des événements les plus difficiles à surmonter pour lui. Et même des années après, il ne pouvait pas supporter que l'on parle de lui aussi désinvolte ment.

_Je dirais ce que je veux pleurnichard. Si tu n'avais pas autant insisté pour nous mettre tous en danger ce jour-là, jamais il ne se serait rendu au ministère, et il serait toujours en vie à cet instant. Mais comme toujours tu as voulu jouer à la diva et voilà le résultat. Avait asséné sans pitié Hermione. De t'avoir amené à cette femme a été la chose la plus jouissive que je n'ai jamais faite de toute ma vie et je ne le regrette absolument pas. Nous débarrasser de toi nous a enfin permis d'être reconnus pour ce que nous sommes et non comme étant les amis du grand Harry Potter. Ta disparition a été vécue par toute la communauté sorcière comme une délivrance. Avait-elle continué à verser son détestable venin. Personne ne veut et ne se soucie de toi Potter, alors retourne dans le trou dans lequel tu te cachais. »

Suite à cette dernière phrase et sans avoir eu recours à sa bague, Nyx avait revêtu sa tenue faucheuse. Et en poussant un hurlant très effrayant et inhumain, il avait plongé sur Hermione.

Et comme et Héra l'avait fait avec lui, il lui avait arraché le cœur aussi. La sorcière avait ouvert largement ses yeux et avait plongé son regard dans les deux puits sans fond et ténébreux qui servaient d'yeux à Nyx.

« _Ne crois pas que ta mort va te sauver ou t'éloigner de moi Hermione, parce que je vais faire en sorte de mener ta pourriture d'âme ainsi que celle de ton mari quand j'en aurais fini avec lui, dans le septième enfer. Et crois-moi, là-bas, tu vas apprendre ce qu'est la souffrance. »

Le cadavre de la jeune sorcière avait ensuite plongé sur le sol alors que Nyx s'emparait de son âme et l'enfermait dans une boîte noire. Ensuite, il avait tourné son regard sur Ronald et en avait fait autant.

Puis, une colère sourde au cœur, il avait ordonné à son père et ses oncles d'aider les humains et les demi-dieux à se débarrasser des Amazones. Lui, il allait trouver Héra et lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toutes.

Quand Snape avait voulu le retenir, Hadès l'en avait empêché en lui disant que ce n'était pas le moment. Après avoir donné ces ordres, Nyx toujours en vêtements de faucheur, s'était dirigé sur le Mont Olympe où il avait perçu sa présence. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques secondes pour s'y rendre en usant de la magie du faucheur.

Quand Nyx avait pénétré dans le temple, il l'avait trouvé froid et sinistre. Il n'y avait repéré aucune âme. Seule celle de la déesse était présente sur la montagne. Nyx avait suivi l'aura maléfique qui se dégageait à présent de Héra jusqu'à elle. Il l'avait trouvée assise sur le trône de son père.

À son apparition, la déesse l'avait regardé avec mépris avant de lui demander ce qu'il voulait.

« _ J'ai cru entendre que vous étiez à ma recherche, alors me voici. Avait dit Nyx avec désinvolture.

_Je ne crois pas te connaître, lui avait dit Héra.

_C'est parce que j'ai changé d'apparence depuis notre dernière rencontre.

_Je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà rencontré, avait dit la déesse perplexe.

_Mais, souvenez-vous. Lui avait dit Nyx. Ce jour-là, vous m'avez arraché le cœur.

_Harry Potter, avait alors dit Héra avec haine en quittant le trône pour s'élancer vers Nyx.

_C'est Gabriel Nyx Mephisto, maintenant. Avait rétorqué Nyx en évitant de justesse l'attaque de la déesse. »

Un combat sans merci s'était alors engagé entre les deux adversaires. Héra, qui avait incrusté la dague de la mort sur une lance, s'était employée à essayer de blesser Nyx avec détermination.

Mais heureusement pour le faucheur, la Mort lui avait donné un excellent enseignement sur le maniement des armes blanches. La déesse avait donc usé de son contrôle sur les vents pour tenter de déstabiliser Nyx, le temps de lui porter un coup avec la dague.

Mais là aussi, grâce aux nombreuses heures et années que celui-ci avait passées à s'entraîner avec la Mort, il avait été parfaitement capable de contrer la déesse. Alors qu'Héra n'était pas une divinité douée de grand pouvoir magique et une piètre guerrière, elle avait cependant usé d'une magie et d'une dextérité aux maniements des armes extraordinaires.

Nyx, tout en évitant les attaques de plus en plus précises de cette dernière avait compris, que cette dernière se nourrissait des essences de vie qu'elle avait absorbées pour pallier son incompétence.

Le faucheur était arrivé à cette conclusion quand la déité avait fait apparaître sur elle, les armes du dieu de la guerre, Ares. Elle avait d'un claquement de doigts revêtu du casque, de l'armure, du bouclier, et de l'épée de son fils. Les armes étaient gorgées du pouvoir d'Arès et avaient procuré à Héra une adresse extraordinaire.

Après s'être couverte de l'armure, le combat avait pris une tournure plus ardue. Nyx qui avait commencé à jouer avec la déesse et qui n'avait utilisé que sa faux pour se défendre avait revu sa position. Il avait donc été obligé de recourir à sa magie pour ne pas se faire tuer par la déesse déchaînée.

Car même s'il était bon au combat, il n'avait pas le niveau du dieu la guerre. Il avait donc recouvert la lame de sa faux d'un liquide opaque et brillant. Et tout en évitant les assauts d'Héra, il avait entonné un chant mortuaire d'une beauté émouvante.

La déesse qui avait pris cette action comme une insulte, avait complètement perdu la raison. Elle avait alors foncé sur Nyx en oubliant toute prudence.

Mais alors qu'elle allait entrer en contact avec le faucheur, une étrange balance en argent était apparue au-dessus de sa tête. Un gong retentissant s'était fait entendre sur tout le mont Olympe alors que le temps se figeait.

Héra avait été arrêtée dans sa lancée par un sortilège d'immobilisation qui n'avait laissé que ses yeux en mouvements. Nyx s'était alors approché d'elle en flottant.

« _Savez-vous ce que c'est ? avait-il demandé d'une voix presque jubilatoire.

La déesse ne pouvant pas répondre, Nyx avait tourné autour d'elle en ricanant vicieusement.

_C'est la Balance de Thémis. Avait appris Nyx alors qu'Héra écarquillait ses yeux de peur. Je vois que vous avez connaissance de sa fonction. Nyx avait alors soulevé sa faux en direction de la balance géante. Une main gigantesque en avait surgi et était partie dans la direction de la divinité figée.

_Comme vous le savez, Thémis est l'incarnation de l'ordre divin et de la loi, elle est la personnification de la justice. Mais ce que peu de dieux savent, c'est qu'elle est la détentrice de la Balance du jugement des dieux. Cette balance a été forgée dans un seul et unique but : celui de destituer un dieu de ses droits divins et d'en faire un simple humain si elle juge que celui-ci ne mérite pas sa place. Ceci dit, je vais procéder à votre jugement. Avait terminé Nyx sur ton très joyeux. »

Le jeune maître de la mort s'était alors remis à psalmodier une seconde fois. La main géante s'était alors fermée autour de la taille d'Héra et avait commencé à la soulever. Mais alors qu'elle allait la poser sur la balance, un phénomène étrange s'était produit. Héra avait commencé à enfler comme une montgolfière à une vitesse stupéfiante. Sa taille était devenue tellement démesurée que la main qui la tenait avait explosé en morceaux.

La déesse devenue titanesque s'était alors mise à rire comme une démente. Elle s'était ensuite emparée de la balance et l'avait tordu comme un vulgaire morceau de ferraille rouillée. Elle s'était ensuite débarrassée de celui-ci négligemment avant de porter son attention sur Nyx.

Celui-ci, étonné par l'action de la déesse, en était resté scotché sur place tant l'exploit était inattendu. La balance était supposée être indestructible à moins que sa gardienne, elle-même ne décide de la détruire, personne n'était présumé pouvoir l'endommager.

« _ Tu pensais pouvoir me vaincre aussi facilement petit bâtard ? avait demandé la déesse devenue Titanide en toisant Nyx de haut. Je suis devenue plus qu'une déesse actuellement. La balance n'a plus aucune emprise sur moi. Et pour information je me suis aussi nourri de cette garce de Thémis. Ce qui fait que j'ai à présent en ma possession ses attributs divins. Alors monstrueux bâtard, tu ne peux plus rien contre moi. Avait-elle dit avant de partir dans un rire hystérique. »


	18. Chapter 18

Correction chapitre : **Laviva7**

* * *

**RAR :**

**Leile :** Je ne sais pas si tu liras cette note, mais je m'en fou royalement en fait. Si je prends la peine de l'écrire, c'est parce que tu as pris le temps de me donner ton avis et crois moi, je t'en remercie énormément. Une critique, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise est toujours bonne apprendre. Et je pense que je suis suffisamment mature pour m'en servir afin de m'améliorer à l'avenir. Donc, encore une fois merci pour elle.

Alors, que dire ? Déjà, félicitation pour avoir eu le courage de lire les 13 premiers chapitres de ma fic même **SI**** TU N'EN POUVAIS PLUS** et que **TU N'ES PAS DE L'AVIS DES AUTRES LECTEURS (c**e qui est tout à fait ton droit et que je comprends). Mais, ce n'est pas pour être désagréable ou méchante, mais en lisant ton com, la première chose qui met venu à l'esprit a été : mais merde**, SI ELLE N'AIME PAS** et que **CELA LUI EST PÉNIBLE DE LIRE CETTE PUTAIN D'HISTOIRE, POURQUOI ELLE A QUAND MÊME POURSUIVIT J'USQU'AU CHAPITRE 13 ?** Moi perso, quand je n'aime pas quelque chose, je passe. Point. Mais fin bon, ce n'est pas le sujet.

Donc, pour en revenir à ton com, j'ai cru comprendre que tu ne supportais pas le film Percy Jackson. Eh ben, désolée de te l'apprendre, mais comme je l'ai indiqué au prologue de la fic '**'JE N'AI JAMAIS, JAMAIS LU UN LIVRE DE PERCY JACKSON'' **je me suis donc passé à la va-vite le film pour l'écriture de la fic. En plus, j'ai sauté plein de passages. (Je sais ce n'ai pas bien, mais c'est comme ça). Si je me suis lancée dans cette fic, c'est parce que le défi m'a plus, pas par amour des livres, donc désolée que mon histoire ne reflète pas l'univers des livres(ce qui entre nous aurait été étrange étant donné que je ne le connais pas).

Ensuite pour les incohérences, même réponse. Alors là, je ne savais absolument pas qu'il n'y avait plus de dieux grecs en Grèce. Merci pour l'info, elle me servira si un jour je me décide à écrire encore sur Percy Jackson, parce que si j'avais eu connaissance de cette info, je m'en serais certainement servi, car elle offre beaucoup de possibilités.

Pour ma version de Harry, ou Nyx : Déjà pour son nom, je pense que dans l'optique où nous sommes face à des dieux grecs et des demi-dieux, le nom de Méphisto ne devrait pas trop dénoter. J'aurais été de ton avis si Harry c'était pointé à Poudlard et avait donné ce nom. Là, oui, je me serais posé la question sur la provenance et le pourquoi du nom. Mais comme il se trouve au milieu de dieux grecs et demi Dieu grec, je n'en vois pas l'utilité. En plus, je kiffe ce nom !

En ce qui concerne le Gary Sue de plus, j'assume sans aucune honte ne t'en déplaise et je te signale que même si je n'ai pas lu les livres d'Harry Potter, dans la majorité des fics, il est indiqué qu'il se fait manipuler par Dumbledore, donc une manip de plus ou de moins... Pour Annabeth, déjà que je ne connais pas la personnalité réelle de Percy alors celle d'Annabeth n'en parlons pas. Voilà pourquoi elle est autant en retrait. Vois là comme une figurante.

Pour Lily, je suis de ton avis et crois-moi, je respecte un tel sacrifice. Mais dans cette histoire, Harry est un enfant battu, mal aimé, trahi par les personnes en qui il avait le plus confiance. Et en plus de ça avec l'esprit d'un ado qui apprend que l'homme qu'il admirait et qu'il avait toujours considère comme son père ne l'est pas et que la femme qu'il avait mise sur un piédestal avait été infidèle à celui-ci. Je te laisse faire ta propre conclusion.

Enfin, mon langage inapproprié : Je le sais. Mes profs me l'ont dit, ma famille me l'a dit, mes amis me l'ont aussi dit…mais je me soigne. Heureusement pour toi, tu n'as pas lu mes premiers écrits.

Mais sache que je prends note de tes inestimables conseils que je vais essayer de prendre en considération pour la suite de mes fics et pardonne-moi les fautes qui doivent sans aucun doute joncher cette note. Sur ce, porte-toi bien et merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire et de me faire part de ton avis. Punaise, je n'ai encore jamais écrit une réponse aussi longue, même à une bêta.

**Lilas Chupa :** Salutation à toi, oh nouvelle lectrice ! je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et rassure toi, je ne compte pas l'abandonner. De toute façon il ne reste plus que deux ou trois chapitres. Merci pour le com.

**luffynette :**Merci pour le com.

**Le Poussin Fou :** Et pas qu'un peu . Merci pour le com.

**soln96** : heureuse que cette partie du chapitre t'ait plu et voici la suite. Merci pour le com.

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

Après que Nyx soit parti à la poursuite de Héra, Snape avait fait de son mieux pour réconforter Minerva qui était restée sous le choc dû à la mort du couple Weasley. La vieille sorcière n'était pas parvenue à digérer ce qui s'était passé sous ses yeux horrifiés et impuissants. Snape, après l'avoir tranquillisée, s'était approché du groupe de moldus, dieux et demi-dieux. Et après quelques présentations rapides, ensemble, ils s'étaient rendus à la base de la Cellule.

Sur place, le commando avait donné des explications aux dirigeants de la Cellule sur le déroulement de l'opération et sur leurs nouveaux alliés. Suite aux révélations apportées le chef du commando, il avait été décidé que tous les hommes et femmes qui étaient en état de marche seraient réquisitionnés afin de porter une puissante attaque aux Amazones. Et avec trois des plus puissants Dieux de leur côté, une armée de demi-dieux ainsi que deux sorciers, les humains étaient plus persuadés que jamais : ils ne pouvaient que gagner. Ainsi, trois groupes avaient été formés avec à la tête de chacun d'eux, un des trois frères divins.

Snape s'était trouvé dans le même groupe que Zeus, Grover et Annabeth. Minerva était quant à elle, dans celui de Poséidon. Snape, qui avait avec lui un grand nombre de potions en tous genres, avait pris l'initiative d'en distribuer à certains moldus. Mais étant qui il était, il s'était assuré que ses tendres potions ne seraient distribuées qu'aux mains de personnes qualifiées, pas à des bras cassés.

Et après avoir mis en place une stratégie d'attaque, la cohésion avait décidé de mener l'assaut sur la plus grande base occupée par les Amazones. Celles-ci avaient pris leur quartier au siège de l'ONU après avoir réparé les dégâts occasionnés par le combat qui avait opposé Héra aux forces militaires humaines.

La stratégie mise en place, la Cellule avait décidé de lancer l'offensive immédiatement. Donc, les trois dieux en première ligne avec leurs groupes respectifs derrière eux, s'étaient rendus discrètement au QG des Amazones et avaient encerclé le bâtiment. Mais quelques minutes avant de lancer leur attaque, un grondement assourdissant s'était fait entendre un peu partout autour du globe. Zeus avait indiqué à son groupe qu'il provenait du combat entre sa femme et son fils.

Snape avait tiqué sur l'appellation de Potter. Comment ça, son fils ? Harry était le fils de James Potter, tout le monde le savait. Pourtant, il se promit d'interroger ce dernier sur le sujet dès que possible. Étrangement, sans se concerter, le martèlement qu'avaient fait les deux adversaires avait été pris comme signalement par tous les groupes. Et dans un même mouvement, ils avaient pénétré dans le bâtiment.

Rapidement, un affrontement sans merci avait commencé entre les femmes guerrières et les membres de la Cellule. Zeus, tout comme ses deux frères, avait pris une taille plus imposante et s'était vêtu d'une armure d'or avant de se lancer dans la bataille. Dans sa main droite, il tenait son précieux éclair dont il s'était servi pour foudroyer les guerrières. Snape de son côté, usait sans une once de compassion, de son expérience acquise durant les deux guerres sorcières auxquelles il avait pris part.

Il utilisait de sa baguette avec grâce et adresse tout en jetant habilement des fioles contenant des potions qui faisaient de rudes dégâts sur leurs ennemis. Pourtant, malgré l'aide apportée par le roi des dieux et Snape, les femmes combattantes étaient très féroces et coriaces. Les humains normaux, qui devaient se mettre à plusieurs pour venir à bout d'une seule des femmes, avaient l'horrible impression qu'à chaque fois qu'ils parvenaient à en tuer une, trois autres venaient prendre sa place.

La lutte était inégale et le découragement menaçait de les engloutir. Très rapidement, ils s'étaient retrouvés submergés par le nombre. L'afflux des guerrières avait tellement augmenté, que même avec le concours du sorcier et de Zeus, la Cellule ne parvenait pas à diminuer le flot des combattantes. S'ils ne trouvaient pas une solution rapidement, ils allaient tous y passer.

LFDD

Pendant ce temps, la Mort avait déployé ses milliers d'ombres autour de la terre avec pour mission d'éliminer les Détraqueurs qui s'étaient multipliés alors qu'elle se mourait. Pour plus d'efficacité et pour être certaine de n'en négliger aucune, elle avait procédé continent par continent, pays par pays et ville par ville.

Mais pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, un grand nombre de ces derniers s'étaient agglutinés en Angleterre. Quand elle avait posé le '' pied'' sur le territoire anglais, elle avait été immédiatement attirée vers l'école de magie où son jeune maître avait été scolarisé. Intriguée par cet étrange phénomène, elle avait préféré se rendre elle-même sur place au lieu d'envoyer une de ses ombres.

Mais en s'approchant de l'école, son attention avait été attirée par la forêt qui faisait face à celle-ci. Elle s'était donc, naturellement dirigée vers elle. Alors qu'elle s'enfonçait à l'intérieur attiré par un sombre pouvoir. C'était un pouvoir qui lui rappelait étrangement le tien. La Mort avait noté qu'une grande partie des Détraqueurs se trouvaient eux aussi dans la forêt. Ils étaient comme elle, attirés par le mystérieux pouvoir.

En suivant les émanations de ce pouvoir, la Mort s'était retrouvée dans une petite clairière au milieu de la forêt interdite où se trouvait un cercle runique. Au cœur du cercle, il y avait un liquide noir et visqueux qui recouvrait complètement le sol. De ce liquide, une vapeur nauséabonde, même pour elle qui ne sentait habituellement pas les odeurs, s'en dégageait. Quand la Mort avait fait le tour du cercle runique du regard, elle s'était aperçue qu'aux alentours de la boucle, étaient jonchés plusieurs cadavres de centaures et de créatures magiques habitant la forêt interdite.

Les Détraqueurs étaient en lévitation autour de la boucle que formaient les pierres runiques. Ils étaient en train de se sustenter du liquide. Et à chaque fois qu'ils s'en abreuvaient, ils devenaient un peu plus solides et changeaient de forme. Quand la Mort s'était posé la question sur ce qu'était le liquide dont ils se nourrissaient, sa sœur la Destinée était apparue aussitôt.

« _ C'est le sang de ton maître, lui avait-elle appris. Tu l'as peut-être oublié, parce qu'il est différent des autres, mais c'est ici que ses amis l'ont livré à Héra.

_ Je vois. Mais quel est donc ce liquide et pourquoi redonne-t-il forme humaine à ces âmes en décomposition ? avait demandé la Mort.

_ C'est le sang d'un maître de la mort, ma sœur. Aurais-tu oublié ce qu'un tel sang produit sur un Détraqueur, avait sermonné Destinée.

_ Des Striges ! s'était exclamée la Mort. C'est impossible ! Moi seule avais le pouvoir d'en engendrer avec mon sang. Mais c'était avant que toi et nos autres sœurs m'ayez eu obligé à sceller cette capacité.

_ Effectivement, mais cette contrainte ne s'applique pas à tes maîtres. Toi, ma chère sœur, tu es lié au serment que nous t'avons obligé à prêter après la catastrophe survenue à Pompéi. Ce qui fait que sans notre consentement, tu ne peux pas en recréer une. Même par accident. Lui avait dit Destinée. Cependant, tes maîtres ne sont pas liés à ce contrat, donc leur sang et sans protection face aux Détraqueurs.

_ Je vois. Il ne me reste qu'à les détruire avant qu'elles ne prennent complètement forme. »

La Mort était inquiète, car les Striges étaient des créatures redoutables et bien plus dangereuses que les Détraqueurs. Une Strige était une créature mi-femme mi-oiseau animée d'une faim insatiable. Elle possédait de grandes ailes de rapace qui finissaient par d'interminables doigts difformes dotés de longues griffes acérées. Ses pieds étaient de formes humaines et finissaient en pattes crochues. Sa tête était un savant mélange entre un oiseau vorace et celle d'une femme à la beauté envoutante.

Cependant, elle était un peu plus démesurée que la tête d'une femme. Ses yeux étaient figés et ne laissaient aucune émotion passer. Elle possédait aussi un grand bec aiguisé qu'elle pouvait rétracter à volonté. Tout comme les Détraqueurs, elle se nourrissait des âmes des vivants, mais contrairement aux premiers, elle, elle se sustentait aussi de leurs chairs et de leurs os ; avec une nette préférence pour les jeunes enfants.

Elles étaient aussi particulièrement difficiles à tuer. Même elle, la Mort, elle ne pouvait en venir à bout toute seule. Bien heureusement, elles étaient rares. Inexistantes même. Avant de se mettre en tête de détruire la planète, la Mort avait par le passé, créée quatre de ces créatures par accident. Cela s'était produit alors qu'elle chassait un groupe de Détraqueurs bien trop nombreux qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de laisser en liberté. En une nuit, elles avaient vidé Pompéi, une ancienne ville de l'Empire romain qui se situait en Campanie.

Et pour empêcher qu'elles ne s'attaquent à d'autres villes, la Mort et ses sœurs avaient été obligées de les en ensevelir sous plusieurs mètres de sédiments volcaniques qui avaient englouti toute la ville avec elles. À cette époque, la grande Faucheuse ne savait pas encore comment en venir à bout. Mais le temps avait passé et elle avait découvert que les créatures avaient un point faible. Celui-ci était leurs ailes, il fallait leur arracher à la racine pour les tuer définitivement.

Si on se contentait de les couper, elles repoussaient séance tenante. Bien sûr, la Mort se doutait qu'elles n'allaient pas se laisser gentiment faire. Dernière chose. Comme elles étaient issues d'une partie d'elle, elles pouvaient blesser gravement la Mort. Pas de là à la tuer, mais assez pour l'affaiblir. Voilà pourquoi la Mort était inquiète.

« _ Quand tout cela sera fini, rappelle-moi de faire faire le serment à Nyx.

_ Certainement ma sœur. Je vais t'aider dans ta tâche cette fois, car le temps presse, mais ne crois pas que je le referais à l'avenir.

_ Je te remercie pour ton aide. Avait dit la Mort avec soulagement. Une aide n'était pas trop ».

Sur ces mots, les deux sœurs avaient pris d'assaut les créatures en pleine mutation.

LFDD

Albus Dumbledore était épuisé. Cela faisait des heures que lui, les enseignants et les plus vieux des étudiants de Poudlard se battaient contre la horde de Détraqueurs qui avait attaqué le collège. Quand, l'un des élèves était venu l'avertir de l'approche des créatures, le vieux sorcier avait seulement eu le temps de confiner les plus jeunes élèves dans leur salle commune et de lever les boucliers de l'école avant la première déferlante.

Les barrières de l'école avaient tenu durant les deux premières heures. Ensuite, il avait fallu trouver une solution pour maintenir les créatures hors de portée du bâtiment et des enfants. Heureusement pour eux, alors même que les barrières étaient sur le point d'être brisées, une élève de Serdaigle avait eu l'idée d'utiliser leur magie pour alimenter celle des barrières de Poudlard. Mais pour y parvenir, il fallait une personne liée à Poudlard magiquement.

Et comme seul Albus l'était, ce fut lui qui alimentait les boucliers avec sa propre magie, mais les heures passants, sa magie avait diminué lentement et le Directeur s'était trouvé au bord de l'évanouissement. Voyant cela, tous s'étaient mis à la rechercher d'une solution. Et une fois de plus, la même élève du nom de Rose Weasley, une élève de sixièmes années avait trouvé la solution. Ils allaient tous, à tour de rôle, donner de leur magie au directeur afin de lui permettre de maintenir le bouclier.

La décision prise, un planning avait été mis en place par les professeurs, et un par un, ils avaient aidé le directeur à maintenir le bouclier en place. Les heures avaient passé ainsi alors que les Détraqueurs s'étaient jetés avec rage contre le mur de magie. Comme l'école était remplie de jeunes sorciers, la barrière magique ne manquait pas de source.

Persuadés de ne plus courir de risque, les professeurs étaient sur le point de faire sortir les élèves de leurs salles communes, quand l'impensable s'était passé. Albus Dumbledore décéda d'un arrêt cardiaque. Le vieux sorcier n'avait pas supporté l'accroissement de magie qu'il avait dû véhiculer vers les boucliers. Son cœur avait lâché sous la trop forte pression après le dernier apport de magie.

Avant de mourir, il avait eu le temps de consolider le mur pour une heure environ. Après l'écoulement de l'heure qu'ils avaient gagné avant la mort du directeur, rien ne serait plus en mesure de retenir les créatures avides d'âmes qui assiégeaient Poudlard. La peur avait envahi les professeurs et les élèves quand ils s'étaient rendus compte de ce que la mort du sorcier signifiait pour eux.

LFDD

Nyx était dans le pétrin. Héra avait doublé de volume, ainsi que ses pouvoirs. Étrangement, avec sa métamorphose, elle avait gagné un pouvoir mental qu'elle n'avait pas hésité à utiliser sur Nyx. Elle était parvenue à s'infiltrer dans la tête du Faucheur et s'était servie de souvenirs douleurs de Nyx contre lui. Nyx, qui ne s'était pas attendue à une telle attaque, avait été plongé dans l'un de ses plus douloureux souvenirs. La mort de son parrain, Sirius.

Héra l'avait projeté au cœur de celui-ci. Elle avait fait en sorte que Nyx se retrouve dans la salle du voile, le soir de son affrontement avec Voldemort. Le soir même où son parrain avait passé le voile par la faute de Bellatrix. Nyx avait revécu le souvenir comme si cela se produisait à la seconde même. Il avait ressenti sa peine, sa colère et son impuissance face la mort inévitable de son parrain.

Nyx avait revu Sirius se baisser pour éviter un jet de lumière rouge jaillissant de la baguette de Bellatrix et se moquer d'elle pour l'avoir raté.

« _ Allons cousine, je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux que ça ! s'était-il écrié d'une voix résonnante dans l'étendue de salle. »

Et trop prit par ses moqueries et pitreries, Sirius n'avait pas remarqué le deuxième jet de lumière qui arrivait sur lui. Bien évidemment, Nyx avait tenté de le prévenir et de l'inciter à se décaler pour éviter le sort, mais c'était en vain. Et même s'il s'était trouvé dans son ancien corps et pouvait ressentir et voir tout ce qu'il avait vu et senti ce jour-là, il ne pouvait rien faire. Ses cris et mises en garde étaient vains.

Il n'avait pu qu'assister une seconde fois à la mort de son parrain. Il avait regardé, comme au ralenti, le jet rougeâtre frapper en pleine poitrine Sirius en poussant un cri d'anéantissement. Son hurlement de douleur avait été cependant couvert par le ricanement complètement hystérique de Bellatrix qui regardait son œuvre avec satisfaction.

« _ Est-ce mieux comme ça, cousin ? avait-elle demandé en continuant à rire. »

Mais alors que son ricanement se propageait dans la grande salle du voile, le rire de Sirius lui, il s'était complètement effacé de ses lèvres alors que ses yeux s'agrandissaient d'horreur en comprenant ce qui l'attendait. Son corps était parti en arrière, tout droit, à travers le voile déchiré suspendu à l'arcade qui le soutenait. La chute avait semblé durer un temps infini avant qu'il ne disparaisse complètement dedans.

La dernière chose qu'avait vue Nyx, fut la peur et la surprise se mêler sur le visage émacié, autrefois si séduisant, de son parrain qui traversait l'antique arcade. Alors même que Nyx avait conscience que ce n'était pas réel, que cela s'était produit il y a des années déjà, la douleur, elle, était aussi vive que si l'action venait seulement de se produire. Profitant de son état de faiblesse émotionnel, Héra en avait profité pour accentuer ce sentiment afin d'en profiter et vaincre le faucheur.

Nyx s'était laissé submerger par son affliction et était tombé dans le piège de la déesse. Il s'était effondré au sol alors que son manteau de faucheur se dissipait. Le jeune maître de la Mort avait alors repris l'apparence que celle-ci lui avait donnée avant de le renvoyer au royaume des vivants. Il s'était replié sur lui-même en amenant ses genoux contre son ventre dans la position du fœtus.

Vainqueur, Héra avait repris une taille à hauteur humaine et s'était approchée de Nyx. Un sourire sadique aux lèvres, elle lui avait donné un coup de pied dans le dos en rigolant comme une démente.

« _ Je ne sais pas comment tu t'y es pris pour revenir à la vie avec une nouvelle apparence, mais crois bien que cette fois, tu ne pourras pas le faire. Je vais t'arracher le cœur une nouvelle fois, petit bâtard ! Et pour être certaine que tu meurs pour de bon, je vais réduire ton corps en cendres pour ensuite les disperser aux quatre coins du globe. Lui avait-elle dit avec malveillance. »

Mais Nyx, trop enseveli par sa peine n'avait plus aucune conscience de sa présence. Il était resté enfermé dans son souvenir et le revivait encore et encore. Et chaque fois qu'il le faisait, la douleur ne faisait qu'augmenter un peu plus. Rien n'avait plus d'importance pour lui, mise à part la mort de son parrain. Profitant du manque de combativité de Nyx, Héra s'était agenouillée devant lui après l'avoir mis sur le dos à coups de pied.

Elle avait ensuite levé la main pour la plonger dans la poitrine de Nyx, mais s'était arrêtée au dernier moment. À la place, elle avait pris le bâton sur lequel avait fixé la dague de la Mort. Elle avait détaché la lame du bout de bois en prenant soin de ne pas se blesser avec. L'arme à la main, elle avait étiré ses lèvres avec ravissement avant d'abaisser la lame vers le cœur de Nyx.

Quand la dague avait pénétré la chair de Nyx, un long cri d'agonie avait retenti et s'était propagé comme une vague sur la Terre. Toutes les créatures vivantes qui composaient la planète l'avaient entendu et avaient toutes été effrayées. Après le hurlement un silence de mort s'était installé.

C'était comme si le temps venait de se figer. Pourtant, tous pouvaient encore bouger librement. Tous, sauf une personne…Nyx lui, il était resté étendu immobile, sur le sol, alors qu'un liquide argent et brillant s'écroulait de son abdomen. Aucun souffle ne franchissait la barrière de ses lèvres...Il était mort. Héra venait de le poignarder avec la seule arme capable de le tuer définitivement.

LFDD

Zeus et son groupe avaient fini par être submergés par le nombre. Les Amazones qu'ils combattaient avaient triplé devant eux. C'était comme si chaque mort de l'une d'elles rendait les autres plus fortes tout en engendrant trois autres encore plus féroces. La peur avait noyé les humains qui se battaient avec moins de conviction. C'était limite s'ils ne se laissaient pas tuer pour pouvoir simplement en finir avec le combat sans fin et sans espoir qu'ils livraient.

Snape, face à ce phénomène étrange, s'était creusé la tête tout en combattant pour trouver une solution à la situation. Ce qui se passait avec les guerrières devait certainement avoir avec l'utilisation de la magie, mais il ne connaissait pas de quel sortilège il s'agissait. Durant les deux guerres sorcières dont il avait pris part, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un tel charme. Et s'il avait existé, Voldemort s'en serait servi contre ses ennemis sans aucun doute.

Donc, si ce qui permettait aux guerrières de se multiplier et d'augmenter leurs forces n'était pas d'origine sorcière, il ne pouvait être que d'origine divine. Parvenu à cette conclusion, Snape s'était tourné vers Zeus qui était emprise avec six amazones. Après l'avoir aidé à s'en débarrasser, le professeur de potion avait placé un bouclier autour d'eux et avait demandé au roi des dieux s'il ne connaissait pas une divinité ou bien un artéfact capable d'un tel prodige.

Zeus avait pris le temps d'y réfléchir avant de lui parler d'une divinité japonaise, la déesse Amaterasu, qui parait-il, possédait une perle de jade en forme de virgule qui permettait de multiplier le nombre de ses soldats à l'infini durant une guerre. Amaterasu l'aurait selon la légende, offerte à la lignée des empereurs du Japon. Mais Zeus avait ajouté que ce n'était qu'une légende, car il n'avait jamais rencontré une seule divinité japonaise.

« _ Les sorciers et les dieux étaient aussi une légende pour les moldus, enfin les humains. Pourtant, nous existons bel et bien. Lui avait dit ironiquement Snape.

_ Ce n'est pas faux. Pensez-vous que ma femme soit parvenue à trouver leur cachette pour se nourrir d'eux aussi ?

_ Non, cela me paraît très peu probable. S'ils sont parvenus à se cacher des autres divinités durant des millénaires, ce n'est pas maintenant qu'ils se laisseraient découvrir, surtout avec la menace que représente votre épouse pour votre race.

_ Alors comment est-elle parvenue à s'approprier la perle ? avait demandé Zeus.

_ Je pense qu'elle se l'est certainement procuré auprès des moldus, enfin humains.

_ Je vois. Comment faire pour arrêter cette perle, avez-vous une idée ?

_ Oui, peut-être. Mais il n'est pas certain que cela marche.

_ Je vous écoute.

_ Chez les sorciers, la magie qui anime un objet aux capacités magiques s'estompe quand l'objet ou la personne qui l'anime est arrêté.

_ Donc, vous pensez que si nous parvenons à situer et détruire la perle ou la personne qui l'utilise, son pouvoir cessera ?

_ Je pense, mais comme je l'ai dit, ce n'est pas une certitude.

_ Nous n'avons rien à perdre à essayer, avait dit Zeus à Snape. »

Après la phrase de Zeus, Snape s'était arrangé pour faire passer le message à tout son groupe. Il leur avait demandé de regarder si une de leurs adversaires ne portait pas une perle sur elle en leur expliquant que s'ils parvenaient à retrouver et à détruire la perle, leur victoire serait assurée. Cette annonce avait un peu reboosté la confiance des humains et leur avait donné un regain de volonté.

Ce fut avec une nouvelle détermination que les membres de la Cellule et leurs alliés s'étaient rejetés dans le combat. Un quart d'heure après l'annonce de Snape, Grover et Annabeth avaient repéré une guerrière qui se tenait en retrait et entourée par trois amazones. Se faisant signe, ils s'étaient doucement déplacés vers le groupe. Après avoir vérifié et confirmé la présence d'une perle verte en forme de virgule qu'autour du cou de la guerrière en retrait, ils avaient attiré l'attention de Snape vers eux.

Après lui avoir montré la femme et précisément son cou, Snape avait souri férocement avant de se saisir d'une de ses potions. Il l'avait ensuite adroitement lancée sur le groupe. Une explosion avait retenti quand la fiole avait touché le sol. Les amazones étaient par la suite, tombées comme des mouches. Snape avait alors lancé un Accio en direction de la perle.

Celle-ci avait commencé à voler vers lui, quand une amazone sortie dont ne sait où c'était jeté sur elle pour la saisir. La perle à la main, elle s'était retranchée derrière un mur formé par ses sœurs d'armes qui l'avaient rejoint. Un affrontement avait alors débuté entre elles, Snape, Grover et Annabeth. Zeus et un groupe de demi-dieux et d'humains les avaient rejoints dans la lutte. Chaque camp avait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour la victoire.

Mais alors que la fatigue commencée à se faire ressentir des deux côtés, Annabeth était parvenue à passer le mur humain et à s'emparer de la perle après un bref affrontement entre elle et une guerrière qui semblait mal en point. La perle dans la main, elle s'était préparée à l'apporter à Snape, mais elle s'était retrouvée encerclée par trois guerrières. En jetant des regards inquiets autour d'elle, elle avait repéré Grover non loin d'elle.

Comme le satyre s'était tourné dans sa direction à ce moment-là, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, elle lui avait lancé la perle. Grover avait fait un grand bond en même temps que deux autres amazones. Mains tendues vers le haut, tous trois avaient tenté de récupérer le germe, mais cette dernière les avait survolés avant d'atterrir dans le creux de la main de Snape.

Rapidement, le maître des potions avait posé celle-ci au sol avant de lancer sur elle un Confringo sonore. La perle avait brillé un instant avant d'éclater en mille morceaux qui avaient volé vers chaque amazone présente dans la pièce. Les guerrières avaient, comme la perle, brillé elles aussi avant de se dissoudre silencieusement comme du sucre. Un silence de mort s'était abattu dans la salle après cela. Puis, brusquement, une clameur de joie immense l'avait brisé. Ils venaient de gagner !

_ À présent, le reste est entre vos mains Potter, avait soufflé Snape après s'être débarrassé des indésirables qui avaient voulu le prendre dans leurs bras pour le remercier.

Non, mais, et puis quoi encore ! Il ne manquerait plus qu'il en vienne à porter l'une des affreuses robes de Dumbledore. Mais alors même que cette pensée traversait son esprit, un hurlement d'agonie avait retenti bruyamment dans les cieux alors que la peur s'était engouffrée traitreusement dans son corps.

LFDD

Alors que la Mort et sa sœur Destinée luttaient contre les Détraqueurs en mutation, la Grande Faucheuse avait senti le trépas de Dumbledore. Par la même occasion, elle s'était remémoré de la masse affolante de Détraqueurs amassés devant le collège pour jeunes sorciers. Trop prise par son combat avec les Striges en devenir, La Mort avait négligé le danger qu'encourraient les occupants du château. Sans arrêter son combat, elle avait envoyé quelques-unes de ses ombres pour se débarrasser des mangeurs d'âmes. Le problème des sorciers étant réglé, elle s'apprêtait à en finir avec la dernière créature, quand elle sentit le trépas de Nyx.

La Mort avait été tétanisée durant une nano seconde. Ensuite, elle avait poussé de toutes ses forces, le hurlement que toute la planète, aussi bien les morts que les vivants avaient entendu. Son précieux et insolent petit maître ne pouvait pas être mort !


	19. Chapter 19

Correction chapitre : **Laviva7**

* * *

Merci pour vos encouragements, ils me poussent à aller de l'avant ! Désolée de ne pas pouvoir répondre aux com's, mais sachez qu'ils me sont très précieux. Bon, je sais qu'il est un peu court, mais c'est mieux que rien.

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

Après le coup porté par Héra, Nyx s'était trouvé projeté dans un endroit étrange. Il était apparu sur un long et étroit pont fait de nuage orange. D'aussi loin que son regard pouvait voir, il n'y avait rien d'autre aux alentours, si ce n'était le vide. Un grand vide. Le pont était situé dans l'espace, car le maître de la mort pouvait voir des étoiles passer auprès de lui. Après avoir pris le temps de s'adapter à son nouvel environnement, Nyx avait poussé un grand cri.

« _ PAR LA BARBE DE MERLIN, OÙ EST-CE QUE J'AI ENCORE ATTERRI ? MAIS SURTOUT, QU'EST-CE QUE JE FOUS LÀ ? »

Bien entendu, aucune réponse ne lui avait été fournie. Frustré par le silence qui avait accueilli son hurlement, Nyx avait poussé des jurons très colorés avant de se décider à suivre le pont pour voir où il allait le mener. Le demi-dieu avait donc marché, marché, marché et encore marché sur le maudit pont sans fin, sans jamais en voir le bout. C'était comme si, à chaque pas qu'il faisait, la distance qui se trouvait devant lui, s'allongeait un peu plus.

Et après ce qui lui avait paru durer une éternité, Nyx s'était laissé tomber sur le pont et n'en avait plus bougé. Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là qu'il avait réalisé que Héra lui avait planté la seule arme capable de le tuer dans le cœur. Cette réalisation lui avait alors fait comprendre qu'il était peut-être... Non ! Rectification, qu'il était certainement et réellement, mort. Et cette fois-ci, pour de bon. Quand cette réflexion se fut fait une place dans son esprit, Nyx avait poussé un second cri.

« _ JE SUIS MORT ! CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE… JE NE PEUX PAS ÊTRE MORT !

_ Et pourquoi donc ? Il me semble que ta vie a déjà été prise il y a des années de cela, avait retenti une voix grave venant partout à la fois. La situation dans laquelle tu te trouves n'est qu'un juste retour des choses. »

L'intervention soudaine de cette voix avait fait sursauter Nyx et l'avait remis sur ses pieds. Le jeune faucheur avait alors essayé de se saisir de sa faux, mais il ne l'avait pas trouvé. Il avait donc fait appel à sa magie tout en cherchant l'origine de la voix.

« _ Ta magie, elle ne te sera d'aucun secours ici, jeune maître de la mort, avait dit la voix sur un ton amusé.

_ Montrez-vous et nous verrons cela.

_ Penses -tu être en mesure de supporter ma vue petit demi-dieu ?

_ Il n'y a rien que je ne peux surmonter, avait été la réponse arrogante de Nyx.

_ Je t'aurais prévenu sorcier, alors ne viens pas te plaindre par la suite.

_ Aucune chance, avait répondu Nyx sur le même ton présomptueux.

_ Comme tu le veux, moldu. »

Après cette phrase, une lumière insoutenable avait éclairé le pont. À son apparition, Nyx avait lâché un hurlement d'agonie.

« _ Arrêtez, je vous en supplie ! Arrêtez, avait-il prié ensuite.

_ Je croyais qu'il n'y avait rien que tu ne pouvais surmonter, avait répliqué la voix.

_ Je retire ce que j'ai dit, mais je vous en prie, mettez fin à ça !

_ Bien, j'espère que cette fois tu auras appris ta leçon.

_ Merci, avait soufflé Nyx après que la lumière se soit dissipée. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici et où est-ce ici, avait ensuite demandé Nyx après un long silence qu'il avait passé à se frotter les yeux.

_ Tu es sur le chemin du Néant.

_ Hein ! Je pensais que c'était un endroit d'où rien ne subsistait. En conséquence très sombre.

_ Ce n'est pas encore le Néant, mais son chemin.

_ Pourquoi suis-je sur le chemin du Néant, c'était inquiété Nyx d'une voix légèrement tremblante. »

D'après ce que la Mort lui avait appris sur le Néant, Nyx savait que cet endroit était pire que les enfers. Et que s'il finissait là-bas, son âme allait être engloutie par les ténèbres. Le Néant était l'endroit où était envoyé les âmes des dieux. Et contrairement à ce qui se passait après la mort d'un sorcier, d'une créature magique ou d'un moldu, les âmes des dieux n'étaient pas envoyées au paradis ou aux enfers, mais elles étaient détruites.

Complètement détruites. Il ne demeurait d'eux à la fin, qu'une simple masse d'énergie, car le Néant se nourrissait des âmes des dieux avant de les changer pour ensuite les envoyer à la source de toutes les magies. L'énergie était par la suite distribuée aux êtres magiques qui venaient de voir le jour. Nyx ne voulait pas d'une telle fin. Il ne voulait pas disparaitre sans rien laisser derrière lui. Voilà pourquoi il avait demandé à la voix, comment devait-il s'y prendre pour échapper à son funeste destin. Peut-être, à toute occasion, celui-ci aurait la réponse à sa question, avait pensé avec ardeur, Nyx.

« _ Il existe bien un moyen de repartir chez les vivants, avait dit la voix après une éternité de silence… Mais je ne pense pas que tu puisses y recourir.

_ Indiquez-le-moi s'il vous plait, je suis certain de pouvoir peut-être trouver une solution, avait prié Nyx avec emballement.

_ Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi jeune maître de la Mort, avait fait remarquer la voix avec désapprobation. Un peu trop même. C'est cette même assurance qui t'a mené sur ce chemin.

_ Je ne dis pas cela par arrogance ou quoi que ce soit, s'était défendu Nyx, mais depuis toujours, j'ai pour habitude de réaliser l'impossible. Voilà pourquoi je pense avoir une infime chance de parvenir à m'en sortir si vous consentez à partager votre savoir avec moi.

_ Hm… Si tu y tiens tant que cela, lui avait répondu la voix après un temps de silence, je vais te dire comment parvenir à rebrousser chemin. Alors, écoute attentivement, même si cela ne te saura d'aucune utilité.

_ Oui, avait dit Nyx en hochant la tête de reconnaissance.

_ Pour parvenir à échapper au Néant il te faudra l'aide d'une autre âme. Une âme qui s'est éteinte très récemment ; et dont le corps n'a pas encore commencé à se désagréger. Mais attention, il ne faut pas non plus celle de n'importe qui, mais une liée à toi.

_ Liée comment ?

_ Cela peut être un parent, un ami ou encore mieux, une âme sœur. Si tu parviens à trouver une telle âme, alors tous les deux, vous pouvez retourner dans le monde des vivants en utilisant le corps du défunt comme ancrage dans ce monde.

_ Vous voulez dire que si je parviens à trouver une telle âme, je pourrais revenir à la vie avec cette âme en prime ?

_ Oui.

_ Et comment dois-je m'y prendre pour faire venir à moi une telle âme ?

_ Ce n'est pas à moi d'apprendre à un faucheur comment faire son métier.

_ Donc, si je parviens à me procurer un tel compagnon de voyage, comment ferions-nous pour partir d'ici ?

_ En faisant, appelle au passeur, bien entendu.

_ Quoi ? Charon peut naviguer sur ce chemin aussi, s'était exclamé Nyx incrédule.

_ Oublierais-tu qu'il est le passeur des morts. Il s'occupe de tous les morts, même celles des dieux.

_ Le vieux grincheux en a du pouvoir mine de rien, avait marmonné Nyx dans sa barbe.

_ Maintenant que tu sais que cela t'est impossible de revenir en arrière, accepte ton sort et reprend ton chemin. Rester assis là, ne va faire que retarder l'inévitable. Alors, remets-toi en route.

_ Non merci, je pense que je vais retourner d'où je viens. En tout cas, merci pour votre aide, avait déclaré Nyx en souriant avec enthousiasme. Sinon, quel est votre nom pour que je sache à qui je dois la vie ?

_ Atlas est mon nom, mais tu n'as pas à me remercier dans la mesure où je n'ai rien fait de cela.

_ Atlas dites-vous, avait demandé Nyx avec ce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à du respect ?

_ Oui, c'est bien cela. As-tu entendu parler de moi ?

_ Oui, la Mort m'a conté votre histoire. Je trouve votre sort injuste, avait dit le maître de la mort.

_ Je n'ai point besoin de ta pitié, avait craché Atlas.

_ Ce n'est en aucun cas de la pitié que j'éprouve pour vous, mais du respect.

_ Pourquoi du respect ?

_ Car il faut beaucoup de courage pour soutenir ainsi le monde sans jamais pouvoir se décharger de ce poids, même pour une seconde. Donc, oui c'est du respect et non de la pitié que j'éprouve pour vous.

_ Tu es bien le premier à dire cela. Je te remercie donc. Maintenant, reprends ta route, je te promets de te tenir compagnie jusqu'à la fin de ton voyage.

_ Merci pour la proposition, mais je vais devoir la refuser.

_ Tu refuses ma compagnie, s'était outré Atlas.

_ Ce n'est pas contre vous, mais comme vous venez de m'indiquer comment faire pour repartir, je n'ai plus à poursuivre ce chemin.

_ Je t'ai déjà que cela est irréalisable.

_ Ce qui aurait été le cas si je n'avais pas ça sur moi ceci, avait déclaré Nyx en sortant une boîte noire d'une de ses poches.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est, avait demandé Atlas avec curiosité.

_ Ce sont deux âmes. Elles ne sont pas les plus belles qui soient, mais des âmes toutefois.

_ Vas-tu en utiliser une pour repartir ?

_ Non, aucune d'elle ne conviendrait. Elles sont bien trop avariées pour cela.

_ Alors, comment vas-tu t'y prendre pour t'échapper ?

_ Comme je n'ai plus accès à ma faux, je vais me servir d'une de ces âmes pour en attirer une autre à moi.

_ A qui appartient-elle ?

_ À mon âme sœur, Percy Jackson. avait déclaré Nyx avec enthousiasme. »

LFDD

Quand la Mort avait constaté la mort de son jeune maître, elle avait réduit en bouillie la dernière créature qui lui opposait encore résistance, ainsi que les quelques Détraqueurs qui se trouvaient dans son champ de vison. Ensuite, elle s'était rendue directement sur le mont Olympe pour rencontrer Héra. À son arrivée sur la montagne des dieux, la Mort avait trouvé la déesse Héra penchée sur le cadavre sans vie de Nyx. La divinité était morte de rire et s'amusait à plonger encore et encore la dague qui avait tué Nyx dans la poitrine de celui-ci en le défiant de revenir d'entre les morts une seconde fois.

« _ Pour ce que tu viens de faire mon enfant, tu vas devoir en payer le prix, avait dit la mort d'une voix spectrale et effrayante.

La déesse s'était retournée tranquillement vers elle en apportant la dague.

_ Te revoilà donc. La leçon que je t'ai donnée la dernière fois ne t'a pas suffi ? Tu en veux une autre ? Mais je te préviens, cette fois, je vais faire en sorte que tu meurs pour de bon, avait averti Héra en s'avançant vers la mort avec assurance.

_ C'est ce que nous allons voir, enfant. Je vais t'apprendre le respect et te faire regretter ce que tu as fait à mon petit maître. Pour toi, le Néant ne sera pas assez. Je vais de ce fait réduire ton âme en poussière et ensuite la disperser dans différentes dimensions afin qu'elle ne puisse jamais se reconstituer. »

À la fin de la déclaration de la Mort, Héra s'était jeté sur elle la dague en avant. La mort l'avait évitée avec facilité en se décalant sur le côté et lui avait lancé un sortilège de son cru. Héra l'avait évité de peu et avait répliqué à son tour par une attaque à l'arme blanche. En cet instant, rien ni personne n'aurait pu empêcher l'affrontement des deux entités. Les coups s'étaient enchainés sans répit ni restriction. Ils avaient été forts, puissants, mortels pour n'importe qui d'autre, mais pas suffisamment pour parvenir à bout d'une des deux combattantes.

Et après plusieurs échanges féroces, les deux entités avaient fait une pause et s'étaient tournées autour à la recherche d'une ouverture par où se glisser afin de donner le coup de grâce. Cela avait Héra qui avait bougée la première et avait fondu sur la Mort en poussant un cri de rage. La déité avait alors, revêtu les armes de son fils, Ares, le dieu de la guerre, et le casque d'Athéna, la déesse de la sagesse.

Les armes de son fils avaient procurées plus de force et de dextérité à la déesse alors que le casque d'Athéna lui avait donné l'aptitude à deviner et à dévier les attaques de la Mort. Après quelques échanges de coups, Héra avait fait venir à elle les sandales ailées d'Hermès. Cet acte avait eu pour conséquence d'augmenter sa vitesse. Et forte de sa supériorité sur la Mort, encouragée par sa fureur haineuse envers elle, Héra avait lancé à son adversaire :

« - Viens par-là que j'en finisse avec toi pour de bon. »

La Mort avait toisée l'orgueilleuse déesse en secouant la tête de désapprobation.

« _ Enfant, penses-tu réellement être en mesure de tuer la Mort ?

_ Je le peux et je vais te le prouver, avait répondu Héra avec assurance. Il n'y a pas longtemps, je suis presque parvenu à bout de toi, alors je ne vois pas comment je pourrais perdre cette fois, surtout que maintenant, j'ai quelques avantages sur toi.

_ Bien enfant, les dés sont jetés, avait dit simplement la Mort. »

Puis les deux opposantes s'étaient précipitées l'une sur l'autre à une vitesse inimaginable. À partir de cet instant-là, une seule d'elles allait rester debout. Il n'était plus question de blesser, mais de tuer. Elles avaient donc frappées toutes les deux avec les armes et les sortilèges les plus mortels qu'elles avaient en réserve. Leurs armes et leurs charmes s'étaient heurtées si fortement, que le bruit avait retenti sur plusieurs kilomètres alors qu'un vent de sable les avait entouré. Le choc de la rencontre de leurs deux puissances avait fait trembler le sol. Et quand le bruit et le vent s'étaient finalement dissipés, effectivement, une seule silhouette restait encore debout.


	20. Chapter 20

Correction chapitre : **Laviva7**

* * *

**Guest :** La gagnante est…tu verras bien ! ^^ Merci pour le com.

**TeZuKa j** : Tient, moi aussi j'ai cette impression quand je lis des fics. Merci pour le com.

**luffynette :** Merci pour le com

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

Après le départ de Nyx, Percy s'était tourné vers le Messager et lui avait dit avec un soupir de résignation :

« _ Je ne vais pas pouvoir le rejoindre, c'est ça.

_ Oui, jeune homme.

_ Il vient d'échanger ma vie contre celle de la Mort sans le savoir, avait ajouté Percy en se laissant choir sur le sol.

_ Oui, mais cela ne semble pas vraiment te surprendre et tu me sembles bien accepter la situation.

_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai compris qu'il y allait forcément avoir un prix à payer pour la fiole. Et puis, quelque chose me dit que c'est ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

_ Tu n'as donc pas peur de mourir ?

_ Ah, mais si ! J'ai grave la trouille là, maintenant.

_ Pourtant, cela ne se voit pas.

_ Vous pouvez me croire, je tremble de peur.

_ Savez-vous où va se rendre votre âme ? avait ensuite demandé le Messager avec curiosité

_ Je suppose que je vais certainement aller aux Champs-Élysées, mais cette fois en tant que résidant permanent.

_ Vous faites erreur, lui avait révélé le Messager.

_ Comment ça, je fais erreur ? Vous voulez dire que je vais aller aux Enfers, s'était alarmé Percy qui n'avait pas songé une seule seconde à cette possibilité.

_ Pas aux enfers non plus, avait dit le messager.

_ Où alors, si ce n'est ni aux Enfers ni au paradis ?

_ Au néant, là où les essences de vies des dieux et de leurs progénitures vont après leur trépas, avait appris tranquillement le Messager.

_ C'est quoi le Néant ?

_ Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, tu dois seulement t'y rendre. Je vais t'ouvrir le passage afin que tu puisses emprunter son chemin. C'est un chemin long et solitaire, mais tu dois le suivre jusqu'à son terme. Ne rebrousse jamais chemin et ne t'arrête jamais. Plus vite tu y parviendras, mieux cela sera. »

Après cela, le Messager avait tendu sa main devant lui et avait dessiné dans les airs une porte en fers. Celle-ci s'était silencieusement ouverte sur un pont fait de nuage orange.

« _ Suis ce chemin jusqu'à son terminus, Perçy Jackson. Et rappelle-toi que tu ne dois ni t'arrêter ni faire demi-tour. »

Percy avait regardé le Messager une longue minute avant de franchir la porte. Celle-ci s'était fermée derrière lui après son passage. Le jeune homme avait jeté un œil autour de lui en poussant un grand soupir. Il s'était aussi demandé, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne s'était pas rebellé contre l'injustice de la situation ou même tenté de s'échapper ? Tout en se posant ces questions, Percy s'était mis en marche.

« _ Je me demande pourquoi il a tant insisté pour que je ne fasse pas de pause ou bien que je fasse demi-tour ? Étrange tout cela, s'était étonné à voix haute le jeune homme. Je me demande ce qu'aurait fait Nyx à ma place ? »

Après s'être interrogé dessus, Percy avait eu un grand sourire malicieux avant de s'arrêter et de s'assoir sur le pont.

« _ S'il a tellement insisté sur ces deux points, c'est obligatoirement qu'il doit y avoir une chose qu'il ne veut pas que je sache. Et puis, la manière dont il a parlé du Néant ne me donne pas très envie de me rendre là-bas. Je vais donc attendre et voir ce qui va se passer et avec un peu de chance, cet imbécile sans cervelle va trouver un moyen de me ramener à la vie. Il a bien dit qu'il était le maître de la Mort, donc il devrait certainement trouver un moyen de me venir en aide. Parfait ! C'est décidé, j'attendrais ici ! »

L'attente avait semblée durer des jours pour Percy. Finalement lassé d'attendre, le jeune demi-dieu avait repris son chemin quand quelque chose était enfin arrivé. Alors qu'il parcourait le pont en trainant les pieds, une voix qu'il aurait reconnue parmi un millier d'autre s'éleva du vide.

« _ Pers ! Pers ! Tu m'entends ?

_ Euh, oui parfaitement, avait répondu le fils de Poséidon avec excitation. C'est bien toi Nyx ? avait-il ensuite demandé avec crainte. Il avait peur que cela ne fût qu'une horrible plaisanterie.

_ Oui, c'est bien moi Pers, lui avait répondu Nyx. On pouvait sentir sa joie rien qu'au son de sa voix.

_ Comment ?

_ Je suis mort moi aussi, lui avait avoué Nyx un peu honteux.

_ Comment tu t'y pris pour…non, laisse tomber, je ne veux même pas savoir ! Sinon, où es-tu en ce moment ? Dans l'entre-deux comme tu me l'as expliqué ?

_ Non, je me trouve actuellement sur le chemin du Néant. Je suis vraiment mort cette fois, pas simple mort pour quelques années, mais définitivement mort.

_ Héra ! Tu es parti te mesurer à Héra ! Non, mais t'es complètement inconscient ou quoi ? Tu savais pourtant qu'elle détenait la seule arme capable de tuer pour de bon, alors pourquoi t'es-tu livré à elle ? Tu n'es qu'un vraiment qu'un pauvre con et j'ai bien envie de te dire : bien fait pour toi !

_ C'est bon, j'ai fait une erreur en baissant ma garde, se vexa Nyx en boudant, mais ce n'est pas une raison de me hurler dessus non plus. Quand je pense que je venais te chercher pour te ramener à la vie, merci pour l'accueil. Et puis, quand je vais revenir, je vais en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec cette folle.

_ Hein, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? avait demandé Percy avec empressement.

_ Qu'à mon retour, je vais m'occuper sérieusement de la folle dingue.

_ Non, pas ces inepties, l'autre truc.

_ Que ton accueil est vraiment pourri.

_ Non, l'autre, s'était exclamé d'exaspération Percy.

_ Que j'étais venu te libérer ?

_ Oui ! Mais est-ce vraiment possible de revenir après être mort ? Je pensais que même la Mort ne pouvait pas le faire.

_ C'est exact, quand une personne est morte pour de bon, il lui est normalement impossible de revenir.

_ Alors, comment ? Et puis, si tu es vraiment mort comme tu me le dis et que tu te trouves sur le pont menant au Néant toi aussi, comment vas-tu faire pour nous ramener ?

_ Attends un instant ! Tu viens de dire que toi aussi tu te trouves sur le chemin du Néant ?

_ Oui, effectivement.

_ C'est super alors, cela va être plus simple pour moi de me rendre près de toi que de te faire venir à moi !

_ Hein ?

_ Attends juste une minute, j'arrive.

_ Comment ça, t'arrives ? »

La question de Percy était restée sans réponse.

LFDD

Quelques instants plus tôt.

« _ Comme je n'ai plus accès à ma faux, je vais me servir d'une de ces âmes pour en attirer une autre à moi.

_ À qui appartient-elle ?

_ À mon âme sœur, Percy Jackson, avait déclaré Nyx avec enthousiasme.

_ Ton âme sœur dis-tu. Quelle fabuleuse coïncidence, ne trouves-tu pas ? s'était étonné Atlas.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Pour commencer, de tous les chemins menant au Néant, comme par hasard, tu empreintes celui qui se trouve près de mon poste.

_ Où est le problème à cela ?

_ Sais-tu combien d'âmes ont empruntées ce passage pour se rendre au Néant depuis l'aube des temps ?

_ Non, mais je suppose que vous en avez vu un bon nombre depuis le temps que vous soutenez le monde, avait dit Nyx avec désinvolture.

_ Étonnamment, tu es le premier, avait contredit Atlas. Tu es la première âme que je rencontre depuis la création de ce monde.

_ Pas possible ! s'était exclamé Nyx incrédule. Il y a autant de chemins pour se rendre au Néant pour que je sois la première âme à croiser ta route ?

_ Non, il en existe que trois.

_ Ouah, c'est vraiment incroyable !

_ Et cela ne t'étonne pas plus que ça d'être la première ?

_ Non, pas vraiment.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Avec le temps, j'ai fini par comprendre que la normalité et moi, ça fait deux. Je pense qu'il existe quelque part dans cet univers une force inconnue, qui trouve amusant de jouer avec ma destinée. Et puis, à force de me retrouver mêlé dans des histoires abracadabrantes, j'ai fini par ne plus m'étonner de rien. Je me dis que puisque je ne peux pas contrôler le cours de ma vie, autant ne plus me prendre la tête avec ça, parce que c'est une perte de temps et d'énergie. Ce qui doit arriver arrivera, quoi que je fasse pour y mettre fin, donc autant attendre le moment venu pour y faire quelque chose. Et puis, là, je pourrais me défendre de façon plus efficace. Donc, même si parfois les événements s'emboitent un peu trop parfaitement pour moi, je fais avec tout en me préparant mentalement à la contrepartie qui va certainement m'être demandé par la suite.

_ Je vois. Donc, tu penses qu'il va y avoir une contrepartie à payer si tu parviens à te libérer d'ici ?

_ Oui, sans aucun doute possible.

_ Tu ne sembles pas t'inquiéter pour cela.

_ Comme je vous l'ai expliqué, cela ne sert à rien de s'en faire. Je ferais face le moment venu. Ce qui m'importe ne maintenant, c'est de repartir avec Percy, rien d'autre. Le reste, je verrais quand ça arrivera.

_ Je vois. Tu acceptes bien plus facilement ta destinée que moi la mienne.

_ C'est parce qu'elles sont très différentes l'une de l'autre.

_ Comment vas-tu t'y prendre pour attirer l'âme de ton âme sœur ici ?

_ Je vais utiliser l'une de ces âmes comme fil conducteur. Grâce à elle je vais pouvoir trouver la position de toutes les âmes qui se trouvent dans les parages. Ensuite, je n'aurais qu'à prendre contact avec elles pour savoir si c'est celle de Percy ou bien celle d'un autre. Mais avant cela, je vais faire devoir faire appel aux gardiens du temps et des mondes.

_ Mais cela ne risque pas détruire l'âme que tu vas utiliser ? Et pourquoi veux-tu invoquer les Gardiens ?

_ Il y a de grandes chances que cela arrive et que cette âme ne survive pas, avait répondu Nyx avec désinvolture. Pour ce qui est des Gardiens, c'est parce que dans ma situation actuelle, je ne parviendrais pas à faire ce que je souhaite sans eux.

_ Et cela ne te fait rien d'être à l'origine de sa destruction ? Une âme est quelque chose de très précieux, sorcier. Il n'est pas aisé de la détruire. Et faire affaire avec les Gardiens est extrêmement dangereux, même pour toi, jeune demi-dieu, avait averti Atlas.

_ Merci, mais je le sais parfaitement. Seulement voilà je n'ai d'autres choix que de recourir à leur aide. Si j'avais d'autres solutions, je ne me serais pas risqué à traiter avec eux, mais il se trouve que je n'en ai pas. Donc, je vais devoir faire avec. Et pour ce qui est de la destruction de cette âme, je n'ai pas non plus le choix. C'est elle ou bien moi. Dans ce cas, désolé, mais je me préfère largement à elle. Et de doute façon, elle l'a bien mérité après ce qu'elle m'a fait ! Et puis, pourquoi vous préoccupez vous autant de sa destruction alors qu'il n'y a pas quelques minutes, vous m'encouragiez à me rendre là où la mienne allait être détruite de la pire de façon ?

_ Une âme humaine, sorcière ou provenant d'une créature magique n'a rien n'avoir avec une âme divine, voilà pourquoi je m'en préoccupe.

_ En quoi les âmes divines sont-elles différentes des autres ? voulu savoir Nyx

_ Elles sont dangereuses.

_ En quoi ?

_ Si elles ne sont pas détruites, elles se mettent à se nourrir de la création afin de se reconstituer un corps.

_ Et alors ?

_ Es-tu un idiot ou bien tu le fais exprès ?

_ Hein, je ne comprends pas.

_ À ton avis, qu'arrivera-t-il à ce monde dont je porte le poids s'il venait à être utilisé comme source de nourriture ?

_ Il disparaitra avec le temps, avait dit Nyx d'une voix penaude.

_ Exactement. Voilà pourquoi il est nécessaire de détruire de telles âmes.

_ Je comprends. Bon, je vous remercie pour le cours improvisé, mais je dois me dépêcher de faire ce que j'ai à faire.

_ Quelle impolitesse, s'exclama Atlas.

_ Je sais, on m'en a souvent fait la remarque.

_ Et cela ne t'a jamais incité à changer ?

_ Pourquoi faire ? Je suis très bien comme ça, avait dit Nyx sans aucune honte. Maintenant, pouvez-vous vous taire et me laisser me concentrer, avait ensuite demandé Nyx avec son insolence habituelle.

_ Vraiment aucune manière, avait soufflé Atlas avec désapprobation. Mais au moins, j'ai pu avoir un peu de conversation après tous ces millénaires de solitude et de silence. Prions pour qu'il ne se fasse pas annihiler par les Gardiens, avait ajouté plus doucement encore, Atlas.

Après cela, Nyx s'était saisi d'une des âmes des deux époux Weasley et s'était mis à lancer une prière.

_ J'en appelle à vous, Ô Gardiens des portes du temps et des mondes. Moi, Gabriel Nyx Mephisto, maître de la Mort, vous implore de me venir en aide. En offrande, veuillez accepter cette humble âme qui vient juste de perdre la vie. Oh gardiens du temps et des mondes, écoutez ma prière et venez à mon aide.

Après la supplique de Nyx qu'il avait répétée par trois fois, une grande porte en forme d'horloge en or et en argent avait fait son apparition devant Nyx ; alors que l'âme sous forme de boule qu'il tenait dans ses mains disparaissait. Au sommet de la porte, il y'avait trois visages. Le premier était celui d'un bébé de quelques jours, le second, celui d'une femme au milieu de sa vie ; et le dernier représentait un vieil homme tellement ridé qu'on avait des difficultés à distinguer à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler.

_ Pourquoi une âme a-t-elle la prétention de faire appel aux Chronos ? avait demandé le premier visage.

_ Je me suis permis de prendre cette liberté, car j'ai besoin de votre aide.

_ Nous ne pouvons de te rendre la vie, avait prévenu le second visage.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que je demande, avait dit Nyx d'une voix douce et charmeuse.

_ Nous ne pouvons te permettre de franchir la porte des mondes, avait à son tour prévenu le troisième visage.

_ Ce n'est pas non plus ce que je demande, avait répondu Nyx humblement et avec respect, ce qui n'était absolument pas dans ses habitudes.

Pourquoi le jeune demi-dieu s'était-il montré aussi respectueux ? Eh bien ! En dehors du Néant, les Chronos étaient les seules créatures capables de détruire l'âme définitivement l'âme d'un dieu, et d'après ce que la Mort lui avait dit sur eux, ils étaient très susceptibles. Et même si Nyx était un idiot irréfléchi, il ne tenait pas à disparaitre bêtement. Voilà pourquoi il était aussi respectueux envers les Gardiens du temps et des mondes.

_ Alors petite âme divine, qu'attends-tu de nous, avaient demandé d'une même voix les Chronos ?

_ Je souhaiterais que vous ouvriez pendant quelques minutes les portes du temps et l'espace afin que je puisse communiquer avec toutes les âmes se trouvant dans les environs. Avait humblement demandé Nyx.

Le maître de la Mort avait très peur de la réponse que les Chronos allaient lui donner. Ils pouvaient aussi bien lui venir en aide que décider que sa demande était trop orgueilleuse et irrespectueuse. Donc, Nyx pouvait disparaitre d'une seconde à l'autre selon le bon vouloir des gardiens. Suite à sa demande, les Chronos étaient restés silencieux durant un long moment avant de donner leur réponse.

_ Étant donné la qualité de ton offrande, nous avons décidé de t'ouvrir les portes durant dix minutes.

_ C'est très court, avait osé dire Nyx.

_ Dans ce cas, ce sera cinq minutes, avait dit le premier visage.

Nyx n'avait pas osé répliquer de peur qu'ils ne changent d'avis.

_ Merci, c'est très généreux de votre part, avait-il ensuite dit. »

La porte en forme d'horloge s'était ouverte suite à la déclaration de Nyx. Le maître de la mort s'était alors saisi de la seconde âme. Il avait après cela, jeté un sort sur elle. L'âme avait scintillé un bref instant avant de franchir la porte. Nyx avait fermé les yeux afin de se connecter à elle pour suivre sa progression. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps devant lui, donc il ordonna à l'âme de se dépêcher de parcourir les espaces-temps. Durant ses recherches, l'idée n'est jamais venue à Nyx de commencer par les chemins menant au Néant.

Et si le jeune demi-dieu avait eu cette pensée, il n'aurait pas mis trois minutes pour trouver Percy. Quand Nyx repéra l'âme de son petit ami, il se dépêcha d'établir la communication en se servant de l'âme d'un des époux Weasley. Après une brève conversation, Nyx avait remercié les Gardiens ainsi qu'Atlas pour leur aide, avant de recourir une fois de plus à l'âme pour se rendre auprès de Percy. Il le fit juste attends, car à peine avait-t-il franchi la porte du temps et de l'espace, que celle-ci se refermait derrière lui. Quelques secondes après, il était apparu devant Percy.

Quand Percy avait aperçu Nyx, il lui avait sauté au cou de joie. S'en était suivi l'échange d'un long baiser entre les deux jeunes gens. Quand les retrouvailles avaient pris fin, Nyx avait tout expliqué à Percy. Le fils de Poséidon avait alors pressé Nyx de les ramener après s'être inquiété de ce que leur retour allait couter à son petit ami.

« _ Quoique cela soit, il vaudra notre retour.

_ Ne commence pas à agir bêtement. Quand tu devras payer pour notre résurrection, laisse-moi me charger des négociations. C'est clair !

_ Euh, si tu y tiens. Mais d'après mon expérience, il y a très peu de marche de manœuvre.

_ C'est que nous verrons. Maintenant, appel le passeur, avait ensuite ordonné Percy.

_ Oui, oui. Une seconde, avait Nyx en fouillant dans ses poches. Où est-ce que j'ai mis ma bague ?

_ Quelle bague ?

_ Celle qui me sert à appeler le Charon.

_ Ne me dis que tu l'as perdu ! s'était exclamé Percy avec désespoir.

_ Mais non, elle est quelque part dans une de mes poches... Tiens, la voici, avait soudainement dit Nyx en brandissant la bague avec enthousiasme.

Ensuite, tenant fermement le bijou dans le creux de sa main, il avait dit :

_ Passeur, vient à moi, avait ordonné Nyx sur un ton pompeux.

Une minute avait passé sans que rien ne soit passé.

_ Dis Nyx ?

_ Oui ?

_ Tu es sûr que c'est de cette façon qu'il faut s'y prendre pour le faire venir ?

_ Bien entendu. La Mort m'a dit que pour faire venir le Passeur, je devais passer la bague à mon doigt avant de lui demander de venir moi. Avait dit Nyx avec assurance.

_ Parfois, je me demande comment tu as fait pour survivre aussi longtemps, avait dit Percy en regardant Nyx avec désespérance.

Pourtant, Percy savait que Nyx était bien plus intelligent que ce qu'il n'y paraissait. Alors, pourquoi jouait-il aux imbéciles ? Le demi-dieu ne le savait pas.

_ Met la bague à ton doigt et recommence, avait ensuite ordonné Percy.

_ Ah, que je suis bête, s'était exclamé Nyx avant de suivre les instructions de petit ami. Je me demande ce que je ferais sans toi ?

_ Que des conneries.

Après la deuxième tentative, Charon et sa barque étaient apparus.

_ Hahahahahahah ! Elle est bonne celle-là. Mais qui vois je là ? Ne serait-ce pas le petit prétentieux qui se vantait de son immortalité ? Alors, pourquoi se trouve-t-il sur ce chemin ? S'était moqué le passeur à son arrivée.

_ Je suis venu chercher Percy, avait dit avec aplomb Nyx.

_ Oui, oui. Et tu penses vraiment que je vais te croire ! Dis simplement que tu as fait l'idiot et que tu en as perdu la vie définitivement, avait dit avec perfidie le Passeur.

_ T'ai toi et fais ton travail, avait ordonné Nyx vexé par la répartie de Charon.

_ Toujours aussi aimable. J'en ferais part à la Maîtresse, avait promis le Passeur avec mesquinerie.

_ NON, avait protesté Nyx ! Tu n'en feras rien, ou je te promets de mettre le feu à ta foutue barque.

_ Je t'en prie, tente ta chance, avait rétorqué le Passeur en sifflotant. Alors, vous montez ou pas, parce que je n'ai pas que ça à faire moi. J'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment. Avec tous ces morts qui surviennent d'un peu partout dans le monde, je n'ai plus de temps à perdre.

Percy s'était dépêché de se saisir de Nyx et l'avait poussé sans ménagement dans l'embarcation en ayant peur que le Passeur se décide à les planter là.

_ C'est bon, pas la peine de se montrer aussi rude avec moi, avait protesté Nyx sous les ricanements de Charon.

_ On dirait que tu as finalement trouvé ton maître, avait sifflé Charon de contentement en poussant sa barque loin du pont de nuage. »

Le voyage avait semblé durer des jours à Nyx. En effet, Charon avait passé son temps à lui lancer des piques sur sa mort et à chaque fois qu'il avait voulu répliquer, Percy l'en avait empêché. Celui-ci craignait que le Passeur ne les abandonne en chemin et ne parte sans eux. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin au royaume d'Hadès, Nyx était au bord de l'explosion. Décidé à ne plus se laisser insulter par le vieillard, le demi-dieu s'était tourné vers celui-ci dans l'intention de lui lancer un sort, quand Charon s'était écroulé en poussant des cris de détresse. Nyx s'était alors précipité sur lui la peur au ventre. L'effondrement du Passeur ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose : La Mort était en danger ou mourante.


	21. Chapter 21

Correction chapitre : **Laviva7**

* * *

**luffynette :** Merci pour le com

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

Sans plus attendre, Nyx avait quitté le royaume d'Hadès avec précipitation. Il avait refusé que Percy l'accompagne. Étant un maître de la Mort, Nyx s'était servi de ce lien qui les unissait pour la localiser. Il n'avait pas été réellement surpris d'apprendre que la Mort se trouvait en compagnie d'Héra sur le mont Olympe. Le jeune demi-dieu s'était donc rendu sur place après avoir revêtu son habit de faucheur.

Quand il était parvenu sur les lieux, il avait été pris d'une rage folle. Héra était parvenue à planter la dague avec laquelle elle l'avait tué dans l'estomac de la Mort. Celle-ci était toutefois parvenue à blesser grièvement la déesse à la hanche à l'aide de sa faux. Nyx s'était précipité auprès de la Mort et l'avait aidée à s'allonger sur le sol. Inquiet du sort de la Mort, Nyx lui avait demandé quoi faire pour lui venir en aide.

« _ Je ne suis pas mourante pour l'instant, lui avait dit la Mort. Mais si ma blessure n'est pas rapidement soignée, je ne vais pas tarder à partir.

_ Que dois-je faire pour te soigner ? Il ne reste plus de cette potion que le Messager m'avait donné la dernière fois.

_ Il y a plus urgent que moi pour l'instant, avait dit la Mort au lieu de répondre à la question.

_ Qu'est-ce qui peut être plus urgent ? avait demandé Nyx

_ Tu dois profiter de sa blessure pour en finir avec elle, avait dit la Mort en désignant Héra qui s'était écroulée sur le trône de Zeus. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte qu'elle était devenue aussi forte. Dépêche-toi de lui donner le coup de grâce avant que sa blessure ne se soigne.

_ Mais, elle a été blessée par ta faux. Comment peut-elle se soigner sans ton aide ?

_ Je t'ai déjà dit qu'elle était devenue bien plus forte que je ne le croyais. Les essences vitales volées aux autres divinités l'ont rendues presque immortelle. J'entends par là vraiment immortelle.

_ Quoi, il est impossible de la tuer ! s'était exclamé Nyx incrédule. Mais comment va-t-on pouvoir se débarrasser d'elle maintenant ?

_ Voilà notre seule chance d'en venir à bout. Comme elle a été blessée par ma faux, sa blessure va mettre un peu plus de temps à guérir. Voilà pourquoi tu dois lui porter le coup de grâce maintenant. Cette occasion ne se représentera peut-être jamais plus et nous pourrions alors dire adieu à ce monde.

_ D'accord, je vais le faire, avait dit Nyx en se relevant et en faisant apparaitre sa propre faux.

_ Attend petit maître, l'avait arrêté le Mort.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? avait demandé Nyx soucieux As-tu besoin de quelque chose avant que je n'attaque ?

_ Tu ne pourras pas l'éliminer avec ta faux. Elle n'a pas la puissance nécessaire pour cela.

_ Alors, comment dois-je m'y prendre ? Devrais-je recourir à ma magie dans ce cas ?

_ Ta magie, même si elle est devenue très puissante, n'est pas suffisante non plus.

_ Alors, comment faire pour me débarrasser d'elle ?

_ Tu dois utiliser ma faux, avait dit la Mort avec tristesse.

_ Pardon ! Mais tu m'as dit, que toi seulement pouvait l'utiliser sans crainte. Elle n'obéit qu'à sa maîtresse et à personne d'autre. Si je pose un seul doigt dessus, elle va me griller comme un poulet, avait protesté Nyx. Je ne veux pas finir dans une assiette ! Avait-il ajouté d'une voix larmoyante.

_ Elle ne te fera rien du tout, avait dit la Mort de sa voix toujours aussi triste.

_ Hein ? Cela veut dire que tu m'as menti ! accusa Nyx.

_ Non, je ne t'ai pas menti à ce sujet, avait nié la Mort.

_ Alors là, je ne comprends plus rien, avait dit Nyx complètement largué.

_ Nyx ?

_ Oui.

_ Je vais devoir te demander de faire un énorme sacrifice pour le bien de tous, avait dit la Mort.

_ Pour le bien de tous. Je n'aime vraiment pas ça. La dernière fois que l'on m'a dit une phrase de ce genre, on m'a envoyé combattre un psychopathe. Alors, vraiment, je n'aime pas ça.

_ Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander, mais nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps devant nous. Héra est presque rétablie. Tu dois faire vite ou tout sera perdu.

_ Que dois-je faire comme sacrifice ? avait alors demandé Nyx avec réticence, se disant que cela devait certainement être la contrepartie de son retour et de celui de Percy.

Comme quoi, il avait eu raison de se méfier. L'entité qui avait permis son retour et celui de son petit ami, avait dû le faire en prévision de ce moment-là, s'était dit Nyx en son for intérieur.

_ Tu dois prendre ma place, avait annoncé la Mort.

_ Pardon ! Je crois que je n'ai pas bien compris. Je dois prendre ta place ? Comment ?

_ Tu dois devenir la Mort. Tu dois échanger ta place avec la mienne.

_ Hein ? Je dois échanger mon corps avec le tien, mais je ne veux pas devenir une femme ! avait protesté Nyx

_ Idiot. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que nous allons devoir échanger nos statuts.

_ Expliques-moi, avait ordonné Nyx.

_ Pour faire simple, tu vas devenir la Mort, et moi, une simple sorcière demi-déesse et maîtresse de la Mort. Cela va me guérir et te permettre de faire usage de ma faux sans crainte.

_ Mais je ne veux pas devenir toi, c'est bien trop de travail et trop compliqué !

_ Ne fais pas l'enfant Nyx ! Nous n'avons pas le choix et cela ne sera que temporaire.

_ Mais…

_ Il n'y a pas de mais ! Nous sommes en train de perdre du temps inutilement. Il ne s'agit pas seulement de ta petite vie dont il est question, mais du sort de ce monde. Tu n'as pas le choix. Alors, accepte et finissons-en, avait dit la Mort avec sévérité.

_ Bon, comment va-t-on procéder ?

_ Reprends ton apparence humaine, avait dit la Mort. »

Nyx avait fait ce qu'on lui avait demandé.

« _ Et ensuite ?

_ Penche-toi sur moi, avait dit la Mort en prenant elle aussi une apparence humaine.

Nyx avait suivi l'ordre sans poser de question.

_ Et maintenant, que dois-j… »

Nyx n'eut jamais l'occasion de finir sa phrase, car la Mort avait posé ses lèvres contre les siennes. Mais ce n'était pas pour lui donner un baiser. Non, si la Mort avait posé ses lèvres sur celle de Nyx, c'était pour échanger leurs essences vitales. Quand leurs lèvres étaient entrées en contact, leurs corps avaient été recouverts d'un voile sombre qui les avait cachés de la vue de tous. Quand le voile s'était finalement dissipé au bout de quelques secondes, la Mort et Nyx se tenaient debout l'un en face de l'autre. Rien n'avait semblé avoir changé si ce n'était que la blessure de la Mort avait miraculeusement guéri.

« _ Bien, maintenant que c'est fait, tu peux aller en finir avec ce cafard, avait dit la Mort en désignant la déesse qui tentait de se mettre debout.

_ Hein, mais il n'y a eu aucun changement. Tu es sûre que tu ne t'es pas trompée ? avait demandé Nyx perplexe.

_ Fais appel à ta faux, avait ordonné la Mort.

_ Si tu veux, avait Nyx avant de reprendre son apparence de faucheuse. »

Une longue robe noire à capuche, usée jusqu'à la moëlle, l'avait recouvert alors que ses membres se squelettifiaient. Une faux vieille, longue et dont la lame semblait très abimée était apparue dans sa main droite. La faux n'avait rien de particulier. Elle semblait même trop usée pour être utilisable.

« _ Ah ! Mais ce n'est pas ma faux ! fut la première constatation de Nyx après sa transformation.

_ Évidemment, c'est la mienne, lui avait rétorqué la Mort.

_ Wouah ! Quelle horreur ! Je pense que tu devrais l'échanger contre une autre, car celle-ci est en ruine.

_ Imbécile ! avait dit la Mort en donnant une claque sur le sommet du crâne de Nyx Il s'agit de la première faux. Elle est irremplaçable.

_ C'est bon, pas la peine de devenir violente non plus, avait protesté Nyx. Bon, je vais aller faire le ménage, avait-il ensuite dit avant de s'élancer sur Héra. »

La déesse, même si elle était encore affaiblie par sa blessure, s'était défendu bec et ongles. Elle avait opposé une magnifique résistance, mais avait fini par perdre. Nyx l'avait acculée dans un coin et lui avait porté un coup mortel. Mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à en finir avec elle, la Mort l'avait arrêté.

« _ Pourquoi ? avait demandé Nyx avec incompréhension.

_ Nous devons libérer les déités qu'elle a absorbé.

_ Ne sont-elles pas mortes ?

_ Non, pas toutes. Nous pouvons encore en sauver quelques-unes.

_ Comment ?

_ Te rappelles-tu du sortilège pour extraire une âme d'un corps encore en vie ?

_ Oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport. Je pensais que ce sort m'était interdit. Je me demande bien pourquoi tu me l'as enseigné si je ne dois jamais y recourir.

_ Si je te le demande, c'est parce que tu vas en avoir besoin pour libérer les déités encore en vie et enfermées dans son corps, avait appris la Mort. Tu vois bien que je ne te l'ai pas enseigné pour rien. Et rappelle-toi qu'en tant que maître de la Mort et maintenant la Mort elle-même, il est de ton devoir de connaitre tous les sortilèges liés à la mort, même si tu ne devais jamais en faire usage.

_ C'est vraiment barbant et inutile. Il y a des sorts qui ne devraient pas avoir droit à un second regard ! Aïe-euh ! s'était ensuite écrié Nyx. Mais je n'ai rien dit de grossier ! Et puis, comment peux-tu encore faire ça alors que je suis devenu la Mort ? »

La Mort l'avait ignoré et avait poursuivi son discours comme si de rien n'était.

« _ Maintenant que tu sais quoi faire, mets-toi au travail. Avait ensuite ordonné la Mort

_ Bien. Avait dit Nyx sur un ton un peu boudeur Peux-tu te reculer un peu ? avait-il demandé. »

La Mort s'était alors reculée d'une demi-douzaine de pas, car Nyx avait besoin d'espace afin de manipuler sa faux en toute tranquillité. Après l'éloignement de la Mort, Nyx s'était saisi de sa faux à deux mains. Il avait ensuite lévité au-dessus du corps mourant de la déesse Héra. Après cela, il avait commencé à entonner un charme aussi vieux que le monde et même bien plus vieux que la création. Pendant qu'il lançait son charme, Nyx faisait des mouvements complexes avec sa faux, la passant et la repassant à quelques centimètres du corps de Héra.

Après quelques minutes, Nyx avait levé sa faux le plus haut possible avant de frapper Héra en plein cœur. L'arme s'était alors fichée dans l'organisme de la déesse sans lui faire la moindre blessure. Nyx avait retiré l'arme et avait répété l'opération deux fois. Quand la faux avait touché Héra pour la troisième fois, son corps s'était illuminé de mille feux. On aurait dit un feu d'artifice. La lumière s'était ensuite atténuée petit à petit avant de complètement disparaitre.

Quand tout était revenu à la normale, des centaines de boules noires à l'aspect huileuses étaient sorties du corps d'Héra et s'étaient dispersées aux quatre coins du Mont Olympe. Peu à peu, les boules avaient commencé à prendre des formes humanoïdes.

Arès avait été le premier à reprendre son apparence. Dès qu'il avait été en mesure de bouger, il s'était élancé d'un pas rageur avec son arme au poing vers sa mère étendue sur le sol de la salle du trône. Mais avant qu'il n'atteigne sa mère, la Mort avait fait barrage.

« _ Retourne d'où tu viens mon enfant, ou bien je t'y forcerais, avait-elle dit d'une voix froide. »

Arès avait pris le temps d'examiner avec attention la Mort, avant de faire demi-tour en ronchonnant. Ce que le dieu de la guerre avait aperçu dans le regard de la Mort lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas de taille face à elle. Quand toutes les déités avaient été libérées, Nyx s'était préparé à donner le coup de grâce à Héra, mais la Mort l'avait une fois de plus arrêté dans son élan.

« _ Quoi, encore ? s'était énervé Nyx.

_ Tu ne peux pas mettre fin à ses jours, avait dit la Mort.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Tu es la Mort, pas la Destinée. Il n'est pas de ton ressort, de prendre la vie de qui que ce soit sans le consentement de ma sœur.

_ Eh bien, je pense qu'avec tout ce qu'elle a fait ces derniers jours, ta sœur sera certainement plus que contente de me donner cette autorisation, avait répliqué Nyx avant de reprendre où il s'était arrêté.

_ J'ai dit que tu ne pouvais pas prendre sa vie sans autorisation, avait dit la Mort tranquillement après avoir lancée un sortilège d'éloignement sur Nyx.

_ Mais ça va p… Nyx avait eu l'intelligence de ne pas finir sa phrase en voyant le regard que la Mort posait sur sa personne.

_ Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est à la Destinée que revient son sort. »

À la fin de cette phrase, la Destinée avait fait son apparition sous les regards curieux des dieux et des déesses qui s'étaient approchés pour voir ce qui se passait.

« _ Tu as raison, ma sœur. Le sort de cette enfant me revient de droit.

_ Grand-mère, vous tombez à pic. S'était écrié Nyx à l'adresse de la Destinée

_ Grand-mère ? avait relevé la Destinée en interrogeant la Mort du regard.

_ J'ai encore beaucoup à lui apprendre, avait dit la Mort presque honteuse. Surtout en ce qui concerne le respect d'autrui.

_ Eh ! Vous m'écoutez ? avait crié Nyx en s'approchant des deux sœurs.

_ Oui, jeune homme, je t'écoute. Avait fini par dire la Destinée.

_ Dites-lui vous, que je peux buter cette salope sans cœur…Aïe-euuuuh ! avait dit Nyx.

_ Comme je disais, il reste encore beaucoup de travail à faire avec lui.

_ Euh, non mon enfant, tu ne peux pas. Lui avait répondu la Destinée après avoir digéré la façon dont cela avait été dit.

_ Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas juste. Après tout ce qu'elle a fait, elle ne mérite que la mort.

_ Un jour, oui, mais pas aujourd'hui, avait dit la Destinée.

_ Quoi ? Mais c'est du n'importe quoi ! De toutes les façons, elle va bientôt claquer, alors pourquoi m'empêcher d'abréger ses souffrances ?

_ Son heure n'est pas encore venue.

_ Je ne comprends pas. Je peux pourtant sentir l'une de mes ombres sur elle.

_ Son heure n'est pas encore venue, avait inusitée la Destinée avant de se pencher sur Héra. »

La Destinée avait ensuite placé sa main au niveau du nombril de la déesse et avait marmonnée quelque chose que personne n'avait saisi. Le corps de la déesse avait été pris de soubresauts très violents. Quand ceux-ci s'étaient finalement dissipés, toutes les blessures qui recouvraient Héra avaient disparus. La Destinée avait par la suite, fait un mouvement avec sa main droite au-dessus de la tête de Héra. Une chose incroyable s'était alors produite. La déesse avait rajeuni de plusieurs années. Lorsque son apparence s'apparentait celle d'un bébé d'à peu près six mois, la transformation s'était arrêtée.

« _ Que venez-vous de faire et surtout, pourquoi ? avait demandé Nyx tout aussi curieux que le reste des spectateurs

_ Je lui ai rendu ce que le temps et plusieurs déceptions ont fini par lui prendre. Cette enfant est née avec le plus pur des cœurs, mais la vie qu'elle a menée a fini par noircir celui-ci. Je pense qu'elle mérite une seconde chance pour réparer ses erreurs.

_ Je ne suis pas d'accord ! avait protesté fougueusement Nyx. Tous les enfants du monde naissent avec des cœurs purs et subissent des déceptions tout au long de leur vie, mais tous ne finissent pas comme elle, avait dit Nyx en songeant à sa vie avant sa première mort.

_ Certes, ils ne finissent pas tous comme elle, mais Héra a eu une vie très difficile jusqu'à présent. Ce n'est donc pas étonnant qu'elle ait fini par craquer, avait dit la Destinée en prenant le bébé dans ses bras.

_ Si je suis bien votre logique, nous ne devrions pas nous arrêter à elle, mais étendre le procédé à toute la planète ; et donner une seconde chance à tous les connards, assassins, violeurs et autres malades de cette putain de planète, afin qu'ils puissent réparer leurs actes ignobles. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce que ces malades n'ont pas eu la vie facile et ont décidé de le faire payer à de pauvres innocents qui ont eu le malheur de croiser leur route, avait ajouté Nyx en pensant à Voldemort.

_ Tu es bien trop jeune pour saisir la portée de mon acte, mon enfant. Je comprends cependant ta colère au vu de ton histoire, mais tu ne peux pas mettre dans la même balance les souffrances d'un mortel qui durent le temps d'un battement de cœur ; et celles d'une déesse qui durent depuis des millénaires. »

Nyx avait préféré se taire et était parti sans rien dire. Étant devenu la Mort, il n'avait pas eu besoin de recourir au Passeur pour retourner au royaume des morts. Il avait donc rejoint Percy et lui avait fait part de ce qui s'était passé. Le jeune homme n'avait rien dit et l'avait attiré dans leur tente. Percy avait tout fait pour redonner le sourire à Nyx.

Quand Nyx avait fini par sortir de sa froide colère, lui et Percy avaient employé le reste de leur temps à discuter, à jouer à des jeux de société et à s'embrasser. Nyx voulait profiter de Percy autant que possible, car il sentait au plus profond de lui qu'à un moment, celui-ci allait lui être enlevé.

Après plusieurs heures, Percy avait commencé à montrer quelques signes de fatigue. Nyx l'avait donc obligé à s'allonger et lui avait fredonné une berçeuse pour l'aider à s'endormir. Quand le sommeil avait fini par attraper Percy, Nyx était resté près de lui pour le regarder dormir. Trois heures après que Percy se soit endormi, la Mort et la Destinée étaient entrées dans la tente. Nyx avait senti son cœur se glacer à leur vue.

« _ Je pense que je n'ai pas à t'apprendre ce qui va se passer à présent, avait dit la Mort d'une voix triste et tendre à la fois.

_ Non, je le sais déjà.

_ Il doit partir, dit la Destinée sans émotion.

_ Est-ce vraiment obligatoire ? avait demandé Nyx tout en connaissant déjà la réponse.

_ Oui. S'il reste avec toi, son essence vitale va finir par se détériorer, avait dit la Mort tristement.

_ Ne peut-on pas faire comme avec Perséphone ?

_ Non, son séjour sur le chemin du Néant a rendu cela impossible maintenant. Et même si cela avait été possible, ton statut actuel ne te permet pas de le garder auprès de toi, c'est interdit.

_ Ne peut-on pas refaire l'échange ? avait demandé Nyx d'une voix suppliante

_ Non, pas avant plusieurs centaines d'années. Si nous essayons avant, nous mourrons tous les deux, lui avait expliqué la Mort.

_ Qu'en est-il du lien qui nous unis ? De notre amour ? Mon absence ne va-t-elle pas le faire souffrir ? avait demandé Nyx en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Percy.

_ Je vais lui effacer la mémoire à lui aussi, avait dit la Destinée. Demain, à son réveil, il n'aura plus aucun souvenir de toi. Ni de ce que Héra a fait.

_ Cela ne va-t-il pas paraître étrange s'il est le seul à ne pas se souvenir de ce qu'Héra a fait ?

_ Pas du tout. Demain matin, plus personne ne se souviendra de tout ça. Mes sœurs et moi-même allons effacer la mémoire de toutes les créatures de cette planète, de tous les événements de ces derniers jours et remplacer leurs souvenirs par d'autres. Tout va redevenir comme avant, avait informé la Destinée.

_ Et les morts, comment allez-vous les justifier ?

_ Pour les morts en masse, tout le monde croira qu'elles sont survenues durant une catastrophe naturelle. Pour les morts individuelles, elles seront transformées en morts naturelles. Maintenant que tu sais cela, laisse-moi ramener cet enfant chez lui.

_ Ne pouvez-vous pas m'accorder un jour de plus avec lui, avait prié Nyx ?

_ Non, c'est impossible, avait été la réponse froide et nette de la Destinée.

_ C'est cruel.

_ C'est la vie.

_ S'il te plait, avait supplié Nyx auprès de la Mort.

_ S'il reste, tu le condamnes à mort, lui avait répondu la Mort inflexible.

_ Et si je le suivais au royaume des vivants, avait suggéré Nyx.

_ Sais-tu pourquoi la Mort se rend si rarement chez les vivants ? avait demandé la Destinée.

_ Parce qu'elle n'aime pas les vivants.

_ Non.

_ Alors, pourquoi ?

_ Parce que, si elle reste plus de quelques heures parmi eux, des épidémies mortelles naissent et déciment les populations. Ce fut le cas avec la peste noire, le choléra et bien d'autres. Après ce que Héra a provoqué, ton séjour chez les vivants provoquerait certainement l'extinction de l'humanité. »

Ce fut le cœur en miette que Nyx avait assisté au départ de Percy. Ensuite, comme prévu, la Destinée et ses sœurs avaient fait le ménage et tout était revenu à la normale. La Mort avait voulu profiter de son nouveau statut pour parcourir le monde. Et après avoir passé deux ans à enseigner à Nyx ce qu'il devait savoir pour bien accomplir sa tâche, elle avait disparu sans laisser de traces. Même Nyx avait été incapable de la trouver avec l'aide de ses ombres. La Mort avait pourtant promis de revenir au moment où ils devraient faire le changement de statut.

Nyx ne s'inquiétait pas à ce sujet, car il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il avait donc tranquillement pris la place de la Mort ainsi que ses responsabilités, en attendant le jour où il pourrait s'en défaire en toute sécurité. Devenir la Mort avait fait mûrir Nyx avec le temps. Celui-ci avait fini par pardonner à sa mère à qui il rendait visite de temps en temps sans qu'elle ne sache qui il était en réalité. La vie de Nyx s'était ensuite résumée a envoyé ses ombres pour collecter les âmes, ses visites à sa mère, aller chercher les listes des morts programmées par Destinée ; s'assurer que personne ne se cache de lui et bien d'autres joyeusetés de ce genre.

Entre tout cela, il tentait avec désespoir, d'oublier son amour perdu. Mais malgré le temps qui avait passé, Nyx n'avait jamais pu oublier Percy. Au contraire, avec les années, son amour n'avait fait que grandir et se renforcer. Dans les premiers temps, la nouvelle Mort avait envoyé une de ses ombres pour espionner le jeune homme, mais après que celle-ci lui ait rapporté avoir surpris le jeune demi-dieux dans les bras d'une femme, Nyx avait tout arrêté. Le cœur brisé, il s'était complètement voué à sa nouvelle fonction. Pourtant, le souvenir et l'amour qu'il portait à Percy ne s'étaient jamais estompés.

Des années après les évènements provoqués par Héra, Nyx s'était rendu pour la première fois chez vivants depuis sa prise de fonction en tant que Mort. Si Nyx avait fait le déplacement, c'était parce qu'il voulait personnellement recueillir l'âme qui venait de trépasser. Cette âme était spéciale, précieuse, unique. Voilà pourquoi il voulait la cueillir lui-même.

C'était par une nuit sans lune qu'il avait pénétré dans le bâtiment. Il avait parcouru les longs couloirs de l'édifice avec nostalgie. Ses pas l'avaient conduit dans les sous-sols de l'habitacle. Il n'avait croisé personne sur son chemin, mais même s'il l'avait fait, cette personne ne l'aurait vu. Il avait longé un dernier couloir avant de parvenir à destination. Il lui aurait été bien plus simple d'apparaître directement dans la chambre du défunt, mais il voulait prendre son temps. Il était resté durant une longue minute devant la porte du défunt avant de la traverser tel un fantôme.

Nyx n'avait pas fait attention à la décoration ni aux photos de famille, il s'était rendu directement dans la chambre où reposait le corps sans vie. Il avait traversé une fois de plus la porte, et s'était dirigé vers le lit. À la vue du corps maintenant vieilli et décharné par le poids des années, Nyx avait éprouvé le regret de ne plus pouvoir verser des larmes. Il avait pris le temps d'observer le mort à la recherche d'une trace de la dernière image de lui qu'il avait encore en mémoire, mais il n'avait rien trouvé.

Le visage de celui-ci était bien trop recouvert de rides, et sa peau bien trop distendue pour cela. Après une longue minute passée à l'observer, Nyx avait sorti sa faux et avait récolté l'âme du défunt. Quand l'âme avait pris une apparence fantomatique, elle avait été un peu déboussolée. Elle avait un tour sur elle-même en se palpant. Elle n'avait pas semblé avoir pris conscience de la présence de Nyx ni de son cadavre.

Finalement, son regard s'était porté sur le lit et elle s'était vue. Différentes émotions avaient défilées sur son visage fantomatique. D'abord la surprise, le choc, l'incompréhension, la compréhension et enfin l'acceptation. Ce fut seulement après cela qu'elle avait remarqué la présence de Nyx. Et après l'avoir longuement observé, il lui avait souri tendrement.

_ Je savais que tu n'étais pas un rêve, avaient été les premiers mots de l'âme. Que faisons-nous maintenant ? avait-elle demandé

Nyx, n'avait rien répondu à cela. Il s'était contenté de regarder l'âme durant de longues minutes en regrettant une nouvelle fois de ne plus pouvoir pleurer, avant de faire apparaitre une porte.

_ Allons discuter ailleurs, avait-il dit d'une voix un peu cassée en ouvrant la porte et en invitant l'âme à la franchir.

Quand l'âme avait passé la porte, Nyx l'avait suivie de très près.

Fin

* * *

Voici donc le dernier chapitre du Hebei Fléau des Dieux. Je tiens à remercier les différentes bêtas me sont venues aide pour cette fic. Donc, un énorme merci à **Cleo McPhee**, **Nala Firenight, Kuniko's ****et**** Laviva7.**

**Je remercie aussi les gens qui ont pris le temps de me lire, de me laisser des commentaires, mis en favoris et suivi. **


End file.
